


Transcendence

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, maxicest, scarletsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 115,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Pietro and Wanda have always promised to be there for one another. Though life as an Avenger proves them otherwise.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Supersede

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is some fucking ScarletSilver... Ha I guess I'm a sucker for ScarletSail ships. First of all, I have read plenty of comics and I was like borderline shipping them already before the movies then the movies came out and I was like sucked in. Weeeee! JP. Anyways this is MCU- AU, with Comic influence. As usual. Heh. Enjoy
> 
> UPDATE: If you haven't noticed MOST of these chapters are named off SONG TITLES some a lyric from the song. I'm a sucker for music. Anyways I'm creating a soundtrack which I'll release the playlist when the FIC is completed. ~_o If you want, you can take a guess of what song is for that chapter. <3

* * *

> It just happens like everything else... by accident.

“It has always been just you and me,” Pietro says to his sister late one night. He had snuck into her room after he noticed how close Wanda and Vision were becoming. It was evident that they were giving each other the googly eyes during dinner. Even Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Fury noticed it as they eyed them with small smiles on their faces. Two days after Thanksgiving. Avenger's Giving and they were the only ones to show up. So much for that new tradition. He kept quiet as he concentrated on his food, his jaw rotated out of irritation. Every once in awhile he would risk a glance across the table, his sister smiled brightly as she asked the synthetic droid to pass the salt. The way he seemed to glow as he obliged and how their hands lingered on the small salt shaker before she gripped it tight enough to pull away.

It irritated him more that everyone was okay with the idea of Wanda and Vision liking each other more than they should. His allies, small smiles and facial expressions showed genuine interest but none showed disgust. He looked around curiously before concentrating on his dinner, his fork stabbing meat and vegetables almost in the blink of the eye. He only slowed down to actually eat the food, which he used as an excuse to look across the table at his sister who somehow noticed that he was behaving differently.

Her blue eyes stared across the table as she looked down at his plate then back up at him. Both making eye contact. She swallowed as she looked at him with confusion and his gaze softens.

“What?” he asked defensively. Her brows furrowed as if she was going to say something but thought better of it as Vision distracted her once again as he suddenly passed the pepper as well. She looked up at him brightly and smiled. He inhaled and as he continued with his dinner.

Now it was late in the night and his thoughts could not help but wander to his sister. Pietro laid in his bed, only a pair of flannel pajama pants and socks. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts began to fill his head. Was she seriously considering getting involved with that Easy Bake Oven? His sister was beautiful, strong, powerful, she could have anyone she wanted. Yet, here she was settling for someone who was barely even alive, living. He growled, as he turned to his side fluffing his pillow as he tried to close his eyes. Though the thought irritated him more. Why? He tried to ignore the dinner playing back in his head. The looks on everyone's faces. He tried to ignore the way Vision was always around during the day. Finally he found himself sitting up pushing his hair back frustrated. Then without even realizing his feet were moving, he found himself in his sister's room.

Wanda was reading a beauty magazine on her bed. The small lamp lit next to her table. She looked up as she always did, either she heard him or somehow sensed him.

“What are you doing here, brother?” she asked putting her magazine down on the bed. He sighed as he decided he probably should be tactful about this.

“I...I couldn't sleep,” he admitted. It was true. She titled her head and sighed.

“That hasn't happened in a while,” she said with a look of concern. “What's wrong?” she asked. He looked down swallowing, he didn't want to jump right into it but he didn't know how to ease into the topic.

“What's up with you and Vision?” he asked straight to the point. Wanda's head titled as she inhaled irritated.

“What?” she asked upset.

“You head me, why you're giving that robot high hopes?” he asked this time. Wanda stood up from her bed crossing her arms.

“He's not a robot, he's a synthetic android, and I'm not giving him...high hopes,” she said irately.

“Okay, then what was that all about during dinner, huh?” he asked. “Or that last outing when you ran to his side when he was knocked out of the sky?” he added.

“I was just being friendly. We're a team, we're all in the same team now, remember,” she replied with a shrug.

“Oh, please, Wandz I know that look,” he said shaking his head. Wanda grimaced and looked away. “You like him, do you?!” he asked finally. Wanda looked at the floor silently. “Do you?” he asked again, irritated. Her head snapped up at him angrily.

“Yes!” she yelled back. Pietro looked up shaking his head in disbelief.

“But why, sister?” he asked. “You can be with any other living creature, why settle for a droid?” he asked confused.

“What does it matter?” she asked just as confused.

“What does it matter?” he asked in shock. “Sister, you can't marry a robot! You can't have kids with a robot, you can't make love to a robot!” he added with a hint of finality. She scoffed shaking her head in turn.

“Who says?” she asked out.

“I'm sure Banner or Stark can verify that bit of info with you, eh?” he paused. “I know why don't I go find out and ask!” he said as he was about to turn around.

“NO!” she yelled out angrily. “Don't you dare!” she hissed out making her way to him as her door glowed a soft red. He paused as he contemplated going through the window but thought better of it. So instead he found himself turning back around looking down at his sister who looked up hurt even desperate. “Prečo ...” she paused. “Prečo na tom záleží?” (Why...why does it matter?) she asked in a whisper. He stared down as she asked her question.

“Jednoducho to robí, Wanda,” (It just does, Wanda). He whispered back seriously. She shook her head.

“Nei, there is something more, this can't be the only thing bothering you,” she added. He swallowed looking away.

“I don't know, okay,” he whispered back, he exhaled through his nose. “I'm just afraid...I'm afraid he's going to break your heart one day,” he replied. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“That's never going to happen, I know what I'm doing,” she answered. He shook his head instead.

“No...I know you do but...” he paused he was actually embarrassed to admit this but he figured sooner or later the truth would be evident. “I just know you're going to fall in love with him and spend all your time with him and then forget about me...okay,” he finally revealed bitterly looking anywhere but her. Wanda's eyes tried to search for his but he was determined to look anywhere but her. She let out a soft smile as she shook her head and grabbed the side of her brother's cheek.

“That's never going to happen,” she spoke softly. He wanted to keep looking away but the feel of her hand on his cheek was too distracting. Too inviting–comforting. “Hey...hey look at me,” she said strongly. “No one or nothing will ever come between us, remember?” she repeated as if she truly believed it. He sighed heavily as he looked away grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her hand away from his cheek.

“It has always been just you and me,” he spoke. “Now you're asking me to share you with some android?” he asked. She smiled brightly.

“At least you didn't call him a robot,” she said jokingly. He rolled his eyes and smiled. “Besides, I mean that's even if Vision even likes me like that,” she said stepping back with a wave of a hand. He swallowed rolling his eyes.

“Wishful thinking,” he said but he knew he meant it on his part. She rolled her eyes and turned around as she headed towards her bed.

“Goodnight, brother,” she sang as she started crawling back to bed. He watched as she looked tired and done with their conversation. He sighed as he turned around and sped off back to his room.

The AI alerted the Compound, as a female spoke over the intercom. Avenger's Assemble, location-New York, New York.

Pietro who was listening to his music looked to his side confused. He pulled off his earbuds and sped out of his room.

“What's going on?” he asked out. Soon Nick Fury's voice was heard.

“There is some giant sea creature spotted off the shore of New York,” he warned. “The creature has also caused a tsunami, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver you're on Pedestrian rescue. Vision, you're with Capt make sure that creature does not cause any more damage. I'm going to see if I can get in contact with an old associate of mines” he ended.

Wanda stepped out of her room confused.

“Sea creature?” she asked out. Vision also floated from where he currently was.

“Yes, I did not know such creatures existed, only mere speculation based on or myths and legends,” he answered. “I will meet you on the jet,” he added curtly before flying off through a wall. Pietro looked at his sister impatiently.

“Come on, Wandz, hurry, get dressed,” he urged. Wanda nodded as she turned back into her room to finish getting dress. Soon she came back out, wearing her red leathers. She walked out and smiled as she saw her brother. She nodded simply as he did a small one in return. He suddenly swooped in and picked her up and made their way to jet.

Pietro sighed anxiously as he waited in his seat, fully buckled as his leg shook impatiently.

“I don't even know why I bother boarding this jet! I could have been there 20 minutes ago!” he complained.

“I do agree, why did you board the jet?” Vision asked as he glanced at him. Pietro glared back at Vision as a reply as Wanda tried her best to muffle a chuckle. Soon they landed and were near the disaster zone. Water and sewage were everywhere as Wanda's breath hitched as memories of Sokovia flooded her mind. She looked away trying her best to push aside the emotions that came with it. Pietro looked at his sister full of concern.

“Are you ready?” he asked instead. She nodded then glanced at him.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Let's do this,” he let out and with that, he took off in a blur. His speed left waves and splashes of water in his wake. As they both set out to search for those who survived and were in need of first aid. He paused as he speed back as he heard a yelp. He saw a dog whose leash was tied around a stop sign. It's head barely above water as it looked tired and wet. He immediately went for the dog, untied it and picked it up. He ignored the smell of a wet dog as he smiled. “Who did his to you, eh?” he asked as he heard a woman cry for help. Pietro turned around to see a woman on a third-floor townhouse cry from an open window.

“Help! My father, he's having a stroke!” she yelled. He swallowed when he saw his sister flew towards the window.

“I got this!” she yelled out as the girl gasped in shock.

“Oh my god...ah...how...I mean help my father I think he's going to die!” the woman yelled. Pietro smiled as he knew his sister was on it. He took the dog back to the designated area where there was an emergency crew waiting. He zoomed back out trying to rescue as many people as possible. He already rescued about thirty people, a sense of pride whelmed him but he was starting to get hungry and a bit tired.

“He's so fast!” a female medical worker let out in awe.

“Yeah, I know I'm already running out of supplies,” a male medical worker replied. “Hey...you think he'll fetch us supplies?” he asked his co-worker. Pietro smirked as he remembered seeing a popular pharmacy store not too far off. He quickly made his way into it, grabbed a few bags on the way in and zoomed around the store, picking up, water, gauze, bandages, peroxide, and a few medications. Within seconds he was back as he dropped off the bags with a debonair smile.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before looking up at him in awe.

“Ah...wow, thanks!” the guy said. Pietro gave a small wave.

“No problem, yes?” he asked and took off once more.

He was returning back when he heard a loud otherworldly shriek. He paused to stop as he stops to look at the direction the sound was coming from. He blinked a few times as he suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise as if the sound of water was rushing before he realized it was the sound of water rushing as a big wave was heading towards him. He swallowed before zooming to a nearby rooftop of a high building. He watches as the wave pasts him slowly consuming everything in its path. He looked around when he saw a large tentacle sticking out of the water before going back under. His eyes widened in shock as he suddenly made his way off the building and near the coast to get a better look. Soon he spotted Hawkeye who was wet as he held on tightly to the sail of a boat. Pietro sped up to him to check up on him.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Clint smiled with a nod.

“Been better but I think Cap might be hurt,” he explained.

“What happened?” he asked. Hawkeye sighed.

“Capt, Hulk, and Iron man managed to keep the monster in check while this Namor guy showed up, then he showed up and he had the audacity to get upset at us for hurting the Sea Creature, then him and Cap started arguing and words were tossed, needless to say, it could have ended better,” Hawkeye said with a sigh.

Soon Wanda and Vision appeared just as confused as they floated near them.

“What was that?” Wanda asked confused.

“The monster that caused all this mess,” Pietro answered. Wanda nodded as she looked at Vision. Soon they heard Captain's voice in their utility watches.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked. Everyone responded except for Natasha. Hawkeye shook his head.

“Alright Capt and I will find out what's up with Natasha, the rest of you do a round to see what this second tsunami brought it,” Iron Man responded.

“Got it,” Hawkeye said with a sigh. “You head him, get to it, I'll do a brief check around the docks,” Clint added. The rest of them took off to listen to Iron Man's orders. They continued rescuing and searching for survivors while they found Black Widow near a shipping yard.

“Uh, guys we have another problem, the Brooklyn Bridge sustained some heavy damage and I need you to get everyone on it to safety!” Iron Man suddenly added. Pietro was the first one to arrive to find that Tony was trying to help a bus full of kids. He nodded as he saw him. He looked up to hear the sound of metal creaking as metal wires sung as some were severely damaged. “Pietro... be careful with your speed, here, the bridge is fragile enough that if your run in the wrong frequency,” he paused figuring he already knew what he was talking about. “ Just be careful okay!” Iron Man said as he carried a few kids out of the school bus. Pietro nodded and tried his best to be helpful but not super fast. Which he found to be difficult at first. Soon the others arrived to help out. Pietro held onto a small toddler and his teddy as he paused as he noticed the bridge was really wobbly at the moment. He saw Wanda fly overlooking just as confused as she examined the wires that were creaking loudly. Then to their dismay, Hulk arrived.

“Hulk, here to help save people!” he said as he climbed the bridge and landed with a loud bang. Pietro's eyes widen as he continued running to safety as he took the kid all the way across the bridge where an emergency team awaited before turning back around.

“Huullk NOOOO!” Wanda cried out in slow motion as Pietro was moving so fast as she had just managed to magically lift him up from the bridge, the section was starting to fall apart. Pietro glanced up as Hulk was barely starting to float up but once again a dog was trapped inside a car that was starting slide down to the ocean. He quickly made his way to the car opened the door to find a dog and a young woman in the car. She was out conscious, however. He quickly grabbed them both and ran fast enough to not harm either as he dropped them off and made his way back.

By now the part of the bridge was crumbled as bits and parts were hitting the ocean. Wanda had Hulk fully in her grasp, her red aura lifting herself and him up. He slowed to a stop when he heard a wire snap and Wanda looked up only barely enough to block part of the hit but not completely as she yelled in pain and began to fall. Pietro watched as Hulk's expression went sour before falling to the ocean as well, Hulk tried to grab part of his bridge on the way down but failed. Pietro ran back and was running forward about to jump to reach for his sister when suddenly Vision swooped in and grabbed a hold of Wanda, carrying her in his arms as he usually did. Pietro landed on the other side of the bridge ignoring Hulk who yelled angrily before hitting the water with a loud splash. He saw how she looked up at him with a soft smile, Vision staring down at with those same loving eyes. He grimaced as his hands turned to fist.

“Wanda, are you alright?” Vision asked before setting her gently down. Her soft smile widened.

“Yes...thank you,” she thanked before looking around confused. “Oh...Hulk!” she realized as they heard him splashing down below.

“HULK HATE SWIM!” he yelled out. Soon Vision and Wanda both floated off to help Hulk and carry him back to land.

“Kid, what are you doing just standing there!?” Iron Man soon flew back and noticed. “Make sure everyone on that side of the bridge is alright,” Iron Man ordered. Pietro huffed before turning around and doing what he was told.

It took days for New York to recover from the disaster and it seems that the world had to also deal with Merpeople or other types of people as well. Pietro didn't know much about it as he silently ate his bowl of Frosted Flakes to himself. Instead, his thoughts wandered back to Wanda and Vision. This was not the only time Vision came to Wanda's rescue and it angered him whenever he saw the look in their eyes. As if there were putting on a play or Romeo and Juliet.

“Hey, Pietro you're up early,” Steve said as he made his way to the kitchen as he looked for a box of cereal as well. “What's the matter, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, you look upset,” Steve noted as he pulled out some Cheerio's. Pietro pursed his lips and looked away.

“Nie, I'm fine...” he replied simply. He could still see how Vision came to Wanda's rescue on the bridge. How he carried of her off, how they both stared into each other eyes ignoring the world around them. He knew this wasn't the first or it won't' be the last.


	2. Hiding From Yourself

“Brother,” he hears a whisper. Though his eyes flutter open, his heart skips a beat, startled but immediately calms as he knows whose voice it is. Pietro swallows as he tries to sit up.

“Wanda?” he whispers in the dark and he sees his sister hugging herself in the dark. He shifts on his bed as his eyes adjust quickly.

“Brother...I'm sorry to wake you...I...I had another bad dream,” she whispers. He reaches his hand to turn on the light on his bedside table but she stops him.

“Don't...don't turn on the light, I'll never go back to sleep,” she warns. He nods as his sister sits on his bed facing the door. They're both quiet as he sits up and slowly reaches for his sister's shoulder. Her skin is soft, she's wearing a spaghetti tank top, he begins to rub her back immediately for reassurance. She slowly tilts her head towards him.

“Go on tell me...what is it this time?” he asks. She smiles briefly before looking back down at the floor.

“These dreams...they're not like the others,” she starts in a low whisper. “You'd think nightmares would be more graphic but no...not this,” she pauses. “I'm in this prison, I'm bundled up in this straitjacket, I can't move, there's something around my neck,” she says. “I can't speak, I can barely even focus and think,” she says sadly. “But I always see the same thing,” she says looking up at the door as if she was reliving the dream. “I see the steel wall in front of me, the cold steel floor below me, sometimes when I look around and my vision clears I can see a window or glass,” she whispers.

“Then what happens?” he asks curiously. She looks up at him seriously.

“Then...nothing,” she whispers. Pietro brows furrow in confusion. “It's just hours of being stuck in a cell or something, not being able to move, speak, think, see clearly,” she says. “Like a limbo and I don't know what I have done to deserve it,” she says shaking her head. She bends over pushing her auburn locks back. “I'm just so tired of seeing the same dream, being in the same dream. Len už nechcem spať,” _( I don't want to sleep, anymore)_ she cries frustrated. He can hear the strain in her voice, the frustration in her actions as she shakes her head and starts to cry. He immediately reaches out for her and pulls her into a comforting embrace.

“Neplač, sestra,” (Don't cry, sister,) he says softly as he begins to rock her in his arms. He can feel her tears on his chest as she tries to wipe away the tears from her face. She speaks to him in their native tongue, words of frustration and sorrow as he swallows. His sister always had nightmares about what happened to their parents. Him he had nightmares about their experiments but they were always there to comfort each other.

Her tears slowly slide to a stop as he caresses the top of her head. Her breathing calms as she looks up at him curiously for a moment. Before she releases a sad smile. “I think...I think I feel better now,” she says softly. He smiles softly in return as he holds the side of her cheeks and kisses the top of her forehead. As always it is done with love and comfort, ever since he was taller than her, ever since she cried about random things. He was there, to be strong and remind her that he was there, he will always be there to protect her.

They lay down in his bed for a while and he shares half his bed with his sister. He stares up at the ceiling as she gently snores and he looks down at her snoring softly knowing that she feels safe enough for him to fall asleep now.

When he awakes his sister is gone. He turns to his side and grabs the pillow she is on and cuddles it. He smiles softly, he can smell a floral shampoo. It immediately reminds him of her. He hugs it as he tries to get a few more minutes of sleep.

She comes ever so often, visiting at night. For some reason, he can't figure out what is causing the odd nightmares or dreams. Though she soon stops coming she seems to sleep better again. His advice to wear her body out to the point of exhaustion seems to work. After a slow month of having minor problems he wakes up goes for a daily run around the state before taking a shower. He gets on his computer and trolls the forums a bit. After sitting for a good thirty minutes he decides he can use some real social interaction. He shuffles out his room, spinning a basketball around his finger hoping today his sister will make them a hearty breakfast. He waits patiently in the large living area until he sees a door open.

“Hey sis, had a good night's sleep.....or not?” He swallows as he noticed the dark circles around her eyes. It's happening again the sleepless nights. She casts him a dark look before making her way to the kitchen. She comes out with a cup of coffee and bagel as she shuffles back in her room. Usually, after she eats she returns to her usual self. After shooting some hoops he showers and decided to check up on her just in case.

“Hey, Wanda...” he greets busting in her room. Though he's too late, Vision is there comforting her and he pauses.

“Pietro?” she asks confused.

“Good morning, I'm just checking up on Wanda she seems a bit distracted this morning,” Vision answers. Pietro shakes his head.

“No...it's fine... I'll leave you to it,” he says backing out of the room. He closes the door and sighs frustrated. He never sees Vision come out but with his ability to float through practically everything he would never know for sure.

Whether he likes it or not, Vision is always there, and he assumes that they're dating now as he is always around Wanda, like a lost puppy dog. Though he sees how happy Wanda is with him and even though it irritates him, he has no choice to begrudging accept the toaster oven. At least he treats her good and so what more can he ask?

He sees his sister cooking in the kitchen, humming to herself and the smell of the food draws him near. A dark wave and breeze knock down a paper off the counter.

“Is that Güveç?” he asks as he leans against the island counter. Wanda smiles proudly as she glances at him.

“What do you think?” she asks as she stirs the pot. Pietro smiles before closing his eyes.

“It's been a while since you made a dish from the old country, I thought you were going to throw out all your roots now that we're American citizens,” he said tilting his head.

“Nie, never,” she said strongly. “But let's hope this tastes as good as it smells, so don't jinx me, brother,” she said turning back around.

“Jinx... you?” he asks eyes wide. “You're the Queen of jinxes, bah,” he said shaking his head. Wanda chuckled as she stirs the pot for a moment. “Hey, Wandz, it's been a while since we hung out, you know just me and you,” Pietro started. “Maybe you'd like to come dance at the new nightclub that's opening up,” he suggests. “It's been a while since we just kind of partied,” he said with a shrug. Wanda turned around.

“I thought we weren't allowed to do that anymore...you know being Avengers and all?” she asks curiously.

“What, we signed up to be heroes not our whole lives and souls,” he said crossing his arms. Wanda shrugged.

“I know...I just...I guess I just don't want to get into trouble, that's all,” she explained lowering the fire.

“How? I'm not asking us to get drunk or anything, you know I can't, so just dance, dance until we're dead tired,” he said strongly. Wanda stared at him before slowly releasing a smile.

“Alright,” she said giving in. Pietro smiled stepping back.

“Good,” he said strongly before sniffing again. “Is dinner ready yet?” he asked. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“I think so but it's....”

“OWE!” he said burning his tongue as he was suddenly next to her.

“Hot you...idiot!” she scolded.

Saturday came and he got dressed in a nice outfit, one that he can dance in. He stepped out of his room.

“Ready Wanda!” he shouted. Though what came out of her room was Vision instead and dressed up in a nice suit. Pietro scoffed frustrated.

“What...why are you dressed up?” Pietro asked but already knew the answer.

“To go to the club and dance of course,” Vision answered. “I will admit not sure how well I'll fair,” he added. Pietro took a deep breath, his anger rising but decided to hold it in. Soon Wanda stepped out wearing a red tight sequin dress with a black leather jacket.

“Wandz...” he let out eyeing her seriously. Wanda made a face and a soft smile.

“I know but Vision has never been to a club and how can I say no?” Wanda said as she walked up to him and placed a hand on Vision's shoulder. Her smile brightens. “You look very nice,” she compliments Vision.

“If you do not want me to intrude,” Vision started.

“No...no no it's fine,” Wanda reassured. “Right, brother,” she said strongly eyeing him seriously. Pietro glanced back at Vision and turned.

“Fine, whatever, let's go,” Pietro gave in.

They entered the club that was on a rooftop. There was an outdoor pool, lights, beautiful people, music, rich socialites everywhere. It was a nice atmosphere one to easily get lost in but that wasn't the reason why he chose it. He just wanted to spend some time with his sister like he used to. When they were younger they would sneak into concerts, into clubs, it was fun. Now being heros it was less fun and all work. He thought reminding his sister to have fun would help out with her weird nightmares.

“You should consider slowing down, Pietro,” Vision suggested as he saw that Pietro was on his sixth shot. Pietro scoffed and shook his head.

“Why? I can't seem to get drunk anymore,” he said. “I'm forever the designated driver,” he joked. Vision smiled.

“I understand, if you like paying $30 dollar shots, it's completely up to you,” Vision spoke. “Though I would think you'd have a better chance of feeling the effects after your body has gone through some vigorous strain,” Vision suggested. Pietro perked a brow but took note of his suggestion. “Besides I remember Wanda noting that you came here to dance,” Vision reminded. “I have yet seen you perform,” he stated. Pietro scoffed as he slammed his seventh shot.

“You want to see me dance?” he asked. “Fine I'll dance,” he said walking away from the bar. Pietro strutted to the dance floor, swerving around others who danced about. Soon he waited until he found the beat and began dancing skillfully. He began to pop and locking to the music as others dancing around took note and gave him more room to perform. However, Pietro was used to the spotlight when it came to his athletic ability and dance skills. Vision raised a brow impressed.

“I see now,” Vision said mimicking Pietro as he began walking closer to the dance floor. Everyone was now looking at Vision as well.

“What the fuck...you copycat!” Pietro let out.

“Is it not right to do that?” he asked. “Oh is this a dance battle?” he asked. As he suddenly began to perform his own moves. People began to cheer as the DJ began to switch up the music noticing the two dancing fools.

Soon Wanda walked out of the bathroom and found herself around a crowd before realizing what was going on. She looked at them both confused before smiling.

“Oh, my god,” she let out shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

“Alright let's do one final dance-off!” the DJ noted. “Let's start with a classic,” he said putting on Apache from Sugarhill Gang. After the first minute passed the song transitioned to another old song from the seventies. It soon transitioned to the 80's and the 90's both Pietro and Vision seemed to know moves from each era. Now people came from outside to watch the pair duel as the music slowly progressed to more and more modern. The crowd was cheering every time one took a turn. “Wow, this is a close one! Silver haired dude one last showdown, go!” the DJ encouraged.

Soon Pietro wasted no time pop and locking into break-dancing moves. Legs, twirling everywhere, as people stepped back, even more, to give him room. Wanda shook her head and looked down, she has seen her brother breakdance before. He had been doing so since middle school. He flipped landing in the splits before sliding back up. He pushed his hair out of his face and pointed at Vision. Wanda could not help but chuckle in slight embarrassment.

“Alright, James Bond show us what you can do!” the DJ encouraged. Wanda cracked up knowing how he did look like James Bond, his blond hair, blue eyes, and nice outfit. Vision popped and locked into the robot which he did very great accuracy. Wanda closed her eyes wiping the tears from her eyes. She can see the shocked expression on her brother as Vision did some Vogue hand movements back into a pop lock then ending as if he just been electrocuted and broke down. Wanda's mouth dropped in awe. “WOW! Looks like we got a winner!” the DJ announced as everyone rushed towards Vision including Wanda.

Pietro pushed his hair back and sighed as a few others pushed past him. He was beaten by an android that was only 4 years old.

“I did not know you could do that!” Wanda cheered. Vision just smiled as others asked to take his picture. Pietro began to walk off the dance floor when suddenly he felt a female jump on him. Though he recognized her weight and touch. Wanda had hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. “And you brother! You did excellently, it was one of the best performances you ever did,” Wanda complimented. Pietro try to pry her off as he turned.

“Yeah, yeah, still lost to your new boy toy, in front of all these cool people,” Pietro let out. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“So what you're both winners in my book,” she said happily. Soon Vision approached him.

“You were a good opponent,” Vision congratulated putting out his hand. Pietro looked at his hand and glanced at Wanda who looked happy and proud. He suddenly shook Vision's hand.

“Yeah, not bad for a first try,” Pietro simply said as he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. He didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings. Soon a couple of females came up to them.

“Oh is that your girlfriend?” a dark-skinned girl asked eyeing Pietro. Pietro smiled looking at Wanda. Wanda smirked as she strolled back to Vision.

“Nie, that's my sister,” he said. The girl smiled as she placed a hand Pietro's chest.

“Ooh so where is your girlfriend?” she asked. Pietro smiled.

“Ah, not around,” he lied. “Would you like a drink?” he offered. The girl smiled and so did her friend. Pietro bought his fans a few drinks considering most were female. As the music was playing again. It was getting late and people were slowly starting to clear. Including some of his fans. He was at the bar ordering himself his 12th shot when a familiar song came on. The calm piano beats suddenly brought a wave of memories.

It was the first time he snuck Wanda into a Euroclub when HYDRA fell. He caused a distraction before carrying her into the club. She wobbly jumped off his arms.

“Heh, I'm still getting used to this,” she said as she looked around the dark hallway. “Wow, we're in!” she said happily. Pietro smiled.

“What you doubted me?” he asked. Wanda laughed.

“Like you still doubt me,” she joked. Pietro smiled as he held out his hand and Wanda took a hold of it. He led her into the dance room. It was huge and had a huge disco ball above them. Lights were everywhere, people were dancing. It was the first night they both danced the night away. He had managed to steal some drinks for him and his sister.

“I don't think I feel anything, I'm like a heavyweight,” Pietro said handing his sister a drink. Wanda shook her head.

“That's like your fourth one, are you sure?” she asked. Pietro nodded. The chill song started playing and only a few people stayed to dance mostly couples. Wanda rolled her head. “Awe,” she let out.

“What we can dance to this,” Pietro said taking her drink and taking them away. He had a new one for himself when he came back. He moved so fast all Wanda felt was a breeze going one way then another. She chuckled nervously.

“Oh yeah, how?” she asked. Pietro grabbed his sister's hand in each hand one of them still holding his drink messily. He lifted her hands high in the air and spread them apart in a circle as he did a march-like dance. Wanda chuckled the whole time he did the movement but she was having too much fun to protest.

Pietro downed his 12th shot and turned to see Wanda dancing close with Vision. She was doing the same move he did with her back when he first taught her. His smile faded a bit as he saw how close her and Vision grew. She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed to the beat.

The memory continued as he danced cheesily and playfully to the song with Wanda's head dropping in laughter and embarrassment.

“Stop, I can't stop laughing,” Wanda laughed. Pietro smiled broadly as he did what his sister told. He handed her his drink as she began taking a sip immediately. He then started to sway to the beat more before stepping a bit closer. Soon Wanda started dancing more to the beat as well as she turned around her eyes closed and she was dancing a bit sensual as she brisked up against him on accident a few times. Pietro knew his sister was drunk as he suddenly felt embarrassed by the accidental contact. He spun his sister back around to face him. Her eyes opened briefly as she took another long sip of his drink. She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, spilling part of his drink down his back.

“Aye, Wanda you spilled the drink!” he gasped as he jumped a bit forward as her eyes widen and she pulled the drink away but ended up spilling more of the drink down the front.

“Oh, shit, so sorry,” she said looking at his shirt and tried to clean up the mess with her hand. Soon she started giggling. “I'm sorry, brother,” she joked realizing her efforts were going nowhere.

“Yeah, real sorry,” he let out laughing at the situation. He dropped his head. “Forget about it,” he said as he gave her a half hug. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and let go of her gently as she looked up, her big blue eyes serious yet soft as her lids looked suddenly heavy and that's when he felt it.

_You're hiding from yourself_

_Yes you are, yes you are_

He swallowed as he blinked out of the memory again. He had almost forgotten about that night, that moment. It was the first time he felt a moment of confusion about his feelings towards Wanda, his sister. He remembered waking up the next morning a feeling of dread washing over him. He couldn't believe he let that feeling, that thought of further intimacy cross his mind. He took a step forward before noticing Wanda tip-toeing to kiss Vision. He looked away confused, embarrassed, he thought he had packed that moment deep into the back of his mind. And all it took was one song to bring back that shameful memory. He faced the bar again as he raised his hand ordering another shot as he risked a glance at Vision and Wanda. They were still very close as they continued to sway a bit and soon the song ended. He turned to his side before eyeing them swallowing his shot hoping Wanda never knew about that stray feeling he had in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory Trigger Song: You Don't Have a Clue, by Röyksopp


	3. Lover's Death

It's amazing how fast things change. In a matter of three weeks, their lives were once again turned upside down. A powerful alien named Thanos was searching the universe for things called Infinity Stones. They were pre-warned by a woman named Carol Danvers who oddly enough was human yet dwell mostly in space. Soon more foreigners were shortly behind a ragtag group of aliens also came warning about Thanos's potential arrival. That Thanos searched for these stones to destroy and balance out the universe.

At first, the Avengers assured they were ready and had taken on threats like Loki, Ultron, and other deadly beings. How hard can a few bad aliens be? They were wrong, dead wrong. Natasha was badly injured, Sam Wilson died trying to distract and protect her from a few underlings of Thanos. It's when the others realized what or who they were really after.

“It's Vision,” Tony admitted in debriefing. The others looked at him as they seemed shaken up. “I had my suspicions but I didn't want to admit it. When we used the stone to create Vision and it was well permanently attached...I,” he paused as everyone in the room realized the point he was making.

“Then it's settled it must be destroyed,” Vision said stepping up.

“No!” Wanda yelled sitting up. She glanced at Tony. “There must be something that can be done?” she asked. Tony looked down and shook his head.

“I...I suspect there is but..it will take time maybe too much time,” he answered solemnly. “We don't have that time, Wanda,” he said to her seriously.

“Besides there is no guarantee that it will work. No repercussions, it might alter him completely,” Banner stepped up. Tony nodded in agreement. Wanda glanced at Bruce then at Stark.

“But we must try, he's our friend, we can't just let him give up without a fight! We mustn't!” she pleaded.

“We'll try... I think we know someone who might help,” he said his eyes elsewhere. The next eleven hours they arrived in Wakanda. T'Challa welcomed everyone humbly. Discussions were quickly made as Shuri and her team wasted no time getting to work. However, Thanos arrived shortly after, three hours later his ships hovered near and legions of aliens were on the ground.

“How is this possible?” Hawkeye asked. Pietro swallowed.

“I don't know but they already took Sam and almost killed Nat,” he answered breathlessly. “Do we really have a chance?” he asked. Hawkeye swallowed before pulling out an arrow.

“Probably not,” he answered. “But I'll be damned if I don't go down fighting,” he said strongly. Pietro released a lopsided smirk.

The battle was gruesome. Though stupid, Thanos' hoards were extremely strong and suicidal. It seemed as if they were bred for one thing only, to fight and die. It did not help that not every Avenger was here. It was starting to add up, and even so a few of Thanos' fighters were actually skilled.

“We're starting to become overwhelmed! We must fall back!” Okoye shouted.

“A few of them have somehow made it to the labs we're going to need back up!” Shuri said.

“I'm on my way!” Wanda yelled. Quicksilver glanced as his sister flew off towards the labs and was rewarded with a strong punch in the jaw. He yelled as suddenly pounded the alien being about 150 times before it looked mildly confused.

“Pietro! It's plan Tik-Toc time!” Tony let out. Pietro nodded as a bag was tossed at him. It was full of micro-explosives and he planted as many as he could quickly. Within seconds they blew up, taking out multiple enemies at a time. Including one of Thanos higher men. He didn't who it was just that it was most likely male. “Good job kid!” Iron Man complimented.

“Oh my god...he's he's here,” they heard Shuri whisper.

“WHO!?” T'Challa asked.

“Him....Thanos...he's,” suddenly they were cut off.

“Shuri!” T'Challa cried in panic. Pietro turned and he heard the pain in that voice. Pietro started making his way back to the lab. He quickly outran Black Panther in nano-seconds.

“I'm...I'm alright it's time we're not going to make it. I'm going to run the protocol,” Shuri suddenly said.

“What...you said...no!” Black Panther yelled through the mic.

Pietro made it to the lab to see Wanda's shield holding Thanos back, Shuri lying next to Vision badly injured. She barely had enough strength to push a button and suddenly he felt as if his body was being snapped. The world zoomed forward than pulled back before the room went dark.

Pietro's body stung as if he had been electrocuted. He slowly sat up looking around though he was no longer in the lab. In fact, he had no idea where he was, he was at a beach, beautiful turquoise water, and a few palm trees was all he saw around him. “Where am I?” he let out getting to his feet. “Wanda?” he called out. “Wanda!” he yelled but no one responded. He pushed his hair back confused not sure what happened. He took a deep breath his electrical devices were shorted out. “Fuck!” he swore. He looked around he had no choice but to find a way home. He searched the island quickly. It turned out he was in the Bahamas, he had no idea how he got there. He did steal a bit of food before making the long run back which wasn't too time-consuming for him.

Pietro was the first to arrive. Nick Fury swore when he saw him.

“Fuck!” he yelled out but seemed happy. “Glad you made it!” he said looking at a screen talking to a few others.

“What the fuck happened?” Pietro asked. Fury shook his head.

“Shuri those belts she made everyone wear...they were teleportation devices, they worked everyone was scattered across the globe, unfortunately, every electrical device on them shorted out as well,” Fury answered.

“Is...who made it?” Pietro asked.

“Only two others have made contact we have to wait for the others to try,” Fury answered.

“Who?!” Pietro pushed he needed to know who, especially Wanda.

“Tony...T'Challa,” Fury answered Pietro nodded. Within the span of thirteen hours, others were slowly being located. Though it seemed, Shuri, Vision, and Bucky didn't make it and a few others were also injured. Okoye and T'Challa were distraught.

“It's all your fault! You and your stupid friend!” T'Challa yelled angrily.

“T'Challa!” Okoye yelled.

“I curse you, my kingdom in shambles, my family destroyed! You bring nothing but death, Stark!” T'Challa yelled as Tony simply took it silently.

“T'Challa!” Okoye yelled once more. “Your sister would be ashamed! Shuri knew what she was getting into, we all did. We all lost people we care about!” she paused shaking her head fighting back tears. “Your sister died a hero! She was the only one who had the foresight to think of fail-safe, she saved many lives, we all owe her our lives!” Okoye reminded. He yelled something his native tongue before crying out in pain. He suddenly fell to his knees sobbing. Pietro couldn't take it, seeing him react to his sister's death stung too much and he ran off.

He found himself outside tears stinging his eyes as a pain in his chest ache. He quickly wiped them off and then saw Banner in Hulk form which he somehow recently mastered controlling. He was outside eating about thirteen bags full of Taco Bell.

“Was it that bad?” Hulk asked. Pietro hugged himself and nodded. Hulk nodded as well. “Come have a taco,” he offered. Pietro looked away but decided to take the taco.

“Am I talking to Hulk or Banner?” Pietro asked. Hulk shrugged.

“I think both...I think something about that teleportation warp mixed the signals in our brain. Anyways I'm too hungry to care at the moment,” Banner admitted. Pietro shook his head grateful he didn't seem to have any odd side effects. They were both quiet as they continued to eat. “I got this habit of stress eating when I'm Hulk,” Banner admitted. “He eats a lot but I guess we both do. Taco Bell I know it's not authentic but I like the taste. It's one of my favorite fasts foods. We all might die when we least expect it, might as well live a little and die happy,” he admitted. Pietro smirked before releasing a chuckle. He ate about seven of Hulk's tacos as they ate silently enjoying each other's company. “Oh-oh,” he said.

“Oh oh?” Pietro asked.

“It has begun...I need to use the restroom!” Hulk let out as he ran towards the woods. Pietro made a grimace before running inside. He found himself in Wanda's room. She was sitting on her bed sobbing.

“Sister?” he asked simply as she wiped a few tears with the back of her hand and nodded. She looked up and smiled briefly.

“Pietro...” she let out. She stared at him solemnly for a moment before her face broke and her emotions overtook. She started sobbing again and swiftly Pietro neared. “Zlyhal som. Nemohol som to urobiť,” _(I failed. I couldn't do it)_ she began crying shaking her head.

“Shh shh shhh,” he shushed. “Skúsili ste, urobili ste všetko, čo ste mohli.” _(You tried. You did everything you could)_

“Niet,” she protested shaking her head.

“Yes,” he reassured. “Wanda you are the strongest person I know, you loved Vision very much. I know you tried your all!” he reassured. Wanda looked up at him and nodded.

“Brother....” she whined and hugged him. “He's gone....he's gone...what will I do?” she cried. Pietro swallowed as he held his sister tightly and for once he did not have an answer.

There was a funeral for those who had fallen. Thanos seemed to retreat or was satisfied with the stone he acquired but they all dreaded what would happen when he found the others. Just after Shuri and Bucky's funeral, it began again.

A golden portal appeared and out came a man badly injured as he held onto his arm which was limp.

“Holy shit, Strange?” Tony asked. He nodded as a few of them surrounded him.

“What happened?” Bruce asked as Strange fell to the ground.

“Thanos he's back he laid an attack at the Kamar-Taj many were killed, others injured,” he answered. “I had no choice...I gave him the stone,” he answered. Everyone eyed each other, fear in their eyes.

“So he's one more stone stronger,” T'Challa said solemnly. Strange swallowed and just nodded. “Okoye please help this man, get him to the infirmary,” T'Challa ordered. She made a salute.

“Yes, my king,” she said and helped Strange to his feet.

“We're not prepared for this, Clint and Nat is still injured others are missing,” Steve started. “We need to leave now! I won't have another incident like last time, Wakanda has been through enough,” Steve said strongly.

“I agree,” Tony said solemnly. T'Challa looked down and shook his head.

“It brings me shame that I must agree, our people need to rest,” T'Challa expressed sadly. “Keep us informed,” he added. Steve and Tony nodded and the rest of the Avenger's except for Doctor Strange loaded on the Quinjet and left. When they returned Scott Lang was there confused about what was going on. Nick Fury was letting him on what he had missed.

“Could have used your help a couple of days ago!” Tony yelled at him angry.

“Hold it!” Fury warned. “He's been through his own shit,” Fury warned.

“Yeah!” Scott agreed.

“Yeah? Like what? Do tell?” Tony asked suddenly.

“Like being on house arrest and on parole, not being to see my daughter and don't' even get me started on my ex!” Scott warned. Tony nodded as he was about to speak when suddenly a loud thunder was heard. Everyone looked around and Pietro made his way to the window.

“It's Thor...he's back!” Pietro yelled. Tony looked up rolling his eyes.

“Great!” Tony yelled.

“Uhhh I don't like this... all these Avengers coming together like this can't just be a coincidence,” Hulk said nervously. Steve looked up at him confused.

“Didn't take you as a superstitious type,” Steve replied. Hulk shook his head.

“It's not superstitious it's logic, the universe is trying to create balance,” Hulk defended. Steve chuckled.

“No that's still very superstitious if you ask me,” he said.

“Shut it he's coming in looking very serious,” Tony let out irritated. Soon Thor arrived looking solemn. “Well look who finally decided to show up!” Tony started.

“Shut it! I'm in no mood to argue,” Thor started. Tony sighed as he walked towards Fury and Steve. “Asgard was attacked my brother is held, hostage. A group called Guardians of the Galaxy helped us, though we were split up. I don't know if the others made it,” he answered. Steve nodded and sighed. “Most of my people are dead,” he paused his eyes elsewhere and misty. He looked down. “He was after the Aether,” he paused seriously. “After we extracted the stone from Jane I tasked Sif and Volstagg to protect it. At the time they thought Taneleer Tivan would be a good protector for the stone. However, he seemed rather desperate about taking the stone. So...they gave him a good fake one but still a fake they hid the real one in Jotunheim but I'm sure it won't take long for Thanos to find out where it is,” Thor said.

“We need to get it before he does,” Steve agreed. Thor shook his head.

“No need,” he let out. He suddenly brought out a sphere that held the stone.

“You brought it here!” Fury asked in shock and anger.

“I will not let Thanos get this stone,” Thor repeated strongly.

“Earth has been through hell and back!” Fury let out.

“I don't want it, I brought it here for you to use, the power... it's too much, too tempting,” Thor said closing the sphere. They were all silent.

“I think we should use it to create a weapon,” Hulk suggested. Thor shook his head.

“Not very wise it's too volatile the Aether's power is altering reality. It is dark by nature,” he revealed. They all were quiet.

“Not enough time to research and weaponize it,” Tony agreed sadly.

“Then one of us must wield it but I will not. So who?” Thor asked. They were all silent as they eyed each other nervously.

“Someone who's good at controlling things, someone strong-willed, someone powerful,” Tony said to himself. “Someone like...Wanda,” he said looking at her. Suddenly everyone was staring at Wanda as she looked up confused.

“What? Why?” she asked in shock. Tony shook his head.

“You have the most experience controlling the unknown. I saw how you fought Thanos, how you held him back and he had four stones already,” Tony said. “None of us would be able to do what you did,” Tony said strongly.

“Yeah but I failed! Vision is dead because of it!” she snapped back.

“If you were able to that without a stone, what could you do with one,” he countered. Everyone was silent but Steve looked at Wanda as well.

“He's right you're the best candidate and we don't have much time,” Steve agreed strongly. Everyone nodded and Wanda looked around desperate.

“Brother,” she stared at him pleadingly. Pietro shook his head.

“I agree with the others. Like I said you're the strongest person I know,” he said to her. Her eyes softened before swallowing. She closed her eyes and nodded.

“Fine,” she said. They all took deep breaths and soon the sphere was open and the stone floated towards Wanda. It neared before being absorbed into her chest. Her hair blew back, her eyes a dark crimson almost black. Everyone stepped back in slight fear. Then it was silent.

“Well do you feel any different?” Hulk asked. Wanda shook her head.

“No..not really,” she answered. Hulk nodded.

“Good,” Hulk said.

“That's good, that means she has a strong resistance to the stone's power,” Thor agreed.

Wanda was in the training room practicing in the room.

“How do you feel, sister?” Pietro asked. Wanda smiled.

“The same but...” she paused. Pietro perked a brow.

“But?” he asked.

“Less tired, like I have endless energy maybe even power,” she continued. Pietro nodded as he looked at Clint who nodded just as nervously. “But I am hungry,” she said and floated off and suddenly floated through the wall like Vision. Pietro and Clint looked at each other confused.

“I think it's best if we don't ask,” Clint said pulling out another arrow.

“Speaking of not asking isn't your arm fractured?” Pietro asked. Clint smiled.

“Never stopped me before, better than Nat her hip is dislocated,” he said sadly. Pietro nodded when suddenly there was a loud thunderous bang followed by an explosion. Everything was dark and when Pietro woke up the place was on fire. He shook his head Clint was unconscious not too far away. He was covered in rubble.

“Fuck!” he yelled as he began to push off the rubble and free him. “Barton...Barton...shit,” he said taking him to the infirmary. He laid them in a bed next to Nat. A few nurses hid in the corner scared. He made his way back out and the others were fighting.

Captain was stabbed in the shoulder, a giant spear sticking through him Antman was nowhere to be found. Tony was in the air, Pietro started running when he tripped. He fell sliding a few feet until he saw what or who he tripped over. It was a large green arm. “Banner!” Pietro called as he neared him. “Are you alright? Wake up...wake....oh no,” he breathed as he saw his eyes lifeless, his neck dislocated. “Oh no....” he cried sadly and it was as time slowed down and fear washed over him. This was it, this could very well be the end. He soon saw Captain yell as he threw his shield and protected Thor from getting hit. Iron Man came crashing towards the floor as Antman was now giant size. Pietro swallowed trying to get himself together when heard her yell.

“Urrrrggghhhh!”

“Sister!” he yelled looking around desperately. He finally spotted his sister yards away she was fighting off Thanos once again. Pietro began making his way but was suddenly stopped short and flew back as missiles landed in front of him. He looked up to see War Machine passing above, hitting a few others but almost nailing him. When he looked back across he could see Thanos' hand around Wanda's throat. “WANDA!” he yelled. Wanda swallowed and shoved her left hand out. He was suddenly flung back a few yards. He landed on the wall of the compound. He shook off his pain and ran towards his sister once more. “WANDA....” he yelled as he suddenly neared.

“The stone will be mine!” Thanos threatened as she grabbed his huge hand with both her hands and was able to lower it from her neck. She floated a bit and his hand was near her chest and stomach.

“Never,” she whispered. “No more...Infinity...Stones,” she yelled as Thanos' eyes widened and his other hand went for her neck again but suddenly the world went bright.

“NOOOOO!” Pietro yelled.

Thanos' hand contorted as Wanda was flung back. The gauntlet with the six stones started to contort as the stones started to fade as Thanos held to his limp arm confused and angered. Pietro looked around for his sister and saw her lying on some rubble. A small walking raccoon was near her.

“Holy...shit...she did it,” the raccoon said as Pietro made his way towards her in a blur.

“Wanda...Wanda...” he cried as he neared. She was gasping for breath as she looked confused.

“Brother...” she let out and smiled. Pietro looked at her and smiled.

“Sister you did it,” he whispered. She smiled brightly her eyes full of tears.

“Yes,” she simply replied. Thanos fell to his knees as the gauntlet began to crumble apart as he tried to yank the ruined gauntlet from his hand. However, a flash of lightning blinded everyone and Thor stabbed him in the back with his new ax. Thanos cried in pain as he fell forwards as Thor stepped back in anger.

“This is for my brother!” he spat out and another flash of lightning hit the ax that was stuck into Thanos' back. Pietro looked back to his sister who looked down at her chest as she cried.

“Ugh...it hurts....I can...” she paused her eyes elsewhere as her neck slowly fell to her side, her breaths heavy gasps. “Brother...” she gasped as her fingers gently lifted from her lap.

“Sister....” he cried out as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

“I can..feel it....draining,” she paused as her head fell facing her shoulders, “....me,” she managed to utter and no longer moved.

“Wanda....wandz....wake up,” Pietro breathed out as if she was playing a prank. His other hand grabbed her cheek gently. He slapped it a bit. “It's not funny now....” he paused and flashed a nervous smile. “Please....wake up,” he began to beg. “Sister we won it's over...wake up now,” his voice began to break, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. “Sister wake up!” he cried angrily as he grabbed her and brought her near. “Please....” he cried.

“It's over kid, she's gone,” the raccoon said. Pietro shook his head as his face contorted and tears began to come out. He didn't want to believe it. No, he can't believe it. It was impossible they were supposed to die together at the same time. He was the one that was supposed to die. He was supposed to protect her. He promised to protect her. He _failed_.

“Nieeeoooooo!” he cried. “Nooooo... why!?” he cried out suddenly filled with rage. “Môj Bože! Kurva prečo? Čo som urobil, aby som si to zaslúžil?!” ( _My God! Fucking why!? What did I do to deserve this!?_ ) he let out shaking his head as he held her lifeless body and rocked her as if she was alive and scared in his arms. As if she just needed comfort. “Nezaslúži si to ... vezmi ma. Prosím, vezmite ma,” ( _She doesn't.... deserve this, please take me_ ) he cried to himself and soon the raccoon left wiping a tear from his eye as the green lady whose name he couldn't remember walked near. 

“Pietro...” he heard Tony said sadly.

“NO!” he yelled out.

“Pietro...she's gone...you need to let her go,” he heard Tony say.

“Noooo!” he cried hugging her tightly shaking his head. Tony's eyes watered as he placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

“She's at rest....we are all....she helped saved the world....no the universe,” he corrected. “Please...let her body go,” he said softly. Pietro began sobbing a strong pang in his chest when he heard Tony mention her body. It hurt so badly. His whole body was in pain. He sobbed into her auburn locks for a few minutes before finally pulling her away. Her soft blue eyes were half-closed. Her lips slightly parted, her hand was still holding his and when he tried to let go, he couldn't. Her fingers held on tightly even after death and Pietro could feel the remains of his heart crumble as he slowly pry his hand free. His lips quivered before frowning as the image of her lying lifeless stung and he sobbed as he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on the top her forehead. “ľúbim ťa....sister,” ( _Love you, sister_ ) he breathed before pulling away and looking over her once more. He swallowed as he sniffed in a breath as he closed her eyes completely. 

When he finally lifted his head everyone was now around him. Their faces filled with sadness, some with tears, some could not look at him. He slowly got up as he gently placed her body back down and ignored their stares of concern, their pity, their sympathy. He simply walked away with overwhelming sadness and a numbing realization that she was gone.


	4. Bad Dream

Wanda's ears rang as her eyes fluttered open. She saw a bright light, multiple lights above her, its rays strong slightly heating her skin. Then she became aware it was just one large light, a medical lamp, and her vision was just blurry. She took a breath as the multiple lamps became one as she could hear something odd. It sounded like gunshots, a few grunts, a yell of warning. Then it was quiet. Wanda felt drugged, confused but something about those sounds made her realize that something was not right. That it was not safe. Her legs jerked as she tried to sit up but realized she was tied down. She blinked a few times, she was completely tied down to a bed or stretcher. She struggled a bit more, panic starting to rise as her heart began to race.

The sound of a buzzer along with a metal door made her panic as she glanced around and saw no one. She continued to struggle when she felt a hand over her mouth. Wanda's eyes widen when a familiar face suddenly hovered over her. It was Natasha's face as she held a finger to her lips, though the light was behind her and her face was darkened in the shadows. She swallowed confused and nodded. Natasha began to suddenly unstrap her from the bed as quickly as possible. Wanda was able to move a bit more. She sat up but her arms were still confined in a straight jacket of some sort. She swallowed confused as Black Widow freed her legs from the bed.

“We need to move now,” she said rechecking her gun. She began to lead Wanda out of the room. It looked like a medical room with a large reflective mirror. Though when she exited the room with Black Widow it was clearly a two-way mirror. “You look confused, I know, I know I am too but we'll explain it later. For now, we need to get you out of here,” she said checking the hallway gun at ready. “Move,” she commanded as Wanda followed Black Widow as close a possible. The alarms were ringing and she knew the rest of the prison was aware. A few men dressed in black came near and started shooting. Wanda hid against the wall as Black Widow shot back. She then signaled to follow once more. She began shooting once more, took out two more men. She sighed talking to something in her ear.

“Got it,” she said. She reloaded her gun and turned. “Okay try to hold still,” Black Widow said pulling out a combat knife. She quickly turned Wanda around and begin cutting through her binds. Wanda felt the blood return back to her arms that felt sore for being held back for such a long time. “I heard you need your hands free to cast or...whatever you do,” she whispered.

“Aa ahhh,” Wanda groaned. Her throat felt weird as well. She was able to move her arms again and wiggle her fingers.

“Shit don't move!” Black Widow said as she held her gun out and shot a guy behind Wanda. Wanda ducked a bit startled. “Ugh he said he would buy us more time,” she complained. She looked back down at Wanda. “Are you...alright?” she asked eyeing Wanda, gun still pointed out. Wanda nodded.

“Yes,” she managed to say and felt it again the strange pain. She threw her hands up to her neck and felt it. An object around her neck. “Hmph?” she let out. It barely stung. “No....wait,” she said as Black Widow turned signaling her to follow. That's when realized it hurt the most when she formed words. Like an electrical razor that burned her throat. She had a de-amplifier before but nothing like this.

“Can you fight?” Black Widow asked looking back at her quickly. Wanda nodded lightly in reply but she wasn't so sure. “Good because we might have to fight our way out,” she said. They both headed to another large circular room. She spotted Bucky on the other side. He eyed Natasha and hand signaled something to her as he seemed to be listening to something. She nodded and signaled back as well. He made his way towards another corridor as they began walking in the direction he was in. Wanda looked down and gasped. Glass windows, cells, she swallowed, her head stinging. She has been here before, definitely in her dreams. Though this wasn't a dream? Was it? She shook her head as she saw familiar faces staring back. “Wanda, come on!” Black Widow urged as she nodded and followed her to another room.

She knows this place, she's been here before or has she? Her memories were foggy and she was confused. A group of men came with high powered guns. Black Widow managed to shoot one before dodging. Wanda ducked as she threw her arms forward. Her fingers grew red as the man's gun glow red as well and flung out of his arms. He cursed in German before Natasha shot him and the man behind him. They kept running. “We need to get out of here, Hydra was in here deeper than we thought!” she said but she wasn't sure if she was talking to her or someone else. “Okay got it,” she nodded. She turned a hallway. There was an elevator to it's right. “Behind you!” she yelled again raising her gun but Wanda flung her arm back and a splash of red threw him back. Natasha smirked. She got into the elevator. “Hold on,” she said as she pushed a button. “Good, how many?' she asked. “Great, any know a protocol that'll help?” she asked. “Right, we're heading up, as we speak,” she answered. She sighed. The door opened as she stepped out searching the area and nodded to follow. She opened the door and immediately the smell of salt and the sound of waves crashing could be heard. Wanda stepped out and swallowed she immediately knew where she was at. _The Raft._ Captain America, he rescued her and a few others, right? It was still hazy. A jet lowered as they ran near. “Could have been worse if you ask me,” Natasha yelled over the sound of roaring waves. Wanda pointed back as she wondered where was the Winter Solider at?

“Bucky?” she managed to slip out.

“He's got another mission to do but he's also here to help secure the place,” Black Widow answered. “Look this break out was not authorized Wanda we need to go!” Natasha yelled stepping onto the jet. Wanda swallowed as she did as she was told. She got on and found a seat and started to buckle herself immediately. Not authorized? How? Hydra? What was going on? She wondered as the jet began to take off. Black Widow looked back at her as Wanda tried to hand signal her the metal collar around her throat.

“Talk...hurts,” she managed to let out. Natasha sighed and frowned.

“I figured as much,” she said. She eyed it more. “It looks like this one is not one of ours, maybe Hydra's? We're going to have to head back to the compound to see if Bruce can get it off, okay?” she replied. Wanda nodded as Natasha got into her seat as well. Wanda gripped her seat tightly as memories flickered in her head. The wall, the metal walls, that glass, that glass. She had nightmares of those images in her head. She was free from it now, right? Why did she have those nightmares? Why was she actually there? It was supposed to only be a nightmare. Her heart began to race, she was scared and confused.

When they arrived at the Compound a sense of familiarity hit her, it eased her already shot nerves. She followed Nat who smiled at her softly as she walked back and headed to the lab. Bruce was there but not as Hulk, Bruce just himself, Banner. He smiled softly as he saw her.

“Wanda...long time no see,” he tried to joke lightly. Wanda looked at Natasha confused.

“I-uh, she can't talk with the collar on,” Natasha informed. It wasn't the reason she gave her the look but it was something she was glad she conveyed.

“Oh...uh...let's see,” he said as he neared. He examined it. “Yeah, I don't know this tech,” he agreed. “I'm going to have to research a bit of it first before I try,” he said eyeing Natasha and flashed a smile. She flashed a smile back. “So uh sit tight, I'll be back in a jiff and we'll figure out how to get this baby off,” he said. Wanda nodded as she looked around. It looked the same, maybe? She made her way to the table and sat down. Natasha hugged herself as she eyed Bruce who glanced back at her and left. She was quiet before making her way to her.

“Are you alright?” Natasha started. Wanda looked around and nodded. Nat smiled and nodded. “Feeling okay?” she asked. Wanda nodded again a bit more obvious. “I know, silly question, it's just....you look confused,” she said. “Your eyes, what did they do to you?” she asked. Wanda's gaze softened as she blinked. Natasha swallowed. “We're going to fix this, all of it,” she said as she gave her a tight squeeze on her thigh. She smiled and turned to leave.

Wanda waited for a few minutes before Bruce came back in with a tablet. He sighed he looked nervous.

“Alright, so I was able to find some data about the Nullifyer,” he said. “It's usually a number combination lock, to get it off, three failed tries and well, oh oh, boom,” he said. “However, I think I can safely bypass the boom and well sort of hack into the lock,” he said with a brief smile. Wanda flashed a nervous smile. He bit his lower lip and nodded. “Okay are you ready?” he asked. She nodded. “Of course you are, okay don't....move,” he said plugging in a cord. He turned to his computer and started running a program. “Okay first we're going to deactivate the bomb,” he said typing. After a couple of minutes, he smiled. “Got it!” he said happily. Wanda smiled, she trusted him. “Okay now going to run the hacking program, might take a while, it's an eight number combination,” he said.

They waited an hour before he came back in with food. He gave her a slice of pizza as he examined the number of failed tries. “Two thousand, three hundred and fifty-two, three....yeah,” he said with a sigh. Wanda let out a sigh as well as she took a bite of pizza. After another thirty minutes, she heard a beep and a click. She raised her hands to her neck and gasped. “Don't move...okay,” he said he took off the collar. “Okay got it,” he said but suddenly there was something else around her neck. Wanda raised her hand to her neck and looked down confused.

“What's this?” she asked confused and hurt. He made a grimace as he frowned.

“I'm sorry Wanda I can't let you walk around without a nullifyer,” he answered.

“What?” she managed to ask.

“I had to, it was the only way the others would let you be here, feel safe,” he said. Wanda shook her head confused. “That look, what?” he said confused as Natasha walked in and sighed.

“I think her brain has been altered,” Natasha said realizing what was going on. “Bucky has been tasked to find out what exactly was going down so in a couple of hours we'll know for sure,” she said with a sigh.

“Wanda...do you..do you not remember what happened?” he asked. Wanda looked at Natasha confused then shook her head. His eyes widen. “Oh...oh..not good,” he breathed out. He began to pace nervously. “Oh, wait what do you remember?” he asked. She sighed taking a deep breath. She suddenly felt nervous as if she was taking a quiz and might give the wrong answer.

“Not much...” she tried to remember. “I remember the rooms, metal, the glass window,” she says. “I remember Thanos...I defeated Thanos,” she said. Natasha looked at Bruce confused who looked just as mortified.

“Oh...what did they do to you?” he asked. Wanda swallowed confusedly.

“What do you mean?” she asked. He shook his head as he sighed. He began to nervously walkout. She was quiet as he motioned for Natasha to follow. The room closed she could see them talking to each other. Wanda raised her hands to the new collar and sighed. Soon he walked back in as Natasha walked off. He sighed as he looked at the cameras in the room.

“Okay so what else do you remember?” he asked her. She sighed looking around.

“I remember the stones, Infinity Stones, Vision...he..died,” she said. “Others did too,” she said sadly remembering the funerals. “My brother...where's my brother? I want to see him,” she asked. He just stared blankly as he shook his head. He nervously made his way towards a control panel.

“Wanda...your brother died...a while back,” he said as he pressed a button. “Computer show file, Pietro Maxmioff, Sokovia, date of death,” he answered. The holoscreen popped up, her brother's face was in it. An emptiness in the bottom of her stomach appeared and it was slowly reaching towards her chest and heart. “Pietro died during the Ultron Initiative, he was shot...rescuing Clint and a child,” he replied as she read his file. Her eyes watered up from not blinking, a tear slowly slipped down her cheek. Her lips puckered as she suddenly remembered. It was real? Was it? Which was real, what wasn't? She was confused. She swallowed looking back at Banner.

“Who else is dead?” she asked in a choked whisper. Bruce sighed as he leaned against the console.

“Computer show Avenger's Casualties till current, please,” he asked. The holoscreen widened. Pietro Maximoff, Vision, Natasha Romonav, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Clint Barton. She looked confused and she shook her head.

“But Nat's here!” she said pointing back. He nodded as he just continues to pace the room.

“Keep reading,” he just simply said.

Pietro Maximoff: Cause of Death, Gun Shot Wounds, Ultron Initiative.

Vision: Cause of Death Self-Sacrificed, Thanos, Infinity War.

Natasha Romanov: Self-Sacrificed, Thanos, Infinity War.

Tony Stark: Self-Sacrificed, Infinity War.

Nick Fury: Missing, _Wanda Maximoff._

Sam Wilson: Missing, Wanda Maximoff.

Scott Lang: Missing, Wanda Maximoff.

Clint Barton: Missing, Wanda Maximoff.

She shook her head and swallowed. “But how?” she croaked. “How...I don't-”

“Yeah I know you don't remember,” he whispered.

“But Natasha it says she was dead!” she yelled confused.

“She was dead,” she heard. They both noticed Bucky was in the room followed by Natasha who was catching up. He looked tired. He tossed a folder on a nearby table. He eyed Wanda and nodded before simply exiting without saying a word. Natasha sighed eyeing Bucky before heading to the folder. She opened it and browsed through it before handing it to Bruce.

“What happened? What's going on?” Wanda asked out confused unnerved by the silence. Natasha swallowed.

“We don't know exactly,” Natasha curtly answered. “Bucky said they were experimenting on her, most likely the cause of the memory loss and confusion,” she said to Banner who was reading through it and nodded.

“They were messing with time-travel, possible reality manipulation,” he read. “They knew what they trying to do from the beginning, how long Hydra infiltrated The Raft?” he asked looking up at Natasha.

“According to Bucky a month or two, maybe more,” she answered. Bruce closed the file and shook his head.

“Fuck,” he swore.

“Someone answer me! What is going on!?” Wanda demanded her fingers gripping her bed tightly. He sighed.

“Should we tell her?” he asked. Natasha nodded slowly.

“I'll show her the video files,” she said. He nodded.

“I'm going to read up and find out more of what they did,” he said exiting the room. Natasha nodded and eyed him as he exited the room. Wanda slowly stared back at Natasha who sighed and walked towards the panel.

“Come here,” she said with a wave of a hand. She pulled out an computer chair and motioned her sit. “Get comfy,” she ordered. Wanda sat in front of the large screen nervously. Natasha leaned against the counsel, crossing her arms and sighed. “So you don't remember anything,” she started. Wanda nodded. She pursed her lips and nodded as well. “Well I know only part of it, the rest you can see yourself,” she said as she turned. “So...what the others told me is that basically sometime after Thanos...you started disappearing,” she said typing and pulling up a file. “What others told me was that, you lost Vision, you lost your brother, I was gone, you grew distant. The others just assumed you were grieving, you went to therapy they figured everything was fine. Though everything was not fine, apparently,” she paused. She pulled out a location and zoomed in and showed her a house. “Do you remember this?” she asked. Wanda saw a nice homely house, nothing odd or abnormal about it. Wanda shook her head.

“No,” she answered. Nat nodded and began typing.

“So it turns out your long disappearances, you were heading to this location. SHIELD started checking up on and following you, and found something a bit disturbing. Wanda they said you were playing house with Vision. Though it wasn't possible because Vision was dead. It also seemed you had two children as well, it was overall mind-boggling,” she said. “Fury was tasked to investigate. He suspected what was going on. Then well everything went to shit,” she said pulling up a video file.

Nick and Scott were on video as they rang a doorbell. Scott flashed a smile nervously, he was in his Antman suit. Wanda answered the door in civilian style clothes. She smiled brightly.

“Fury, Scott, Sam!” she greeted. “What brings you guys here?” she asked happily.

“House Warming Party!” Fury answered.

“Yeah we didn't know you even bought a house, why didn't you tell us,” Scott asked jokingly as Wanda just smiled and let them in. It was apparent that this was the view of Sam as he turned back around. He eyed a van before closing the door and stepping in. Wanda smiled as two boys ran down the stairs.

“Hey mom, who is it?” a boy asked.

“It's my friends,” she answered. “Say hi, to Nick Fury, Scott Lang, and Sam Wilson,” she presented. The boy smiled in awe.

“Wow, gee golly I always wanted to meet Mom's superhero friends!” he said as his brother came down and smiled as well. Scott and Fury greeted the boys, shaking their hands. Scott apparently glanced back at Sam confused as he flashed a nervous smile as Sam shook their hands soon after.

“I always wanted to meet Captain America! Big fan,” the other boy let out.

“Wanda you've been busy, kids, where did you get them?” Sam asked confused. Wanda shook her head with a smile.

“What a silly question,” she said. “They're mines...and Vision's of course,” she said. Nick eyed Sam seriously as suddenly Vision stepped in from another room, wearing a homely sweater, his usual disguise was on. He smiled recognizing them.

“Fury, Lang, Wilson, what a pleasant surprise,” he greeted them. “What brings you to our humble abode?” he asked placing an arm around Wanda. Nick shook his hand and sighed.

“Why...you of course,” he answered brightly. Vision looked confused and smiled looking down at Wanda.

“I don't' know what you mean?” Vision answered.

“Of course not,” Fury answered. “Isn't that right, Wanda?” he asked eyeing Wanda whose smile faded and looked confused as well. “Because technically you're supposed to be dead and this....well I don't know whose kids you possibly stole or created but this is not happening,” he said angrily.

“Ugh..ex-nay on the stole-nay,” Scott warned feeling Fury was going too strong too fast.

“Yeah, I agree,” Sam let out.

“Hey, Mister can I see your shield?” the boy asked. Sam smiled and took out his shield.

“Hey, kid come here,” Fury said bending down suddenly. He pulled out a tool or object. It was black but I looked like it had stars in it, moving about it. The object look alien almost. “Touch this,” he asked holding the kids hand out. The kid raised his hand as Fury placed the object in his hand. Immediately the boy started to blink out of reality before fading.

“Oh my god! What did you do to my son!” Wanda gasped in horror as Vision looked angry and confused.

“Come here, you,” Fury said grabbing the other kid and touched the stone with his forehead.

“Hey...I don't think that's a good idea,” Scott warned angrily as Fury ignored him. Soon the other kid blinked and vanished. That's when Vision stepped in.

“You need to stop this immediately!” he demanded as Fury suddenly put it up to his forehead. Vision raises his arms alarmed before swallowing. It look like he was fighting back. He eyed Wanda.

“Wanda...” he uttered before disappearing as well like sand that blinked out too fast. Wanda was pale before she grew red.

“What have you done to my family?” she asked angrily through gritted teeth.

“Nothing just counteracted your magic, they were never real Wanda,” he said. “This stone it's similar to the Aether Stone, though this one reacts negatively with Chaos I heard. You want to know why?” he paused. “Because chaos unbalances reality and this stone is said to balance reality,” he revealed. “Now Wanda you have a lot of explaining to do,” he said seriously. Soon Vision reappeared through the doorway behind her but as his usual android self.

“What the fuck?” Sam let out.

“You again!” Fury spat out.

“I won't let you harm Wanda,” Vision said. Scott sighed slipping on his helmet.

“I don't like this! Not one bit!” Scott let out. As Vision neared grabbing Fury who once again touched him with the stone.

“Ugh damn feels real, take this!” he said as the stone touched him and Wanda angrily tried to stop the fight but the stone touched her and suddenly everything grew white. Vision gasped as he began to fade once more.

“Wanda...please..” he let out. Wanda's eyes grew red as she grabbed the stone and tried destroy it but instead her powers and the stone seemed to grew wildly out of control.

“Shit! This is not right, I know this pattern this is like Astrophysicist stuff happening now!” Scott warned and suddenly they were blown back. The house was partially destroyed. Wanda was glowing holding the black stone. Her eyes glowed black and small white red orbs started to fly outwards from around her and the stone.

“Shit get the stone back!” Fury demanded as he reached up but touched an orb and suddenly disappeared.

“What the fuck is going on?” Sam asked out. “Wanda! You need to stop!” Sam warned.

“You killed Vision, you killed my sons, no it's you that needs to stop!” she answered.

“Fuck, these orbs I think they're portals or anti-matter or some type you need to avoid them like the plague!” Scott answered. “Sam move!” he yelled but suddenly the video cut.

Wanda blinked as the video changed the view was now from War Machine, with Clint who came out of the Van and was making their way to the partially destroyed house.

“What is going on!?” Rhodey asked.

“I think it's Wanda she's going nuts!” Barton guessed dunking low.

“Avoid the orbs! They're portals, I'm going to-” Suddenly Antman who was shrinking disappeared as an orb portal past.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Banner are you getting this?” Barton asked. Suddenly a portal passed and out came Tony Stark in his Iron Mat suit.

“Oh...my...god,” Rhodey let out. “Stark!” Rhodey hollered. Iron Man flew back confused.

“Rhodey, Barton, hey where am I? How did I get here? What is going on?” Tony asked.

“What...the fuck,” Barton whispered. “Stark!” he gasped excitedly.

“It's Wanda Maximoff she's somehow lost it, these portals stay away from them!” Rhodey said.

“Okay got it! What's wrong with Maximoff?” Tony asked.

“Fury...he did something, pissed her off pretty bad, gave her a stone and now shit's hit the fan! We need to stop this, get the stone from her!” Barton yelled. “Banner said to put this nullifier on her, it might stop her but I don't see how,” he whispered as a portal past and out came Natasha in a low ponytail, a white T-shirt, and white and blue track pants.

Natasha looked around confused.

“Cool Nat's here too,” Tony said.

“Nat run! The orbs don't let them touch you!” Barton yelled as she dunked immediately and slowly crawled to the other who was hiding behind a sofa.

“Hey you guys what is happening? Is that Wanda?” she asked with a small smile.

“Oh my god, Nat...you're you...I mean here..alive,” Barton said confused grabbing her shoulder. Nat smiled confusedly.

“Yeah, so, what's going on?” she asked.

“No you don't get it, you're dead, you're supposed to be dead. I saw you die!” Barton said.

“Now is that the time!” Tony said looking at something.

“No, he's right! Tony, you died too,” Rhodey said.

“Brilliant!” Tony let out sarcastically. “And if we don't get our heads in the game we're _all_ going to die...again,” he added getting the situation.

“You're right,” Rhodey said. “What's the plan?” he asked.

“You said you got a Nullifier, we put it on her but she's got some shield going on it seems and she might be too hot to even get near, might need to distract her and knock her out,” Tony said.

“I can do that, I mean I can probably sneak by,” Natasha said.

“No!” Clint said. “I'll do it,” he said strongly.

“No, I can do it, help the others, knock her out or something!” Nat said taking the metal band. She began to take off. Tony was already in the air.

"Let's do this!" Tony let out. Tony threw a cord and wrapped around Wanda's wrist it let out an electrical shock that should have knocked her out.

“Okay, that didn't fucking work, what the hell?”! Stark swore.

“Watch out for the portals!” War Machine warned as he was about to do the same until he saw the neighbors coming out to see what was going on. “Fuck,” he swore before heading out. “Everyone clear the area! This is now a danger zone!” Rhodey warned as he threatens to use brute force. People began running off. “Please avoid any balls of light!” he added. He turned and flew out of the way just barely dodging one himself. “Nat watch it!” Rhodey warned as he flew near. Natasha was almost behind Wanda as she was distracted with Tony who was still trying to break her shield. Suddenly Hawkeye pushed Natasha away from an orb.

“Not this time, Nat!” he said before suddenly disappearing.

“Clint!” she yelled.

“Barton no!” Rhodey yelled.

“It's not working, the stone it must be powering her in some way,” Tony complained. “Wanda you need to stop this!” Tony warned.

“Stark you weren't satisfied with my parents you came back to finish the job?” she asked out angrily as her shield was unwavering but he was pulling her a bit like a battle of tug-of-war.

“I don't know what you're talking about Wanda I'm your friend!” Tony yelled.

“Then stop!” she yelled.

“Can't do that!” he countered. “Wait I got any idea,” he paused. “Her power is chaos-based right, these portals are chaotic based I assume,” he said. Rhodey shrugged.

“I don't know!” he answered.

“Chaos mixing with Chaos. Well only one way to find out,” he said and started pulling Wanda back at full force. Wanda's feet began to slip forwards. Tony slowly pulled her near a portal that was starting to form from her and the stone. “Almost....got...it!” he yelled. Suddenly Wanda's shield hit her own power orb and it broke. She fell forward as Tony flew back and into a portal.

“NO!” Rhodey cried as Natasha suddenly slapped the nullifier around her neck and then kicked her knocking her out. She looked up breathing heavily.

“Where's Tony?” she asked.

“Gone,” Rhodey said.

The video buzzed out as Natasha stared out in space seemingly biting her nails. Wanda blinked a few times mortified of what she just saw. She slowly looked up at Nat.

“Did this happened?” she asked in a whisper. Nat nodded.

“I was there for part of it. I put that thing around your neck, I knocked you out,” she answered.

“But how...where did you even come from?” Wanda asked.

“I don't know,” Nat answered. “I remember talking to Cap, suddenly I was there but the thing is I don't remember anything else before it, I don't know how I'm here, Wanda,” Natasha said nervously. “If I'm from another reality or just materialized and appeared just like you did with Vision and those boys,” she said walking away nervously. Wanda covered her mouth in shock.

“I...I don't remember...I don't remember any of it,” Wanda cried. Nat nodded and sighed.

“I don't know what to say, Wanda,” she said. “They're gone and clearly you had something to do with it,” Natasha said. “They've been missing ever since and that's why you've been in the Raft for about seven months,” she said sadly. “Your Avenger status revoked, the others voted you too dangerous to be out in public and were voted to be sent there...for life,” she answered. Wanda shook her head before bursting into tears.

“Then why am I here?” she asked.

“Because we got word that Hydra had infiltrated The Raft, that you were a possible reason why and was now in danger or another-”

“Another time bomb, waiting to happen,” Wanda croaked out tears still slipping out. Nat just nodded.

“I'm sorry,” Natasha said rubbing her face.

“Why?” Wanda whispered. “I don't deserve anyone's pity,” she said disgusted with herself.

“You've been through a lot,” Natasha said turning to face her.

“We all did, none of them did what I saw...what I did,” she answered disgusted and confused.

“You weren't in the right state of mind,” Natasha defended.

“Still, I...I killed them or something,” she said her eyes becoming lifeless. Natasha shook her head.

“You didn't choose to,” she said. Wanda shook her head.

“Did I? I don't know and even if I didn't it doesn't excuse what I did,” she said angry with herself. “I deserve to be in that cell to rot!” she yelled and ran out of the lab. She cried somehow her feet on autopilot. She found her way back to her old room. It was empty looking as if no one was living in it. She fell to her bed and hugged her pillow, wanting to suffocate herself. She turned to the side, the image of her brother's eyes staring down at her as she felt suddenly tired. Vision dying, then she saw Scott's nervous smile, Tony Stark in the air, Clint yelling at Natasha before disappearing. Her heart sunk as she started to sob, if this was her reality now, it was a nightmare.


	5. Without You

He thought he could do it. When he was asked if he wanted to help carry her coffin to the gravesite from the hearse that he could do it without crying. At first, Tony, Thor, Scott, Rhodey carried Bruce's coffin in front of them. A crowd of perhaps thousands where outside the cemetery's gate. Flashes of light could be seen, somewhere crying, all held candles as he turned and watched as Clint and Steve started to pull out Wanda's Coffin. He stared at the glossy black coffin, her name, a Star of David, and a symbol etched on a bronze plaque in the middle of it. He closed his eyes as he tried hard not to break down. No, he could do this, Steve, Clint, T'Challa, and Pietro gripped Wanda's slightly smaller coffin. He opened his eyes and he could see the others in front of him.

Everyone now had the proper time to grieve now. To actually let the losses set in, the realization that these people, heroes and loved ones were gone forever. He swallowed the lump in his throat. They had asked if Wanda wanted to be buried in Sokovia or in America. He chose America, they chose America when the became Avengers. Sokovia will always hold a special place in their hearts but here was their new home. They chose it. Tears slipped down his face as he could see a large group of friends and colleagues waiting by their gravesite. He gripped the metal bar tightly. He slowly gazed back down at the coffin and that numbing feeling he was trying to push away came back in. This was Wanda's coffin, his sister's body was in there sleeping. A final rest and he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

He could not remember the words the Priest nor the Rabbi said. Everything was a blur to him, their words just dissipating in the air not even reaching his ears. Tears could be seen in other eyes. They shared their grief, they were loved, some more so than others. He tried his hardest not to wail as his eyes focused on the coffin that held her name on it, Wanda Maximoff. He felt weak and when he saw them lower her coffin to the grave, he fell to his knees. No one dared touched him, they all left him to his pain and sorrow. He spoke softly in his native tongue and when the red roses fell to her coffin he was half tempted to jump into the deep grave and give her one last hug. One last attempt to breathe life back into her.

Instead, he just wailed and focused on a beautiful day and the beautiful Angel statue he bought for her. She thought they were so lovely and sad. She thought they would never be able to afford such craftsmanship and a symbolic being to watch over her grave. He never thought he would have to grant that wish. He glanced up at the statue, her wings slightly lowered as she stared up at the sky lovingly. She held a sword in one hand and a book in another. He slowly marveled at the masterpiece and read the freshly carved words bellow.

_Here lies Wanda Maximoff, Sister, Savior, Witch, and Avenger. Her sacrifice has been felt beyond the stars. May her soul bask in glory for all eternity. Rest in Peace_.

He cried into his hands and eventually most everyone left the cemetery and soon it was just him. Dusk slowly began to fall and he finally stood up and gave her grave one last goodbye. He took off in a dark blur. He stayed mostly in his room the following weeks only getting out to eat and shower. Everyone thought it was best to leave him be. Sometimes in the early morning, he would wake up and buy some flowers and visit her grave. He placed the flowers bellow the statue and sit and watch the sunrise.

“Isn't it beautiful, Wandz?” he asked as the sun slowly began to rise casting away the dark. “Such a lovely spot to always watch the sunrise,” he spoke softly. It gave him some solace knowing that her resting place was at least beautiful. Steve and Fury agreed he deserved a three-month vacation from Avenger business. They figured he needed the time more than anyone. He had no other family left and he was a twin without his other half. He felt truly alone.

The loneliness felt like it was eating him alive, he had sought a therapist and he could not yet trust her enough to tell her everything he was feeling. He overheard the others talking about how T'Challa has managed to tightened security and create an alliance with some outer space military called NOVA Corps. To better help protect the Earth from foreign threats. It seemed he was coping with the loss of his sister better or perhaps he had too many responsibilities to properly mourn. Either way, it made him feel weak and he hated feeling weak.

Anger, depression, and apathy were always warring inside of him. Though he was allowed to go back to work his concentration was always off. He kept getting distracted, making mistakes, not listening properly, not being able to follow orders. He felt like a hero saving the world without a reason to do so. It upset him that he messed up, it upset him that he felt this way.

“You need to get your head back in the game! You need to get your shit together!” he heard Tony Stark scold him before walking off. He wanted to punch him so badly at the moment but he knew he was right. He looked away bitterly and swallowed his pride. Soon he was off, his feet moving and he didn't know where. Just running without giving himself enough time to decide where to go.

He sat there at the bar drinking, wasting his money, trying to drown his sorrows that didn't seem to be working too well. He yelled frustrated slamming the glass aside. He just wanted something to numb the pain, to get his mind off the stress and trauma. He made his way back to the alley side exit of the bar. When he heard someone call out.

“Hey!...Sphhh!” Pietro turned around confused his hands in his windbreaker's pockets. “Yeah, you...I know you,” the guy said. Pietro looked around confused.

“No you do not,” he said back.

“No...I know what you are...you're a mutant with some strong resistance to normal drugs,” he said. Pietro scoffed and turned. “No man could down two bottles of vodka like that and walk out of there alive!” he said loudly. Pietro stopped, he was caught, plus he didn't realize he had drunk that much. He slowly turned around as a response. The guy smirked.

He offered a sample of the drug. It would “fuck” him up for a good few hours. That it would also make it easier to enjoy normal drugs with it as well. Pietro took the sample and ran back home. He took a shower and sat on the edge of the bed contemplating the idea. He sat in his boxers staring at the small bag and medium size pill. The bag labeled on it said. Anti-X. He hadn't tried drugs since before his experiment. Ever since afterward, his life had been an adrenaline rush. He wasn't really looking for a high but he was looking for a distraction from the pain. He slipped out the pill and examined it for a bit. He stared out in front of him before just popping it in before he started having second thoughts. At first, he didn't feel anything.

The first few minutes nothing, he sighed shaking his head as he lied back on his bed. He was disappointed as he stared up at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep. Then after a couple of minutes, the small imperfections and odd marks on the ceiling started to move. Pietro blinked a few times confused as he sat up and realized he felt dizzy. He shook his head as he slowly slid off the bed. He stood up and felt himself lose his balance, wobbling. He scoffed out a smile. The drug it was working he walked around his room getting the feel for the drug. His senses were definitely affected but his thoughts not so much. He could think clearly and if he concentrated hard enough he could walk straight, appearing fine. However, he was tired of fine, he was tired wanting to be fine. He wanted to feel anything but the pain and thoughts threatening to seep in. He made his way towards his closet. He pulled out a gym bag and opened it. There was nothing but liquor bottles some filled others not. He pulled out another bottle of Vodka popped it open and began downing it.

He had down so much alcohol the past few weeks they didn't even burn anymore. He just continued to swallow breathing through his nose when suddenly he spat some of it out. His body was reacting negatively to alcohol for once. He felt sick to his stomach as he rushed to the toilet and barfed up a clear, slimy, liquid. He growled before throwing up once more. He spent the next thirty minutes regurgitating his alcohol consumption and then some. He hadn't vomited for years. It was a distraction none the less, even if it wasn't pleasant. Afterward, he fell back into his bed, too dizzy, and wasted to shower.

The next day he had a small hangover but other than that he was fine. He found himself back in the same bar the next night and as promised the dealer was back. Pietro eyed him as he twirled with his bottle of beer as the man nodded and walked out of the bar. He casually followed as most people were too busy with their own business to care.

“Ha! I knew you'd be back,” he said leaning against the wall. “So how'd you like it?” he asked. Pietro stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

“Not sure,” Pietro started. “Whatever it was it worked, felt pretty dizzy decided to down a bottle of Vodka only got halfway,” he admitted. The man-made a face.

“Yeesh,” he let out. “It's called Anti-X for a reason bud. The drug is usually just giving you a small high, it nullifies any super ability for a temporary time. Affects everyone differently,” he said with a wave of his hand. “So you want some more?” he asked. Pietro sighed before nodding simply. The man smirked.

“Good, good, so it's three hundred bucks a pop,” he started. Pietro looked around confused and in shock.

“How do mutants even afford that shit?” he asked. The man chuckled.

“Most don't only a few rich few, though not all muties need them, just the strong ones,” he said rolling his shoulder. Pietro swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, well I only have five hundred on me,” he admitted. The guy nodded.

“Fine fine, you can come back in a few days,” he said with a small smile. “Oh, I recommend you trying it this time with some E, lay off the liquor this time around,” he said pulling it out two different bags. “Everyone has different combos but usually this one is a popular favorite, heard some good weed works too, though I don't deal with the leaf gonna have to find another fucker for that,” he admitted.

“Whatever let's get this over with,” Pietro said looking around nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, oh and here's my business card,” he said handing him a card.

_Fred's Food Delivery Service,_ It read. Pietro smirked shaking his head. He paid for the one pill and the few extra pills of Ecstasy. He casually returned back to the bar taking one last shot before heading out.

He started running and strangely the conversation he last had played in his head. _It's called Anti-X for a reason._ He curiously decided to pop in the pill to see what would happen. The first few seconds nothing but suddenly he felt as he had been pushed onto the floor as he found himself glued to the ground face forward. He hurt, he was hurting bad. His body must have processed the pill much faster and when he slowly pushed himself off the ground he groaned.

Pietro scoffed rubbing his jaw as he rolled his shoulder. “Fuck,” he swore, noticing he felt a bit sore. He began walking around he felt normal and he wasn't sure if loved it or hated it. He was only a bit dizzy this time around. Nothing like the first time. Maybe his body was already becoming immune or perhaps that's how it always is the first time? He kept walking when he realized he was a few blocks away from the same club, Vision, and Wanda all decided to go to. He slowly walked towards the club and stood outside the tall building. It was on the top floor of a mall. He contemplated going in or not but decided to just go in. He could hear the loud music roaring as he stepped off the elevator. He was underdressed but he didn't care and when the bouncer saw him he smiled and recognized him.

“You know I wasn't going to let you in but then I remembered you're one of those dudes in that dance off a couple of months ago. Thought you'd never come back,” he said. “Going to show off again?” he asked. Pietro smirked.

“Ah, maybe, depends on my mood,” he humored the tall burly man. He chuckled and let him in. The club was even more crowded than before. He could see why the bouncers were being particularly picky this time around. He squeezed into the last spot he was at the bar and decided to order a drink to casually blend in. He drank the shot of tequila, it didn't burn as usual but he felt it. He casually popped in one of the tablets of E as well. He decided to order some soda this time around waiting for the effects of the pill to come in.

“Well long time no see,” a woman said. Pietro looked to his side and smiled. It was the same girl from the last time.

“Come to bust a move?” she asked putting down some money and ordering a drink. Pietro smiled.

“Nah not feeling it tonight,” he answered. She smiled and nodded.

“Your buddies aren't with you this time,” she noticed. He nodded and frowned.

“Yeah...” he simply managed to muster.

“What happened? You guys fought?” she asked curiously as the bartender handed her a drink. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“They died,” he said looking at her in her face. Her reaction was confused before she leaned back.

“You're joking right?” she asked. He shook his head and turned to look towards the floor. She was quiet as she shook her head.

“Wow...sorry I asked,” she said before walking away. He swallowed maybe he could have dealt with that better. Not everyone cared about superheroes and their feats. Why would she care, because of the Avengers they didn't have to even worry about an alien called Thanos. He decided to nurse his soda, watching the tiny bubbles rise, maybe even hearing it fizz. The lasers of the room were distracting him, he could feel the music, the sound waves bouncing off his skin. He raised his brows and slowly blink. He was feeling it. He slowly smiled as he started to feel light, lighter than he felt in a long time. The music bouncing onto him, the beat, the atmosphere, the dancers, laughter, body heat. He was feeling it and he was just melding into it. He wasn't Pietro anymore he was music, tempo, heat, sound waves, lasers just moving him to its creative mix. He forgot he was even holding a glass of soda when he opened his eyes and realized he was in a crowd of people just dancing, bumping into one another most had that blank, high gaze in their eyes. Some just drunk and laughing. He didn't care, he was just living in the moment. He turned to the beat, didn't care about skill or showing off.

He felt like he had danced for hours and he was actually starting to feel tired. He kept getting elbowed in the shoulder and he hissed frustrated to see who was doing it. He turned to notice a couple, a dark-skinned man and a blonde, sandy blonde, with soft blue eyes, high cheekbones, and soft lips. He smiled, she looked like a blonde version of his sister. When she noticed him staring she smiled back instead and he smiled before turning but it was more like a shove from her jealous boyfriend or dance partner.

“Yo, whatcha looking at?” he said shoving him away. Pietro turned around and made a face.

“Nothing, I was just wondering who the fuck was elbowing my shoulder,” he answered. “Turns out it was you but since you got a pretty girl I decided to let it slide,” he said about to walk off. The girl smiled before holding her partner back.

“No..not tonight, Derek,” she said in warning. Though it was too late Derek had shoved him once again and Pietro turned and punched him in the jaw. Derek flew back down immediately. The girl gasped in shock. “Oh my god, Derek are you alright?” she asked as Derek sat up holding his jaw. He suddenly brought out a gun.

“You fucking asshole! Think you're a tough guy now?” he asked. Though Pietro suddenly kicked the gun from his hand and it slides across the floor.

“Stop!” the girl yelled.

“Yeah, stop,” Pietro mocked at the guy before turning back around. She looked like Wanda but Wanda would never date a loser like him. He was nearing toward the door when he suddenly felt an arm around him. People began yelling realizing what was going on. Pietro suddenly elbowed him back and started punching. He was used to punching, the pain that came with it. He wasn't used to being slow. Technically faster than most average people but he was agonizingly slow compared to his usual self. The guy had managed to punch him in the eye.

“Fuck!” Pietro let out and began pummeling the guy. They were both kicked out of the club. Banned for a month at that. Though since both were popular and big spenders it wasn't a permanent band. Pietro found himself sleeping in a hotel until morning. He woke up showered before running back to the compound. He made his way to the kitchen and started pouring himself cereal. He felt really hungry. Other than the fight, he had a good night he decided. He was on his third bowel when Clint stepped into the kitchen.

Pietro perked a brow, he rarely saw Clint. He had his own home, he wondered why he was here. Clint just made his way to the counter holding some donuts.

“Hi,” he greeted opening his box. He looked up at him and smiled. “Had a rough night?” he asked. Pietro shrugged as he continued to eat his cereal.

“Nah, not really,” he decided while bobbing his head.

“Just curious, usually when someone has a black eye, it's considered a rough night,” he said picking up a donut and taking a bite. “But sounds like....you had awesome night instead,” he said with a grin. He turned to get some milk. “Lame we're out of milk!” he let out closing the refrigerator door. Pietro pointed to the gallon of milk beside him. “Oh yeah,” Clint chuckled a bit embarrassed. He looked at his black eye once more and smiled. “Ah, to be young,” he said making his way to get a glass.


	6. Priceless Advice

Wanda stepped out of the therapist's office, hugging herself. She shook her head the therapist seemed overly nice but his icy stare it was scrutinizing as if he was seeing through her soul. She paused when saw Bruce speaking to a few others she wasn’t sure she met before. She titled her head confused for a moment as she stopped walking.

Bruce turned to look at her.

“Wanda...hi,” he greeted. “You remember Shuri?” he asked presenting Shuri who gave a soft smile and a simple wave. Wanda nodded but was confused as she remembered her seeing badly injured leaning against a high tech operating table, Vision unconscious nearby. She blinked repeatedly, pushing the images from her mind.

“I…I’m sorry, yeah, I think we’ve met?” Wanda said not sure. Bruce eyed Shuri nervously.

“Yeah, I think her mind is still rattled by the experiments Hydra conducted,” Bruce defended confused.

“I see, well that’s why I’m here,” Shuri said. Wanda eyed Bruce confused.

“That’s right, Shuri and few others will be arriving soon, to help figure out what happened and hopefully fix it,” he said looking nervously back to Shuri. Who eyed him with a wry smile as if she was trying hard not to laugh.

“Sure, you mean fix the mess I made,” Wanda said nodding as she casually made her way to her room. Shuri and Banner waited for Wanda to make her way across before speaking but at this point. Wanda could care less. She made her way to her room and closed the door. She leaned against it her hands immediately raising towards the collar around her neck. Her fingers grasping it lightly, so tempted to try, to try to take it off. She swallowed looking down. She deserved this collar, to be kept on a leash. She let out a heavy sigh before heading to bed to take a nap.

The sound of rain hitting her window softly woke Wanda up. She turned to her side to check the time. Two hours had passed. She sat up and gripped the slightly messy sheets. Everything was confusing. She was tempted not to leave her room but decided it would be way too obvious that she was bothered and avoiding everyone. Especially when her therapist told her to try to find some normalcy.

Wanda made her way out of the room, no one was in the large living room. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a snack before making her way around the compound she could see through the glass windows that others had come but she did not know who they all were. She ignored them and decided to hit the training room.

It was a large empty and yet she felt a strange familiarity from being in there. She walked against the room and pulled out a large padded mat. She dragged it across manually. She stared at it for a while. It had been a while since she trained physically. She couldn’t remember, maybe over a year. She decided to do some basic stretches, she sat on the ground stretching a bit before remembering some Yoga poses. As a routine, she used to do many times before her body began getting into a Yoga routine after her stretches.

Her body was a bit tight. After twenty minutes of Yoga, she was tempted to put a training simulation but paused when she remembered the de-amplifier around her neck. Once again, her fingers raised taut. A part of her just wanted to rip the thing off. Though another part of wondered if she even could. She looked around they were cameras of course but they were some blind spots. She remembered Nat telling her where there was one. She carefully wiped some sweat from her head as she walked towards one. She stared at the wall, her mind racing as she raised her fingers began to wiggle them. Trying to see if she could make any use of her powers. She could feel fingers tingle, the same tingling she used to feel when she barely began to make use of her powers. She swallowed as she concentrated harder. Finally, a small hint of red started to glow softly on her pointer and middle finger. She narrowed her eyes as she pushed harder and the crimson energy began to grow. The corner in her mouth tugged a bit with a smirk. Then she felt it, a burning around her neck. The energy around her fingers dissipated as she reached for the de-amplifier around her neck. It was hot, she swallowed and wondered what the consequences were of using her powers to the max while it was on. Would it break, would it notify the others, would it explode? She did not know.

Wanda sighed frustrated until she knew for sure she figured it was best not to push it. She made her way back to the main room, going another route this time to avoid the others as much as possible. When she found Nat sitting on the edge of a Catwalk, her head snapped back as if she was suddenly aware of her presence. She raised her arm as if she was wiping something off her face. Wanda paused not sure what to do but decided it was too late.

“Nat?” Wanda asked out as she neared. “Hey, what are you doing up here?” Wanda asked cautiously. Natasha looked up at her and smiled.

“Oh, enjoying solitude,” Natasha answered.

“Oh,” Wanda let out the smiled. “Am I, bothering you? Do you want to be alone?” Wanda asked as she stood beside her. Nat shook her head.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Natasha asked. “Why are you up here?” she asked looking up at her with a wide smile. Wanda looked up and rolled her eyes.

“Avoiding everyone,” she answered. Nat looked away and smiled brightly.

“So we’re both in the same boat,” Natasha answered. Wanda nodded as she decided to sit beside her.

The meeting room could be seen in the distance, the large laboratory, which was empty as seen below. They both sat next to each other in silence for a while. Wanda looked at Nat and frowned.

“What happened?” Wanda simply asked. Natasha looked at Wanda seriously before her gaze softened and looked away.

“I did something stupid,” she answered. Wanda looked at her confused. Natasha looked straight ahead before she continued. “I, I decided to visit’s Clint’s family, to see if they were alright,” she paused shaking her head. “Needless to say, it was a mistake,” Natasha said looking down. Wanda tilted her head to get a better look at Natasha’s face. The sadness and pain were evident even though she hid it well.

Natasha rang on the doorbell on Barton’s family homestead. She looked around the fields seemed calm, the day was nice. She rang the doorbell once more before hearing footsteps on the other side. She wondered who it was on the other side. Maybe one of his children? Maybe-

The door swung open and Laura Barton was on the other side. The blonde stared at her wide eye for a few seconds before blinking for a moment.

“Natasha?” she asked out. Natasha smiled softly.

“Laura, Hi…I just wanted to check up on you guys, see how you’re doing. Can I? Can I come in?” Natasha asked. Laura simply stared before blinking a few times and nodded once more. She stepped back and widened the door. Natasha stepped in and looked around. “This place hasn’t changed much,” she said feeling a sense of warmth.

“Uh, yeah,” Laura finally answered as she hugged herself.

“So, it’s been a while, a long while I suppose,” Natasha started. Laura nodded and looked down.

“Yeah, sure is,” she let out looking down before smiling. Natasha nodded.

“So how are the kids?” Natasha asked.

“They’re fine,” Laura answered. “Actually, I was in the middle of making dinner,” she said making her way towards the kitchen.

“Really, dinner already?” Natasha asked out. “I always thought dinner was around six or eight,” Natasha said following her into the kitchen, maneuvering through the entry hall and towards the medium-sized kitchen. Laura made her way back to the island counter and continued chopping her vegetables.

“Well, things are different here,” Laura answered. Natasha didn’t know how to answer that. In fact, her whole demeanor was throwing her off. She couldn’t tell if she was being apprehensive, she couldn’t really read her at all. Natasha looked towards the window to see his daughter practicing archery as his sons were using Super Soakers at one another. She smiled softly, Clint would be so proud, so happy.

“Lila is turning out to be quite the Hawkeye,” Nat complimented and suddenly the chopping stopped. Natasha slowly turned her head, now it was evident.“Are, you alright?” Natasha asked. Laura nodded simply as she continued to chop furiously before stopping.

“You know what…no, no, I’m not alright,” Laura said tossing the knife on the cutting board and pushing the loose strands of blonde hair back. Natasha turned to face her feeling suddenly hurt and apprehensive. “They don’t know you’re here, in fact, they don’t even know you’re _alive_ ,” she said strongly. Nat’s eyes narrowed a bit, but she remained silent. She looked at her hurt. “What did you honestly expect, Nat?” she asked. “We’re fine, we have always been fine and we always will be,” she said making her way around the island and leaning against it. “SHIELD pays well, we’re set for life, but does it matter?” she paused, staring at Natasha hurt. Natasha swallowed as she looked away, searching for the words but nothing was coming out. “My husband is dead,” she said looking away, crossing her arms. She made her way back to the cutting board and began chopping once more. They were both silent for a moment.

“Look, I didn’t mean,” she paused. “I just wanted to check up on you guys to see how you were doing, I didn’t mean any harm,” Natasha said slapping her sides as she made her way across the island facing Laura who shook her head. “Yeah, you’re financially set for life, I get it, but obviously you’re not doing well, Clint would want me to check up on you guys to make sure you’re okay, all of you,” she said strongly. Laura kept shaking her head before stopping once more.

“What do you want me to say, Nat?” she asked. “That I’m happy to see you?” she asked. “Yeah, fine I’m happy you’re alive. I’m happy you’re alive and my husband is gone,” she said irritably. “I’m not, I’m just fucking not, okay. My children will never get to see their father again! My husband is gone, I will never get to see his eyes, that smile, I will never get to feel his touch, lay down on our bed and feel him by my side. I will never know that comfort again and it’s all because of you!” Laura cried. “My children don’t have a father because of you!” she added. Natasha looked away and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart panged, it hurt, everything hurt and though she wanted to say something, nothing she would say would make her better. “Just go, go before one of the kids comes in and knows you’re here, knows the truth,” she said strongly holding the knife and pointing towards the door. Natasha swallowed.

“It was a mistake,” she let out hoarsely. “Coming here was a mistake,” she said shaking her head.

“No, you know what the mistake is, _you_ ,” she said. Natasha's eyes widened as hurt and rage started to flood in now. She stared at her seriously. “He mourned your death, he always regretted that he could not save you, the night you died. It haunted him, it was his biggest regret. That he even jumped at the chance to save you!” Laura said her voice breaking a bit as tears started to slide down her cheek. “Knowing that Clint loved you more... even over his family,” she said bitterly before lowering her knife and turning around.

A tear ran down Natasha’s face as she finished repeating Laura’s words. Her eyes were still elsewhere for a few seconds before blinking back into reality as she raised her arm hand to wipe the few tears that escaped her ducts. Wanda swallowed and looked away. It was painful, the whole moment was painful, and she could see and feel the pain Natasha was going through. “He couldn’t….I mean why? Why…why did he save me? Why couldn’t he just let me go,” Natasha said before breaking down. Wanda wrapped her arm around her giving her a tight hug. She could no longer fight the sadness that was radiating off of Natasha and whelmed her. She hugged Natasha as tears ran down her cheeks as well. She tried rubbing her back, comforting her as her brother did. For some reason, she could not remember the way Vision did. She could see Vision's face, his soft eyes, then everything was blank. She could not remember his touch, how it felt to be heled by him when she was sad. It hurt, she wondered if that was one of the effects of the experiments.

Wanda let Natasha cry it out. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears and shook her head angry at herself. She swore, stating that she looked like she had been crying and hated it. Soon she left to fix herself up as Wanda, smelt herself, cringed realizing she smelt like sweat after being in the training room and hoped Nat didn’t get a good whiff of her when she comforted her.

After taking a shower and eating a late lunch, Bruce called her into the meeting room. Which she dreaded but decided to just get it over with. She lazily made her way towards the glass meeting room to see that there was more people there this time. She swallowed as all eyes were on her as she stepped in. She looked at them nervously before flashing a small smile.

“Wanda, I just wanted to introduce you to the team,” Bruce said standing up. She eyed Bruce and looked at the others. “You already met Shuri, she’s an expert in tech and engineering,” he paused. Shuri nodded as Bruce looked to an older gentleman. “This here is Doctor Henry Pym,” he pointed with a wag.

“Though you can call me Hank,” Hank spoke up with a nod. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah, and um,”

“I’m also an entomologist and physicist,” Hank spoke up once with a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Bruce said looking back. Everyone in the room smiled, including Wanda as she glanced at the others and back at Bruce was obviously nervous for some reason. “And this here is Doctor Erik Selvig, Astrophysicist,” he introduced. Wanda nodded as Erik gave a small wave. “And we’re here to help you…you know…fix stuff,” Bruce said twisting his hands not sure how to word it.

“Fix stuff?” Hank piped in as Shuri leaned in smiling.

“Well, how else should I word it?” Bruce snapped back.

“Properly and exact” Shuri answered seriously.

“Wanda, my name is Erik Selvig and we have been gathered here to study your abilities and reverse the damage that you have caused. We’re also hoping to discover what exactly HYDRA was doing and find if they created an alteration to your mind and abilities,” Erik spoke calmly. The others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, what he said,” Bruce said pointing his thumb back at Doctor Selvig. Wanda nodded as that was a lot to take in, but it was what she needed to hear.

“Okay,” she finally said looking around once more. “So, when do we start?” she asked eying the others quickly then back at Bruce. Bruce’s face went blank.

“Well we start as soon as we decide on what’s the best route to go with,” he said. “I think we all agreed on gauging your strengths and abilities first, then we go into a few test experiments and uh,” he paused, his eyes narrowing. “Who is doing the research on what HYDRA’s experiments?” he asked.

“I am," Shuri piped in.

“Okay, right,” he said.

“Are you saying you’re going to take this thing off of me?” Wanda asked a bit hopeful. Bruce turned back to face her.

“Uh…well, we, we have no choice, I mean we have to,” Bruce said.

“You’re scared of her, aren’t you?” Shuri asked out loud.

“No! No… I am not, what?” Bruce said to Shuri upset and insulted.

“Yes, you are or do you like her? Why do you get nervous?” Shuri asked seriously. Hank started to cover his chuckling by covering his mouth and looking away.

“I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous because I’m in charge of a group of scientists in an experiment that’s not really my expertise, so yes I’ll admit that much,” Bruce revealed.

“Look that’s beside the point. Miss Maximoff just wanted to know when we start, and the answer is as soon as possible,” Hank started.

“Which is most likely tomorrow or the day after,” Erik said with a heavy sigh.

“Miss Maximoff have you been questioned about what you remember while you were on The Raft?” Hank asked. Wanda looked to the side and shook her head.

“No,I-” suddenly the door opened and a young woman followed by Natasha came in.

“What are you doing here?” the woman asked out as Wanda turned and all eyes fell on the brunette.

“Hope, so you've decided to come after all,” Hank answered but he sounded a bit upset about it instead.

“Miss Van Dyne I'm guessing you're still not on board with the idea-” Bruce started.

“Damn straight! Scott's gone because of her, the others as well! This woman should be locked up!” Hope pointed towards Wanda who stepped back. Her eyes widen glancing at the others before feeling suddenly awkward.

“Don't listen to her Miss Maximoff she's just distraught,” Hank said standing up holding his hand up.

“Distraught? Does Scott mean anything to you? After all, he's done?” Hope asked offended. “You haven't changed, you're just here for your next big break!” Hope said throwing her arm down frustrated.

“I have to disagree, Miss Maximoff is the biggest chance we got to fix things and bring the others back,” Bruce said looking at everyone for encouragement. The others looked around but were becoming more anxious as well.

“Doctor Pym, can you please take your daughter outside and try to calm her down. While the others can continue to discuss business,” Natasha said stepping forward. Hope's head snapped towards Natasha.

“Of course you would side with her, she's your friend. She's the only reason you're... _here_ ,” Hope lashed out.

“Okay, Hope that's enough, let's go,” Hank said as he began nearing his daughter as Wanda stepped back instead.

“If if it wasn't for her you'd still be dead. What, afraid she'll send you back to where ever you..came from? Death? Another universe? Huh?” Hope taunted crossing her arms. As Natasha's lips quivered as her eyes widened.

“Hope! Stop!” Hank warned. As suddenly Natasha slapped her across the face. The slapped echo throughout the room as the other's stood up alerted. “Don't you dare lay your hands on my daughter!” Hank yelled as he shoved Natasha back as Hope held her cheek for a moment apparently in shock. Natasha shoved his hands away as she walked out of the room angrily and slammed the door.

“Okay, things are getting out of hand! Everyone needs to calm down!” Bruce yelled his voice slightly shifting to a deeper altered tone.

“We're scientist, we don't' need her to be free to figure out a way to bring the others back! She needs to go,” Hope protested. “We've broken the laws of physics without anyone but our minds, we don't need a criminal out loose! What justice is that for the others? Huh?” Hope said to her father pleadingly.

“I know, I know, but you need to calm down. Can you do that?” Hank said turning to his daughter. Bruce shook his head as he gripped the files in his hand tightly.

“Get out you're wasting our time. The terms were discussed you were all informed of the process before being invited,” Bruce said pointing to the door as well. His voice starting to mutate. Hank looked back as he began steering Hope out.

“Great, great, how long until he commits a crime? Huh?” Hope questioned angrily at Bruce as Hank shook his head frustrated as he continued to push her back.

“Please, go...now,” Bruce repeated as Shuri stepped forward.

“Think! Miss Van Dyne! If love you Scott so much you would have jumped at any chance to try to figure out a way to bring him back. Instead, you let your rage and anger get the better of you, how are you any better than Wanda?” Shuri added as she looked just as irritated. Hope stared at her angrily.

“Thank you Shuri, that's enough, Hope let's go, now!” Hank scolded as Hope finally turned and left the room, Hank following after. They could see them arguing through the glass briefly before they both walked away.

The room's atmosphere was now thick. Wanda exhaled holding her chest as she was suddenly filled with guilt and sadness. “I'm sorry,” Wanda breathed out. “This is all my fault, all of it,” Wanda admitted. Shuri shook her head.

“Don't, we need you to be strong and healthy, no time for guilt,” Shuri said. “Besides, Miss Van Dyne is still grieving,” Shuri stated pointing out to the door.

“I think it's best if we call the meeting adjourned. This was...this was...not the best start we would have hoped for,” Doctor Selvig added. “Too many words have been tossed. I think we should wait for a couple of days, for everyone to recover and cool off. You know clear our heads before stepping forward,” he added. Shuri nodded.

“I agree, I must inform my brother,” Shuri said as she stepped out followed by Doctor Selvig who nodded Wanda as he passed. Wanda watched as they walked out before looking down, a coldness consuming her. She sighed as she suddenly remembered she wasn't the only one in the room. She slowly eyed Bruce, her sadness evident. 

“Please don't give me that look,” Bruce said tossing down the files on the table nearby. “I...just...shit,” he swore frustrated. “I didn't plan for this, we need all the people we can get and now we probably just lost Hank as well,” Bruce said pushing his hair back. Wanda silently nodded. She swallowed looking back up at him, as he continued to cover his face with his arms.

“Are you afraid of me?” Wanda suddenly asked, remembering what Shuri had said.

“Huh? What?” Bruce asked lowering his arms confused.

“Well are you?” she asked. “Afraid of me,” she asked once more. Bruce looked away and sighed.

“No! Of course not,” he answered slightly frustrated. Wanda perked her brow. “Okay...I'm not afraid of you, just of what you can do. What you can do if you lose control,” he said turning back to face her. Wanda's brows furrowed. He sighed making his way towards her. “Look, Wanda...I know all about losing control, it's foreboding, it's always in the back of my mind,” he said as he placed his hands on the sides of her arms. “I know...way too much about losing control and mines is anger. When I'm Hulk, bad things happen,” he whispered. “I hate it, I hate knowing that a building is destroyed, that a child might have been injured, I hate waking up not remembering. I hate knowing I might never wake up at all and that Hulk...might just take over completely,” he admitted, looking down at Wanda. Wanda nodded completely understanding what he was going through. A brief smile flashed her face and Bruce smiled back before realizing he was still holding the sides of her arms. “Oh, sorry,” he said a bit embarrassed.

“No it's fine,” she said stepping back.

“Not all heroes are perfect,” Bruce reminded.

“You mean no heroes are perfect,” Wanda disagreed.

“Well except maybe, Steve Rogers” Bruce countered. Wanda smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, Steve's pretty close to perfect,” she jokingly agreed. Bruce smiled as well.

“Let's go, hopefully in a couple of days, we'll have things sorted out. I need to let Coulson know what happened,” Bruce said as he began making his way out. Wanda nodded as she began walking out as well, subconsciously scratching her neck. “Oh, is that thing too tight?”

“It's a bit sweaty but I'm mostly afraid it's going to blow my head off more than anything,” Wanda admitted as she finished scratching as Bruce opened the door for her.

“Heh, no, no, nothing deadly. It might knock you out, we're not Hydra, after all,” Bruce replied as Wanda stepped out.

“Yeah they're more organized,” Wanda joked.

“Ooooh, ouch,” Bruce let out as he gave a toothy grimace. “I wonder how Nat's doing?” he asked suddenly. Wanda nodded.

“She's had...a lot on her plate,” Wanda said sadly. Bruce's brows furrowed as he nodded.

“Well, you get some rest,” Bruce stated simply looking away. “Have a better night, yeah?” he said as he began walking towards the opposite direction. Wanda smiled and waved goodbye before walking down towards her room.


	7. Haunted When the Minutes Drag

Clint hid down a corridor while they were on a mission in Europe. It was said that Hydra was getting involved in some politics in Latveria. While Natasha infiltrated the security room and was watching and recording a meeting in a large room down below. Clint was making his way towards Dr. Doom's room.

“Did you find anything useful?” Natasha whispered to her mic.

“Nothing much yet, you know the usual, extravagant plans for world domination, dinner dates, holiday events, etc. But no notes on what his business is with Hydra,” Clint answered as he ruffled through his belongings and took pictures of a few concerning items.

“Great,” Natasha replied sarcastically.

“How's your end?” Clint asked.

“Same, just the usual rabble more like a meeting for appearances, some talk about hiding out in different locations,” she answered as a guard started to wake up which Natasha grabbed his head and banged it on the desk before tossing the out conscious man back on the floor.

“Working on that escape plan?” Clint asked suddenly.

“So far so good, well,” she paused.

“What?” she asked.

“I think we've been spotted. Guards found a body, they're tightening security,” she noted staring at another security camera.

“Are we going out in a big bang?” Clint asked.

“No, I can do this,” Natasha said as she started heading out. She began running where Hawkeye was located. She made her way up the stairs and paused. “Shit,” she swore.

“You should call him, if he can take out those guards quietly, it would help us out greatly,” Clint suggested.

“I don't know,” Natasha said reloading her gun checking the corridor. “Give me a sec,” she said as she grabbed a man's arm and twisted it. She then elbowed it, breaking his arm as he yelled and she wrapped her leg around his arm and took them on the ground before snapping the man's neck.

“Nat?” Clint asked. “I'm going to make a big boom,” he warned.

“Fine, wait,” Natasha gave in. She held her mic for a moment and clicked a few times. “Quicksilver, you're up,” Natasha said. Quicksilver was patiently waiting outside the wall of Dr. Doom's residence.

“Got it, location?” he asked.

“Third-floor corridor east wing, bottom-up,” she suggested.

“On my way,” Quicksilver responded.

Pietro ran through the castle at great speed. Whenever he saw a solider he quickly disarmed them before hitting them so fast and quickly performing the few moves Clint and Nat taught him about knocking out and killing. Though he didn't prefer to kill he would rather knock them out. However his punches were so fast, he was sure some of them suffered some severe injuries, regardless. He made his way to the third floor and saw Black Widow leaning against the wall her eyes looking off the side before slowly reaching for her gun. He smirked as he passed her and saw two soldiers looking at a body. He quickly walked up to them grabbed both their heads and banged them into each other knocking them out. He saw another soldier rounding the corridor and kicked him and sent him flying. He punched in the face for good measure before he ran into a large room and saw Hawkeye holding his bow towards a window.

Suddenly Quicksilver appeared next to Hawkeye as if he was always there.

“What ya doing?” Quicksilver asked bouncing from the balls of his feet. Hawkeye lowered his bow and arrow.

“Damn, startled me, kid, what does it look like about to take a shortcut,” he said as Black Widow ran into the room behind them and smiled.

“He's cleared a path,” she breathed out.

“Yeah but I kind of want to break this window and zip-line out of here anyways,” Hawkeye complained. She gave him a stern look. “Alright, let's go,” Clint said making his way towards the door. Quicksilver appeared by Black Widow and smiled.

“Need a ride?” he asked. She looked up and smiled.

“You mean like on you?” she asked. He nodded. She scoffed out a smile. “Okay but piggyback. None of this damsel stuff,” she said as she hopped on and suddenly she felt wind blew past her and couldn't see anything, her eyes closed to keep from drying out and when she felt him stop she opened him. “Fuck!” she realized they were back outside the premises. She hopped off and touched the ground.

“Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you it kind of takes getting used to,” Quicksilver revealed as he looked back to see if the Hawkeye was coming. “It messes with the equilibrium,” he said as he could see Hawkeye making his way out. Hawkeye shook his head as he saw the others.

“I'm going to make a big boom!” Hawkeye warned.

“Behave!” Black Widow bellowed as she stood up once more.

“Alright,” Hawkeye said as he made his way towards them. “So enjoyed the ride?” he asked. Black Widow chuckled.

“I haven't decided yet,” she answered.

“Oh do me, do me!” Hawkeye begged like a fangirl. Quicksilver chuckled.

“I don't know you're kind of heavy,” Quicksilver noted.

“Not as heavy as you, I promise,” he said. Quicksilver smirked and jerked his head and turned.

“Alright hop on, only to the car,” Quicksilver noted.

“What no damsel carry?” Hawkeye joked as Black Widow shook her head and started running towards the car. Hawkeye hopped on Quicksilver as he wobbled a bit.

“Eeesh, you're heavy, let's go!” he said and started taking off as Hawkeye gave a small yell and vanished. Black Widow started running but paused as he felt them breeze past.

They were back in the compound it was daylight once more. Clint knocked on Natasha's room as she was getting dressed from taking a shower.

“Just a minute!” she yelled and put on a t-shirt and opened the door. Clint leaned against the frame holding up a small bag of something.

“Oh it's you, miss me, already?” she joked as she turned around to continued getting dressed. Clint walked in and shook his head.

“I just wanted to talk,” he said.

“About what?” she asked putting on her socks as she sat on her bed.

“About this,” he said as he tossed the bag towards Natasha who caught it. She looked at the bag and examined it confused.

“What is it?” she asked putting it aside.

“I don't know I was hoping you'd tell me,” Clint asked. Natasha shrugged. “I found it near a knocked out soldier on my way out. I pocketed it. I was hoping you can access the SHIELD computers and find out what exactly it is,” he said. Natasha picked it up once more.

“Looks like narcotics,” she said. “Could have come off any of the Doom's or HYDRA's men,” she noted.

“Yeah but I don't like the label on it. I never heard of it and besides what if it's some super drug HYDRA has their men pushing could be trouble,” Clint said pacing the room. Natasha sighed and stood up.

“Possibly but why do you want me to do it? Why can't you?” she asked. Clint smiled

.

“Because I have a home and family to go to,” he said wagging his finger. Natasha shook her head and smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, tell Laura and the kids I said, Hi,” Natasha said.

“Will do, let me know when you find out what's up,” Clint said stepping out. Natasha shook her head again hearing Clint close her door as she looked at the bag once more. She saw the small pill and the label. Anti-X her eyes narrowed.

Natasha went to one of her associates and had them analyze the drug, quietly. After a few hours, she got a call.

“Nat speaking,” she answered.

“Oh, hey Nat I just finished analyzing the drug you found, I sent the details in an email. But basically it's a new street narcotic maybe a year or two old,” he revealed. Natasha let out a heavy sigh.

“Alright, good thanks,” she said about to hang up.

“Though I don't know why the guy had on him unless one of those goons was dealing on the side,” he continued. Natasha's brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” she asked as she grabbed her laptop and opened it up and headed to her email as he kept talking.

“I mean, unless he was some super solider or a mutant I don't know why he would have it on him. The drug is called Anti-X because it's popular with the mutant population. It's supposed to suppress mutants abilities that would usually cause people with high metabs, healing, and other self-defense mechanisms to stall,” he said.

“Wait, what?” she asked again.

“I'm saying like a mutant who would be able to heal themselves quickly, they wouldn't be able to do so, a mutant who would have super strength might be normal for a few hours. Some use it to blend in a bit to feel normal, others well they use it as a side drug for them to enjoy the effects of various street drugs,” he said. Natasha read through the email and the pictures of examples and the molecular compound of the drug.

“Like someone who has a super-fast metabolism, whose body process the effects of drugs quickly... for example?” she asked starting to understand.

“Yeah, sure, they would probably sacrifice their ability for a while to feel the effects of normalcy, sure, I don't know why would anyone want to do that,” he said.

“It's fine, don't worry about it, thanks for the info, I owe you one, Carl,” she paused. “Oh, remember to keep this under wraps,” she added.

“Sure thing, Bye Nat,” he said and hung up. Natasha read a bit more and shook her head on her bed.

“Fuck,” she swore rubbing her face in her hands. She picked up her cell once more and dialed.

Clint answered the phone as he and his wife were on the porch watching the fireflies in the distance.

“Hello,” Clint answered.

  
“It's me,” Natasha said.

“Oh, hey, Nat, what's up?” he asked.

“It's about that drug you found,” she paused.

“Oh, yeah, give me a sec,” he paused. “It's Nat it's important I'll be back in a minute,” Clint said getting up from his rocking chair. Laura smiled.

“Tell, Nat I said hi,” Laura said.

“Yeah, Laura says, Hi,” Clint said as he walked inside.

“Tell her thanks,” Natasha paused.

“So what did you find out?” he asked. Natasha sighed.

“I had Carl analyze the drug. It's called Beta-Anixioid or better known as Anti-X, it's supposed to make people with powers and abilities, normal. It's mostly taken by the mutant population,” she noted.

“What are you saying?” Clint asked nervously.

“I'm saying are you sure you found this off a goon in Von Doom's?” she asked.

“Well yeah, why would I hand it to you otherwise?” he responded. “But why would one of them have it on him? Unless he was a...mutant or a dealer, I don't know,” Clint asked.

“Yeah, why would he risk making himself weaker on the job?” Natasha started angrily. Clint shook his head.

“I don't know,” he answered simply.

“Think about it Clint, who else could use this drug and would _want_ to use the drug,” Natasha said sternly.

“No, just no, I mean...why?” he asked frustrated and sad.

“Why else? Wanda...Clint, his sister died, and you know how close he was to her,” Natasha answered.

“Fine, fine, you're right,” Clint accepted. “So what do we do?” he asked sadly. “Do we confront him? Do an intervention or something?” he asked. Natasha was quiet.

“I don't know, I just hope he's not addicted or something, depends on how long he's been on it,” she answered. They were both quiet for a while.

“Do you need me to come back, maybe be there with you?” Clint asked carefully. Natasha sighed loudly.

“No, no it's fine. I'll do it, maybe be there for him, you know when it's all said and done,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, Nat go easy on the kid will you?” Clint added. Natasha scoffed a smirk.

“When have I ever been easy?” she asked. Clint smirked.

“Oh, I'd say being an Avenger has softened you a bit,” Clint countered. Natasha shook her head.

“Have a good night Clint, talk to you later,” she said.

“Night Nat, let me know how it goes,” he added as Natasha hung up.

The next night Natasha stalled a bit as she read an email about the night at Doctor Doom's. How Pietro performed adequately and wondered if he should be trained for more infiltration and espionage missions. Natasha replied that more data was needed to make her decision. She sighed and wondered if he could actually do it, to be honest, he's was good and maybe the training would be a good distraction but the thing is he didn't like to kill too often and this would require him to kill more often than not. She wasn't sure if he could do it. Natasha sighed closing her laptop as she looked at the little drug on her nightstand that Carl had returned.

Natasha sighed and grabbed the drug and headed to Pietro's room. She knocked before opening the door. She stepped in he wasn't in his room, until she heard the shower turn on in his bathroom. Her eyes widened, she wasn't sure if Pietro took his time and enjoyed his showers or sped through him as he did with a lot of things. She decided to start searching fast. She headed towards the nightstand and didn't find anything she checked his top drawers, nothing, she could hear the water still running and decided to check his closet, his shoeboxes, nothing, she bent down pulled his gym bag aside and was going to check his jacket pockets when she heard the sound of bottles. She bent back down she grabbed the zipper and zipped it open to see bottles of alcohol. Her brows furrowed in concern as she noticed some had liquor in them, other's didn't. She looked back towards the door, saddened as she stood up and continued to search his jacket pockets and she felt it, and pulled out another bag, this time it was some E. She shook her head.

“Goddammit, Pietro,” she swore under her breath and decided to keep searching. She found a stash of weed on the other nightstand by the window. She pulled everything to the middle of the bed and left it there. She made her way towards the door and locked it as she heard the shower turn off. Luckily he seemed to enjoy showers to do them at normal speed. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms, trying to push back her anger and hurt that was brewing inside her. She remembered what Clint told her, to go easy on him. She was going to try her best.

Pietro stepped out with his boxers and a towel over his shoulders and noticed his duffel bag and his other drugs on the bed and paused. His face went pale and blank as he looked around the room quickly and saw Natasha leaning against the door.

“We need to talk,” she said simply. Pietro's jaw dropped slightly as he looked back at the stuff on his bed and sighed. He looked down and nodded. “Good,” she said adjusting her weight from the door as if she could block him and she knows if he wanted he could easily take her out and escape. Though, it was more for appearances. “So, what's this?” she started presenting the apparent treasure trove of alcohol and narcotics.

“What it looks like,” Pietro answered as he neared his bed and picked up a bag of weed and tossed it. Natasha nodded.

“Clint found this,” she said holding up the small bag they found. “-during our last mission. At first, we thought it belonged to HYDRA or one of Von Doom's thugs, then we analyzed it and realized what it did,” she said stepping closer and tossing it on the bed with the others. “It didn't take long to figure out who it belongs to and finding this just proved our suspicions,” Natasha said. Pietro simply nodded too ashamed to look up at her. She glared at him, anger and hurt boiling in, as she tried to remain calm. Though she could see it, the hurt, shame, and sadness in his eyes. She looked down and nodded. “How did it start?” she asked more calmly. He was quiet as he looked away and pushed his wet locks back and headed to the front of his bed. He sat down and looked down as he was quiet for a moment.

“A few weeks ago,” he started. “I...I was out in a bar, trying to drown my sorrows,” he said. “I couldn't, I was just going through the motions. I just drank and thought, kept drinking, trying to push this sadness that wells in my chest, my heart, just hurts, a constant hurt, aching, like a wound that never heals,” he paused as Natasha decided to sit next to him. He glanced at her before looking back down. “I walked out of the bar and some guy followed me, he saw what I was, realized who I am. Told me that he had this drug that would make me feel, make me feel normal, physically, for a few hours. At the time I didn't really believe him, I just wanted to not feel anything, so I took it,” he paused. “At first nothing happened, then after a few minutes, it started kicking in. I saw things felt things, and with the other drugs, it numbed my pain, distracted me from Wanda's loss, even if it was just for a few hours,” he said sadly looking elsewhere. “Each time, it was different, each time it kicked in faster, and soon I was able to just pretend to not be on the drug, while out in public, I just...” he paused closing his eyes. He looked down and bit his lower lip. “I just wanted to be lost,” he said. Natasha wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

“Pietro...I..we didn't know...we didn't realize you were still suffering,” she said softly.

“I am always suffering,” he said shaking his head.

“I know...you always will when it comes to Wanda,” she said looking down at him. “They say time heals all wounds,” she said letting go, slipping her arm from him. She looked down. “It doesn't, it just makes them hurt less,” she said sadly. Pietro looked up sadly. “Some wounds never heal, Pietro, but there are ways to go about it, go about feeling painless,” she said. “This, this will get you kicked out, this will get you killed,” she said pointing at the pile of drugs and alcohol on the bed. “Wanda wouldn't want to see you like this, wouldn't want you to die from addiction or from a stupid mistake that you did while on the drugs,” Natasha said. Pietro swallowed and looked away and nodded. She stood up and started packing everything up in the duffel bag. A few tears slipped out as he swiped them quickly from his face.

“You're right,” he admitted.

“Of course I am, we're going to get you detoxed, knowing you it won't take long,” she said. He nodded. “SHIELD wanted to suggest you for additional training,” she started once again. “I told them to hold off,” she said.

“You're not going to tell?” Pietro asked. Natasha sighed.

“No, you're a big boy after all,” she said zipping up the duffel bag. “Pietro, you're my friend and I don't want you kicked out from a stupid mistake like this. Especially one we can fix, okay,” she said pulling the bag off the bed. Pietro stood up.

“Who else knows,” he asked worriedly. Natasha sighed.

“Just Clint,” she paused. “My friend Carl analyzed it doesn't know who it belongs to,” she said. Pietro nodded. Suddenly Natasha's phone started ringing.

“Yes?” Natasha answered.

“Did you have the talk?” Clint asked.

“Damn it, Clint, we're in the middle of it, well I'm about to leave,” she said. “With his treasure trove, of E, weed, and Vodka,” she said looking at the bag with a smirk.

“Shiiit, seriously. Hey suggest him to start dating, I got an email they want to train him some more, make him feel hopeful before you go,” he said. Natasha scoffed and smiled.

“Fine,” she said.

“Just do it, I'll be there in a couple of days, we'll get through this,” Clint said. “Tell him I'll be there,” he pushed.

“Okay, bye,” Nat let out.

“What did he say?” Pietro asked a bit nervous. Natasha sighed.

“He said, he'll be here in a couple of days to help work things out,” she said pocketing her phone.

“That's it?” he asked as she turned around but chuckled as she turned back to him.

“And that well... maybe you should consider...going out...but...he told me to tell you to start dating again or something,” she said embarrassed. Pietro's eyes looked off to the side as he smiled softly. He pushed his hair back nervously as he chuckled.

“I...I don't know...it's been a while, you know,” he said nervously. Natasha shook her head and laughed.

“Pietro, you're a good looking guy, you're young, energetic, charming,” she said. “You can do this, all of this,” she said lifting the bag. “And if you don't at least consider the idea or Clint is going to be harassing you about it, so at least tell Clint you're open to the idea, okay,” she said turning back around. “I'll be back tomorrow to do a thorough search of your room. Don't get any ideas,” she said heading towards the door. “See you tomorrow, have a good night,” she said seriously as she headed towards the door.

“Night, Natasha...and...thank you,” he said looking back down bashful once more. Natasha smiled and nodded.


	8. Dissolved Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I accidentally posted Chapter 9 originally instead of 8. T_T sorry about the confusion.

Wanda laid down on the table as they continued to take tests. Her hair sprawled as they were currently measuring the mean of her powers. The de-amplifier on the other side of the glass along with the rest of the scientist. Brain waves, heartbeat, neural transmitters, along with other measurements she wasn't even sure it was about. She laid there as they asked her to perform a variety of tests and tasks to get an accurate grip of her powers. Which they seemed to be having trouble with.

Her eyes glowed softly, a red hue, as her hair slowly floated off the table, her skirt slightly being lifted as well. As gravity in the room seemed to be slightly altered by the task they had her concentrate on.

“Alright, Wanda you can relax now,” Banner's voice came through the speaker. Wanda's breath hitched as she relaxed with a soft sigh as gravity in the room seemed to return to normal.

“Looks like Hank Pym will be back next week,” Shuri read out loud. “He also suggests inputting the data HYDRA took into our computers as a comparison,” Shuri said as she looked around confused. “Have we done that yet?” she asked.

“I'm still looking over what experiments had been done but I will do that as soon as I can,” Doctor Selvig said as he was still analyzing what test had been done. Soon Bruce came in holding the metal power restraining choker as he approached her carefully. He nervously flashed a smile.

“Sorry about this,” he said as he approached. Wanda simply nodded.

“It's fine,” she said as she raised her arms and lifted her hair up so he can put it on with more ease. Banner bent over as he opened the metal band and slipped it around her neck before turning it on. A soft beep was heard and the light slowly blinked once more. She slowly looked down, barely seeing the red light radiate.

“Alright, you're free to go,” Banner said stepping back as Wanda slipped off the table. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the other room.

“Good job Miss Maximoff, I think coming in tomorrow won't be necessary,” Erik Selvig suggested as he looked through a folder. “The data collected from The Raft is incomplete, by the way,” he said tossing it aside. Shuri shook her head.

“That's...not good,” Bruce said with a toothy grimace.

“We have some videos of the experiments, that might help. Though perhaps I can access The Rafts computers and see if the data is still in there,” Shuri suggested.

“That won't be necessary, I'm sure SHIELD will send it to us or have someone retrieve it,” Banner said holding up his hand.

“It will be faster my way,” Shuri said simply.

“Yeah but I don't want to piss off the boss, especially the state the Avenger's are at the moment,” Bruce said. Shuri shrugged.

“I think we should consider finding someone who isn't in the science scene,” Doctor Selvig said.

“Wait what?” Bruce said turning his head along with Shuri who looked insulted.

“Let's be honest, even with the data we collected the last two years, the results are hard to pinpoint a mean, it's almost like it's emotional base,” Doctor Selvig said.

“Of course it is, we haven't done any strenuous testing yet,” Shuri said.

“I understand, but even the computer is having a hard time analyzing the results of the testing we have so far,” he said. “Everything can be said and described in laymen's terms, we can scientifically describe what is happening, we can't figure out how or why it's happening,” Doctor Selvig said. Bruce nodded as Shuri pursed her lips.

“Look you're right, we should probably find some more people to help us on the project, I think after we do the strenuous testing, however,” Banner said. “Is that...” Bruce said confused as Pepper Potts-Stark came walking in with a small smile.

“Mrs. Stark, what brings you here?” Bruce asked confused as Wanda was relieved that someone else came in. She was tired of the others talking as if she wasn't in the room with them.

“I heard you were working on finding a way to bring the others back, I also heard that Natasha is back. Is that true?” she asked looking at Wanda instead. Wanda swallowed as she looked at Bruce before looking back at Pepper. She nodded. Pepper nodded as well. “Can I talk to you Bruce in private?” she asked pointing towards the door. Bruce nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” he said as he turned around and left following Pepper out the door. As soon as the door closed Shuri spoke.

“Oh, I know what's this is about,” Shuri said with a smile.

“Oh yeah, what makes you think that?” Doctor Selvig asked.

“I bet I can prove it,” Shuri said as her fingers began typing quickly, and soon they could hear Bruce and Pepper talking.

“I've been fine,” Pepper answered. There was a small lull. “Natasha is back, how did she get back?” Pepper asked. Bruce shook his head.

“That's what we're working on,” Bruce said lowly. “The truth is we don't know,” he said.

“Rhodey said he saw him, saw Tony, the day it happened,” she spoke lowly. Bruce nodded.

“It's true,” he answered.

  
“Then, how?” she asked.

“We don't know, we're at the beginning of the process of figuring out we're just barely starting to figure out how her powers work until then I don't have the answers,” he said.

“Have you tried searching the facility that Wanda was created from?” she asked seriously. Bruce shook his head.

“No, why?” he asked.

“Maybe you should, maybe they know exactly what she is, instead of all this guesswork,” she suggested. Bruce nodded.

“You're right,” he agreed.

“Good, because I found a location of where it was at,” she added.

“You're serious?” he asked.

“Yes, but you might need to send an agent to retrieve the info,” she whispered.

“Wait, wait, why are you telling me this? Why, do you want to help?” he asked seriously.

“If there is a way to bring Tony back, then I'll help as much as I possibly can, got that?” she whispered sounding almost desperate.

“TOLD YOU!” Shuri said pointing at Doctor Selvig who looked down shaking his head. Wanda swallowed feeling that guilt of the events seeping in once more.

“Pepper, there is no guarantee we can bring the others back much less Tony,” he said. “We don't even know how it works, whatever she's got, her powers,” Bruce whispered back.

“She brought Nat back, she can bring Tony,” she whispered up looking at him. He simply nodded as Shuri cut the feed.

“I think...I need some fresh air,” Wanda said finally.

“I think that's for the best,” Doctor Selvig agreed. “And Miss Maximoff don't let the others conversations get to you. It is something that the others have to work through themselves,” he said. Wanda nodded as she had no choice to step out the same way Bruce and Pepper were talking. The door swung open as they stopped talking as they both flashed a smile at Wanda as they passed. Wanda gave them a nod before making her way towards the exit.

Down the corridor she heard Bucky talking to someone, it was Natasha. She paused not sure if she should snoop but found herself snooping anyways.

“What if they find a way to bring the others back, find a way to fix this?” Bucky asked Natasha as he seemed to be packing something up.

“What if? I sure hope so, I believe in Wanda, don't you?” she asked. Bucky smiled softly.

“Actually I do,” he said.

“But?” Natasha asked.

“But fixing things the way they were? Being back to the way everything was, was not great. Thanos took some of us, including you,” he said. Natasha simply nodded. “What if you don't have to go back? What if she can fix this and...you can stay?” Bucky asked. Natasha nodded.

“I...I don't know, what if I'm from some other universe and I simply don't remember? Wouldn't the other universe need me? Doesn't I being her mess things up?” she asked. Bucky shrugged.

“What if she pulled you from a universe far worse than this one? What if everyone is dead except you?” he asked. Natasha shook her head.

“I don't know, I don't know... I mean,” she sighed simply. As Wanda decided it was time to just walk past them as well. They were once again quiet as she passed and made her way outside. She opened the door and immediately felt the cool breeze as her feet started running, she could feel the de-amplifier on her neck warm-up maybe because she wanted to fly off, fly away. She couldn't so she ran a few feet until she could feel the guilt and hurt flood in. Tears running down her cheeks as she raised her arms and covered her eyes. She couldn't take it. She messed up really bad, she got that but now people are asking her for things she's not even sure she can do. She doesn't even know how she did it and with this thing around her neck, she wasn't even sure if she can ever fully practice or try.

Wanda joined the others as Doctor Selvig made some stir fry and talked about things they did in the past. It was odd but for a small while she felt normal. Banner, Nat, Bucky, Shuri, Doctor Selvig didn't judge her. As if they accepted the situation and didn't feel the need to talk about it or bring it up. She made her way back to her room and took a warm shower. She would rather take a bath at the moment but her room did not have one. She made her way to her bed, drying off her hair as she sat on the side. She began blow-drying her hair as she turned on the TV. She channel surfed a bit until she saw the remote on her nightstand. She turned off her blow dryer realizing she wasn't using the remote. She was using her mind? Her powers? She wasn't sure. She saw the remote on the nightstand once more and looked back at the TV. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She didn't find anything she wanted to watch anyways. She looked at the clock, it was 7:30 PM. It was still pretty early but most people were off in their rooms or on their personal time.

Wanda made her way to the bathroom and turned on the light. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and watched at the red blinking light, slowly blink on and off at a steady pace. Her hands reached for the metal ring around her neck. She wanted to rip it off, she growled her fingers taut as she leaned against the sink instead. She hated this, she hated feeling like a prisoner, she hated feeling weak. She remembered what Bruce said. _No, no, nothing deadly. It might knock you out_ , she remembered him saying.

Wanda slowly looked back up her reflection in the mirror. Maybe she can short this thing out, maybe if she could will it, maybe she just test how much it can restrain? Her eyes started to glow a crimson hue as she grabbed the de-amplifier around her neck. She closed her eyes and tried her best to just exert her powers, she could feel her hair rising, her body starting to glow, she could feel the heat around her neck burn even more and suddenly, she felt her body shook as she growled trying hard not to yell and fell back.

Wanda woke up, her vision slightly blurry as she sat up. She slowly stood up. She had a slight burn mark on her neck as she looked back in the mirror but noticed it wasn't blinking. She quickly willed it to blink to, act like it's working. Pretend to work, pretend to work, she thought her hands glowing red when she heard a knock on her door and suddenly Natasha along with a few others came in her room and were at her bathroom.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Wanda nodded. “There seemed to be a malfunction on your de-amplifier. It said it wasn't working for a couple of minutes,” she stated making her way towards Wanda who was still in her bathroom. Natasha slowly neared as she looked at the metal band. It seemed to be working, though, slightly hot. She looked at the slight burn around Wanda's neck and eyed her. Wanda gave her a nervous pleading look. She nodded.

“Is everything fine, Miss Romanov?” a guard asked. She nodded.

“Everything seems to be fine,” Nat said simply. She suddenly turned. “Let's go,” she said making her way out with the others. Wanda followed them out. Natasha turned to close the door. “Be careful Miss Maximoff, next time you might not be so lucky,” she warned raising her brows and closing the door. Wanda nodded as the door closed. She closed her eyes and sighed as she sat on her bed. She laid down frustrated.

“Ugh...I hate this,” she complained slapping her hand on her bed. She grabbed her remote and tossed it and realized it might break and thought better of it but it was too late it flung. She held her hand out her fingers wide waiting for it to hit the wall. Though nothing, she slowly looked at the remote floating in the air, inches from the wall, an aura of red. She swallowed blinking a few times before it hit the floor. Wanda sat up and made her way to the bathroom once more. She reached for the band and found the lock. She felt it unclick and slowly took off the metal band the red light still blinking as if it was still on and active. Wanda's let a small lopsided grin. It worked, whatever she did worked. She wasn't even sure what she did but she was grateful. Wanda swallowed putting the metal band around her neck.

She slowly made her way to her bed and wondered how long would she get away with this trick or whatever was happening with the de-amplifier. She sighed closing her eyes, magically turning off the light. It made a click, she closed her eyes, trying to push back all the conversations she heard earlier, all the hopes and dreams of the others had, resting upon her shoulders. She hated it but she was trying not to let it get to her. Her breath steadied and thoughts of bringing the other back started to float in her mind, Clint, Tony, Sam, Scott, she wondered who else she could bring back. Images of Vision started to float in her mind, she smiled softly, maybe she could. Would he come back the same? She wondered, she wanted to believe it so much. Her heart fluttered as she could feel sleep coming and along with it, her brother's voice. She could see her brother's smile against the light. She softly inhaled as she turned to her side. Her eyes blinked a few times, she could still hear his voice. Her brows furrowed. Was she asleep? She laid still, she could hear faint whispering as if it was near but not, as if another room.

  
Wanda sat up confused, whispering, one sounded like her brother the other not. She held her breath as she slowly got off her bed.

“-wanted to be lost,”

“-I...we didn't know-”

Wanda's eyes darted around the room, it sounded like it was coming from the room across, Pietro's old room. She slowly made her way to the wall across her bed. There was talking, the other person it sounded a lot like Natasha.

“This will kick you out, this will get you killed...wouldn't want to see you like this, from addiction or stupid mistake....” Wanda put her ears on the wall, she could hear only bits and parts, like a cell phone that was breaking up.

“You're right,”

“Pietro?” Wanda whispered.

“Of course I am, we're going to get you-” she heard Natasha speak but Wanda's heart skipped a beat as her feet were moving. She rushed out of her room and ran to the room next door. She opened the handle and swung it open and stepped in. The room was dark, empty, no one was in it. Wanda looked around confused.

“Pietro? Nat?” she paused. “Nat?” she asked out once more, just in case it was just Natasha she really heard and another man. The room was dark it and silent. She stepped in it more, nothing. Not even his belongings were there. She shook her head as she began searching the room. She looked under the bed, tossed the pillows and sheets, checked the closet. She shook her head. She heard it, them. She took a deep breath, disappointment flooding in. Wanda slowly made her way back to her room and closed the door and leaned against it. She stared at the wall where she heard the voices from and frowned. Did she hear their voices? Maybe she didn't? Maybe she imagined it? Wanda huffed frustrated before making her way to her bed.


	9. Tighten Up

Clint and Natasha were there for him the next following weeks as promised. Every once in a while they were off in a mission or Clint was back home for a few days but he always came back. It turns out he never got addicted to the chemicals he was on, at least not physically. Detoxing only took a couple of days. However, they were both a bit disappointed knowing he took them by choice.

“SHIELD thinks you can make a great backup for us,” Natasha said as he punched a punching bag. “But to be honest, I think lying and blending in, isn't really your thing,” she added with a punch. “Not to mention the killing,” she said.

“Yeah I get that, I killed,” Pietro said strongly.

“Uh-huh,” Clint said as he was doing sit up. Pietro dropped his arms as he was punching too but so fast it just sounded like a bee.

“It's true, I have killed, they made me,” he said looking at Natasha. Natasha perked a brow.

“You mean the HYDRA?” she asked.

“Yes,” he paused. “Made Wanda too actually,” he said strongly. “It was part of the deal of being released and sent out,” he said a bit sadly. Clint stopped doing push-ups.

“You're not really a killer, kid. I think in all honesty you've probably killed more on accident than on purpose,” he said. Natasha chuckled as she kept punching. Pietro looked down and nodded.

“Maybe, but I can if I want to,” he said surly again.

“Look we'll think about it,” Natasha said. “What you did for us at Latveria helped us a lot,” she agreed. “Kind of like you as a cleanup guy,” she added with a smirk. Pietro rolled his eyes as he turned.

“I'm going for a run,” he said waving at the others, who just smiled at his reaction. Pietro ran for a bit before getting hungry. He took a shower and made his way back for lunch. Though no one was in the kitchens or in the dining area. Pietro scoffed confused and quickly searched the compound and found the others in a control room. “What's going on?” Pietro asked.

“We have an emergency signal, from, New Mexico,” Maria Hill was stepping as Coulson was not in the compound. “Something about some soldiers searching a facility,” she said.

“They're here, they're searching for something,” Jane Foster whispered as she seemed to be hiding someplace. “We need help, now,” she whispered.

“We're trying, we're sending our nearest agents we have. You need to remain calm, do you have a weapon you?” Maria asked.

“No...wait, Darcy has one but she's not with me,” she whispered. Maria shook her head as she looked on the map.

“We have eyes on your compound and your location,” she said. The others looked at the map. “Our men won't be there until a good fifteen to twenty-five minutes,” Maria added.

  
“That won't be fast enough, they might find her before then,” Clint said his arms crossed.

“They might use her as a hostage,” Natasha said looking at Clint then at Pietro but Pietro was gone. She turned. “He's gone,” she said turning. Clint turned around and smiled.

“You can do this, kid,” he said. He turned back around. “Quicksilver is heading out!” he warned. Maria turned around wide-eyed.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I'm pretty sure,” Natasha said.

“How long would you think before he gets there?” she asked.

“Maybe about five minutes, a minute?” Hawkeye answered unsure.

“Or now?” Natasha noticed in awe as she stepped forward. Everyone stared at the screen as men started to fall down as if they were just fainting from a plague.

“Miss Foster, we have someone there to help you, stay calm,” Maria said strongly.

“You just said it would take, wait,” she whispered. “OH my god,” she shrieked. “He's...here, this person he's here,” she whispered.

“It's Quicksilver, he's an ally and Avenger you can trust him,” Maria said sternly.

“Ah-huh, okay,” she said and there was a click.

“Hello? Miss Foster? Are you there?” she asked. Maria scoffed a sigh. “Seriously?” she asked putting down he headset shaking her head. Both Clint and Natasha chuckled.

“Do you want any of us to go down?” Natasha asked calming herself. Maria shook her head and turned.

“No, I'll have our agents check out everything when they get there,” Maria answered irritated.

“Please don't hurt...me?” Jane Foster begged as she slowly looked up to see a blue-eyed, platinum blonde stare down at her confused for a moment. “Ugh..sorry,” she said as he lowered his hand to grab a hold. Jane grabbed his hand and was helped pulled up. “Oh...oh...you're strong,” she noticed as he stepped back and nodded.

“Hold it! I have a gun and I will shoot!” Darcy said suddenly busting in the room. “Whoa, who the fuck?” she asked out confused. Pietro looked at her and scoffed out a smirk.

“Who indeed?” Jane said. “Oh, oh shit I hung up,” she said looking on her cell.

“On who?” Darcy said her gun still raised.

“On SHIELD,” Jane answered.

  
“Seriously?” Darcy said lowering her gun. “Wait who are you?” she said raising back her gun.

“I'm Quicksilver,” he answered looking at the girls confused and a bit embarrassed that no one in the room knew his code name.

“Oh, Quicksilver, QUICKSILVER, you're the one they said...Oh my gosh, how did you get here so fast?” Jane asked in shock checking him over.

“Wait! I heard of you! OH wow, you're real!” Darcy said lowering her gun. “And oh my Jane, he's like super fine,” she said in shock. Now Quicksilver smiled turning a bit pink as he scratched the back of his head. “Oh my gosh is he blushing?” Darcy pointed out smiling. “Holy shit that guy is still alive!” she said raising her gun. She shot but realized Quicksilver was above the guy and had knocked him out once more and dodged her shot. He looked back at her scowling with a jerk.

“You know you have bad aim,” Quicksilver noted pointing at her gun.

  
“Yeah, sorry,” Darcy said. Jane walked over to the hall.

“Holy shit he's fast,” Jane said in agreement.

“Hell yeah,” Darcy said.

“Should we get out of here or should we?” Jane started and suddenly, Darcy and she was a couple of miles away from the facility there were in. Darcy fell on her butt as Jane fell to her knees.

“Hey, next time, warn us or something!” Darcy yelled as she looked around confused.

“Oh my gosh, my equilibrium,” Jane said blinking. Quicksilver smiled looking down at Jane, surprised she knew what was wrong with her.

“I'll watch out, for now, SHIELD will be here in a few minutes,” Quicksilver said crossing his arms. Jane nodded as she slowly stood up. Darcy decided just stay sitting on the ground.

“I really hope they don't find what they were looking for,” Jane started.

“What do you think they were looking for?” Quicksilver asked looking down at her.

“Who knows a number of things,” she said. “I'm a scientist, well an astrophysicist,” she said. Pietro perked a brow. “So like I said a number of things,” Jane added feeling like Quicksilver might not be too bright about her field of science. He raised his brows a bit put off of her lack of explanation. “Oh, did we ever thank you?” Jane started. “Thanks,” she said looking at Darcy who shook her head.

“What? Oh, thanks,” Darcy said. Jane raised her brows. “Thanks for saving our butts and thanks for almost making me puke up my lunch,” Darcy added. Pietro scoffed a smirk.

“Your welcome,” he said strongly as he was mixed with irritation and amusement.

“Oh hey, I think that's them,” Darcy said standing up.

“You think?” Jane asked. Suddenly all three were by the SHIELD's team truck.

“Holy shit!” Darcy let out grabbing the vehicle. “Wow that wasn't too bad this time,” she said feeling more steady.

“Yeah, went a lot slower for you, better?” Quicksilver asked sarcastically.

“That was slower?” Darcy asked in shock.

“Quicksilver, good job, we're here to clean things up, interrogate the usual. I'm agent Strauss,” he said shaking his hand. “You must be Jane Foster, were you hurt?” Strauss asked. Jane shook her head.

“No...no, I'm fine thanks to...our hero, here,” she said looking up at Quicksilver brightly. He looked down at her and smiled.

“I guess my job is done here, should I go now?” Quicksilver asked pushing his hair back nervously.

“Let me ask,” Strauss said holding his mic. “Okay, alright. Hill noted you're free to return,” he said. “We'll take it from here,” he said. Quicksilver nodded.

“Wait!” Jane said holding his arm. “Oh, you're muscular, you're strong. Sorry,” she paused as she let go of his arm and he turned back to look at her. “You're fast,” she started. He perked a brow and grinned. “You know that sorry. It's just that I'm working on something, time, space continuum, and we've been investing in designing an object to break the sound, light, even maybe time!” she paused. “Look what I'm saying is that someone like you would greatly help us in our research, it would save millions on funding!” she said. Pietro shook his head.

“Dude, is that even safe, or legal?” Darcy said looking at Jane seriously.

“Well, maybe not exactly ethical but if he volunteers and signs off a waiver, maybe,” Jane said looking up at him pleadingly. Quicksilver looked around nervously.

“I-I don't know,” he answered. “I don't know if SHIELD would even let me,” he added in lowly.

“Dude, you're not from around here, are you? Where are you from, Russia, Ukraine?” Darcy asked noticing his accent, looking at Jane for agreement. Jane shook her head.

“Just please consider it,” she said strongly. “Please,” she smiled brightly. Pietro looked down at her brown eyes and her goofy smile. He sighed.

“I'll, I'll think about it,” he said giving in.

“Great, here's my card, it has my number, address, email, everything you need to get in contact,” she said. “I'm so looking forward to it. Please don't wait too long,” she added. He nodded. “I mean or we would have to spend millions on the project,” she added a bit haughtily. He nodded once more stepping back.

“Yeah, sure, I guess I'll see you around,” Quicksilver added and was gone in a blur.

“Real smooth,” Darcy said eyeing Jane.

“What?” Jane asked.

“You got the hots for him,” Darcy said smiling.

“What? No of course not,” Jane replied.

“C'mon, don't lie,” Darcy said.

“Well look at him,” Jane said giving in.

  
“I fucking knew it!” Darcy said walking back into the facility.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and the others were there with a few pizzas. They all congratulate him on his first solo successful solo mission. Both Nat and Clint seemed to be glowing with pride as they handed him three boxes of pizzas just for him. They talked about what they saw and what they suspect was going down in New Mexico.

“Dude, what's this?” Clint asked picking up Jane's card. “She gave you her card!” he yelled smiling in shock. “I bet she likes you, you should call her,” Clint said handing the card to Nat who also looked at it with a smile.

“Nie, she just, she just asked me to help on some project of hers that's all,” Pietro said before taking another bite of pizza. Natasha's brows raised as she handed the card back to Clint, who slid it back to Pietro.

“Oh, she's definitely into you,” Clint said strongly. “Right, Nat?” he asked. Natasha shook her head.

“It's definitely a possibility,” Natasha agreed. Pietro turned pale.

“You think?” he asked. Clint looked at Natasha in shock

“Oh my god, he's got no game? You think he's rusty?” Clint asked. Natasha shook her head.

“What else did she say? Did she smile a lot?” Natasha asked. “Was her voice super girly? Ditzy even?” she asked. Pietro thought about it taking another bite as he nodded with a shrug. He swallowed.

“Ah, yes, I suppose, she was a bit touchy,” he added. Natasha looked up and smiled.

“Call her!” Clint demanded. “Now, no wait tomorrow you don't want to look desperate. No make that a couple of days, then call her,” Clint guided. Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Look just be nice, open, help her don't do be pushy,” Natasha said. “You'll be fine and if not, don't worry you just made another friend,” she said as she turned. “Who happens to be Thor's ex-girlfriend,” she added walking away. Clint's eyes widened as he looked at Pietro.

“What?” Pietro asked in shock.

“Oh...yeah...I forgot,” Clint said in shock. “Don't worry he doesn't even need to know they broke up, it was mutual,” Clint said raising his hand to calm Pietro down.

A few days later Pietro looked on the card along with Clint's badgering he began to grow nervous. He promised Clint he would call. Even though he did think Jane was pretty, to be honest, he wasn't sure why he was nervous. Maybe because it had been a while since he dated, since he was interested in somebody, maybe she was just really being nice and wanted him to help. Either way, he was afraid of getting hurt. Though at the same time, having a few more friends wouldn't hurt either. “Yeah, friends, be nice, helpful,” he said picking up his cell and looking at the number. He quickly dialed the number. It rang a few times.

“Hello?” Jane's voice answered.

“Ah, Miss Foster?” Pietro asked.

“Oh, my god it's you,” she said happily.


	10. How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, some of the chapters will be mixed between Wanda and Pietro.

Wanda sat across Natasha who was eating a bowl of cereal.

“Aren't you hungry?” Natasha asked as he continued to eat her corn flakes. Wanda shook her head at first before shrugging.

“A bit but I have to see my therapist in half an hour and eating makes me nervous,” Wanda answered. Natasha nodded.

  
“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Natasha said as Wanda instead opted to eat a donut hole someone brought earlier. They were both quiet for a bit.

“Uh, Nat did you happen to be in Pietro's old room the other night?” Wanda suddenly asked. Nat's brows furrowed as she shook her head lightly.

“No, why?” she asked. Wanda looked down and grabbed another donut hole. She shook her head lightly as well.

“Nothing,” she said simply. Nat nodded. They were quiet for a bit more.

“So, how's your neck?” Nat asked with a smirk. Wanda's eyes widen as she turned pale.

“Better,” Wanda asked. Natasha smiled.

“I'm sure,” she paused. “Just don't let it happen again,” she said seriously. Wanda nodded.

She soon headed out to her therapist's office and sat there quietly as she sighed heavily. She crossed her arms as the man walked in. He smiled as he held a folder.

“I hope you didn't have to wait long, Miss Maximoff,” he said. Wanda nodded. He made his way towards his desk.

“I see not in the mood to talk again,” he noted as he sat down. Wanda looked up at him and tilted her head. Doctor Luxton, wore a lot of dark colors, his light complexion and his dark hair made him appear more like the grim reaper than a therapist. She swallowed eyeing him as he brought out a gold pen and clicked on it. He looked at up her with a small smile. She pursed her lips as she looked away. She hated the icy gaze he had. “You know things would go much smoother if you simply participated,” he said sternly. Wanda let out a heavy sigh.

“What is there to tell you?” she finally responded. “Nothing has changed, I still feel deep guilt and regret for what I have done,” she ranted. “Now they want me to change things, looking forward to it and I feel-”

“Pressured,” he finished. Wanda looked at him and nodded.

“Yes,” she admitted. He leaned back and relaxed a bit more.

“To be expected,” he spoke. “How are you getting along with the survivors?” he asked. Wanda swallowed.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked sternly.

“I'm sorry, did I say survivors I mean the others,” he corrected. “How are you getting along with the others, it's mostly scientist these days isn't?” he asked. Wanda swallowed he did not sound sorry at all.

“Yes, well, we are getting along better,” she admitted.

“Good, good, that means they have hope, confidence that they will make progress, maybe you should hold onto that hope as well,” Doctor Luxton urged. Wanda looked up at him then back down.

“Maybe, it's easier said than done, especially,” she paused.

  
“Especially with the dog collar around your neck?” he asked tilting his head. Wanda nodded rolling her eyes.

“You can call it that if you like,” she said.

“Doesn't look like much,” he said leaning in closer. He propped his elbows on the desk and cupped his hands together. “Considering all your power, all you have done, I can't help but not believe that a little collar could hold all that you can wield,” he said eyeing her seriously. Wanda swallowed turning a bit pale. “It is after all for their benefit, not yours, isn't,” he paused. “To make them feel safe, to say that they at least tried to keep you under some sort of restraint, just in case things go wrong. They would have no one else to take the blame, in attempts to have clean hands. A malfunction, the company who created the parts, wires, and signals crossed, or she was simply too powerful to hold,” he said sternly looking at her. Wanda slowly gazed back up at him. Her brows furrowed.

“What are you trying to say?” Wanda whispered to him.

“Nothing,” he whispered back. She looked away. His eyes narrowed. “How have you been sleeping?” he asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Good enough I suppose,” she answered. He nodded leaning back writing some notes.

“That's good, I think you're going to need all the rest and energy you're going to need, especially, what they plan to put you through,” he said. Wanda nodded and rolled her eyes once more. “Is there anything you like to talk about Miss Maximoff, after all, I'm here for your benefit,” he said turning his chair playfully a bit. Wanda tilted her head.

“My benefit or theirs?” she asked. He smirked.

“You're catching on quickly,” he joked. She smiled and looked away.

“No, not really,” she said and was quiet. “You said everything here is confidential, right?” she asked suddenly a bit unsure. He nodded.

“That's right,” he said with a wide grin. She looked away for a moment.

“I think, I think I heard people talking last night, right when I was about to fall asleep. I heard Nat and...” she paused not sure if she could trust him or not.

“And?” he asked writing on his notes, his brows raised.

“And...I think I heard my brother,” she whispered. “Out of all people, I don't know why,” she added.

“A familiar and comforting voice under a time of great stress, I don't see why not,” he said scribbling. She nodded. “What did they say?” he asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Not sure they were talking to each other but it was muffled and I can only get bits and pieces,” she admitted. “For a while, I thought I was dreaming,” she said with a sigh. He titled his head and eyed her seriously.

“Perhaps,” he agreed. He was quiet for a moment. “Since you were about to fall asleep it was possible with the stress of everything you've been through may have caused a simple hallucination,” he said with a shrug. “I wouldn't worry too much about it,” he said spinning around in the chair towards the window. Wanda nodded with a heavy sigh. She felt a bit better.

“Good, that actually makes me feel a bit better,” she admitted. He turned back around with a grin.

“And that's why I'm here for Miss Maximoff,” he paused. “To help you...feel better,” he said with a soft smile. Wanda blinked a few times and smiled as well.

* * *

Pietro was back in New Mexico for the third time. This time it was for dinner and an experiment. Darcy waited outside she was smoking when she felt a breeze.

“Running late?” she joked. Pietro sighed as he shook his head.

“You know those things will kill you,” he noted. She smiled and shrugged.

“Doubt it, I have a higher chance of getting shot,” she said taking another hit. He jerked his head with a shrug. He had to admit she had a point.

“So what's for dinner?” he asked.

“Toss salad, fettuccine alfredo, and a souffle I'm sure will deflate if you walk by too fast,” she joked. He laughed and nodded. “So are you ready for tonight's run?” she asked. He nodded.

“When have I not be?” he asked. She nodded as she pointed at him.

“True that,” she agreed stepping on her cigarette. She shook her head and looked up. Her eyes narrowed. “Then why do you seem nervous?” she asked. He blushed for a second and sighed.

“I..I'm not, I don't know,” he realized. She smiled shaking her head.

“Don't worry you're totally her type, strong and dumb,” she joked with a wink. Pietro looked up and rolled his eyes. He shook his head.

“I just can't help but feel I'm being used a bit,” he revealed. Darcy swallowed and nodded.

“I don't blame you,” she said hugging herself. “Look, if Jane so happens to kind of strikeout or well in her case totally fuck up... again, just do what you do best,” she said. Pietro brows furrowed. “Run,” she whispered as she stepped back in. “As fast as you can and as far as you can,” she advised in a low whisper.

All three ate and watched as Pietro ate everything, all of the salad, alfredo, and desert. Soon Darcy made her way to her position outside as Pietro followed Jane to the lab. Jane looked at vial as she stared at the screen. Pietro snuck up on her.

“Boo,” he said playfully. Jane jumped with a squeak.

“Pietro, you scared me,” she said smiling looking back at the vial. He smiled tilting his head.

“What's that?” he asked. Jane bit her lower lip and sighed.

“It's specks of Aether that I found in my bloodstream,” she answered. Pietro brows furrowed.

“You don't mean,” he asked. She nodded.

“Yes, it is,” she revealed.

“But how? I thought it was gone all of it, destroyed,” he asked confused. She sighed and shrugged.

“Technically it should be,” she answered. “Though a couple of weeks ago I found some odd substance in my blood, I analyzed it and realized what it was. Tiny specks of the Aether that was still in my blood when I was a host for the stone,” she revealed. Pietro swallowed nervously. “It can't survive by itself, however, it has to be in plasma or liquid to not disintegrate and disappear,” she revealed. He nodded.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked. She turned and smiled brightly.

“I wanted to put in your system and see how it affects you,” she answered simply. His brows raised.

“Is that even, safe?” he asked. She shrugged but nodded.

“Should be,” she said. “Who knows it might not even do nothing,” she said grabbing a syringe. He let out a heavy sigh. “I've tested small amounts on different blood types, nothing unusual happened,” she said with a half shrug.

“So what do you want me to do with this? What do you expect? What's the experiment?” he asked nervously.

“One question at a time please,” she said concentrating. She looked at the needle and clicked it a bit, making sure there was no air. “So basically, I just wanted to see if it's possible that this will enhance your abilities, maybe even help you rip through time,” she said raising her brows playfully. He perked a brow.

“Sounds dangerous, what makes you think I can get back if I do happen to rip through time?” he asked a bit arrogant, though he was hoping it hid his shock. She smiled.

“I seriously doubt anything will happen and even if you did, I will do everything in my power to get you back. Besides if you can break through why wouldn't you be able to come back?” she asked as if it was that simple and logical. His breath hitched as she injected the liquid in him. “Do you feel any different?” she asked looking up at him. He looked down and shook his head. She nodded. “Good, I'm going to attach a few things to measure you, hopefully, they just won't fling off with your speed, so lift up your shirt,” she said turning to him. Pietro smiled and lifted his shirt as he was told. Her brows raised as she blushed. “Okay hold still won't take long,” she said with a small smile.

Pietro got into position as Jane grabbed her mic. “Darce you in position? Are you ready?” Jane asked back in the lab.

“Been ready, how's you Blue?” Darcy asked.

“I much rather be called Silver than Blue,” Pietro noted with a smirk. “But yah, ready,” he answered.

“Good, run when you're ready,” Jane noted. Suddenly Pietro was gone and then standing next to Darcy leaning down.

“Got it?” he asked.

“Whoa, dude I don't even know hold up,” Darcy said in shock trying to check it. She tried to see if she got any data. “Fucking faster than a speeding bullet that's for sure,” she said. “Dude you were too fast,” she answered. “Maybe I need to move out more,” she suggested.

  
“No time, even so, no guarantee you won't head into a dead zone,” Jane said. “Pietro maybe try running back a few miles than forward?” Jane suggested.

“Sure how far?” he asked. Jane was quiet.

“With your speed maybe a whole state over,” she suggested. He nodded.

  
“Sure got it,” he said and was off. Darcy blinked.

“Ready?” Jane asked.

“Yes, ready,” Pietro noted.

“Alright ready for round two,” Jane noted.

Pietro ended up running four times and barely acquired some of the data they needed. He was simply too fast for their tech. “Got it?” he asked bending over looking at Darcy's screen once more. She bobbed her head.

“Not sure,” she answered and held her mic. “Why does she want you to go so fast anyway?” she asked. He turned off his mic for a moment as he took a deep breath and sighed.

“To break the time barrier,” he answered.

“Yeah but you never did it before even as fast as you ever could go, right?” she asked. He shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“What makes her think you can do it now?” she asked looking back at her data. He grimaced looking away. “She didn't,” she said her brows did.

“Well she did,” he admitted.

“Are you alright dude? Do you feel anything weird? Are you feeling weird?” she asked. He shook his head.

“For the most part I feel normal,” he answered. Darcy nodded.

“Good,” she said typing.

“Guys? Guys?” Jane said over the mic.

“Oh, sorry my mic must have slipped,” Darcy lied.

“And Pietro's?” she asked. Darcy looked at Pietro with an over frown realizing both their mics going quiet may look suspcious. He turned pale-looking away.

“Ah, yeah mines slipped off and fell in the sand, I think I accidentally turned it off when I put it back on,” he lied. Jane was quiet.

“Ah-huh, sure, are ready for another try?” Jane asked. Pietro nodded.

“Sure, give me a sec,” he said before disappearing. A few seconds later. “Ready,” he noted.

“Good to go,” Darcy said.

“Always ready when you are,” Jane said. Suddenly Pietro ran and Darcy was able to catch a blur as she waited for him to stop and appear behind her but nothing. She looked around confused. “Pietro?” Jane asked. Darcy suddenly noticed the mic a few feet from her, her brows raised. “Pietro?” she asked again. Darcy swallowed.

“Uh, Jane...I think he's not coming back,” Darcy said simply.

“What do you mean?” Jane asked.

“Cause I just found his mic and he's not here behind me as usual,” she answered.

“What? Fuck? What did you tell him?” Jane asked angrily.

“Nothing,” Darcy defended.

“You're lying,” Jane accused. Darcy stood up.

“Dude I'm not the one put Aether in him and just expected him to run just because you asked him to. Maybe he felt hurt, even worse...used,” Darcy said seriously.

“What!? No... I mean why all of a sudden?” Jane asked.

“Ugh...I don't know maybe you should ask him?” Darcy asked as she started packing up. She waited for a few minutes.

“He's not picking up his cell, he's not answering he always answers. Damn it!” Jane swore. “He has my Aether fragments,” she said angrily.

“Yeah that no one knew about and you unethically injected into an agent, an Avenger, a HERO, Jane, a hero who saved your life!” Darcy explained.

“Fuck,” Jane swore sounding defeated. Darcy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She pulled off her mic and turned it off. “Run...run...run, boy,” Darcy sang shaking her head disappointed in her friend more than anything.

Pietro ran back to the compound, pulling off the rest of the things Jane had put on him, his heart ached a bit, he was hurt, he felt a bit angry, as well. Though it was mostly hurt he was feeling and he could not help but think Darcy was cheering him on as her advice echoed in his head. He was nearing the eastern states when he could see or feel it. A swirl appearing, maybe a vortex of colors as if he was actually going to do it. His eyes widen nervously, was he going to break through time? Did he honestly want to breakthrough time? Suddenly he halted at a stop somewhere between Ohio and Pennsylvania. He took a deep breath and saw red streaks mixed with blue in front of him slowly disappear as time seemed to return to normal in his view. He took a few deep breaths as he looked at his hands and swallowed. He felt normal but at the same time, he was scared, maybe nervous. Pietro ran back towards the compound he didn't feel as if something odd happened this time around. It was eleven when he got back and all he wanted to do was calm down and think.


	11. Rule The World

Wanda walked in the lab she was on their third top-level testing. Pushing her to the limits, they told her. She took a deep breath as this time Hank Pym took off her de-amplifier. She always grew nervous wondering if one would figure out her secret. Though the last two weeks nothing.

“Alright, Miss Maximoff, we're going to once again have you change into the bodysuit and-” Doctor Pym started talking when something cut him off.

“Avengers it's time to assemble, Code Red,” Caulson announced. As their screens popped up the emergency.

“Wait, what?” Hank asked taking off Wanda's band and placing it aside. They all looked at the screen. “We have a threat on the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man is already on scene, War Machine is on his way, Winter Solider is currently on a mission. Black Widow, Hulk, get on the Quinjet pronto,” Coulson said

.

“I want to go but I promise my brother not to get involved in Avenger's business, just this, if I go he might call me back,” Shuri said watching Spider-Man fight off a female looking assassin.

“It's Viper, what's she doing in New York?” Natasha noted walking in the room with the others.

“Not sure but she's not alone, she's with another person,” Hill noted and zoomed in a man robed in black wearing a black trench coat. He had two large unique looking guns in each hand, though when he let go they just floated around him. Though he wasn't alone, there was a large mass of people around him. Just standing over the edge of the bridge as if they were hypnotized.

“Who is that?” Banner asked.

“He's known as Maximus, he's an Inhuman, the most annoying Inhuman ever, unfortunately, he's part of the Royal family so, we can't just exactly take him out,” Coulson noted. “He's powerful, smart, genius, but also can control people's minds for a limited amount of time,” he noted. Bruce shook his head as he crossed his arms.

“I can't, I'm not going,” Banner said.

“What?” Natasha asked in shock.

“If he can control minds, I guarantee he can control the Hulk's and I'm not going to risk being used against my own team and people,” Banner said. Everyone was quiet as they silently agreed.

“I'm going,” Natasha said leaving the room.

“We need all the help we can get, Pym?” Coulson asked.

“Sorry, I promised my family I'm done, I'm retired,” Hank said raising his hands.

“Captain Marvel is near orbit and is on her way to talk to Attilan royal family,” Hill noted. “Not sure on any news on Thor,” she added.

“Damn,” he swore.

“Strange is in Budapest, he has responded he will be there as soon as possible,” Hill added.

“Great, great,” Coulson said a bit relieved.

“Uhm, may I suggest Scarlet Witch, this mission, like it would need her help, greatly,” Banner started nervously. Wanda's head snapped towards Banner in shock.

“Too risky,” Hill noted.

“Yeah, maybe but hear me out, she's in the right frame of mind, she's still strong, powerful, and last time I check she has some experience with mind manipulation,” Banner added.

“It was just hypnotic illusion, just based on personal dark events,” Wanda explained.

“Yeah but that's enough... more than enough! Who else do you know other than this...this Prince, that can do such a feat?” Banner said strongly. Wanda shook her head.

“I haven't done it in so long,” she said lightly.

“He's got a point,” Hill agreed.

“Agreed, Scarlet Witch, suit up, get on the Quinjet ASAP,” Coulson decided. Wanda swallowed in shock, shaking her head, her heart started racing. Banner grabbed her arms gently.

“You can do this, okay, I believe you,” he said lightly. Wanda nodded and released a small smile. “Now go,” he said as she turned and ran off.

“Jet prepping for Black Widow and Scarlet Witch,” the pilot said as Black Widow started buckling herself up.

“Wait, did I hear that right?” Black Widow asked confused. Soon Wanda got on the Quinjet. Natasha smiled as she saw Wanda board. “Ready to go we'll be in New York in five minutes,” the pilot noted.

“Maximoff, you're on temporary Avenger status, however, we'd like you to remain out of sight as much as possible,” Hill explained. “Just in case things go south, you're the one who's going to have to prevent those people from jumping, got it,” Maria added sternly. Wanda nodded.

“Got it,” she said.

“Good.”

They arrived on time, Black Widow hopped out to find that Doctor Strange was now there hovering a few feet from Maximus as Black Widow tried to sneak up but Viper who had her foot on Spider-Man who was wrapped up in his own web, threw a dagger towards Black Widow alerting Maximus who simply shook his head. He grabbed his advanced gun and pointed to Black Widow who slowly backed off scowling at Viper.

“Seriously this douche?” Black Widow asked in shock.

“Shut your mouth, human,” Maximus warned. Soon War Machine arrived landing near Spider-Man and Viper.

“I'm going to need you to put your foot off the Spidey,” War Machine spoke as he slowly landed. Viper smirked.

“Hmm, let me think,” she said looking down at Spider-Man. “Should I take my foot off of you?” she asked tauntingly.

“Ugh, is this a trick question?” Spider-Man asked.

“Seriously?” War Machine asked as Viper smirked. “How did you even get wrapped up in your web anyways?” War Machine asked curiously.

“Heh, well it's a long story actually, a few weeks ago, I noticed-”

“Ugh nevermind,” War Machine asked as Doctor Strange finally approached.

“I don't know who you are or what you want but I need you to let these hostages go,” Doctor Strange approached carefully, his cloak floating near but not completely landing.

“Don't worry you will have them soon enough,” Maximus replied.

“Why are you here and what do you want with all these hostages?” Doctor Strange asked seriously. Maximus scoffed a smirk.

“I came here with no intent to harm,” he paused raising his arms eyeing Black Widow for a moment with a twist. “I came here as a diplomat! As you can clearly see, the Avengers are now few. The Earth is weak, their protectors scattered. I came here as a truce, we Inhumans would like to come here and help you mere humans as protectors! So how about it?” he asked. Doctor Strange shook his head.

“You're mad. The earth doesn't need the help of the Inhumans, we have others as well. Mutants are on the rise, they're from Earth, they'll help protect the planet,” Strange suggested. Maximus chuckled shaking his head.

“When has humanity ever accepted...mutants? Even now they proved to have accepted us more than them. Why would mutants want to even help protect those who pushed them into hiding, persecution, murder? Mutants owe humanity nothing! They will not rise to the job. US, Inhumans, however, we are capable and willing to rise to such a task,” he explained. Though a light shot down and the bridge slightly shook as Captain Marvel landed.

“Not true,” Captain Marvel said angrily.

“NOVA Corps has been informed of your interference. I have spoken to the royal family. No such alliance was discussed. You have no business here. In fact, I was asked to escort you back home,” Captain Marvel explained. Maximus swallowed and grimace as he looked at Viper.

“It looks like the humans need an example of how weak their so-called heroes are?” he said. He started to chuckle as if amused.

“Wait, something is wrong!” Spider-Man warned as suddenly everyone's head started to sting.

“Go ahead, kneel, prove me wrong!” Maximus laughed as everyone fell to their knees their head stinging.

“Ugh,” Captain Marvel yelled but managed to hold on. Suddenly he stopped.

“See? Did you see that humanity? If I had just pushed a bit more, Captain, you would have fallen,” Maximus noted grabbing his other gun. “And my dear brother or is it Medusa expects you to escort me back, home?” he asked. “Ha! However, there were two who would have actually posed a challenge,” he said looking back at Doctor Strange who shielded himself but look irritated a bit at the situation.

“You proved your point, however, the fact remains your words have no meaning. Your family has disagreed about their business here on earth,” Strange warned.

“You're right, I should show them why they need to interfere!” he said looking at those standing by the bridge and they suddenly began to step off.

“No!” Captain Marvel yelled as she rushed towards Maximus and Doctor Strange disarmed him, War Machine managed to restrain Viper.

“Too late, you failed! You proved my point!” Maximus yelled as Captain Marvel looked back at Strange.

“The civilians!” she yelled but suddenly they all floated back up their aura's red. Maximus scoffed up a smirk.

“So you were desperate, after all,” he said as Wanda floated up carrying everyone back on the bridge. She swallowed as she broke them from his mental grasp.

“What's Scarlet Witch doing here?” asked Doctor Strange.

“Does it matter? She helped,” War Machine noted. Captain Marvel lifted Maximus up by his collar.

“It's game over, time to go home,” she said but before they can do anything a ship appeared.

“That won't be necessary, we will take it from here,” a male voice stated. Maximus scowled as he recognized his voice.

“If you may, unhand my brother-in-law,” another voice said as two people appeared. Medusa along with Gorgon. Maximus smiled as Captain Marvel unhanded him and Maximus shoved her back.

“Oh that other person who actually would be a challenge is right there, not you by the way,” he said rubbing it into Captain Marvel's face. He began walking towards his family, he paused as he eyed Scarlet Witch.

“Your welcome by the way,” he said to her simply as his family let him board the ship.

“I'm sorry this has happened,” Medusa started.

“Well, you need to keep him on a tighter leash,” Captain Marvel replied. “He could have caused a lot of damage and through his actions -- caused a war, another war I'm sure you don't want,” she added. Medusa nodded.

“You do well to hold your tongue, Captain,” Gorgon stated as Medusa turned head held up high, hair wildly flowing behind her. They boarded the ship and suddenly disappeared. The others gave sighs of relief as Black Widow and War Machine now had Viper in their grasp. They weren't sure if she was working willingly or not. However, she was a HYDRA agent and weren't taking risks.

“Guys, a little help here?” Spider-Man asked as both Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange tried to help at the same time and ended up freaking Spider-Man out. He lifted high as Doctor Strange pulled the web from him.

“Whoa, whoa...okay, well I'm free, so thanks?” Spider-Man thanked landing back on the bridge in his signature pose. Strange eyed Wanda.

“I thought her Avenger status has been revoked,” Strange said simply.

“Yeah, what's the deal with that?” War Machine agreed.

“Are you serious? Isn't it obvious, Maximus is right, we're weak,” Captain Marvel reminded. “We Avengers are few now,” she added.

“Well, we all know who to blame for that,” Doctor Strange reminded.

“That's not fair and besides they're trying to find a way to bring them back, everybody, maybe even those Thanos took,” Black Widow said stepping in.

“Did you ever think how that might affect reality? That those who died should stay and remain dead?” Strange asked seriously. Black Widow swallowed.

“Whatever, at the moment, without Scarlet Witch those people could have died,” Spider-Man added. “So I don't care, I'm fine with her being an Avenger again,” Spider-Man stated. Wanda swallowed looking at Spider-Man and felt bad. Captain Marvel nodded in agreement as did Black Widow, War Machine sighed and shrugged. Doctor Strange looked down and swallowed.

“Fine but if you mess up again, I will deal with you myself,” he threatened Wanda who looked hurt.

“Maybe instead of threatening you should actually help the others get back,” Captain Marvel suggested.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” he asked. Scarlet Witch turned as the civilians began waking up. Then suddenly a loud bang and a flash of light. Thor appeared confused.

“What did I miss?” he asked realizing he was here too late. The others just gave him an exasperated look. “Hey, you're back,” Thor said looking at Scarlet Witch.

“Well, she was needed,” Doctor Strange finally admitted. Thor simply glanced at Wanda and nodded.

“Yeah, nice timing by the way,” Spider-Man joked. Scarlet Witch looked around the bridge as others began to stir, something about this bridge felt familiar. Though she was said to be out of sight and started to fly back to the Quinjet.

“And she's off!” War Machine noticed.

“She was told to remain out of sight,” Black Widow revealed as she tightens Viper's cuffs.

Scarlet Witch laid in bed. Her Avenger status was still temporary and strictly on emergency basis. Even though most agreed that she was needed and should be put back full time. She slept shifting in her sleep as she didn't want to risk taking off the de-amplifier even if it didn't work. She didn't need someone barging in her room realizing what she had done. Wanda slept she was back on the bridge and she stared over the edge. She looked to her side and noticed the line of people on either side of her. She was one of the victims, but she could move, think. Wanda turned around, no one else was around until she saw someone zip by. Wanda's eyes widen before the bridge broke and everyone started to fall in, including herself. She gasped trying to use her powers trying to help herself, everyone who fell. Though nothing, instead she suddenly felt a warm embrace. Wanda looked to see Vision carrying her to safety on the other side of the bridge, forgetting about the others who fell into the water. She smiled softly as she suddenly felt someone staring from afar. Her gaze left Vision as her head turned to see her brother on the other side of the broken bridge. He looked hurt, confused, blank. Her gaze softened as she blinked and suddenly a rush of guilt came flooding in.

“Kid, what are you doing just standing there!?” Iron Man soon flew back and noticed. “Make sure everyone on that side of the bridge is alright,” Iron Man ordered. Pietro huffed before turning around and doing what he was told.

Wanda reached for him. “Brother, wait!” she yelled and suddenly she woke up. Wanda sat up the guilt still dwelling inside her. She pulled her knees into herself as she hugged herself. Why did she feel so guilty? Why? Wait? Was that even real? She asked herself confused. She wasn't sure, it felt real, at one point. Though she never remembers seeing that happen? Did she? Her eyes went blank as she suddenly remembers the last time she saw her brother. Sokovia. She could feel it as if a part of her was whisked away and the next thing she remembered was collapsing, and red. Tears stung Wanda's eyes as remembers her brother's presence and his death. He was dead, he was shot. Wanda laid back down crying softly, the pain of brother's death flooding back in, soaking her. All she could feel was, guilt, sorrow, and she realized how much she missed him. 

“Chýbaš mi brata.”


	12. Half Life

He could feel the shaking, a vibration in his body whenever he pushed his body to the limit. When he reached his maximum speed. He stood in the shower, feeling the warm water stabilize, or slow the vibrating feeling he felt inside him. He swallowed as he decided to finish up and get dressed. He made his way towards the kitchen, feeling absurdly hungry as he made himself a dozen eggs while eating a large bowl cereal.

Soon Clint walked in and smirked. “So how was your date?” he asked raiding the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. Pietro smirked and shook his head.

“What date?” he asked turning back to his scrambled eggs.

“Oh come on don't play dumb with me,” Clint said. Pietro sighed.

“Used, like a guinea pig,” he said. Clint perked a brow confused. “Yeah, she had me run back and forth a few times between two states. I felt like I was back in the lab all over again,” he said adding some salt to his eggs. Clint grimaced.

“Wow, that sounds....well fuck dude, I'm so sorry,” he said shaking his head. “No wonder Thor dumped her,” he said.

“She said she dumped him,” Pietro said. Clint shrugged.

“Who cares, dude that's not an excuse, did you even get some?” he asked suddenly.

“Get what?” Natasha asked walking in heading for the fridge like Clint.

“Get what? Laid of course?” Clint corrected. Natasha's brows furrowed.

“Of course not,” Pietro said. Natasha shook her head.

“She doesn't look like the type, you know the brainy types, classy, preoccupied, a bit prudish I'm sure,” Natasha said.

“Man, no wonder Thor dumped her,” Clint said.

“I heard it was a mutual dumping,” Natasha said grabbing an apple and taking a bite. She turned to see Pietro's breakfast. “Are you going to eat all that?” she asked as he started adding hot sauce.

“Yeah, of course,” he answered.

“So I'm guessing date night wasn't that great,” Natasha said leaning in the counter.

“She had him run back and forth like some science project,” Clint said.

“I thought you agreed too do that,” Natasha looked at him confused.

“Yeah but just that? I...I don't know maybe you're right,” he said defensively. Pietro turned a bit pale. He didn't want to mention the real reason he was hurt. That she injected fragments of the supposed non-existent infinity stone. That had affected him and he wasn't sure how or what way. That secretly he didn't want to give them back.

“Kid are you alright?” Clint asked. Pietro nodded turning off his eggs.

“Yeah...just a bit disappointed,” he admitted.

“You look hurt,” Clint frowned as he saw Pietro's face. “Let's go down to New Mexico and fuck her lab up,” Clint said to Natasha as she chuckled a scoff.

“Look, not every relationship is supposed to work out or lead to something serious, at least you found out sooner than later, Thor took his break up pretty hard,” Natasha revealed.

“Even more the reason, she hurt Thor and she hurt my boy's feelings, let's go and wreck her place like she wrecks men's hearts,” Clint said pointing at Pietro who rolled his eyes.

“No it's fine, I'm fine. It's no big deal I'm over it,” Pietro said eating his eggs off the pan. “Besides Darcy wasn't too bad she was quite pleasant,” he admitted.

“The assistant? Maybe you should date her instead, oh, revenge date!” Clint said pointing. Natasha smacked Clint in the arm.

“How did you even manage to catch Laura?” she asked in shock. Pietro shook his head before laughing.

They soon were back in the training room. Now that Bucky was gone, SHIELD thought he could possibly be useful in infiltration and espionage. Though he was pretty good at stealth, he was not too skilled with weapons and even less experienced with acting.

“Owe,” Clint said as Pietro quickly elbowed Clint then twisted Natasha's arm. Quickly grabbing Clint's gun, disarming it by taking out the clip and using Natasha's knife against Clint by using the back of the knife to warn Clint he would have stabbed him. They all stood still in shock as Natasha's was near Clint's leg and the gun was tossed aside in one direction the clip on the other. Clint smiled as he looked down at Natasha. “He's getting better,” he admitted.

“Yeah but now you need a gun, now what?” Natasha asked as he quickly brought the gun and reloaded with a click. Natasha smiled rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I agree, I think he's reading for weapon assembly,” she said. “And tonight we're going to work on proper etiquette,” she paused placing a finger on Pietro's shoulder. “Dancing,” she added as she slid it up towards his neck. “Seduction,” she whispered sliding her finger below his chin as she neared, looking into his eyes before looking down at his lips, “And...distraction,” she pointed. Looking down a knife near his crotch along with Clint's bow behind his head.

“Oooh, she had you going there for a moment, didn't she,” Clint joked. As Pietro scoffed nervously.

“Lesson one, never underestimate your opponents, never trust an alley, co-worker completely, even an Avenger...never,” she said stepping back. Clint walked up to Pietro and faced him seriously.

“Never,” he repeatedly lowly. “Your sister and Loki are good reminders why,” Clint added. “Oh,” Clint said turning suddenly raising his bow and shooting his arrow which Pietro caught as if it was nothing. Pietro feigned yawning dramatically.

“Man, I love how he does that,” Clint said as he turned back to follow Natasha out. Then suddenly Natasha turned throwing a knife and Clint started shooting arrows at him. “Yeah just a reminder,” Clint nodded.

“Not to trust anyone!” Natasha said a gun and knife in her hand suddenly. Pietro smiled blocking both their attacks with ease and suddenly. Clint looked up at the glass viewing room above with his bow and arrow as if he saw someone. Pietro smirked and quickly glanced to see what he was looking at and swallowed. Pietro's eyes widen as he saw Wanda looking down at the glass below before being hit in the back in the head by Natasha.

“Ha, tricked you, I can't believe he fell for that,” Clint said surprised. Pietro fell on the mat looking back up to see if she was still there but she wasn't.

“What did we say about trusting no one, don't get distracted,” Natasha scolded.

“Did you see that?” Pietro asked confused pointing up to where he thought he saw Wanda.

“See what?” Natasha asked not bothering to look.

“Someone was watching us,” he answered. Natasha looked at Clint who shrugged.

“Nah, no one was watching us, I was just faking it. I do that to my kids all the time,” Clint answered. Pietro shook his head. “Whatever you fell for the oldest trick in the book, buddy,” he said easing up. Natasha helped Pietro up.

“Now you know why I told you to trust no one,” she said shaking her head. “Alright, go clean up, see you tonight,” Natasha ordered.

“Hey I'm going to head back home for a few days tomorrow, Laura wants to know if you wanna come for dinner, maybe Pietro can come too,” he suggested looking at Pietro. Pietro shook his head amazed how both can go to business, fun, in a matter of seconds. Their minds, spirits trained to perfection. He sighed pushing his silver locks back looking back up at the window before zooming out of the room to the viewing deck where he thought she would be. No one was there, he looked around just the cameras. His eyes narrowed he wondered if they caught anything. He was tempted to find out but thought better of it.

Later during lunch, Pietro received an email. That Stark was in the process of repairing and possibly fixing and bringing Vision back to life. He shook his head as he kept reading. That even though he didn't have the Mind Stone. Shuri had managed to make a copy of his memories, personality before she started to operate. That he may once again help the Avengers. The thought of Vision being back in the compound, alive, working, and not Wanda had Pietro slamming his laptop shut. Half the memories involving him, involved Wanda, the way she smiled at him, the way she looked up at him lovingly. He shook his head irritated.

Life was unfair as everyone seemed to be excited and hopeful from the news and he had to do everything in his power to act like he was okay with the idea. When deep down he wasn't. Acting, great, he was already getting the hang of it, he thought as he ate dinner with the others, zoning out their conversation.

“I was thinking that you can teach him some moves,” Natasha said.

“What moves?” Clint asked as Natasha had just bit into a breadstick and paused to chew, swallowing before answering.

“You know that authentic clueless and genuinely interested in every word you say, act you do so well” she explained.

“That's not an act,” Clint said confused. Natasha almost choked as she scoffed shaking her head. Clint smirked. “Okay, only if you promise to teach all the ways women subtly try to seduce and play a guy, you know...you know what I mean,” he added seriously as she rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Yes, and yeah you're right, he needs to know when he's getting played,” she agreed.

“He needs to know when to play the game,” Clint added. Pietro grew nervous suddenly hearing them talk about what they wanted to teach him as if he wasn't in the room. Like some parents planning what their child will be when they grew up.

It was hard, the next following days, Natasha taught him how to dance, act, seduce. She explained how women liked to be subtly touched, how not to seem too interested. She taught him the ways women tried to flirt, play, trick, seduce. Had him watch tons of films as well. Which he didn't mind but found mostly boring at times. The worst part was when she sent him out to try to practice on the female SHIELD members who worked and hung around the compound. Knowing that she was subtly spying or watching him.

Clint, on the other hand, helped him work on faking an identity. Hobbies, interests, a life, a persona when the person was supposed to blend in public and fool not just the target but all those around him or her. He was starting to regret his decision and question his ability to actually do it. Though, he suddenly found a newfound respect for Clint and Natasha and their line of work. Though the stress was getting to him. His nerves were high and they were talking about putting him out on assignment and on the field.

Pietro felt the water rush over him as the temporary hair dye running with the water, staining the sink. He swallowed, remembering Nick Fury's voice.

“Your target Effy Malikov, a mass producer of narcotics, especially the mutant street drug, Beta-Anixoid,” he remembered eyeing Clint and Natasha and noticed how neither reacted to the drug. Neither eyed him or looked in his direction and realized how he was not in the league of acting and pretending. “She's a pretty girl, smart, a bit arrogant and sarcastic, might be hard to get in her good graces at first but hey it's a one time mission, charm the pants out of her peers and she might let you in, got it,” Fury finished tossing Pietro a folder. “Study it,” he added.

Pietro was now in a crushed velvet tux in a club tossing people samples of drugs trying to pretend to be a big shot, while catching the eye of Effy. He could see her eyeing him from afar though her gaze, it was hard to tell if she was interested, irritated, or threatened by his presence. Then he could hear it, her heels heading towards his direction as he tried to ignore and continue his sales pitch to the guys he was hanging out with.

“Кто этот парень? Что он здесь делает? И почему его он продает в моем клубе?” ( _Who's this guy? What is he doing here? AND why is he selling drugs in my club?)_ she asked immediately in Russian. Pietro looked up cockily as the guys around him stopped laughing and looked up at her.

“Он новый босс, веселый парень, хороший парень, верно,” _(He's new boss, fun guy, nice guy, right,)_ a guy said looking up at her.

“Не волнуйтесь, я здесь не для того, чтобы быть вашим соперником. Я больше ищу деловые отношения,” _(Don't worry I'm not here to be your competition. I'm looking more for a business relationship,)_ Pietro answered. She perked brow and titled her head.

“Ah, so you speak the language, then you don't need me to translate when I tell you to get the fuck out!” she pointed. He looked up past her glasses, his eyes narrowed. Pietro stood up and raised his arms.

“Fine, your boss wants me out, I guess I'm out,” he said to the guys who looked a bit put off. “But you're missing a great opportunity, here I'm the best dealer in central,” he noted as he squeezed passed her. She swallowed as she eyed him.

“We'll see about that,” she said angrily. “Fuck it, smoke him, I don't need the competition,” she said with a shrug. A gun was pointed in his head. He sighed raising his arms. Before suddenly turning disarming him in a blink of an eye. “Mutant!” someone yelled her eyes widened. Suddenly everyone in the room was on the floor as she looked strangely calm. Her blue eyes looked around as Pietro held a gun to her head.

“What was that, again?” he said angrily. He knew he fucked up, he had two weeks to complete the mission and on his third day, he blew it already. She swallowed as she stared at him calmly before looking off to the side and suddenly he felt waves after waves fling him to the side. He tried to outrun them but found his own speed waves throwing him off. He bent over. “You're a fucking mutant,” Pietro let out surprised.

“Surprised?” she asked. “Why?” she asked. “How did you think I got so high up?” she mocked with a wave. She crossed her arms. “So who do you work for?” she asked angrily. Pietro shook his head. He really did blow it.

“None of you business,” he said getting up tossing the gun instead. She breathed out a hard sigh, a wave hitting his face that made him feel relaxed. Her voice changed to different tones, different women's until it she sounded very similar to Wanda which didn't take long considering her accent. He shook his head, she must have realized what voice appealed to him.

“Tell me, who sent you and I will let you go,” she repeated sounding much like his sister. He shook his head. She sneered and snapped her fingers, causing his head to fling back like a punch. He suddenly realized what her ability was, waves, sound. He didn't know how to deal with someone like this before. She lowered and titled her head. “Don't make me repeat myself, tell me and I'll let you go maybe even forget this ever happened,” she said, still sounding very much like Wanda. He swallowed as he had no choice to punch her knocking her out before making a break for it. He ran back to his hideout.

“What happened?” Clint said realizing he was back home too early.

“I blew it, the target, she tried to kill me, I wasn't sure if she was bluffing and I defended myself,” Pietro answered feeling his heart race, from anxiety.

“Awe man,” Clint said.

“That's not the only thing, Malikov she's a mutant or something, never seen anything like it,” Pietro added looking around a bit paranoid.

“Whoa, what?” Clint said in shock.

“Sound, she used music to attack well the waves, sound waves to attack and she changed her voice and somehow she made herself sound very similar to...to...ugh, well to Wanda,” he admitted embarrassed.

“Okay, hold on,” Clint said. He was gone for a moment as he seemed to be talking to someone over the phone. Finally, he came back. “Fury said to head on back, it wasn't a complete bust, we had no idea Effy was a mutant, that makes her more dangerous, infiltration might not be an option, head back,” Clint said and there was a click. Pietro sighed looking down. He could not help but feel like he failed. If he had waited he could have infiltrated her operation and still be able to put her out. He was probably the best candidate for it. The more he thought about it the more he felt angry at himself for blowing it. He made his way to the sink and started washing the dye off his hair. Which still had streaks of brown in it, he changed his clothes as he wanted to run. Just run like the time he ran from New Mexico.

Pietro took off and started running in odd directions, his mind, trying to push out the hurt that crept in. Jane's brilliant smile, Darcy's dark warning, Clint's voice of pride along with his goofy smile, Natasha's teachings about trusting no one, he could feel the vibrations in his body start to act up, as he remembered to head back. He could see Effy's face but Wanda's voice, Wanda. He thought as he felt an aching warmth in his chest as he neared the compound. Her slow bright smile, the way she looked up at him, her dying breath, her tight grip turning lifeless. He just wanted to forget it all and as he neared and saw those red and blue streaks start to fade and he began to slow down, though still moving so fast that the naked eye couldn't possibly see. When he sees it, not it, _her_. His head slowly turns as he sees his sister, standing outside the compound hugging herself, her eyes slowly starting to blink as he processes what he's seeing. She's moving in slow motion to him as her hair slightly lifts as he pasts. Still in the process of blinking. Is he seeing this? Is this Wanda? His eyes widen as he forces his body to stop as soon as possible but runs past her by yards. Pietro quickly turns around, breathing hard as he stops to see her slowly fade as if she was a ghost or apparition that was never there, to begin with.

His breath hitches as he finally blinks to see nothing but the lights of the compound, the warm night breeze, and no one else.


	13. Sour Times

Wanda looked over the glass catwalk. Her arms crossed, it was empty no one was practicing. She couldn't help but remember the times she trained with her brother, Clint, and Natasha. How they were surprised they were considerably trained enough from their time in HYDRA. It was bustling sometimes and now it laid their empty and she couldn't help but feel that it was partially her fault.

“Hey there you are,” Natasha said walking up to her. “The other's are waiting for you,” Natasha said with a soft smile. Wanda turned and smiled.

“Ah, sorry, kind of got lost in memories,” she said. Nat glanced down at the empty training room and nodded.

“Don't worry about it,” Natasha said as she escorted her back to the labs where the others waited. Wanda walked in and sighed.

“Oh, hey Wanda, Bucky just got back from his mission and brought us a bit of info on you and your brother while you were...you know,” Bruce said a bit nervous.

“When you and your brother volunteered to be experimented by HYDRA,” Hank simply added. Wanda nodded. “But for now, we like to you come here and watch a few videos,” Doctor Pym added as he pulled out a wheeled chair as Nat did those weeks ago. Wanda did as she was told and sat down.

“So we've collected data, which is mostly speculation at this point, there wasn't any hard evidence just yet,” Doctor Pym stated. “To be honest this would be easier if Tony was here, that man was a genius,” he said. Shuri nodded in agreement as she continued to type. “Now, what I'm going to show you might be a bit...triggering, however, I have faith in you completely,” Hank said placing a hand on her shoulder. Wanda looked up and smiled.

“It feels good to hear that,” she replied. He smiled softly letting go and typing on the console.

“You were going through a tough time,” Hank said. “Left to our own devices we all tend to stray, I should know,” he said looking back up and clicking on the console. “We're going to show you some of the experiments that HYDRA conducted on you that they recorded,” he said strongly. “You think you can handle that?” he asked seriously. Wanda took a deep breath and sighed. She nodded.

“I think so,” she said.

“Okay, good,” he said. “Ready?” he asked. Wanda nodded once more. Suddenly a video appeared, mostly security footage by the looks of it. She was strapped on a metal bed as a nurse or doctor was giving her a shot, which she realized was probably a tranquilizer or sedative. Next, another person was removing her HYDRA de-amplifier before leaving the room. She swallowed somehow this was making her a bit nervous to watch. After they left the room and after a few minutes, something odd started to happen. Her body started to fade and flicker like she was some hologram. Wanda's brows furrowed as she swallowed. Afterward, a few people came in and tried to touch her their hand would sometimes go through, other times they would be able to make contact before losing it.

“Wanda do you remember what happened during those experiments? Do you have any slight idea of what we may be watching?” Banner suddenly asked. Wanda turned around everyone in the lab was watching the video along with her. Another video played a similar thing happened. Wanda shook her head.

“I'm sorry but I don't remember,” she said looking down. “I mostly remember being in a cell, my cell,” she said. “Though, even that it's all messy. If anything I remember my dreams more than...this,” she explained. The others nodded.

“Well we have a theory,” Hank started talking again. “Honestly it's the same as HYDRA's to be exact. We think what may have been going on was that during that time you may have been fading in and out of existence. Why we're not sure. Considering your predicament and your state of mind we're not exactly sure what was going on completely,” Hank said shaking his head.

“HYDRA suspected that perhaps you were crossing over to another reality. Maybe another universe to be exact,” Banner explained.

“Which could explain the memory loss,” Shuri added. Wanda turned to look at her. “Well, not really memory loss more like crossed memories from you...from another universe. If that's the case you would have trouble figuring out what's happened in this verse and what happened in the other,” Shuri explained. Wanda slowly looked back at the screen. It somehow made sense.

“Maybe those dreams you mentioned might not be dreams after all,” Doctor Selvig suggested. “They may have happened in another reality,” he said. “However if you were somehow body jumping or merging with another self, to escape this reality and to be honest I wouldn't blame you considering the following, that might cause some consequences,” he added. “Time rips, anomalies, major alterations,” he said with a sigh. “I don't think that Doctor Strange guy will be too happy about that,” he said looking at Banner who nodded.

“Yeah, I think we should probably keep that part under wraps,” he agreed. Wanda released a heavy sigh.

“Can't be any worse than what I have already done,” she said shaking her head. Everyone was silent.

“It's not much to go on, though, we agreed that perhaps replicating those HYDRA experiments or more like documentations would be a good start,” Banner explained. “If we can replicate and somehow be more sure what was going on. It could be a good start to figuring out a way to bring the others back,” he explained. “So are you willing to try?” he asked. Wanda looked around and nodded.

“I will do anything I can to undo what I did,” she said. “Yes,” she added strongly more determined than ever.

Wanda was strapped down, her de-amplifier put aside partially tranquilized to see if she could somehow replicate or produce the same effect. Though to everyone's dismay, she couldn't. For some reason, she couldn't connect to or leave, flicker, reach to the other dimension. Like her link to that other realm was cut somehow or altered. To be honest, the whole ordeal and experiment was a bust and incredibly draining. Wanda sat down feeling a bit more awake as the sedative wore off.

“It's okay Wanda, we didn't expect success in the first attempt,” Bruce said placing on her de-amplifier. She nodded letting her hair down with her hands.

“I know, I just wished...something happened at the very least,” she said putting on her shawl. Banner nodded.

  
“I know,” he agreed as they both walked in as the other were conversing over sushi.

“I think I know what went wrong,” Shuri started as the others ate and looked over to her giving them her attention. “Think about it, Wanda was in The Raft, a high-security prison, who would want to be stuck there. I mean maybe deep down it was an incentive for her to somehow escape. Anyway, she could and with the de-amplifier off her neck, she was able to try, maybe even subconsciously which is why she couldn't do it,” Shuri theorized.

“So you're saying Wanda subconsciously did it, which...would actually kind of suck,” Hank said in agreement.

“Yeah I agree, that means you would have to place her in a similar environment, in a similar state of mind and I can't do that,” Banner said from behind Wanda placing an arm on her shoulder.

“Not to mention highly unethical,” Doctor Selvig agreed. “It would wreck Wanda's mind and she is starting to heal, I can't agree to that, even if your theory is right, which it probably is,” he added. Shuri nodded.

“Yes, I agree we'll find another way,” she said. Wanda looked at the others and smiled.

“Thank you,” she thanked stepping forward and grabbing a piece of sushi. “For deciding not to torture me more than you already have,” she joked with a smile. She put the sushi in her mouth as the others laughed.

“Don't worry, we'll figure it out,” Banner said grabbing a plate and started to grab some sushi as well.

Wanda was tired she ate a few pieces of sushi and found herself wanting some fresh air. She was stuck in the compound for around nine hours straight and she hated it. She might as be in The Raft, she thought jokingly but knew they were no comparison. She found herself walking out in the night breeze. Letting the fresh air rejuvenate her a bit, comfort her as she tried to walk further from the lights to get a better look at the night sky. She hugged herself walking across the large cemented parking lot when she felt a familiar breeze rush past her. In front of her in fact, as she stopped and gasped, her hair slightly shifting to the side. She inhaled as she froze for a moment confused before looking around, holding her breath forgetting to breathe. She finally exhaled her heart racing, her breaths becoming heavy with angst. It felt so real, it felt so much like...him. Though there was nothing, no one else was around. Wanda steadied her breath as she calmed herself, a shiver running through her spine, she looked around one last time before returning inside.

Wanda awoke the next morning and groaned as she turned off her alarm and realized the date. She had to see the shrink again in an hour and a half. Wanda growled turning to her side trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Eventually she got up and dressed and couldn't afford to eat breakfast as she was running late. She didn't bother knocking as she walked into the office. Doctor Luxton was playing miniature golf as he looked up and smiled.

“Ah, for a while I thought you were going to be a no show,” he said making a small hit and missing which he grimaced before putting the club aside.

“Believe me I was thinking about it,” Wanda said closing the door behind her and making her way to the seat. Doctor Luxton started making his way to his seat opening his folder, grabbing his gold pen and getting comfy.

“Really I thought we were starting to make progress,” he said sounding a bit disappointed. Wanda shrugged.

“If I wanted to listen to a stranger's problems I'd be a therapist,” she said.

“You're not and that's why you are a patient,” he said curtly with a click oh his pen. Wanda rolled her eyes he had a point. “So where were we?” he asked himself shuffling through his notes. “Ah yes, minor emotional disturbance and possible hallucinations,” he said out-loud looking up at her. “So Miss Maximoff how have you been feeling lately? Any more...disturbances?” he asked getting to the point. Wanda tilted her head and rolled her tongue.

“No, not really,” she answered. His eyes narrowed.

“Not really, how so?” he asked. Wanda pursed her lips.

“Well, there hasn't been any disturbances. I'm just tired, mostly from the experiments and the pressure,” she answered. He nodded.

“Yes, that must be very tiring. So how has that been coming?” he asked. Wanda shook her head.

“Not too good or maybe not as fast as we would all like,” she revealed. He nodded.

“I think everyone can agree on that,” he paused. “However, your emotional well being is my priority and I need to know if it's putting too much strain on your...well being,” he said.

“Doesn't matter because I'm willing to do anything it takes to fix what I did wrong,” she said strongly. He perked a brow.

“And what exactly is that?” he asked. Wanda swallowed growing a bit irritable.

“You know exactly what I mean,” she spat out, her hands gripping the sides of her armrests tightly.

“No, I don't,” he said. Wanda leaned back and swore in her own language. Which he perked a brow before smirking. “Have you ever considered that those events happened for a reason?” he asked. Wanda's head snapped towards him mortified. “That's right, maybe you were supposed to send those others away, maybe your destiny was to break and make those Avengers vanish?” he asked. Wanda shook her head in shock and disagreement. He looked up and sighed. “What if in this timeline that was suppose to happen and you trying to fix it, might be the very thing that alters and breaks it,” he asked. Wanda stared wide-eyed.

“It can't be,” she whispered.

“You don't know, in fact, we may never know,” he replied.

“I don't believe it,” she said angrily.

“You don't have to, if fate has it, you and the others may fail, or worse vanish like the rest of them,” he replied strongly.

“No!” Wanda yelled sitting up.

“Nothing good comes from playing god,” he warned. Wanda made her way to the door.

“Well I'm not God and if I'm going to be punished for trying to save the others then so be it!” she yelled before opening the door and stepping out. She slammed the door behind her as she stormed away from the office. All she wanted to do at the moment was yell in frustration. How did that man become the therapist for SHIELD, she had no idea. She was heading to the kitchens to eat brunch when she heard Hill's voice.

“Avengers assemble,” she said. Wanda's jaw drop as the TV's showed a great wave off the west coast. There stood a small man, she knew or somehow knew who he was already.

“Namor,” she whispered. Wanda saw Black Widow rushing out of her room strapping on her weapons. Bucky was following soon after.

“Should I go?” Wanda asked.

“Quinjet idle for, Black Widow, Hulk, Winter Soldier,” Hill noted. Wanda swallowed as Bruce walked out with lab coat and shrugged.

“I'm sorry Wanda,” he apologized. Wanda simply nodded as she made her way to kitchens. A couple of hours later Wanda munched on popcorn as she was watching the rest of the Avengers on the news.

“The man from the ocean, is a self-proclaimed Prince of the sea. He also claims to be a mutant-hybrid,” the anchorwoman added. “Jeff, what do you think?” she asked.

“Well, Joan, I don't know about this whole prince of the sea thing but I can definitely buy the hybrid thing,” he joked.

“Well I want to know what happened to the rest of the Avengers?” Joan questioned in turn.

“I have no idea, maybe enjoying an early retirement?” Jeff suggested as Wanda flipped the channel.

It was on every channel as it seems that Namor came as an emissary for Mutant kind. He agreed to help ease negotiations between his people, humans, and mutants. Overall it was a great day for the remaining Avenger's. It was late at night as she expected them to return soon to celebrate but found it rather empty as she found out they celebrated at Stark's tower with Pepper's permission to show the view on how the world changed. Wanda stood behind Hill who had snuck access to their security, she watched as Coulson was with the others celebrating the new union.

“Are you allowed to do this?” Wanda asked from behind Maria Hill. She smirked and shook her head.

“No, but if things go south, I want to be prepared,” she said with a sigh. “And they say Stark's security is unhackable...unless you got an expert from Wakanda,” she added. Wanda smiled as well.

She returned to her room and tried to get some rest. After her shower, she tried to sleep but was too excited for her friends. She was excited and somehow sad. Then the sadness was starting to win as memories of the news played. Early retirement, more like an early grave and it was her fault. Guilt was starting to flood in along with regret. She didn't deserve to be with the others and now she knew it.

It was late at night as she tossed and turned. She sat up removed her collar making sure her door was locked magically. She laid down hoping that without the piece of tech around her neck that she would fall asleep easier. It just made her physically more comfortable but the pain was still there. She regretted not heading to the labs to watch and check up on Doctor Pym, Doctor Selvig, and Shuri. She felt suddenly selfish and shallow. She was so preoccupied with her own guilt and regret that she neglected the people who were in her life now trying to help her.

Wanda cried out of frustration, hurt, shame, betrayal, her emotions a jumbled mess. She never felt so left out and alone.


	14. Never Let You Down

“You hit him too hard,” Natasha's voice rings as Pietro blinks as his blurred vision quickly settles to see Clint and Natasha hovering over him.

“I thought I wouldn't even hit him,” Clint defended. “Here, let me give you a hand,” Clint said offering his hand to help Pietro off the ground. Pietro grabbed his hand and was helped pulled up as he reached the back of his head. He shook his head and felt a bump. “You know you gotta stop looking up at the viewing deck, it was just a trick,” Clint said as he noticed he caught him off guard while he had subconsciously glanced back up at the spot he thought he saw Wanda at.

“Yeah, you seem a bit distracted, what's up?” Natasha asked as he sighed shaking his head.

“Ah, nothing,” he said feeling a bit unnerved and embarrassed. Natasha sighed placing a hand on her hip as she eyed Clint. “I don't know it doesn't seem like it, it's about the other night isn't,” she asked.

“Fury said not to worry about it, in fact, he has you lined up for another mission a longer one, overseas even,” Clint said. Pietro gave a heavy sigh as he turned.

“Ah, I don't know, I really screwed up the last one,” Pietro said.

“Well yeah, but at least you came out with more info than before,” Clint said trying to make him feel better as they followed Pietro to the lounge area. He grabbed a Gatorade and started drinking, thinking about his words, what to tell them.

“I don't know...maybe I'm not cut out of this stuff,” he finally revealed.

“No! I didn't spend the last few weeks training you to be a quitter!” Clint said strongly.

“I agree, you just need more experience, you act like we never botched a mission,” Natasha said looking at Clint.

“Yeah, what you need to learn is how unbotch the mission or make it work after the botch, which you sort of did, you acquired key info that would help the next group out greatly. So see you're getting there,” Clint encouraged.

“Gee, thanks, Dad,” Pietro joked, knowing what he was doing.

“Anytime, son,” he joked back. Pietro shook his head. “Hey Nat, don't you have someone on the inside to help give Pietro a bit of a headstart?” Clint asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I'll see what I can do,” she said smiling. “Check your emails,” she said as she walked off.

Natasha was true to her words as later that day she got pieces of key things for his upcoming mission. It was going to be in Europe, son of a wealthy Russian "philanthropist", infiltrate an upcoming party and potentially assassinate his son, who was attracted to same-sex. Pietro scoffed as he threw his head back.

Natasha note on advice: Don't worry you're his type, just show a little interest, take him someplace seclusive then neutralize him.

He began studying his character for a bit, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He closed his laptop and decided to take a shower. Afterward, he decided to watch TV and study some more before closing his laptop once again. His eyes slowly drifting asleep as he leaned against the headboard. When he thought he heard sobbing. His eyes shot open, as he sat motionlessly, he heard it again, faintly. He sat up more alert then it stopped. He looked around confused it sounded like it was coming behind him the wall behind him actually. He leaned his ear against the wall, nothing. Maybe he was just stressed out. He shook his head as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Wanda woke up feeling a bit better. She took a shower and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She ate cereal solemnly by herself. A numbing feeling washing over, a feeling she chose to accept than the pain and shame she felt last night.

“Ah, Miss Maximoff, up early?” Doctor Selvig asked as he entered the kitchens. Wanda nodded.

“I suppose I am,” she said with a small smile.

“Well, I just found out it's Shuri's birthday today, her brother T'Challa sent her an email about his arrival. She's going to be with her family for a few days,” he said. Wanda nodded. “It's only right,” he agreed.

“Will the experiments continue?” she asked confused.

“To be honest I'm not so sure,” he said thinking about it. “We were still discussing how to go about it. Banner mentioned a stone that you used but was lost,” Doctor Selvig paused looking up. “I don't know what he means,” he said making himself a coffee. Wanda's eyes were elsewhere when she remembered the video along with bits of pieces of the event itself. Light everywhere, the stone seemingly stuck to her hands, Stark's voice, the sound of his suit not too far away. Wanda swallowed as she dropped her spoon as she felt dizzy a bit. “Are you alright?” he asked noticing her demeanor. Wanda nodded holding her chest.

“Ah, yes..I...I just had a vision, no a memory,” she explained. “I remember some of it, some of the events,” she explained. He leaned against the counter.

“Well that's good, right?” he asked not so sure. Wanda nodded but really she wasn't sure about that either.

“There is a stone, was it a stone? I remember black....with stars..like the universe was inside the stone, moving,” she remembered numbly. He nodded and swallowed.

“I think you should talk to Banner about it,” he advised. Wanda nodded in agreement. She made her way out of the kitchen and stopped as she smelt a familiar scent. It immediately reminded her of her brother. It was one of his favorite colognes, the dance floor. Her, Vision, and Pietro, dancing. She shook her head.

“When did that happen?” she said to herself. Her head was starting to hurt as she tried to remember, then all she could remember was a large disco ball, looking up at her brother, spilling her drink. “No...no...not real,” she said to herself or was it? Was it real? Maybe it was, maybe it was real in another life, or she just remembers the other Wanda's memories? She was confused as she held her head, wide-eyed and in panic as she tried to remember what Shuri said. Was is it even possible?

“Wanda?” Wanda looked up pale, her arms still holding her head. “Are you alright?” Banner asked as he was making his way to the kitchen. She slowly lowered her arms and nodded.

“Yeah...yes, I...I...just remembered something...yes about a stone, right?” she asked trying to regain her composure. He nodded looking away.

“Yes, we were discussing it this morning as a matter of fact,” he said pointing back at the labs confused. She nodded.

“Yes, Doctor Selvig said something about it and I started remembering, I remembered what happened, only a bit of it,” she revealed. Banner neared her cautiously. She looked away trying to remember what she saw. “I saw light all around me, Tony..his voice saying something, the stone. I remember what it looks like, I remember not being able to let go of it and...that's it,” she said her eyes elsewhere. He nodded.

“It sounds like you reacted negatively to the stone,” he said. “I just, I don't know, I wonder what happened to that stone,” Banner said. Wanda nodded. “Did you eat breakfast yet?” he asked. Wanda nodded once more.

“Ah, yes,” she admitted.

“Okay good, good, relax for a bit,” he said and entered the kitchen. Wanda started walking away and around the compound trying her best to clear her mind, get her memories in order. She felt all out of sorts as she wandered the compound her eyes clearly elsewhere as she tried to focus on the event with the stone but still was plagued by the other memories until someone interrupted her thoughts.

“Miss Maximoff?” Wanda turned to see Doctor Luxton, holding a folder heading somewhere probably towards his office. “Are you alright?” he asked his voice evident with concern as he neared. Wanda nodded. “You look out of sorts,” he said carefully. Wanda nodded backing away.

  
“Yes, yes, I'm fine,” she snapped. He looked down and nodded.

“Actually there is something I need to tell you, if you may follow me,” he said trying to walk away. Wanda shook her head.

“No,” she snapped. He sighed defeated looking away and around for a moment before nearing once more.

“Look, Miss Maximoff about the other day, I...what I did was inexcusable,” he stated lowly. “I want to apologize, I had no right,” he paused. “I just thought if perhaps you accepted that some things couldn't be changed, out of your control, that you wouldn't worry so much about it,” he explained. “You know to worry about things you can change and accept things you can't,” he said sadly. Wanda swallowed and looked away. She sighed before nodding.

“You're...you're right,” she accepted. “However, that doesn't excuse your attitude,” she said angrily pointing at him. He stepped back and smiled.

“You're completely right and like I said before I apologize,” he said raising his hands. “It's just you seem out of sorts and it's my job to make it my concern,” he added lowering his arms. She nodded.

“Fine,” she said as she began to walk away.

“If you need me you know where to find me,” he said as she walked away. Wanda kept walking when she smelt the same scent that stopped her in her tracks. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Images of her brother and her dancing in a club, him, spraying it on himself before sniffing his armpits. She chuckled. What was real? Her head stung a bit as she covered her eyes. She sighed and turned back around.

“Wait!” she called out.

She was back in his office once again. Trying to explain the events that were happening to her, which he seemed to find fascinating for some odd reason.

“I don't know whats wrong, I know it's stress right, but I...I can't help this odd feeling that he's around. My brother alive in some universe and I...I can sense him or something, it doesn't help that...I suppose I have been thinking about him a bit more,” she admitted. He eyed her seriously.

“Why do you think that?” he asked. She shrugged.

“I..I don't know, honestly, he died a few years back, I grieved of course but Vision was there, he helped me through it,” she said shaking her head. “I don't know why all of a sudden, memories of him are coming back and I don't understand... why him? Why not Vision?” she asked confused. “I feel like I'm losing it, maybe these experiments are getting to me you know?” she asked. He nodded.

“Most likely,” he said in agreement. “I'm sure you know the consequences of your actions, to which they could possibly lead,” he reminded. She nodded.

“Yes, but that doesn't explain, why him...and not Vision?” she asked. He leaned back and sighed looking away.

“I suppose it comes down to the human condition,” he paused, his eyes elsewhere as well. “Pietro was your biggest loss. Unlike a passing boyfriend or husband that usually comes and goes. Especially in this day and age. He's family and has been there since you can remember and for the most part, he was and proven to be so. Despite all the differences, disagreements, hell you've both been through he was there. He was like a rock for you, an anchor, someone you can always depend on and count on to be there when you needed him the most. To comfort if you broke a bone, cut a finger, misspoke out of turn, broke up with a lover, be there when you were down,” he paused turning facing her looking at his notes. “Now that he is gone you're left to readjust, you were able to last time because of Vision. Though maybe you never did, you just used Vision as a crutch, never learning to fully deal. Now that your crutch is gone, you're lost. The constant in your life is gone, your rock and foundation is no longer there and now that your life is in turmoil again your mind and body is reacting, reaching for the one thing that brought you the most comfort, that constant that was always there,” he explained. “Perhaps it is your need for comfort that is leading to these hallucinations. You yearn to be loved, unconditionally, when all you find are those around you, who can't...or won't,” he said glancing back up at her.

Wanda's eyes were blank as she absorbed what he was saying in every detail. Each word riddled with some truth and it hurt. It hurt so much, that her chest hurt as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Her wounds fresh once more, as if he ripped off the scab to a wound that never healed properly. “Please....stop....stop talking,” she said before looking away. She sniffed wiping the tears from her face.

“I'm sorry Miss Maximoff I didn't mean to hurt you,” he apologized gently. “I was...merely...giving my speculations,” he replied. Wanda sniffed and nodded once more as she continued to wipe off some more tears that slipped out. She looked at him, her blue eyes wide filled with sadness.

“You're right, it's fine, it's just hard to hear...to bear,” she explained. “If you excuse me...I think...I need to be alone,” she said sitting up and rushing towards the door. She made her way outside and sat on the bench out front as she just sobbed once more. Was Doctor Luxton, right? No, he was right. He was right and it hurt. It hurt that he saw right through her and pulled out all the pain for her to bear all over again. Maybe he was right, maybe she was just hallucinating because she missed him so much. Now that her life seemed like a mess, maybe she was just creating all these hallucinations for herself to cope. Especially with the experiments and things they wanted to achieve, wanted her to achieve.

Wanda walked around the compound feeling down and numb. It was hard to accept that she was probably losing it under the stress. That she was crazy, no, been crazy, been lost, been confused, been a mess. Though a fear crept in her as well. What if she does it again? Messes up things worse, she knew she couldn't afford to do that. Not ever again, not with anyone's lives on the line. She knew she had to get better, for herself and the others. Wanda sent Shuri a Happy Birthday text as she laid in bed too depressed to even take a shower. She laid there trying to push down the thoughts, the reality she was in and facing. “I need to get my shit together,” she croaked to herself.

Though instead, she started laughing into a sob. Somehow she couldn't even believe her own words. Did she really felt that lost? Was she that pathetic? She needed to be better she needed to not lose it or screw up. She turned to her side and cried into her pillow half hoping she suffocated herself on accident and that the others would find her and give up on their experiments and accept her pitiful existence. She laughed a sob once more, gripping her sheets, before yelling into her pillow. She turned to her side slapping her bed. “Patetický,” she said sadly as she turned to face the window. She sniffed as she sat up and slowly made her way to the window. She didn't know why, just a simple distraction, to stop her from the spiral she was starting to slip to. She tried to look up at the night sky, clouds covered most of the moon when she heard a slight swishing. Her eyes slowly lowered down as she saw streaks of blue running back and forth across the parking lot wildly, chaotically.

Wanda's breath hitches as her eyes widened as she placed her hand on the glass. She looked behind her quickly and looked down once again. It was still there, happening, she banged her hand on the glass as if she was trying to get its attention to stop. To acknowledge her nothing. “It's not real, right?” she asked herself. Wanda swallowed as her legs started moving, stepping back almost on auto-pilot. She turned as she started running through the compound, taking the stairwell, the emergency exit towards the parking lot. Her breath heavy as her eyes widened once again, it was still happening. The lights, those signature blurs. She slowly and cautiously began walking towards the flashes of blue and specks of red. “What's happening?” she asked herself confused. She looked around her eyes following the blurs in and out but never stopping.

“Wanda....Wanda...” she heard lightly. She swallowed trying to concentrate on the words, her name. “Wanda!” he heard her name echo off invisible walls, but yet seem almost inaudible. As if it was a ghost calling her name.

“No...it can't be,” she whispered shaking her head.

“Wanda!” she heard again. A ghostly yell. Though instead, the blurs are flying past her faster than before yet, not. There was no wind, no draft, as there would usually be as if an apparition just repeating an action. She shook her head and closed her eyes, anger, fear, and frustration rising. Suddenly she threw her arm out trying to reach and grab the blue and red light, passing her.

“Pietro, STOP!” she cried her eyes a crimson as her hair flies towards her right. Her head snapping in the direction of the wind and for a mere second, she sees him. Her brother staring back at her just as confused and wide-eyed as she was before just fading away, disappearing as if time had caught up to reality. Wanda's jaw dropped as she forgot to breathe. She suddenly ran towards the spot he was standing. “Pietro...Pietro...” she called out looking around turning around frantically. She swallowed, she shook her head, she saw him. She was wide awake, it had to be him, right? Wanda looked up and sighed frustrated, confused, and in disbelief.


	15. Leave Like That

Pietro woke up he felt like this was just going to be a good day. He took a shower and headed to eat breakfast. He stared at the large omelet he was making and smiled. It smelt good, his sister would be proud. His smile faltered a bit as he remembered his sister, the times he would bug her as she cooked. Tease her if she forgot an herb or it didn't taste correct. He softly smiled, as a flash of her slowly blinking in slow motion popped in his head. A sharp pain hit him when suddenly Natasha walked in.

“Breakfast!” she said happily and then sighed. “Oh wait that's probably only enough for you isn't?” she thought out loud and decided to eat yogurt instead.

“Can't help it, I burn everything too fast,” he explained.

“I know, I know,” Natasha said opening the refrigerator. “Whoever keeps the kitchen stocked, bless them,” she said as Pietro chuckled in agreement. Clint walked in as he checked his watch.

“Hallelujah!” Clint agreed raising his arms. “Don't put those eggs away I'm gonna make myself a breakfast scramble,” he said pointing at Pietro's eggs who nodded. “Want some Nat?” Clint asked. Nat shrugged.

“If I have room,” she answered.

“Yeah cause that little yogurt is going to fill you up,” he said steering her aside so he can look at the refrigerator. Pietro finished his huge omelet and pulled out a party tray and brought it to the island counter.

“Good job, kid,” Clint said impressed as he handed him a fork. “Dig in,” he said. Pietro took it.

“Thanks,” he said and started eating at a rather fast speed that both Clint and Nat stopped what they were to doing to watch. Though suddenly a cell phone rang. It was Pietro's.

“Yes?” Pietro answered.

“Hey, it's you good, look I have a big favor to ask you,” Tony said from the other end.

“Stark?” he asked. Natasha perked her brow glancing at Clint.

“Yeah, who else would it be, anyway, it's Pepper's birthday today and she would really appreciate a Cony Island Footlong from Dave's Foot Long's stall,” he said. “I just need you to fetch it bring it back and bingo, easy 30k. What do you say?” he asked. Pietro raised a brow and scoffed.

“You serious?” he asked.

“Yeah, why would I lie? Have I ever lied to you?” he asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Okay, why would I lie...now,” he countered. Pietro released a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” he said.

“Great we're currently in Florida, she loves the beaches there, I'll send you a map of the locations,” he said.

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Good, be there by around lunchtime?” he asked. Pietro rolled his eyes. “Make that eleven AM,” Stark decided. Pietro nodded.

“Okay got it,” he said.

“Good, see you soon,” and with that Stark hung up.

“What was that all about?” Clint asked curiously.

“Stark has me playing fetch,” he said putting away his cell and continued to eat at a slower pace.

“Wait...you're saying you're willing to fetch things for us?” Clint asked surprised. Pietro nodded as he quickly grabbed a juice and was opening.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said with a shrug. “But he's paying me thirty grand,” he added with a sly smirk. Clint's jaw drops as he looked at Natasha who started chuckling.

“Fuck that asshole,” Clint swore playfully that Stark had money to throw around like that.

Pietro did as he was told. He dressed up to run, checked his cellphone and took a long deep breath. He stepped back bouncing a bit before running in a flash. He arrived in New York within seconds and waited in the small line to order the foot long. He finally got it and ran down to Florida paused to check the beach they were at and then headed towards there. He stopped to see Tony and Pepper barely setting up a parasol and blankets in a secluded location. Pepper gasped before she saw who it was.

“Quicksilver?” she asked. Pietro nodded with a smile. “Is that? Tony...did you?” she asked as Tony handed her the footlong. She unwrapped the aluminum foil and smiled. “Awe you didn't have to...really but..” she paused.

  
“But?” Tony asked walking up to her.

“I like mines with chili, cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard,” she said about to take a bite but then Tony pulled it from her mouth.

“No...then we'll get you one, right kid?” Tony asked handing Pietro the foot long with a wink. Pietro nodded as he saw how happy Pepper looked.

“Yeah, sure,” he said giving in. After all, it was her birthday and he was getting paid _a lot._

“You can have that one, kid,” Tony said handing him the original foot long. Pietro took it and smiled.

“Chili, cheese, mayonnaise, mustard?” he asked. Pepper nodded.

“Oh and onions, I can't believe I almost forgot the onions!” she said in shock. Pietro nodded and took off. He ate the foot-long along the way and once again waited in line and got the correct foot long and 7 minutes later he returned.

“Here you go, Happy Birthday, Miss Potts....Stark?,” he said happily. She opened and smiled brightly.

“Thank you!” she thanked as Tony looked up at him confused.

“What?” he asked.

“Where's mine?” he asked with a stern face. Pietro's brows raised as he jerked his head and took off. A few minutes later he brought back Starks foot long as well.

“Here you go Mr. Stark, need anything else?” Pietro asked trying to be on his best behavior. He looked at Pepper who shrugged.

“No I guess that's it,” he said. Pietro nodded as he backed up.

“Alright, have a happy birthday, hopefully,” he said before taking off. Pietro headed back in the compound and got a ping from his phone. It was an alert from his bank notifying he received the thirty grand. Pietro smiled.

“Yes!” he let out. If he knew playing fetch for rich people would pay so well he would have started doing it sooner. He shook his head, nah. Instead of Quicksilver, people would be calling him lapdog or something silly. Pietro felt a bit warmed up and decided this was a good time to take a break when he noticed Clint and Natasha all geared up.

“Emergency?” he asked confused.

“Nah, it's training, remember or did you forget? Hill advised you to still keep you in top shape just in case a disaster happened, there are about 130 other guys outback who's just waiting to have fun!” Clint said sarcastically.

“Are you serious?” he asked. “Is he serious?” he asked looking at Nat who looked down and just smiled.

“Go check yourself,” Nat said as Pietro ran behind the back area of the compound to indeed see agents outback. He took a deep breath and sighed. At first, he was tasked to carry them across the compound, one or two at a time. After that he was then tasked to disarm them all, then after that to put them out without killing. Needless to say, he was winded at the end of the session. Pietro rubbed his shoulder heading to his room when he heard his phone ring once more.

“Yeah?” Pietro asked.

“You know, you really should learn how to control your partying spending. You got quite a few pricey bar tabs. Good taste in clubs though,” Tony noted.

  
“Stark,” he warned.

“Okay okay, well Pepper just informed me her favorite dessert is from a small bakery in Cleveland. So...” he trailed off. Pietro let out a heavy sigh.

“I don't know it was a long training session for me,” he answered bitterly.

“I'll add another 15k,” Stark added.

“Deal,” he said hanging up. A few seconds later Pietro got a new text with new locations. He made his way to the bakery just barely before closing, then headed back to Florida at a building on a high-level floor. When he arrived they were at a rooftop, a few private close friends were there as well.

“Pietro?” Pepper asked in shock who was now wearing a pretty dress. He smiled and nodded.

“Yes,” he said handing her the box with her favorite dessert. She opened it and her eyes watered a bit and Pietro's slight frustration melted away.

“Thank you, I'm sure Tony has put you through hell, already,” she said. Tony approached and hugged her giving her a kiss on the side of her forehead. “Tony...thank you,” she said and gave him a kiss. Pietro blushed backing away when she paused. “Please, stay you've done so much already,” she said. “Have some food, relax,” she said. Pietro looked at Tony who simply gave him a humble nod. Pietro released a lopsided grin. The small dinner party eventually turned into a large party mostly filled with strangers. He was on his seventh Long Island Ice Tea and he was actually feeling it without the use of Anti-X. His eyes went blank when he remembered Vision saying something about it. He shrugged who knew the toaster was right. He chuckled as he continued to unwind until he realized he was tired. He said his goodbyes and headed back to the compound. His body slightly dehydrated, achy, and sore. He knew he was probably sweating but he was too tired to care at the moment. He stepped in his room dropped on his bed and past out.

A loud snore woke himself up as he realized he drooled a bit. He groaned as he shifted and turned his head to the other direction. His eyes fluttering close when he heard a hitch. A female hitch that led to a sob. His eyes slowly opened up once more. It was louder this time. He blinked a few times and groaned as he laid on his back, he stared at the ceiling. Maybe he was just drunk, too tired, he continued to listen to the sobbing, like a ghost was in the room, crying nearby. He listened confused staring at the ceiling, it sounded familiar. The crying sounded a lot like, “Wanda,” he said lowly. He sat up and continued to listen. “Wanda?” he asked he could have sworn it was her and she just kept crying. He looked around his room confused. Where was it coming from? When he realized something, this wasn't his room. This was Wanda's old room. The air left his lungs. Was this Wanda's ghost? Was she in pain? Why was she crying? Why couldn't he see her? “Wanda?” he asked once more. Then suddenly he heard a muffled yell. It was definitely her voice, a yell of frustration and pain. “Wanda!” he called out angrily as he rushed around the room trying to find the source.

“AAAAAAAAAARHHH!” he heard before it went to a sob. A laugh like sob and his heart broke as he shook his head. He could not help her and it hurt.

“Wanda, please...I can't help you... I..,” he paused. _Failed._ He wanted to help her so badly, comfort her, remind her that it was alright. Though, he couldn't help her. That's why she was gone. He held his head frustrated as he leaned against the bed. He could hear crying behind him, more clear but she was clearly not behind him. Not visible. He wiped a few tears from his eyes as he sniffed. He looked up, his gaze blank as he remembers when was the last time he saw her. Outside in the front parking lot. He remembered running so fast that he was vibrating.

Pietro sat up, he was still tired but he couldn't' take it. He made his way out and ran the next two states over. Usually, he didn't need to push himself. Though he wanted to see her, wanted to help her, and maybe if not, at least maybe wear himself out to the point of exhaustion. He suddenly ran back trying to be as fast as he could. He broke the sound barrier, which reminded him of the experiments with Jane and Darcy. He could feel his body vibrate, warmed up once more as he just decided to keep running around the area. His thoughts solely focused on her, the sobbing, that horrifying yell. He began to call out her name. “Wanda!” he let out but he was moving so fast he was sure no one would understand him if they were near, to begin with. He kept trying anyway, just out of frustration. “Wanda!” he cried as he ran back and forth, looking about frantically, his eyes darting just trying to see if could or would see her again, like that night before. He just kept running he was starting to get tired, hungry, once more. His mind saw the image of her once again standing there hugging herself, her eyes slowly closing, as time stood still, then her watching from the viewing deck in the training room, then her looking up, barely breathing as she held his hand tightly before taking her last breath. “Wanda!” he yelled his heart feeling light it was about to explode from exhaustion and pain.

“Pietro! STOP!” he heard almost like a ghostly yell as his eyes opened. His heart was light for a few seconds as he felt as if he was being pulled to a stop. He felt as if he had passed her once more, he tried his best to slow to a stop, which he managed to do. He turned around desperate and to his surprise, there she stood. Her arm slowly lowering before her head turning towards him, her hair flying in and out of her face. Then time caught up suddenly, she was looking at him, wide-eyed, confused as if she saw him, heard him. Then like before she started to disappear. Pietro breathed in as he ran towards her, trying to reach out, grab her. He threw his arm forward but she was fading even faster than he can run. By the time he could reach her, she had faded as if she was never there.

“Wanda!” he yelled as he stopped. He looked around frantically. She was no longer there. He couldn't believe it. She was just there, she heard him, reached out to him, in some sort of way. Her eyes staring back, she had seen him too this time. He knew it. He palmed his forehead the image of her staring back at him, searing in his mind. “Sister,” he let out a toothy grimace as he felt to his knees, confused, hurt, and frustrated.


	16. Better Things

“That's never going to happen,” she spoke softly looking up at her brother who was desperately looking everywhere but her. “Hey...hey look at me,” she said strongly as Pietro finally gave in to her demand and looked down at her. She could feel the light stubble and warmth from his cheek, as she held her hand up to it trying to get him to calm down, to look down at her. “No one or nothing will ever come between us, remember?” she reminded as he sighed heavily. He looked away grabbing her wrist and pulled her hand away from his cheek.

“It has always been just you and me,” he said before Wanda woke up. Her eyes shot open the dream fading fast as she tried to hold onto it, the image the conversation she was having or had. She blinked a few times just lying there motionless. She tried to bring the dream back but couldn't and instead she just began to remember. Was that conversation, real? Maybe it was, just not to her in this timeline. She turned to her back staring at the ceiling as she tried to remember more.

“Now you're asking me to share you with some android?”

She blinked remembering. That's right, they were talking about Vision. He feared that Vision would replace him in her life. In a way he did. She didn't mean for that to happen. She swallowed feeling a bit guilty as she turned back to her side and hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes and the memory of last night came to her. Her eyes shot open, she saw him, he saw her. He had to, that reaction, the way he stared at her, the blank stare of confusion and recognition. She sat up suddenly a strange determination sparked within. Her experiments, everything that they had been trying to get her to do. A part of her wanted to believe that she was just losing it, going crazy, because of her past transgressions. However, what if she wasn't? What if maybe she was somehow reaching into another world after all? Wanda bit her nail nervously thinking about it. She took a deep breath before getting up and heading for the shower.

Since Shuri was still out for a bit and the others were still discussing how to go about it, she found herself in another smaller lab. She tried her best to find the videos she wanted to see again. She just knew she had to see it, search for a clue. Her fingers were typing randomly. At first, she had no idea what she was doing but then she got the hang of it or at least she thought she did. When she found it, the video popped up in the holoscreen.

She looked up watching the video of the terrible event. Staring at Scott's nervous smile, pushing out the guilt, seeing her children that she somehow created, watching the orbs pass slowly by. Her eyes narrowed as she would pause to see Iron Man slowly fade into appearance or reality. The same with Natasha, she paused and rewind trying to figure out how she did it. She smiled she never saw Natasha wear that outfit before. Her mind was a powerful thing, her body, her skills, deadly. Wanda leaned forward as she decided to watch videos of the HYDRA experiments once more.

She stared watching herself blink in and out of existence, reality, visually at least. She watched as her body would seem to be half faded for long moments of time. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Hank telling her about his theory, what he suspected HYDRA was doing, how they believed they were on to something. Video after video she watched, they had done it to her so many times or did they? Maybe all they did was kept her drugged and tied down but did they really force her to leave reality or to fade?

Wanda sat back eating a late lunch watching the videos some more. Trying to remember what the others said to her. She remembers Banner saying something about possible mind convergence, that would explain the confused memories, the memory loss. She nodded, she definitely had that, maybe they really were on to something. She swallowed remembering Shuri noting that maybe she was able to do so because she was under great stress. In a way she already was, but maybe it wasn't enough? Maybe she had to feel true emotional agony, turmoil? Desperation? She stuffed her cheap ramen noodles in her mouth trying to figure it out when suddenly Natasha knocked and entered.

“There you are,” she said with a small smile. “Ah...ramen,” she noticed. Wanda put her bowl aside and leaned back on her chair. She looked up and smiled.

  
“Hey, Nat,” she greeted.

  
  
“What are you doing? Wait are you watching?” she paused. Wanda nodded

“Yep,” she answered.

“I..I..just figured watching those might... you know, be difficult to watch,” Natasha said watching her just appear half faded for a long period of time. The clock kept moving, knowing she was actually suspended in a half faded appearance or reality. “Weird,” she noticed.

“Yeah, I know,” Wanda agreed. “I just wanted to see if maybe watching something would help me remember or at least understand it more,” Wanda explained. Nat simply nodded. Wanda sighed leaning in. “I'm just trying to piece it all together, so next time...maybe next time we'll get somewhere,” she explained. Natasha smiled.

“I'm just glad you're taking this seriously. That you know... you're trying,” she said placing a shoulder on Wanda and give it a reassuring squeeze. “You can do this, we can do this,” she assured. With that Natasha left her alone. Wanda grabbed her bowl of ramen once more. She stared at the videos once again. It wasn't exactly true, yes she wanted to help the others, bring them back if she could. Though, she also wanted to convince herself. To convince herself that those images of her brother weren't simply hallucinations but in reality, him. Him or her trying to reach the other through some weird cosmic veil.

* * *

Pietro woke up took a shower, he felt a bit numb from after the events of last night. He walked into the kitchen and Natasha was already there as Clint was saying “Good Bye Nat...oh hey, I was wondering if I'd get to say goodbye,” Clint noted. He made his way towards Pietro and gave him a half hug. “Hey good luck...” he paused looking up at him seriously. “Hey, are you alright? Your eyes seem a bit puffy,” Clint noticed. Natasha noticed as well.

“Oh..yeah, I just was... exhausted yesterday with the training and Tony's requests,” Pietro answered. How was he going to tell him that he cried himself to sleep last night.

“Oh, how was the party?” Natasha asked. Pietro smirked and looked away.

“It was fun, unexpected but fun, a whole bunch of people I didn't know showed up,” he answered.

“Yeah noticed he didn't invite any of us...douche,” Clint said checking his pockets.

“I'm sure he just assumed we would be busy,” Natasha defended.

“Yeah, yeah, well I gotta go, good luck, I know you can do it,” Clint said as he gave Pietro a strong pat on the shoulder and left.

“Is it today?” Pietro asked wide-eyed as Natasha bit into her celery and nodded.

“Yep, meeting with Fury at eleven then off to London, hope you are ready,” she said making her way out and giving him a pat as well but much softer. Pietro sighed realizing he hadn't studied as much as he should have.

After the meeting with Fury, Pietro found himself taking an airplane along with a few other agents, including Natasha who was playing his cousin, another man named Marlo who was playing his father Boris. Pietro read up in file as Natasha was giving him pointers and explaining how people who are rich tend to also know a bit more about their clothes, food, etc. After a while, he had to dye his hair once more. Luckily there was a stylist on board, even Natasha did as well. His hair was a light brown now, Natasha's dark brown. Unfortunately, it was part of the job. He had to change into his new outfit, get into character of a spoiled rich kid, who could do whatever he wanted. Clint's advice, “Just be yourself but rich.” It was mostly a joke but maybe he had a point. Pietro shook his head as he sat back down as the plane was getting ready to land.

“"Хорошо, ты готов !?" ( _Alright, is everybody ready?!_ ) Marlo asked out getting into character as they began to line up to get out of the plane.

“да!” ( _Yes!_ ) Nat let out with a small smile.

“Да отец!” ( _Yes, father!_ ) Pietro let out starting to feel psyched.

“Alright,” Boris said his accent heavy. “Vot tak, okay,” Boris said as he stepped out of the plane. Pietro knew once he stepped out the plane he was Alexei Petukhov from here on out.

The Petukhov family stepped out of the luxury jet. Boris and Alexei pausing for a moment to put on their shades as the sun was setting. Luckily, Irina, his cousin had enough sense to have them on already as she carefully stepped out in her heels. A limo picked them up from the airport and they didn't bother getting their luggage or checking in. They drove straight out of the airport and towards their hotel. Sipping on alcohol lightly as they chatted in the limo. Mostly on what they planned to do spare time for entertainment. Pietro smiled, it was weird seeing Nat and Agent Marlo stay in character and talk to each other with ease as if this was just another day of work for them. Though seeing them in character just impressed him, eased him, and inspired him to do his best as well.

While his father was usually out talking about business; Irina and himself would sometimes be able to shop and splurge on SHIELD's tab.

“What do you think? Too much?” he asked in a maroon crushed velvet tux. Irina smiled and chuckled.

“Niet, I think it suits you,” she complimented as male clerk raised his brows wide. Pietro snapped his head at him and swore at him in Russian.

“Хуй тебе! What you looking at?” he asked angrily in character. He shook his head.

“No...nothing,” he replied.

“I thought so,” he replied looking away. “Мудак,” he added looking at Nat and smiled brightly instead his brows raised. Nat raised her brows as well, knowing he was just keeping in character. He brought a few outfits before pausing when he saw a red sparkling dress. He stopped it reminded him of the one Wanda wore at the nightclub. He slowly approached it and grabbed the material.

“Что ты делаешь?”( _What are you doing?_ ) Nat whispered as she approached him.

“Это платье это напоминает мне о,” ( _This outfit it reminds me of..._ ) he paused.

“Not here, not now, get your head in the game,” she warned him as she pulled him away with a smile. Pietro smiled and nodded as he followed Natasha.

They met up with his father in a fancy restaurant and ate outside. They ate as his father was making some business deals. Natasha warned him that his target's family was also dining nearby and not to break character what so ever. There was an older gentleman, graying hair, an older woman blonde, and his target Henry Dobbs, tall, lean blue eyes, dark brown hair. He was considered handsome and if he wasn't gay, he probably would consider him competition. He glanced at his direction chatting with Irina holding his glass, he must have caught Henry's attention because he glanced at their direction. Irina noticed but played it off as well.

“Come on, let's go I got business to attend to and I don't want you maxing out your new credit card,” Boris said snapping his fingers.

“Bah, father,” Alexei complained tossing his napkin.

“You too, Irina you're supposed to watch him. What is he doing letting you get some shoes, eh?” he scolded.

“Uncle...yes,” she admitted with a smile. “They're Jimmy Choo's...what?” she defended as they got up and followed him out. “You did good,” she whispered in Pietro's ear.

Two days later they were invited to a brunch at a large estate. It was a friend of the targets, there were many other guests as well as Pietro showed up late in a motorcycle, riding all the way to the back where everyone ate.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Boris scolded. “Another bike?” he asked. “This is your sixth bike!” he added.

“I don't have this one, it's midnight blue, not the same color!” Alexei defended.

“Yeesh put it aside, what you doing riding all the way back here, go!” Boris scolded. Pietro notice Henry smirking in his direction clearly entertained by their scene. He put back on his motorcycle helmet smirking back at him as he turned on his bike and rode off. Irina who was slightly aside Henry smiled as she continued to chat with the other socialites. He headed back to the party adjusting his collars and blending in, being courteous and a bit suave as he also caught the eyes of some females as well.

He had to admit he was having fun playing this role. Though late at night before he fell asleep, is where he could breathe, remember who he really was and be himself. He had to try hard to push the images of Wanda, her sobbing, that yell, that muffled yell. He sighed tossing and turning, he was also nervous, he had to kill Henry soon. He was torn between trying hard not to screw it up and guilt.

It was the weekend and they needed to show up at some clubs. This time Nat couldn't come this was an alone time mission. Go out there, have fun don't make too much a scene, I'll be on my cell if you need me. So he went club hopping until he found one he liked. Luckily London had a variety of places to hang out but he was partial to dance clubs, plus it was also part of his character. He bought his way past the bouncer and got into a very modern dance club. It was packed, popular, just by looking around he could notice that people were drunk and on drugs.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. The music wasn't really to his liking at first but the DJ changed it up. He made his way out to dance and though he wanted to show off he couldn't mostly due to the clothes he was wearing, a dark blue suit. So he danced casually blending in with the crowd, he started chatting up with some ladies who eyed him and started to dance with him. Then he noticed Henry with a few guys and some girls in one corner, he had bottles of liquor around him. It was obvious he was a big spender as well. He knew it was wise to catch his attention, so he decided to buy the ladies he hung out some drinks. Okay so his character was Bi, he couldn't help that, why not. It wasn't like he can blatantly try to flirt in front of him.

Though sooner or later, Henry was beside him.

“I've seen you before,” he started, his English accent obvious. “You were at Merrick's party, you're the one on the motorbike,” he added. Pietro feigned remembering him then smiled with a nod.

“That's right, sorry about the lawn,” Pietro replied turning to the bar. Henry smiled and turned along with him.

“Not my lawn, I can care less...nice bike by the way,” he added. Pietro smiled and nodded.

“Thanks...you like bikes?” Pietro asked.

“No but it's obvious you do,” he noted. “I'm not gonna lie I think they suit you, might get one myself,” he said. Pietro smirked.

“Maybe one day I can give you a ride, eh?” he suggested. Henry smiled.

“Sure, maybe....” he said. “Oh, do you want to join my party by the way, it's VIP,” he said. “Come,” he insisted making his way back to his group with a wave of his hand. Pietro swallowed making his way across the club climbing a few steps. He made his way to the VIP and looked for a seat. He found a spot next to a girl and sat. Though when he sat he saw a familiar face. He turned pale-looking away immediately. Effy Malikov was setting in a VIP across the club. He swallowed exhaling with a smile as he tried his best to just converse with his current party. Though in the back of his mind he was panicking a bit. What was she doing here? Wasn't she a mob boss in New York? Then again his Dad is playing a mob boss, Henry's dad is a narcotics dealer, it's possible she might be in for business. Though he did notice she was drinking a bit, so pleasure too? Maybe she would get too drunk to notice.

“Know her?” Henry asked leaning over. Pietro swallowed.

“Ah, I think I've seen her around,” Pietro said with a shrug.

“She's an associate of my father's her names is Effy Malikov, badass bitch, according to some. Father likes her, seems to get things done. Not too bad on the eyes either,” Henry noted. Pietro perked a brow, he thought Henry was just into guys then again, he could just be complimenting her appearance. Anyone with eyes can see that Malikov was attractive. Henry snapped his fingers and a waiter came to them. “Send Miss Malikov a bottle of our finest Vodka,” Henry said. The waiter nodded.

“Our?” Pietro asked knowing he had to get out of sight soon.

“Yeah, it's my Dad's club,” he said. Pietro perked a brow and nodded.

“If you excuse me,” Pietro made his way out to the side out of sight for a bit, texting

_Nat. Effy Malikov is in town and at the same club as Henry and I._

_Fuck? Seriously?_

_Turns out she knows their fam._

_Damn, try to keep out of sight, go to a new club don't make it obvious._

_Okay._

“Looks very important,” he heard Wanda's voice reach his ears. Pietro looked up and turned pale. It was Effy.

“Fuck,” he swore.

She smiled, raising her brow.

“You really suck at hiding,” she said her voice seemed to return to normal, though he realized he actually preferred it. It was naturally light yet sensual. “What are you doing here? I see you're sitting pretty with Dobbs,” she said. He swallowed looking away.

“It's none of your business. Don't worry I'm leaving,” Pietro said as she used her arm to block his way. She narrowed her eyes.

“I know you work for some government agency,” she said. “I'm not an idiot and even if you are...some mutant or something,” she added. His brows raised.

“Pot calling the kettle black?” he replied. She smirked as she neared. “You don't fuck with me, I can ruin you, right here, right now,” she threatened. She pushed up her glasses as he could hear the sound waves intensely. He swallowed, he wondered how many people she killed with her ability to manipulate sound. “But Dobbs owes me...a lot, 13 million to be exact,” she revealed. “I have a feeling you're not here on a business deal,” she said growing near. “If you screw him over, it would benefit me later down the line,” she revealed as she grew incredibly near. He swallowed.

“ Почему ты говоришь мне это?”( _Why are you telling me this?_ ) he asked in her tongue. She flashed a smile.

“Потому что я знаю, в отличие от других идиотов, которых вы можете доставить,” ( _Because I know, unlike the other idiots, you can deliver._ ) she answered. “In fact a little incentive,” she said as she neared. She stuck out her tongue revealing something on it, it looked like a pill. She suddenly kissed him. Pietro didn't' know how to react at first but he just went with it, as she stuck her tongue and transferred something. She slowly broke off the kiss, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

“What did you give me?” he asked nervously.

“It's my newest combination of Anti and Acid,” she answered with a smirk. “Have fun,” she said pulling away, stepping back. She looked back deviously before returning back to the other side of the club. He immediately went for his cell.

_I've been compromised, Malikov did not break my cover but she did slip me something._

Pietro texted nervously as he walked out to the dance floor.

“Hey, I thought you didn't know Malikov, you looked like you were getting... a little comfy,” Henry said placing a hand around his shoulder. Pietro blushed as he flashed a smile.

“Ah...yah, I should have told you... we've met before,” he revealed. Henry nodded. “Dad's associates,” he added. Henry nodded a bit more. “Yeah scored some acid,” he added.

“Ah, nice do you have any more?” Henry asked. Pietro scoffed a smile.

“Nie, sorry I only got one,” he revealed. Henry looked a bit hurt then shrugged.

“Doesn't matter I'm already getting pretty high,” he admitted. Pietro laughed as he was starting to feel the effects of the new drugs. The music and lights were starting to get to him as he swallowed and looked across the club and noticed Effy who was taking a drink of vodka eyeing him with a devious smile. He took a deep breath whatever she gave him was strong and if he wasn't on the straight, he would even say awesome. Though he was undercover and he didn't want to blow it. Soon Henry's party started heading to the dance floor as they began to dance. He had no choice but to blend in and continue to party with them. He could feel his phone vibrating, a text. Probably Nat but he didn't want to blow it and he was starting to literally feel light as a feather. He started to dance to the music as he continued to feel the high get stronger. It was almost trance-like. Then again he soon noticed that Malikov was on the dance floor, she looked high as a kite and with her powers to manipulate sound. This was not good, yet, he was starting to have a blast.

“Tell that slut to fuck off!” Henry yelled to a blonde girl playfully as he started laughing. Pietro threw his head back and started laughing at the situation. He continued to dance as Henry bought shots. He didn't know what to do, he just went with it and continued to party in character. “Effy you bitch, what did give him, cause I want some too!” Henry yelled as he neared her. Malikov made her way towards them as well.

“It's something new, can't test it on you yet, though,” she admitted putting her arm around Pietro who looked away, a bit annoyed. “You're just too precious...precious cargo,” she babied, Henry. “I can give you something else if you like?” she said. Henry blinked slowly.

“If it fucks me up like him then, yes,” he said as they made their way back towards her table. Pietro took out his phone. He could barely read the text, his vision was slightly blurry.

_On my way cuz, just keep in c._

He closed his phone and continued to dance and drink. Well, he supposes he was keeping in character.

“Look at this one, he can dance,” another girl from Henry's party noticed.

“Ah, yes, party animal that one,” Henry agreed.

“Ah you should see him, really move,” Malikov agreed as she took a drink and danced. “Oh, I like this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHukwv_VX9A&ab_channel=MISSIOVEVO)!” she said as she started dancing again. They were all dancing as he felt the music move him, lights, laughter, small touches, he was actually starting to love it. His eyes closed and he could not help but feel, very high. Flashes of him dancing with Wanda came into his head. He missed her. When he opened his eyes he was dancing between Henry and Malikov and he wasn't sure how it happened. Henry behind him, Malikov in front. He tried hard not to chuckle, all three of them probably on the verge of being wasted. He grabbed Malikov's hand and turned her around, getting into the music and began dancing with her and for some reason, she didn't care and just went with it. He could see the sound waves just vibrating off of her and he wasn't sure if it was the drugs causing him to see that or she was actually doing it on purpose or unknowingly.

“Alexei!” he heard a familiar voice. His head slowly turned to see Nat coming closer to him.

“IRINA!” he greeted. “Just in time, we're having a fucking great time!” he said smiling.

“Ah-huh, I can see that, Uncle said he doesn't want you sleeping in another gutter, too embarrassing,” she said. “Come,” she said grabbing his hand, eyeing Malikov nervously.

“Awe, come on, Irina he's having fun! Besides I'll take good care of him,” Henry said drunkenly. Irina smirked.

“Oh, I know you will, that's what I'm afraid of,” she replied back. “Come or Uncle is going to send back up,” Irina said. Alexei sighed defeated.

“Fine, fine,” he said. He swore in Russian as he turned. He threw a two-handed air kiss at the party. They all waved as he Effy laughed at the situation instead as he eyed her. She grabbed onto Henry and started dancing with him instead. Irina steered him out of the club. They were both quiet until they got into the limo. As soon as they started driving off, Pietro threw his head back. “Fuck,” he said relieved yet still very high.

“Shit, that was close,” Nat said as she drew near. She grabbed his lids and examined his eyes. “Dilated what did she give you?” Natasha asked.

“A new drug...she invented, is she chemist?” Pietro asked confused. Natasha smirked.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Nat revealed. “She's also practically a genius if you haven't noticed already, anyways what happened?” she pushed. Pietro's head bobbed.

“Henry was there, got comfy with him and his group. Then spotted Malikov, I thought she didn't notice me but she did. Snuck up on me, told me...she told me she wanted Henry dead,” he breathed out confused. Natasha sighed.

“Okay...this got more complicated,” Nat said thinking out loud.

“She told me, she wasn't going to say anything and that she was looking forward to it. I think they owed her some money,” he paused trying to remember the conversation. “Then she kissed me and slipped me this drug,” he said leaning his head back. “It's fucking....wasted,” he said starting to fall asleep.

“Alex...alex?” she asked.

Pietro woke up back in his hotel room. He supposed he was fine but just wasted and he woke up feeling hungover. He furrowed his brows. He hadn't felt this hungover since before his experiment. He groaned palming his face.

“COUSIN!” he shouted angrily. “CUZ!....IRINA!” he yelled. Finally, Nat showed up.

“You're awake,” she noticed.

“My head...it hurts, I feel...like I just got punched through a wall,” he explained. Nat sighed.

“The drug's effects must last longer, stay here I'll get you some breakfast,” Nat said shaking her head and making her way out.


	17. Shades of Cool

Wanda sat in the lab meeting with the others. Shuri was back from her vacation and Banner was explaining what he found. A holoscreen popped up with the stone Wanda saw in the videos. She swallowed staring at the object in greater detail.

“So according to SHIELD, this stone is a lesser infinity stone,” Banner started.

“Wait you're saying there's more of those things?!” Hank asked out confused.

“Yes and no, yes they're other stones that are not part of the original 6. Ugh just think of it as second or third generation but not as strong,” he paused. The others looked at each other nervously. “I don't know how we got a hold of this but I have my suspicions. Basically, the stone is called Octo Stone or the Great Neutralizer. According to SHIELD they had it in custody only a short while. They didn't even get to research the stone fully. They assume what Fury said in the videos were probably true. It supposed to balance things, meaning if there is too much positive it disperses it, too much negative it absorbs it, things are out of whacked it's supposed to well, bring balance and neutrality,” Banner said.

“But wait didn't that stone affect Wanda negatively?” Shuri asked. Banner nodded.

“Yes, for some reason it didn't work or it counteracted with Wanda's powers oddly,” he explained.

“It's true, I don't remember much but I remember not being able to let of go of the stone when I grabbed it,” Wanda piped in. The others looked at her at nodded.

“But maybe that stone is needed to help bring the others back?” Doctor Selvig spoke.

“I thought that as a possibility too but Wanda somehow already pulled or created Vision and two children out of nowhere,” Banner explained. The others were quiet.

“Well, then what went wrong?” Shuri asked.

“I don't know it worked well with Vision...both of them and her children. They were neutralized but Wanda not so,” Banner said.

“Well Wanda belongs in this reality,” Hank suggested.

“Maybe Wanda's powers conflicted. I mean from what I read from HYDRA's old research files from High Evolutionary her powers are probability base. How do you calculate or create order based on uncertain factors,” Doctor Selvig explained. They all nodded in agreement.

“Which could explain why it didn't work and why everything went chaos,” Shuri explained.

“Maybe Wanda was so distraught she somehow overpowered the stone. Maybe even used it as an energy source,” Hank suggested.

“Sounds probable,” Banner agreed.

  
“Which it all goes down to the fact that Wanda's powers are highly in-tuned with her emotional state,” Shuri brought up. “It sounds like the stronger she is the more emotionally unstable Wanda is,” Shuri said. They were all quiet as they slowly turned to Wanda. Wanda felt their eyes peering at her and looked down. She nodded.

“I think she's right,” Wanda agreed. “When I'm happy and healthy I seem to have more control over what I'm doing,” she agreed. “Though when I'm not... I get stronger but at the cost of losing control,” she voiced. They were all quiet.

“And sanity,” Doctor Selvig added. Wanda simply glanced and nodded. She didn't have the means to prove him wrong otherwise.

“It doesn't matter we don't have the stone anymore,” Banner revealed. The others rolled their eyes and sighed.

“What a waste of time,” Hank mumbled as others mumbled similar expressions. “So where is it?” Hank then asked. Bruce looked down and sighed.

“Captain Marvel took it from Earth for...sake keeping. I think it's also the means to where Fury obtained the stone as well,” Banner revealed.

“So what was all this for?” Shuri asked frustrated.

“Well, we were theorizing!” Banner defended.

“On an item, we can no longer use,” Shuri countered.

“True but...we did discover more possibilities,” Bruce paused. “That yes, Wanda's emotional state is a key to her abilities and that maybe she needs or can be tapped into an energy source,” Bruce said looking at the stone.

“Both very dangerous ideas if things go very wrong,” Hank pointed out. Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Can I make a suggestion?” a familiar voice asked. Everyone looked up to see Natasha standing by the door arms crossed.

“Nat? Yeah...sure,” Bruce answered.

“Maybe if she wasn't in that nullifier half the time, maybe she would have better use and practice of her abilities,” Nat suggested. The others stared at Wanda who turned pale but did not protest.

“I agree,” Shuri said. “We don't know if that stone altered her abilities or made her weaker,” Shuri said.

“She has had enough recovery time,” Hank countered.

  
“Yes but if she's always being held back 80% of the time what makes you think she'll tap into her full potential during our experiments?” Doctor Selvig added. They were all quiet.

“I don't know... you all have made valid points,” Banner said.

“Well, what do you think?” Natasha asked staring at Bruce. Bruce looked back at Natasha wide-eyed and a bit pale.

“Me?” he asked pointing to himself. Natasha tilted her head and raised her brows. “I...” he paused and sighed. “I agree... I know SHIELD doesn't want Wanda out of it but...you have a point, how can we expect her to reach her maximum potential if she's tied down on a leash,” Bruce said looking at Wanda.

“If things go wrong we won't have any means to stop her,” Hank countered.

“No, she's not leaving the compound, she can be confined to certain areas to practice,” Natasha said. “And if anyone notices her acting...strange then we can confront, console and help her... like we...you should have done in the past,” she corrected strongly. Banner looked down and nodded.

“You're right,” he agreed. “Look I'll try to get permission from SHIELD to release Wanda,” he said. Wanda smiled brightly.

“Good, then maybe we can practice, she seems a bit out of shape,” Natasha joked. Wanda pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before smiling. “She could use the sparring practice, she's still Avenger to me. Once an Avenger, always an Avenger. I'm not afraid. I trust her,” she said before leaving the room.

“I trust her too... I'll vouch for Wanda,” Shuri said with a smile. Wanda stared back and smiled, happy that she trusted her. It felt almost like she had friends again. “Meantime I'm going to update the lab, I don't like your energy concealing methods. Just in case things do go awry,” she said standing up.

“I'll research potential energy means that would be safe for Wanda to tap into,” Hank said standing up as well.

“I'll be looking into Tony's theories and tech, with the help of Bruce of course,” Doctor Selvig said standing up.

  
“And what about me?” Wanda asked.

“For now sit tight,” Bruce answered. “I'm not sure how long it'll take to convince SHIELD to agree Nat's suggestion,” Bruce added. Wanda nodded and stood up.

“Fine,” she agreed.

Wanda's nerves grew excited at the prospect of no longer having the altered di-amplifier around her neck. To be able to practice and use her abilities without having to worry about consequences or breaking the rules. It was comforting and a couple of days later. Bruce took the choker off her neck for good. Wanda opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

“I feel like I can breathe again,” she said happily. Bruce scoffed out a smile.

“Sure,” he joked. She turned and stuck out her tongue. “Go now, you're free... at the meantime get the hang of using your powers more,” he said putting it aside. Wanda looked back before making her way out smiling. She jogged a few feet before lifting in the air. She hovered in the large sitting room and smiled. It felt nice to just fly and it's strange how she took such little things for granted. Soon Natasha walked in.

“Hey, how's it going?” she asked out. Wanda smiled as she floated back down towards Natasha.

“Great!” she breathed out. Natasha smiled.

“Saw you on the security cam,” she noted. Wanda's eyes widen.

“You were watching me?” she asked. Natasha looked down and chuckled.

“From time to time, yes,” she revealed. Wanda blushed feeling a bit embarrassed but also a bit nervous. “Get dressed, we're going to do some warm-ups for the next couple of days before we go into more strenuous activities,” Natasha said as she turned. Wanda tilted her head and sighed.

Natasha was right, she had her getting back into shape. Even though she was okay due to Yoga but she forgot how it was to be physically pushed to her limits. She also had her using her powers again. It was odd that Natasha's suspicions were right. She was rusty, slower to cast up shields, to grab things in time, it was taking time to remember all she could do. Though when things were slowed down for moments her mind wandered to those moments. Those simple images that she was starting to believe may indeed be hallucinations.

Wanda stood outside of the parking lot during sunset. The wind was cool, the trees, the smell of the water nearby. She closed her eyes, imagining, remembering the moment. His face, that face of awe. She wanted to believe it was real that it wasn't in her head. Though she hadn't seen anything in almost two weeks. She started to believe that her therapist was right. She was just hallucinating and, due to the fact, she was able to use her powers freely again probably helped her emotional state. “Pietro,” she breathed out her eyes wandering around hoping to see any signs of him. Yet nothing.

“Hey, there you are!” Natasha said from behind. “What you doing out here?” she asked. Wanda turned around and smiled.

“Just getting some fresh air, it helps me relax...calms my nerves,” she answered. It was technically true, she wasn't lying about that. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah, I can see that, Clint thought the same thing,” Natasha said. “I couldn't get into it but he...he loved the great outdoors,” Nat said smiling softly.

“You miss him, don't you?” Wanda asked. Nat looked down and smiled.

“He belongs home with his family,” Natasha answered.

  
“Yes but that doesn't mean you don't miss him any less,” Wanda revealed. “I do too,” she added. Natasha nodded.

“We've been through a lot, you know,” she answered. Wanda nodded.

“Even if you didn't know him from this...this universe?” Wanda asked. Nat looked up wide-eyed.

“You're right,” she realized. “Yet, I feel like I do...” she said. Wanda looked away and nodded.

“Maybe it's just something that's meant to happen,” Wanda explained. “No matter what universe or reality...you and him...were meant to cross paths, meant to...be, to know each other,” Wanda corrected. Natasha's eyes watered up a bit. She looked down and nodded.

“It certainly makes me wonder,” she agreed.

“Yes,” Wanda agreed as well. She took a deep breath and looked around one last time. “I'm hungry aren't you?” Wanda said feeling Natasha was somehow shaken by her last statement.

“Actually, yes, I'm in the mood for Italian,” Natasha said. “Can you cook it?” she asked. Wanda started chuckling as she started walking back.

“I can certainly try,” Wanda answered.

* * *

Alexei, Boris, and Natasha ate lunch in their hotel room. Mostly hinting and preparing for what was to come. There was a knock on the door.

“Sir...Henry Dobbs has returned your Midnight Blue, Triumph,” a lower-ranking agent revealed. “He also wants to talk Alexei,” he added. Pietro raised his brows as Nat looked at him and smiled.

“Of course he does, look at him, my son...he's a very hot looking guy, yes?” Boris answered jokingly. “Tell him he's busy nursing a hangover but to thank him,” Boris answered. Pietro stuffed a french fry in his mouth. “Always good to play a little hard to get,” he said in Russian with a wink.

“If he invites you somewhere tomorrow, go,” Irina suggested eating as well.

Two days later Henry invited him to go horseback riding. Which Pietro didn't like but Henry was into it. Turns out he was a good equestrian. He loved to brag about it, it was obvious it was one of his hobbies and he had to try his best to feign interest. Though he did like the animals, he didn't like the idea of riding on one.

“Just like riding a bike,” Henry said as he pranced on his horse.

“Yeah....no,” Alexei joked. Henry laughed.

“Your honesty it's so refreshing,” Henry admired. Alexei lifted a brow and smiled. “My father is having a party in a few days. I heard your father is invited... you know business,” Henry revealed. “I'm sure you'll be attending,” he added getting off his horse. Alexei shrugged.

“Not sure...fancy parties are not really my thing,” he answered getting off of his horse. Henry swallowed.

“Yes, you're the wild type, more of a party animal,” he noted. Alexei smirked.

“You got me figured out,” he agreed. Henry nodded.

“Oh, I'm sure we can have something after the party, more your taste,” Henry said as they headed back to the stables. Alexei nodded.

“In that case, I'll see you soon,” he agreed with a smirk.

The night of the party came, a large mansion, many exits, but also full of security. Pietro put on a tux and stared at his reflection growing nervous.

“What's the matter?” Natasha asked from behind. She was in a black slinky dress. He glanced at her and look back at his bow-tie.

“Nothing,” he answered. “Just nervous,” he added as he tried for the third time to tie his bow-tie.

“Turn,” she demanded as Pietro did as he was told. Natasha immediately helped him with his bow-tie. “You're not having second thoughts are you?” she asked, he swallowed. She raised her brow as she noticed he swallowed.

“I'm just nervous, I mean...I kind of feel guilty. I got to know him after all,” he added.

“Well don't,” she countered strongly as she finished tying his tie. She stepped back. “You can't afford to mess this up, he needs to be neutralized, got it,” she said looking up at him seriously. He just stared down blankly. “Look if you can't do this, then I will. Henry is funding projects for viruses to be created in Bio labs. Bio labs that create diseases he can unleash on the public and gouge the poor with high priced vaccines and medicines,” she reminded. “If we don't do this now others may die later, many others,” she paused looking up at him seriously. “If you can't do it, tell me now, because I will gladly put more blood on my hands to stop a greedy, careless scumbag like him,” she said strongly. Pietro shook his head.

“No...no...I can do this,” he said strongly. Natasha stepped back and nodded.

“Good and don't worry I won't recommend you in further involvement with future missions surrounding Mutant Drug trade and ABEL Labs,” she said as she turned angrily and left. Pietro took a deep breath and sighed. He looked down, remembering why only certain people could do these types of missions.

The limousine dropped them off at the mansion. It was packed, crowded, it was a large formal gathering. Natasha's job was to distract a few guards while he simply planted devices that would make it easier to hack their computers and security. This was also to keep track of his father's drug trade. Afterward, he was to mingle and lure Henry someplace more secluded and neutralize him. Boris their father was to chat up and distract the rest of the guests.

“Behave, yes?” Boris asked as he presented his invitation.

“They are?” he asked.

“My family, they're invited,” Boris said. The guy spoke into his mic and asked before nodding.

“Yeah, go on ahead,” he said. They entered and immediately got down to business. Natasha began to make her way to some of the side hallways to cause a distraction, while Boris greeted Henry's father and mother.

“You're okay to go,” she whispered to her mic. Pietro nodded as he sped to a blur. Zooming in and out of the guest, people, and security in the halls. They all seemed to stand still as he reached the right rooms. First to their security systems, then to all six personal computers. In a matter of seconds, he was back only someone who was paying extreme attention may have noticed something odd if they didn't blink.

“Got it,” Pietro answered going into Phase 2.

“Ah, I forgot my cell,” Irina complained looking through her purse. She began heading towards the exit. All the while Alexei mingled near the bar trying his best not to stand out. After a few minutes, Boris received a call.

“Oh, excuse me,” he said. He began speaking in Russian. “Ah it's my wife,” he explained covering his phone. “This may take a while,” he excused himself as he continued to argue about money on the phone making his way out of the mansion as well.

“Enjoying yourself?” Henry asked. Alexei looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

“It's fine enough, the liquor helps,” he answered. Henry smiled.

“Glad you can make it,” he said happily. Alexei shrugged.

“Yes, of course,” he said before grabbing the bottle of the bar. “But maybe we can start the after-party a bit earlier...you know someplace more private,” he explained. Henry smiled brightly.

“Oh what do you have in mind?” he asked. Pietro shrugged.

“I need to smoke,” he lied. “Let's go out back,” he said making his way out towards the back. He handed Henry the bottle of whiskey as he began taking out his cigar. The security eyed them curiously as Henry waved them off. They backed off and continued to mind their own business. Alexei smirked so everyone was keen on his business. Pietro took out a cutter and brought out a lighter as he tried his best to light it up. However, considering he didn't smoke he was having a bit of a hard time. “Damn wind,” he complained a bit embarrassed. Henry started drinking from the bottle entertained.

“How do you do it?” Henry asked. “Even embarrassed you still pull off this aura of grace and confidence,” he admired. Alexei shrugged as he continued to walk further out in the back. They passed the neatly manicured bushes and towards the bigger shrubs and trees.

“Don't know, just do, you know?” he answered his nerves starting to get the best of him.

“You're an Adonis, everyone seems to flock to you,” he complimented. Pietro didn't know who he was comparing him to but just smiled as he began to chuckle. He just figured it was a compliment by the sound of his tone.

“If you say so,” Alexei said looking around quickly tossing the cigar. He stared at him seriously before pulling out a knife, he stabbed him a few times quickly around the chest before slitting his throat. He paused long to see the bottle fall from Henry's hand before disappearing. He made his way back to the hotel.

“It's done,” Pietro answered feeling nauseous on his mic.

“Good,” Natasha said. “SHIELD has already got access to the security, said you pulled them right out of the security camera's view,” she noted.

“Not intentional...just luck,” he said as he began to undress noticing the specks of red on his white blouse. He turned pale as he quickly removed his clothes. “I stabbed him fifteenth times before slitting his throat,” he revealed numbly.

“Hmm a bit over-kill but it gets the job done,” Natasha answered. “We leave in three hours,” she added as he took off the mic and headed to the shower.

On the plane ride back, he didn't know how he felt. He thought he would feel worse but he didn't. The guilt faded quickly and then he began to wonder if he was a monster.

“What's wrong?” Natasha noticed.

“I feel..weird... I thought I would be flooded with guilt, especially after getting to know him but I don't,” he answered looking down. “Am...I...some monster? A killer?” he asked. Natasha looked at him.

“No,” she answered.

“You can kill bad aliens with no problem, even went after Stark with no hesitation, remember?” she added.

“Yeah but that was different,” he replied.

“That's the thing, it's always going to be different. Some kills you'll feel no regrets, some might bother you for a while and others....others never leave you,” she said looking away. She was quiet for a moment. “Our job is hard, it's a hard job because not everyone can do it,” she answered. “Though, it seems like you just might,” she said looking up at him raising a brow. Pietro stared up at her understanding what she meant. “Get some rest,” she said as she headed towards the stylist.

Pietro landed back in the compound his hair just done. He looked over it, he didn't know what shampoo or conditioner the stylist used but his hair looked silky. He liked it and noticed how silvery bright his hair shined in the sun.

“Are you done?” Natasha asked jokingly.

“Yeah... just does my hair look healthier?” he asked. Natasha chuckled.

“Yes,” she answered. “Come on everyone's waiting for you,” she said. He stepped back inside to see a few agents of SHIELD and Clint waiting for his arrival.

“Congrats! Heard it was a success, knew you can do it!” Clint said happily. Pietro smirked bashfully.

“Thanks, I know,” he answered. “Though Natasha helped me a lot, even when I was getting second thoughts,” he revealed.

“He just needed a little push,” Natasha revealed. Clint patted his back.

“Now you're going to be bothered more often, being a versatile Avenger...kiss your vacations goodbye,” Clint joked. Natasha chuckled shaking her head.

“Not true, there are hundreds of other agents out there,” Fury revealed sneaking up from behind. “Just a fewer vacations, more or less free time,” he added. Pietro slowly nodded. “What didn't seem like you like the limelight. Makes you a great candidate for espionage,” he added. “Can't send Captain America on missions like that, his face is plastered everywhere,” Fury added.

“Yeah, in other words, you're unpopular,” Clint added.

“I didn't say that,” Fury said pointing at Clint.

“In so many words,” Clint defended.

For the next couple of days, it took him some getting used to the idea and getting back into his old routine. He found himself listening to his music as he messed around with a dagger, one similar to the one he used against Dobbs. He was bored, as his mind wandered and then a song came on, one that reminded him of Wanda. It was one of those songs he didn't like at first but Wanda constantly played it. He looked up and put the dagger aside. He missed her, he wondered what Wanda would think of him now? Now that he was doing what he was doing. Would she be mad, upset, impressed? Would she encourage, be supportive? He didn't know and was wondering what her reaction would be was just spinning circles in his mind.

He found himself in her room. He stared at the dark room and the empty bed. Music could be heard through the walls lightly. He could remember the sobbing, the crying, the yelling. He could remember the way his body felt when he ran. Then her face, he saw her, the way she stared as if she was really there. He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to leave then stopped, before closing the door. There was no rule against spending the night here. Maybe if he slept here, it would somehow ease his sister's spirit or just his. He laid on her bed and closed his eyes. “I miss you, sis,” he let out before going to sleep.


	18. Breathe Your Name

Wanda floated in a room, she was in a specially designed suit that was used for measuring. Her eyes glowed red as everything rose around her. She can see through the light through the thick glass. She can see that the others were astonished as they looked up at her and back at their console. Finally, she heard Bruce's voice through the speaker.

“Alright you can relax now, Wanda,” Bruce said. She could feel it, her powers flowing not wanting to stop but to keep growing. She gritted her teeth before swallowing. She closed her eyes and managed to calm herself. The red aura slowly dissipated her hair lowering back to her shoulders. Gravity returning to normal. Her senses felt enhanced for a while. She could hear the others talking through the next room when she usually didn't.

“I can't believe it she's somehow managed to get stronger,” Hank said looking at the stats.

“We haven't even connected her to a power source yet,” Doctor Selvig explained.

“She seems emotionally stable, so maybe Nat was right, maybe she just needed more freedom?” Banner said in agreement.

“If she's this strong now, I can't imagine when she's not,” Shuri said. Wanda unhooked herself and decided not to wait before stepping in.

“Oh, hey, how are you feeling? Tired, drained?” Bruce asked clicking away the stats. Wanda shook her head.

“No..fine actually,” she answered. “A bit tired, mostly hungry,” she explained. Banner smiled and nodded.

“Well you did great, by the way,” Hank added. “I'm still testing some possible power sources but I don't want to use anything that will harm you,” he said looking back up at her. Wanda nodded.

“Okay, so... can I get out of this suit now?” she asked.

“Sure,” Bruce said and Wanda headed to change. She didn't want to tell them how she felt, how she had a harder time calming down, controlling, herself. How she heard them through the glass soundproof walls. She wasn't sure why but she just didn't want to scare them. Wanda spent the rest of her time resting, feeling a sense of norm. Spending time on the internet, listening to music. She decided to take a shower and try go to sleep earlier. She laid in bed feeling a sense of warmth and comfort. She closed her eyes, at first she remembered the nights she spent with Vision on the run. His warmth was different from that of a human. Though his touch was so delicate like one. She tossed and turned as she turned to her other side fluffing her pillow. She closed her eyes and as she remembered what she saw, her brother staring back at her. The corner of her eyelids twitched, it hurt. She hadn't had any hallucinations in weeks. She was starting to believe that Doctor Luxton was telling the truth. “Pietro,” she breathed out before finally drifting to sleep.

Wanda fell asleep she was dreaming, she was back in her room before the Infinity War, her belongings everywhere, her guitar, her clothes. She heard a knock on the door to see Steve Rogers at the entrance. She smiled.

“Just wanted to see how you're holding up,” he asked. Wanda blinked, this had to be a memory. Steve was young again. She scoffed out a small smile as the dream changed. She was looking up at Vision, they were in Europe, hiding from Thanos, the others, and life in general. Then suddenly she heard a familiar sound. It sounded like Iron Man's suit flying. Wanda looked out the window to see Iron Man hovering by their window.

“Stark?” she asked in shock. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Just checking up on you guys,” he answered similar to Steve. She made a funny face before smiling.

“How long have you been...hovering there?” she asked.

“Long enough to see you guys about to kiss,” he answered.

“Could you excuse us,” Vision said closing the blinds before looking back down at Wanda. “Now, where were we?” he asked. Wanda looked up and smiled. Her eyes slowly closed as she grew near waiting for a kiss that never came.

Wanda opened her eyes and realized she was not in the hotel room. She was standing outside in a park. This park was familiar it was Central Park. She turned around, it was a beautiful sunny day. She stood by the lake, watching the ducks swim by, people jogging, cycling, minding their own business. She could actually hear the birds, she swallowed looking at the trees around her. Wanda released a heavy sigh when she heard a familiar swish behind her. She recognized that sound, the sound of wind passing by, the sound of her brother moving so fast that no one could possibly see. She slowly lowered her head as she began to turn around not sure what to expect. Though stood her brother as he simply just stared at her not saying nothing as if he was shocked to see her as well.

“Pietro?” she breathed out.

“Wanda...” he breathed out in turn. Wanda turned and just stared, her eyes watering. “Is this a dream?” he asked. Wanda swallowed, her eyes widening, somehow those words sent a shiver down her spine. Why would he ask her that? It felt confusing and surreal.

“How did... what?” she spoke finally. He took a few steps closer shaking his head hesitant to reach out to her.

“Please...just...I can't,” he said looking down. “Je to možné?” ( _Is this possible?_ ) he asked himself confused. Wanda tilted her head just as confused. “Maybe...I wanted to see you so bad,” he said reasoning to himself. “Am I dreaming?” he asked. Wanda shook her head, he sounded way too aware to be a mere dream.

“You can't be dreaming because I'm the one dreaming,” Wanda answered anxiously. He looked up at her. His eyes wide and saddened.

“You died,” he said simply. Wanda looked down and wanted to cry.

“No...you died first, you left me. You promised...not to get shot,” she said turning around towards the lake. If this was a dream, then it hurt. Suddenly he was beside her as he grabbed her hand into hers. Wanda looked down at his hands then back up at him.

“Povedz mi, že je to skutočné a nie sen,” ( _Tell me this is real and not a dream_ ) he whispered down at her seriously. Wanda shook her head confused.

“I want it to be real,” she whispered back. “Please be real,” she whispered seriously. “Please tell me you're still alive somewhere, there,” she said. His eyes softened as he smiled. He looked down at her hand in his.

“I'm alive, sister,” he said strongly. Wanda's heart seemed to melt, whether it was true or not, she didn't want to think about it. She reached in and hugged him closing her eyes, feeling his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her back. That same warmth she felt before falling asleep. She smiled she didn't want to waste time wondering but just enjoy the moment.

“I miss you so much,” she said still holding on tightly. “It's been so hard here without you,” she said finally pulling away. He looked down confused. She looked up and realized why. “Here...where I am at, you died you got shot, Vision is gone, Stark, Nat wait..no she's back but others are gone too,” she paused. “Oh god...” she said looking down ashamed her knees felt weak as she began to fall towards the ground.

“Sister!” Pietro said kneeling as well. She covered her mouth tears streaming.

“Oh god, I...I...accidentally did something bad, I messed up really bad and now others are gone too,” she tried to explain.

“Wait, what?” he asked. Wanda looked at him.

“Som monštrum,” ( _I'm a monster_ ) she whispered. Pietro pulled her in once more to calm her.

“Nie, don't say that it's untrue,” he said trying to comfort her. He swallowed closing his eyes. He kissed her on her temple to calm her. Wanda gripped onto him. He felt so real as she tried to calm herself. She slowly pulled away to look up at him once more to remember his face, hoping that in her dreams she would never forget how he looked like.

“I messed up,” she whispered. He slowly brought her to her feet once more.

“No...” he just said as she wobbled to her feet. She looked down sadly shaking her head. “Sister...why did you die?” he asked softly and suddenly. She noticed his voice was hoarse as if his emotions were catching up to him. She looked up and frowned. “I saw you die, I saw you slowly die...in my arms. Why?” he asked shaking his head. Wanda shook her head and looked away.

“I had to remember?” she answered. “No one else could wield the stone...just I...and I did,” she said looking off remembering what had happened.

“You sacrificed yourself and left me,” he whispered. Wanda looked up at him his eyes watery still, he looked hurt and betrayed.

“I didn't want to,” she said reaching for his cheek as she did in the past. “I had to...” she tried to explain. He looked down as he reached for her hand beside her cheek and grabbed it. He slowly pulled her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her palm.

“I love you, I don't want you to go,” he said. “I don't want to wake up,” he added. Wanda smiled softly.

“I love you too, brother,” she said before reaching for him once more and hugging him. She gripped him tightly, her ear by his chest as she could hear his steady heartbeat. She could feel tears sliding down her cheek.

“Life is so hard...without you...I miss you,” he said, his voice fading as she realized she was waking up and her eyes shot open in the dream. Though when her eyes opened she saw the darkness of her room and the light shining through the window. She missed her chance to see him say goodbye.

“No...” she cried turning on her back before looking to the door upset for not realizing what was happening sooner. She gasped to see her Pietro laying next to her, his eyes opened confused. Wanda sat up confused along with Pietro. Though she realized she could see through him, half faded just like herself in the security footage. He sat up and got on all fours and slightly crawled back as he looked amazed as he tried to get a better look at her as well. Wanda's jaw dropped in shock. “Brother?” she whispered as she slowly raised her arm towards him. He exhaled as he swallowed.

“Wanda?” he asked trying to reach for her hand but instead just both slipped through each other instead and with that they both faded from each other's views.

“Brother...don't!” she shouted as she tried to grab onto him, grasping nothing but air. She gasped a shuddered as she got to her feet immediately. She started pacing her room, making sure she was awake. “I'm awake, I'm awake, this was real, this...is...I don't know,” she squealed falling to her knees. She grabbed onto her bed and gripped the sheets. “I don't know what this is,” she repeated confused. Wanda laid back in bed after trying to calm herself down. She tried so hard to go back to sleep but her thoughts wouldn't let her. So she just laid there trying to remember and figure out the dream.

It had to be more than a dream, she thought. The words he said as if he, he was aware he was in a dream as if he was dreaming too. She never had a dream like that, a person in her dream know that there were in a dream. It didn't make sense. Nothing in life made sense anymore, with her powers and abilities she just didn't know anymore. And that was what upset her the most. Not knowing for sure, not knowing if it was just her hallucinating or actually being able to reach into another reality. She hated it as she shook her head. Finally around morning her body finally shut down and she drifted back to sleep.

Wanda woke up it was afternoon. She groaned realizing no one bothered to wake her. She was still groggy, confused, and a bit upset. “I don't know what's real anymore,” she said to herself. She got up and realized she missed her therapy appointment and thought it was for the best. She didn't need him chastising her. She ate lunch by herself lost in her thoughts. Trying to figure out what was going on. Soon Wanda sat out front looking at the empty parking lot. She was remembering what the others were saying about perhaps their minds meshing causing confused memories. That maybe it happened because she needed a link, that she used herself from another reality as a link? Maybe it took both their powers to make it work or maybe she was just tapping into her other self as a power source?

A car drove up and Natasha came out with a large bag of what looked like Taco Bell. Wanda smiled confused.

“Is that...Taco Bell?” she asked. Natasha laughed.

“Yep...Banner wanted Taco Bell so I figure why not,” she answered looking at the bag. “Probably cold and tastes like shit now but I doubt he'll care,” she said with a shrug. “What's up? How are you feeling?” she asked. Wanda shrugged.

“Fine,” Wanda answered. Natasha made her way towards her and sat down next to her.

“The others figured they may have pushed you too hard yesterday and thought you needed to rest,” Natasha revealed. Wanda nodded and smiled.

“No...it's just I couldn't go back to sleep,” she answered. Natasha perked a brow. They were both quiet for a moment as Wanda stared out ahead. “Nat, do you believe in other universes?”

“I think anything is possible, especially with what I have seen and heard,” Natasha answered with a shrug.

“Good I need to tell you a secret, you need to promise not to tell,” Wanda said looking back at Natasha seriously.

“Okay, yeah sure,” Natasha agreed as she saw how serious it was to Wanda.

“I think I found a way,” she whispered.

“A way...what?” Natasha asked confused.

“A way to actually do it, to connect,” she clarified.

“Wait, what, shouldn't you be telling this to Bruce?” Natasha asked in shock.

“Shhh...” she hushed. “I can't because I'm not sure how it works and what's going on yet. I don't want to mention it to the others and get their hopes up if I cant figure out how to do it much less what's going on,” Wanda whispered seriously. Nat took a deep breath and sighed looking away. She nodded in agreement as she looked back at her.

“Okay, so what's going on?”

“I'm not sure it's weird but I think I'm able to connect to another reality. But okay...I know this is going to sound weird but it has something to do with my brother,” Wanda revealed.

“Pietro?” she asked in shock.

“Yes, look, you know when they said in The Raft, I wanted to escape no matter how or what. Well, I think I did sort of, I think I was somehow connecting or traveling to me from another universe, all those times I was asleep. It must have been for weeks maybe months. I have been having memories, some that are not mines, well they are but not from me...here. I'm having memories from me in the other universe. I think Shuri was right about that whole connection thing,” Wanda said her eyes elsewhere.

“Okay?” Nat said still a bit confused about the problem.

“The thing is...the me in that universe I was connecting– meshing with...is dead,” Wanda revealed seriously.

“How? How do you know? What do you mean?” Natasha looked confused but seriously interested.

“I remember dying. That memory has always been clear to me...it must have happened close to when you found me, freed me from The Raft,” Wanda said thinking out loud. Natasha's brows furrowed as she seems to be thinking as well. “I mean I don't know how I'm even getting access or seeing my brother from that reality. Technically if I access it by linking to myself and that self is gone, how am I doing it? How is my brother even doing it? I don't know what's going on,” Wanda whispered seriously. Natasha started shaking her head looking overwhelmed.

“Okay, I see what you mean by not wanting to tell the others. Maybe that's the thing, your powers, it's unpredictable, maybe your creating this illusion or something?” Natasha suggested.

“At first I thought that too, but now I'm not so sure, well now I'm more sure that I'm not,” Wanda answered. Natasha nodded again looking lost in thought.

“Okay, like I said, maybe since your powers are chaotic in nature maybe you're connecting through another way, finding another way to connect and who says you can't. Why does it have to be the same way? According to the others Bruce and Tony did it with science, well mostly Tony and his tech but you know what I mean. It's possible,” Natasha reassured. Wanda's mouth dropped slightly as she looked away slightly remembering. She slowly nodded.

“You're right I just need to figure out a way how to control it or well make it work,” Wanda said feeling hopeful.

“Wait how long has this been happening?” Natasha asked. Wanda turned pale as she looked down and away.

“For a while,” she said. Nat nodded then shook her head.

“Like longer than two weeks?” she asked. Wanda nodded.

“Kind of...maybe,” she said. “At first I thought I may have been hallucinating. My shrink seems to think so but now...I'm not so sure,” Wanda answered seriously.

“Oh...wait but your collar. You had your collar off for only like two weeks,” Natasha realized. Wanda nodded then blushed looking up at her smiling.

“Remember that night? With the whole malfunction,” Wanda hinted. Natasha nodded blankly then smiled.

“You didn't.”

“I did...I shorted it out and somehow got it to pretend to look like it was working,” Wanda revealed a bit proudly. Natasha scoffed before slowly smiling.

“So you can...you can do it. Alter things, reality,” Natasha said out loud. Wanda looked away and nodded. “Then do what have to do to figure this out,” Natasha said strongly as she stood up. “I have to give Bruce his cold-ass Taco Bell,” she said taking off once more. Wanda smiled before laughing. Confiding in Natasha made her feel a bit lighter and it validated her. Maybe Natasha is right maybe she truly does has the power all along. Maybe she doesn't need the same link. Though how is it working? How is this all possible? Her mind was just trying to figure it out. Without knowing what was going on how was she supposed to make things happen without making things worse?


	19. Lost On You

Shuri got the go-ahead to make adjustments to the lab. All the while Hank narrowed down the potential energy sources and were discussing it with Erik Selvig to which would be the safest and possible to require. Even though it stopped progress for a while it gave her time to figure out what was going on. However, Wanda was having trouble trying to grasp the concept. Even going through some of the other's research notes were just giving her a headache. She sighed as she stared at the remains of the time machine Tony and Bruce invented to travel through time. Maybe it would be easier to grasp that concept first. She sensed someone staring and turned to see Bruce slowly waking up to her.

“Hey,” he greeted as he slowly neared. “What brings you here?” he asked a bit hesitant. Wanda stared back at the platform.

“The others say you and Tony found a way to travel through time,” Wanda started. “They say, you and a few others actually went back to try to get the stones before Thanos,” she said stepping closer to the remains of the platform. Bruce looked down and nodded.

“It's true,” he admitted. Wanda nodded and looked back seriously. “Explain it to me,” she said strongly. “Explain how it works,” she said looking at some of the parts SHIELD kept mostly out of Memoriam. Bruce looked at her confused before stepping closer.

“I don't see how that's going to help. I mean you need to actually understand the concept of physics, time travel, calculations, molecular structure,” he just tried to name a few things off the top of his head. Wanda nodded stepping closer to him.

“Yes!” she said happily.

“No...I mean it's not the same what you did...” he paused thinking about it.

“What I did? We don't know what I did!” she stated. “What if Tony was from the past? Nat? From this reality or timeline?” she asked.

“But...what if they're not?” he asked confused and a bit doubtful.

“Then what's the harm?” she asked. “You want me to bring the others back, you expect me to just do it but maybe if I knew a bit more about what you want me to do. Maybe I can actually do it, with the knowledge, your knowledge, the others as well,” she added stepping closer. Bruce swallowed he didn't know what to do or say.

“I...ugh,” he sighed. “It's...this is going to take a while,” he started pushing his hair back. “You're going to have to learn and understand the basics first,” he said looking around.

“It's fine I have time...I can't go anywhere,” she said. He looked back down at her and nodded.

“Okay, well I can get some videos to start you off then maybe I can help with the other things,” he said walking back at the platform. He looked around it, his mind racing, thoughts of what to teach, how to teach, thoughts on how Tony would have done it. He sighed.

“Did I ever tell you the time I got the Time Stone from the Ancient One?” he asked with a smile. Wanda shook her head and smiled.  
  


“No,” she said as she stepped closer as he sat down on the edge of the platform.

* * *

  
Pietro was shaken up for a bit. He was constantly lost in thought and was grateful that the others weren't around to notice it. So he kept himself busy with training and buying things. Then he got an email. Tony Starks Birthday at Stark Tower everyone is invited. Pietro rolled his eyes and released a heavy sigh. He dropped his head, he wasn't sure he was ready to see Tony so soon. Especially with what he had to go through with Pepper's birthday. He took note of the date and closed the email.

A few days later his phone was buzzing. He checked it, it was from Tony.

_Hey buddy aren't you gonna RSVP?_

Pietro sighed and started texting.

_Yeah_

_Okay, great see you there!_

Pietro scoffed out a smile shaking his head and to think years ago he wanted to kill this guy. Still does sometimes he thought as he decided to go out to eat in a restaurant. Things were going slow as SHIELD was concentrating back on some of the action in Europe once more. Though soon Natasha returned and he knew what that meant.

“Clint's already there with his family,” Natasha said tossing his suitcase at him. “Go on put a few things in or I'll never hear the end of it,” she said. Pietro sighed grabbing his suitcase and suddenly zoomed across the room a few times and it was packed and zipped.

“Happy?” he asked sarcastically. Natasha slowly blinked and shook her head.

“Yes, both Tony and Clint nagged me to make sure you'd come,” she said turning around.

“Even Tony? Why?” Pietro asked. Natasha shrugged.

“I don't know he likes you for some reason,” she said leaving his room. Pietro nodded and soon they arrived and Stark's tower was already crowded, with cars, celebrities, everyone was there. Pietro checked himself out, he was wearing one of the suits he got from his trip to England. The party was on the top story and rooftop. Familiar faces, other Avengers, SHIELD members, people he had no idea who they were just like Pepper's birthday. Natasha, Fury, Coulson, Hill, Scott, and Hope arrived around the same time.

“Hey, where's Hank?” Fury asked as he bumped into them.

“He's said something along the lines as over-rated bashes for self-inflated egos isn't really his thing,” Hope said smirking at Scott who shrugged.

“His loss, did you see the champagne fountain he's got there it's huge!” Scott said. Hope rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sounds something Stark would do,” Fury agreed grabbing a drink from a waiter passing by.

“Is there a DJ up there?” Clint asked looking at the ceiling. Laura looked up as well.

“Seems like it,” she said in agreement. He looked down at her and smiled. “We should go dance,” he said grabbing his wife's hand.

“Thought you never ask,” Laura said smiling as well.

“Hey, do you wanna dance Nat?” Pietro turned to ask Nat but she was already gone lost in the crowd. “Nat?” he asked looking around confused.

“Glad you guys made it!” Tony said noticing they arrived.

  
“Yeah you sent like six emails, how can I forget,” Fury said jokingly. Tony shrugged.

“Honestly, how often do we all get together to have a good time? Without having to save the world!” he added. Maria smiled as she gave Tony a pat on the shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Tony, I'm going to find something to eat,” she said. He smiled.

“Great I got food everywhere,” he said before noticing Pietro and smiled.

“Hey glad you came, was worry there, thought maybe you might change your mind,” Tony greeted. Pietro shrugged.

“Was thinking about it,” he answered. Tony looked a bit offended before looking him over. “You know I really like this suit, is it Armani?” he asked. Pietro looked himself over.

“Yeah, I think so,” he thought about it.

“Great taste,” Tony noted. “Not sure you can dance in it, heard you're a good dancer,” he said steering him up towards the roof.

“Yeah, from who?” Pietro asked confused and surprised. Tony pulled out a phone and showed him a video of him dancing in that club months ago. Pietro's eyes widen in shock.

“How did you get that...is that-” he asked baffled. Tony lowered his cell.

“Vision's memory bank,” Tony answered. Pietro rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Then you'll know I lost to him,” Pietro admitted bitterly.

“Who wouldn't,” Tony said steering him again. “Though for being a human, you did pretty well,” he said as they were on the rooftop and there were more people around. Pietro smiled the view was great even though a bit breezy.

“Hey, Pietro!” Pepper greeted. “I was just talking to Laura,” she said and gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Ah, Pepper, hi,” Pietro greeted and blushed. She smiled brightly.

“Tony was worried you wouldn't make it,” she said to Tony who looked away a bit embarrassed. “He wanted everyone to be here,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, kid! Come dance!” Clint said as he was dancing with his wife. “I think this DJ, I think he's famous!” he added. Pietro looked at the DJ and his brows widened.

“Is that?” he asked looking at Tony who simply nodded proudly. “Go on, show what you can do,” Tony encouraged. He leaned into Pepper and whispered. “The kid is amazing, been viewing some of Vision's memories and saw him dance in one of them,” Tony admitted to Pepper who shook her head and chuckled.

“You haven't been viewing all of them? Have you? Some of them might be...I don't know private?” Pepper asked. Tony made a toothy grimace as he kept silent.

Pietro made his way towards the dance floor and began to slowly strut to the music. Before he knew it, the DJ put on a beat he liked and he was taking off his blazer, loosening his shirt and trying really hard not to rip his pants with his skills. It didn't help that Clint and even Nat was cheering him on, encouraging him to continue.

“Yeah!” Clint cheered as Pietro tossed his blazer at him and landed on his face. He pulled it off and gave it to his wife. “Wooo!” he continued to cheer.

After a few minutes, he decided to stop showing off and get something to drink. Getting his blazer back from Laura first, Pietro made his way to a bar. He drank a large glass of water while scoping the area when he saw a familiar face.

“Pietro!?” he heard Jane ask. Pietro did a double-take as he saw Jane Foster who was talking to Tony a few feet away. Pietro's eyes widened as he turned pale. They soon approached him as he continued to look around.

“Seems like you guys met before,” Tony said curiously. Pietro nodded.

“Yeah, you know Jane?” Pietro asked.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked insulted. “Who don't I know?” he asked playfully. “In fact, if you can name someone I don't then I'll pay you to introduce me to that somebody,” Tony joked. Jane smiled looking at Tony amused. “So how did you two...meet?” he asked getting over himself.

“Ah, yeah, he saved me...me and Darcy, actually from some terrorists in New Mexico,” she answered. Pietro smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Oh, really?” he asked. “Somehow I feel like there's more to it,” he asked perking a brow. Pietro looked away annoyed a bit. Stark was sharp as they say.

“Oh...well he volunteered a few times in one of my experiments,” she added with a brief smile.

  
  
“You are so lucky Thor is not here!” Tony stepped back pointing at Pietro. “Lucky!” he whispered as he spotted someone else he had to go greet. Pietro took another long drink and placed it back down at the bar.

“So...Pietro, how have you been?” she asked. Pietro nodded.

“Fine,” he said simply. She was quiet as she looked at him full of concern.

“I...I'm sorry,” she started. “I'm sorry I-”

“I thought you would have called Fury to get your shards back,” Pietro started seriously. It was evident he was still sore about the issue. Jane looked away and sighed.

“I know...I wanted to but what I did was wrong not to mention unethical,” she said sadly. “I just...I didn't think,” she admitted. He nodded. “Hey at least you're alright, right, nothing bad, no side-effects, right?” she asked holding his shoulder. He looked down at her seriously and quietly. Realizing he shouldn't have done it as he saw her expression change. “Oh...god has there?” she asked confused looking mortified. He sighed as he pulled away and tried to go someplace less noisy, which was practically nowhere.

They ended up walking back to the bottom story, there was still music but it wasn't as loud as the one on the rooftop. They found a more private location as they neared some leather seats by the large windows, the lights of the city at night were around them. She sighed looking a bit distraught. “Okay...tell me what happened,” she said pushing her hair back. He sighed looking away.

“I don't know,” he started. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He glanced and looked away irritated. “Look I'm not sure what's going on okay!” he said a bit too loudly. She nodded but didn't look too offended by his tone. “I'm sorry,” he paused. “It's just I don't know. Ever since you put the shards something weird has been happening,” he said a bit lower as she neared a bit closer to hear better. “I've been seeing my sister, Wanda. At first, it was when I just ran, when I ran so fast I felt my body, vibrate, I felt the shards do...something,” he whispered. “Then I saw her...and I wasn't running but she wasn't really there,” he said. “You think I'm crazy don't you?” he asked as she looked away thinking about it.

“No,” she swallowed as she sat on the leather chair. “I mean she died recently you could be distraught?” she asked. He shook his head and sat across her.

“I'm not crazy, why only after you put those...you know, why now?” he asked. She stared at him seriously.

“Maybe they're altering your perception or something?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Is that what they do?” he asked. Her eyes narrowed thinking about his question.

“They're part of the Aether which was altering reality,” she paused. “Though I don't see how they would be powerful enough to do so,” she whispered. She looked down and lowered her head. “You said it first happened when you're running, right?” she asked. He nodded. She looked away. “I thought with them you could possibly break through time but what if you're not breaking through time but...reality?” she asked her eyes elsewhere. Pietro shook his head confused.

“What?” he asked.

“Maybe combined with your natural ability maybe it was able to empower you or the fragments to break through reality? But why? Why would you want to do that?” she asked looking up at him confused. He stared back blankly at first.

“To see my sister,” he simply admitted, realizing and answering her question at the same time. Her eye slowly shifted.

“They said Wanda died defeating Thanos...that she used the same stone, the Aether,” she whispered. “They told me it meshed well with her...er her natural abilities,” she said not sure. Pietro nodded.

“Yeah, Wanda...my sister she came out with many gifts, they were so unpredictable though, however, it was like her in the stone, like they were one,” he said with a shrug. Jane was quiet as she sat back thinking to herself.

“Maybe she didn't need a stone...maybe her powers are similar,” she said her eyes narrowing. Pietro looked confused by her loud thoughts. She looked at him seriously. “Where did you see Wanda...all those times?” she asked.

“I always saw her in the compound,” he answered. “At first I thought maybe it was a ghost, her ghost but no...” he said stopping, almost admitting about the dream.

“Only the compound nowhere else?” she asked. He nodded.

“Sucks, really but yeah,” he admitted. She flashed a smile. She bit her lower lip and was quiet for a bit, looking out the window.

“Do you know anything about parallel universes?” she asked. Pietro's brows furrowed.

“No, why?” he asked. She bent near once more.

“It's a theory that there are multiple realities, multiple planes happening at once. We just can't see it or access it. People have speculated its existence, even admitted strange occurrences that people suspect it's existence,” she said with a shrug.

“So what are you saying?” he asked still confused.

“What if the stone wasn't letting you break through the time barrier but letting you break through a reality barrier?” she asked. He shook his head.

“But there are multiple how can I know which one I'm breaking. Besides, it doesn't explain why I only see Wanda in the compound,” he added defiantly. She nodded.

  
“Good point,” she admitted. She was quiet for a bit. “What if you're focused on a particular one?” she asked. “Like subconsciously focused on one that you know your sister is alive in?” she asked. “What if your sister is focused on...yours...ours,” she asked lowly mostly to herself. Pietro turned pale as his eyes widened. She noticed his reaction and looked back down. “If it's parallel that could explain why you only see her occasionally,” she said thinking out loud looking more fascinated than anything.

“What do you mean?” he asked. She smiled.

“Because you aren't at the same locations at the same time,” she whispered seriously. “Maybe it only works if you're both near or at the same location in both universes,” she said sounding gleeful. “It makes sense why you would have a higher chance to see her at the compound cause maybe in that universe she's there too,” she whispered sounding suddenly amazed at her own words. Pietro swallowed finally understanding what she meant.

“Could explain why I never saw her in Europe,” he whispered realizing what she meant.

“You were in Europe?” Jane asked surprised. He raised his hand and shook it.

“Ah...yeah SHIELD business,” he added and she nodding getting the hint.

“So they work in some way,” she said in realization. He nodded and looked down. “Look I'm going to need those shards back,” she added seriously. He shook his head he knew she was going to ask that.

“I know...” he said. “But can you wait just a bit longer,” he added. “I just need to hold onto them a bit longer to see where all this goes,” he said sounding desperate. Her eyes widened before nodding. She looked away.

“Yeah, sure,” she agreed.

“It's not like I'm going to give them to anyone else,” he said strongly as he neared. “Look when it's all done or when I can't- when I can't do anything more I'll give them back, okay?” he said getting on his knees to see her face as he grabbed her hands almost begging. She looked back at him and nodded.

“Okay...just don't take too long, alright?” she said looking at him seriously.

“Whoa, did I miss something?” Clint asked as he neared wondering what was going on. Pietro looked up confused and realized what he meant.

“No! No, ah we were just having a serious discussion,” Jane said standing up along with Pietro who looked a bit embarrassed.

“Really! About what?” Clint asked crossing his arms.

“About science and stuff,” she said looking at Pietro who just nodded. Clint raised his brows and made his way towards Pietro and pulled him away.

“Well that's all you ever seem to think about, is it,” he said to her glaring. Jane's brows furrowed confused, not sure what he meant by that. “Come on kid,” he whispered to Pietro pulling him away. “Remember she used you, don't get mixed up with her again,” he said taking him back upstairs. “Come, Tony is going to light his cake and it's HUGE!” Clint said excitedly. “It's the size of and shape of his Iron Man suit, looks awesome,” he added as Pietro smiled impressed.


	20. I Ran

It was only a few days after Tony's party and Pietro was still in town. Actually a few of them were still in town and many of them hung out at his place afterward. Tony insisted and that's what Pietro did. He ate a bowl of cereal as he was enjoying his huge television.

“Is that your third bowl of Kashi?” Tony asked. Pietro looked at him then back at the bowl and shrugged.

“I don't know I lost track,” he admitted. Tony pursed his lips and shook his head. They were both watching the news when suddenly an alarm rang and their watches lit up.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

It must have been the AI called Friday. Pietro thought as he heard a females voice, suddenly all screens in Tony's personal quarters changed to Fury's face.

“Avengers it's time to Assemble,” Fury stated once more. Soon Natasha came out from behind along with Pepper, and Laura Barton. “There has been activity spotted in Europe and in New York. Doctor Doom seems to be at it in Bulgaria we're going to...hold up,” he paused as another image popped up. It was in Louisiana this time it was a sorceress it seems. “You...GOT...to be kidding me!” Fury let out. “Okay, obviously this is some type of plan. We're going to need to split the team into two groups. Doctor Doom and Morgan Le Fay are the biggest threats. Spidey is already dealing with Sandman in New York,” he said. They all looked at each other nervously.

“Strange says he can get to Bulgaria and take a team with him,” Hill noted from the back. The team was split into two even parties. However, both being magic users mean that it was going to be tough, mostly on Strange. Pietro was told to help whichever team needed it the most.

He was in New Orleans with Thor, Captain America, War Machine, and Wasp. At first, there were negotiations, of course, they did not go well. She was skilled in a lot of things. As she first brought in a huge wave that distracted them all for a few minutes. Part of the area needed to be evacuated and so they split once more. Pietro was of course on civilian duty. He managed to escort thirteen people from the flood. However when War Machine and Quicksilver returned. Thor and Captain America were both fighting each other leaving Wasp to deal with the sorceress herself.

“What are those two idiots doing!?” War Machine yelled.

“It's the sorceress she's messed with their minds!” Wasp yelled as she tried her best to penetrate her shields.

“Of course she did, magic users,” War Machine said looking at Quicksilver for a moment.

“Quicksilver,” Pietro heard Fury's voice in his mic.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Spidey is having trouble with Sandman I think you might need to help the kid out,” Fury noted. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Got it,” he said and started tailing it to New York. His mind wondered what was going on. Doctor Doom, Morgan La Fay, and Sandman all at the same time? It sounded too suspicious to be a coincidence. He high tailed it to New York and that's when he felt it. He must have been going too fast once more because he could see the streaks of red and he swallowed. This was not a good time for that and he knew it.

He made it to New York and stopped his body still vibrating as he went for his mic. “I'm in New York, I need an exact location?” Pietro asked.

“They're at Wall Street,” Fury noted. Pietro's eyes darted he wasn't sure where that was at. He has heard of that name, however. He nodded before taking off once more. He had to roam around a bit heading for the most crowded places, he had to dodge traffic, people, look at street signs and he was nearing a shopping district and he can see her. A girl walking out of a shop that looked like...Wanda? He passed her, his eyes widening it was Wanda but he couldn't stop he was on the job. He looked away and push forward. Finally, he found the location.

Sandman was indeed huge and made of sand. He can see Spider-Man's web in various locations as if he tried to stop or at least slow him down. Pietro swallowed as Spider-Man flew past him and through a window. He made his way to the kid to see if he was alright.

“Hey, kid are you alright?” Quicksilver asked as Spider-Man shook his head.

“Yeah...felt worse but I'm getting there....hey, I know you!” Spider-Man let out.

“Ah, yeah do you?” Quicksilver asked unsurely.

“Yeah, you're that super-fast dude!” Spider-Man said happily. “Quickman!” he said. Quicksilver bobbed his head and rolled his eyes.

“It's Quicksilver but yeah I'm here to help,” he said. Spider-Man nodded.

“Great...how fast can you go?” he asked suddenly Quicksilver raised his brows and gave him a look. “That fast, huh? Good cause I got an idea!” he said excitedly.

* * *

Wanda was reading a science magazine in her bed as she had been studying for a few days now. She felt like she was getting a good understanding of how it all worked. Though she was only able to study in short bursts. When she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Wanda yelled still reading an article. Natasha came in and smiled.

“Wanda!” she yelled playfully. “You're still studying,” she said a bit put off. Wanda nodded.

“Of course I am, I'm serious...I'm going to bring the others back,” she said strongly. Natasha let out a genuine smile as she sat on her bed watching Wanda on her back reading the magazine.

“I know...but it's only 8 AM and you're studying already?” Nat asked a bit confused. Wanda shrugged.

“Yes,” she said. Natasha nodded.

“Hey look, I was wondering if you'd come with me somewhere. Besides you can use the break and you can use the fresh air,” Natasha said leaning back. Wanda's magazine went down.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked interested. Natasha grinned.

“Oh so that got your attention,” she joked. Wanda smiled in turn. “Look I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany shopping. You know just us, like a girl thing?” she asked. Wanda sat up and smiled.

“Of course!” she said happily.

“Good, I already got permission so get dressed!” she said happily. Wanda watched as Natasha left her room. She smiled confused it was very out of character for Natasha but she felt grateful. Wanda got dressed and accompanied her on the long drive to the city. They pulled into a small cafe grabbed some brunch and coffee before they started shopping.

“So why the sudden interest? I mean don't you have enough clothes?” Wanda asked holding her coffee as Natasha was leading her to an expensive store.

“Yes,” she answered with a wide smile. “But I thought you deserved a break, I mean I've seen you studying...and I saw you talking to Bruce and the others,” she said. “Honestly you all deserve a little TLC if you ask me,” Natasha said. Wanda nodded she did agree on that. “Here's the place,” she said with a jerk of her head. She opened the door for Wanda to get in.

“Ah! My little Kitten you have returned and what's this? You brought a guest?” a guy asked. Wanda's eyes widen as she looked around.

“Yes, this is my friend Wanda, Wanda...Pierre Paquet. He's an up and coming fashion designer,” she said. Wanda's mouth dropped as she just shook his hand.

“Very lovely, pretty face,” he said as he started to inspect Wanda who suddenly felt self-conscious. “Come put those bags down let's get you measured,” he said pulling them towards the back. He measured Wanda and did a quick re-measure of Natasha. Natasha was already looking through a wrack which she assumed it was around her size. She did notice she kept looking at very pretty cocktail dresses. “And you? What are you looking for?” he asked.

“Oh..me? I..I'm just window shopping...I mean I wasn't looking for something in particular,” Wanda noted.

“Put it on my card,” Natasha said simply.

“So what do you like? What style, what event?” he asked looking at Wanda once more. Wanda shrugged.

“Red?” she answered. Natasha tried her best not to laugh out loud as the guy gave her a horror-struck look and turned to Natasha speaking in French.

“Est-elle sérieuse?” Which Natasha spoke back in French.

“Just get her something she can wear out the door,” Natasha answered with a wide smile. “And make it red,” Natasha added with a grin. He did what Natasha told her and brought out some more ready to wear pieces around her size. Natasha bought herself a fancy cocktail dress while Wanda got a modern long tail top that looked more like a dress. It was long in the back and short in the front. Along with her black leggings and boots, it looked okay.

“Do I look okay?” Wanda asked posing not too sure.

“Yes,” Natasha reassured as they were heading out. “Hey think of places to eat, I'm getting hungry I'm going to ask Pierre something real fast,” Nat said. Wanda nodded. She looked herself once more and smiled it wasn't so bad actually. She saw Natasha waving saying goodbye once more. Wanda smiled and turned towards the door. She swung it open and stepped out and she felt it. A rush of air pass by her, her hair flying back as she paused. Wanda looked around and saw nothing as she was half waiting for a breeze to pick up.

“Wanda...are you alright?” Natasha asked as she neared. Wanda's face looked pale as she nodded.

“Yeah...it's just...I...did you see that?” Wanda asked as the door slowly closed behind them. Natasha nodded. Wanda's eyes widen. “What did you see?” she asked in a whisper. Natasha took a deep breath.

“I saw your hair just blow back out of nowhere,” Natasha answered. Wanda nodded.

“I... I don't know it makes no sense,” she said before going back in the store once more than returning out. Though her hair did not pull in in fact it went the other way because of the AC. She gave Natasha a confused look. Natasha just pulled her aside and started walking.

“Let's just go,” Natasha said as they started walking. “This...is getting weird,” she said making her way to their vehicle. They got back to Natasha's vehicle and dropped back their bags. “So have you thought of what you want to eat?” Natasha asked as if nothing happened. Wanda shrugged.

“No...but someplace good,” she said with a shrug. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“There are few restaurants a few blocks ahead let's just find a place and eat. I'm starting to get thirsty,” Natasha said as they began walking they were both silent for a bit. “You haven't been thinking of him, have you?” she asked simply. Wanda shook her head.

“Well...now I am but at the time I walked out...no,” she answered. Natasha nodded. “I was thinking of food,” she added and Natasha grinned.

“It's just, do you think...it could be...what you think it was?” Natasha whispered. Wanda shrugged.

“I don't...” her words trailed off as she paused. She stopped walking as Natasha noticed and turned.

“Wanda?” Natasha asked concerned.

“I...feel it,” she said suddenly. “Something is off...something or someone strong is nearby,” Wanda said as she suddenly started walking once again.

“What?” Natasha asked confused and worried.

“Don't you feel it?” she asked looking around then she started to jog. Natasha looked around confused and shook her head.

“No...why? What's going on?” she asked as Wanda just started to run through the crowd and suddenly she stopped. Her eyes were gleaming red.

“It's in there!” she pointed. “Something bad is going to happen...there,” she said once more. Natasha looked up at the building she was pointing.

“The New York Stock Exchange?” Natasha asked confused but Wanda started running into the street and to the building. “Wanda! Wanda!” Natasha yelled in panic. “FUCK!” she swore. If Wanda did anything bad on her watch she didn't know what Coulson would do.

Wanda stepped into the building and saw a bunch of people in suits and suitcases. She was immediately approached by security which she quickly hexed off with a mind trick.

“Get out of my way,” Wanda simply said through gritted teeth. She could see sense it, his presence, her brother's presence. He was battling something or someone, he was...panic, possibly in danger. Wanda ran through the others sticking out like a sore thumb she kept feeling something was above her. She made her way towards the stairwell and started running once more. She stepped out and another round of security was rounding on her. “I said back off!” Wanda threatened and once again hexed them but this time they just fainted. “Idiots,” she said running across. She can see it the tons of people below packed like sardines, numbers on monitors everywhere. It caught her attention as she stared at the scene when she felt it. He was coming she turned her head and saw a faint light and stuck her hand out and suddenly she felt something grab a hold of her and was pulled.

Wanda gasped as she was pulled and her hair flew back and suddenly lost all oxygen in her body for a second. She gasped for air to see her brother suddenly kneeling on the ground. Wanda's eyes widen in shock.

“Brother!” she yelled as he looked up breathing hard. He held his chest as he looked beat up actually.

“Wanda?” he asked out between breaths as Wanda neared him immediately. She bent down to check on him. “Wanda...I need...your help,” he said between breaths. When suddenly he was hit by some sort of light and pushed aside. Wanda gasped as she looked up to notice the culprit. Wanda swallowed she never saw this man before. The man in the iron mask and green cloak tilted his head confused.

“I sense your power...a worthy opponent,” he said simply. Wanda swallowed threatened but anger rose as her fingers turned red as she pushed him back. Doctor Doom flew back a few feet before regaining composure.

“He's...trying to corrupt....stock market, please go!” Quicksilver said before once again being pushed back past her. Wanda immediately threw up her shield as he went for her next.

“You should be DEAD!” Doctor Doom said angrily. Wanda held one hand up shielding Von Doom's magical blast as another suddenly went towards the glass and numbers. _Anything against this guy's stock or plans!_ She thought as suddenly they heard a loud buzz. Von Doom paused confused and stopped attacking. He made his way toward the glass as he looked around confused and panic. Wanda's breath hitched when suddenly she felt it her body returning back to her realm.

Wanda blinked and as if nothing happened she was back in her realm. The security she knocked out was still around her as suddenly Natasha grabbed a hold of her.

“Wanda where...we need to go!” she said strongly checking up on Wanda. Wanda swallowed realizing what she had done. She had stopped the stock market against Doom's plan but her brother. Her brother was still nearby hurt, injured, a wave of fear and panic hit her.

“Run....” she whispered.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“Run...RUN!” she screeched out in tears. Natasha simply pulled her aside as security came rushing once more.

“Stand aside, she's clearly distraught. I'll handle it from here,” she said strongly. Natasha escorted a distraught Wanda through the crowd and hailed a taxi when they stepped out.

“What...happened?” she asked. Wanda shook her head. “No, I know something happened. Wanda you...you appeared out of nowhere like some ghost or something!” Natasha urged as a taxi started pulling up. Wanda's gaze went back to Natasha as her lips quivered.

“I...he....he did it,” she whispered simply. Natasha's eyes searched for hers full or worry.

“Let's go,” she said.

They were quiet as the taxi took them to Natasha's vehicle. Once they were in her vehicle they felt safe enough to talk. Though she waited a while for Wanda to calm down or seem normal.

“What happened?” Natasha asked strongly.

“I don't know,” she answered solemnly.

“No..bullshit,” Natasha said angrily. “You need to collect yourself and figure this out. Tell me what happened start from the beginning,” Natasha demanded. Wanda was quiet as she tried to figure out a way to put her thoughts into words. After a few minutes, they started to form.

“We were walking and I felt it...some strong eerie power, not like Thanos but very strong, it was different,” she said. “I felt this pull like something was luring me but maybe it was just...my brother. I ran in, I hexed the guards I felt this sense of urgency and panic. Something was wrong then I felt it and this light was washing over me. I threw my hands out and I felt something grasp on. It was as if the air left my body for a second. Though I was there yet everything looked the same. It was my brother, he was hurt, injured, tired. Then this man appeared, he knew who I was, knew I was dead. He attacked my brother than me. He attacked my brother!” Wanda repeated angrily looking at Natasha who was driving. Natasha glanced at Wanda for a moment.

“Who..who attacked your brother?” Natasha asked.

“This man, this sorcerer he had metal everywhere, an Iron like mask and a green cloak,” she said. Natasha shook her head.

“Fuck...I can't fucking believe it,” she said. Wanda's brows furrowed.

“What? Who is it? Tell me?” Wanda urged as Natasha seemed to be thinking it over. “Tell me, Nat!” Wanda demanded loudly this time.

“Ugh...that has to be Victor Von Doom or you may have heard of him as Doctor Doom and yeah...he's what you call a badass,” she revealed bitterly. Wanda closed her eyes and looked away. They were both quiet for a few minutes. “Come on tell me the rest,” Natasha pushed. Wanda sighed.

“Pietro said he wanted to do something with the stocks and stuff. He attacked him and me I shielded him, held him off. Then I did something...I did something to the stock exchange and he stopped attacking he looked confused and then I was back...back here in this world,” she said sadly. Natasha swallowed keeping her eyes on the road. “I fear for my brother. What if he's in danger what if this Doom guy got him? Hurt him?” she asked teary-eyed. Natasha shook her head.

“I don't know,” she said simply. Wanda turned her head away and leaned against the window. She began to silently sob. Natasha glanced and frowned. “Look your brother...he's fast, remember. Maybe he outran him, lived to fight another day,” Natasha said once more. Wanda kept silent.

“What if he didn't...he is faster than bullets and yet he died by bullets,” she reminded Natasha who closed her eyes for a moment. They were both quiet for a moment.

“Have you ever heard of this weird crazy theory?” Natasha started. Wanda just stared. “It's weird but what I remember hearing was... that if you died in one universe your strength, knowledge, the soul just breaks apart and splits to the other remaining versions of yourself that's alive,” she said. Wanda swallowed she never heard of such a thing. Though she did find it interesting especially with what she's been trying to study and do. “Yeah like what if Pietro who died from gunshots like his death carried this lesson and all the other living versions of himself. Now like...they suddenly know and acquire this knowledge. So the remaining versions just know better. Like I better watch out for bullets. Know not to make the same mistake twice kind of thing,” Natasha said glancing at Wanda then back on the road.

“Nonsense,” Wanda said as she leaned her head against the glass once more but she let out a small smile. She doubts what Natasha said held any truth but it did make her feel better. They were quiet for a bit more.

“Why did you buy another dress? You got so many,” Wanda asked. Natasha was quiet as she smiled.

“It's because I got a date,” she answered. Wanda looked at Natasha wide-eyed. Natasha glanced at her blushing as she grinned.

“With who?” Wanda asked.

“With Bucky,” she answered looking at her to see her reaction. Wanda smiled as she leaned her head against the window once more. She was happy for Natasha even though she was still filled with dread and worry for her brother.

“I'm happy for you,” she said softly. Natasha smiled.


	21. Only This Moment

“He's coming, quick what's this idea!?” Quicksilver pushed as they can see Sandman stomp his way near them.

“Uh uh, right, okay this may sound weird but with your speed, traction it might mess him up...if you run circles around the dude!” Spider-Man suggested. Pietro nodded as he began to do what Spider-Man suggested he quickly began to spin a cyclone around him, at first he pushed through the sand that was surely in his hair and kind of irked him but suddenly the friction started to create glass from the bottom half which caused him to stop. Sandman yelled in shock and anger as Spider-Man neared. “Holy smokes it worked!” he said in shock. Quicksilver looked at him confused. “I mean of coursed it worked,” he added more seriously.

“Now what, he looks...sounds pretty pissed, whoa!” Quicksilver jumped back.

“Yeah ugh this is gonna sound dumb but can you find a wrench,” he said eyeing a fire hydrant. Pietro noticed where was looking at and nodded.

“No problem,” he said and took off with a blur. Meanwhile, Spider-Man kept him distracted with some of his webbing protecting civilians who tried to escape the area. Quicksilver looked around searching for a large wrench and was actually having a hard time searching a few places, some houses when it dawn on him. He made his way towards a nearby Fire Station and searched for the object he needs. He paused looking at it. A fireman was cooking up some hot subs as Pietro appeared next to him. “Hey!” he yelled. The fireman jumped. “Can this open a fire hydrant?” he asked the man nodded his head.

“Ugh...yeah...sure, wait how did-” he began to start as Pietro took off. “-you...get in here?” he finished when suddenly he appeared again and took one of there cheese-steaks. Quicksilver ate it along the way and returned back to Spider-Man.

“Ready!?” Quicksilver called out.

“Almost...hey dust bowl are you always this slow and lazy or is just me?” he taunted as suddenly Sandman roared breaking through the glass he was in he came after Spider-Man whose webs slowed him a bit when suddenly the water flew out and wet Sandman taking him out of the picture.

“Oh...whoa, is he gonna be okay?” Quicksilver asked worried about what he did. Spider-Man bent over and heaved.

“You know you would think he wouldn't be but this guy just keeps coming back,” he said when suddenly a few things flew overhead. “Spidey senses...tingling,” he noted.

“What?” Quicksilver asked confused.

“What the... look!” Spider-Man pointed out a few robots flew down that all looked like the same being. Doctor Doom. “What's he doing here and why is he heading towards the Stock Exchange?” Spider-Man asked.

“Let's not find out, shall we,” Quicksilver mentioned as they both sprang back into action. They both began trying to take out the duplicates when they realized what they were Doom Bots. “Which one is the real one?” Quicksilver asked as he shook his head after punching one and it hurt.

“Don't know you think he's the one that actually went inside?” Spider-Man suggested.

“Got it,” Quicksilver noted and took off heading into the building. There were more Doom Bots inside some were fighting security, others were holding people hostage. Quicksilver tried his best to defeat them but they were metal it took speed and force to tear them apart. However, he was able to as he went back outside real quick to check on Spider-Man who was webbing a few up. He smiled and went back inside to continue his search when he found him. He was in the middle of a large viewing room. Quicksilver stood there silently his hands in fists as Doctor Doom sensed him. He slowly looked at his direction.

“Ah, an opponent,” he noted. “Unlike the others I assure you, you will have a much more difficulty taking me on,” he warned as Quicksilver rushed toward him then bounced off as he hit a force field of some type. He flew back aways and landed on his back.

“Ugh...shit,” he swore as he shook his head. Doctor Doom laughed.

“Quicksilver, the fastest Avenger, born and raised in Sokovia, volunteered for Hydra's High Evolutionary Project, joined the Avengers after the Ultron Initiative with your sister....Wanda was it?” he asked. Pietro suddenly rushed him as he bounced off once more and was pushed back with a blast of some type. Doctor Doom laughed. “Typical, hot-headed, one-note,” he said magically picking him up and choking him. Quicksilver felt his legs being lifted off the ground as he held his neck. He put his hands around his neck trying to free himself of the invisible hands that held him up, choking him. Though he can feel nothing. An image of Wanda fighting Thanos appeared in his head. Thano's hand around his sister's neck. It sunk his heart as he continued to struggle. “I have prepared for many of the Avengers attacks, foolish you tried to come after me...alone,” he paused and sighed. “Ah, very well, I'll let you live just in time to see the stocks turn in my favor,” he said with an evil laugh. He suddenly pulled Quicksilver near him as he grabbed him with his own hands, he could feel the cool steel and warm palms. It was an odd sensation. Dooms hands were still around his neck, gripping tightly. Suddenly Quicksilver started vibrating moving very fast that he looked like a blur. Even Doctor Doom stared back confused as Quicksilver vibrated so fast his molecules freed himself from Doom's grasp. “Impressive,” he noted.

“Yeah...don't be,” he said and suddenly Quicksilver took off. Doom was right he needed help and when he stepped out there was no sign of Spider-Man. Pietro sighed as he began searching around he paused to look around for a moment. He raised his wrist up. “Fury...we have...AH!” he let out as a pile of Doom Bots was on him. They got the jump at first and hit a few times before he took off in circles tearing them apart. “Fury...anyone?” he noticed his watch and mic wasn't working. “Fuck,” he swore not sure when they stopped working. A sadness crept of him, he wasn't strong enough to take him on. He suddenly swallowed closing his eyes, his heartache, with the fear of failure creeping in. Then he remembered he saw her not too far. “Wanda,” he breathed out. He tried to go back to where he saw her.

He couldn't find her but he swore he sensed her. He knew he was wasting time and he needed to go back do something to try to stop Von Doom's evil plans. So he headed back. There were more Doom Bots once again he sighed as he began to take them out. His mind trying to figure out if he can get the jump on him without him noticing or if that force field would still work against him? He heaved he was getting tired and he swore he could feel her, Wanda. He lifted his head searching as he saw nothing. He began running about searching for her presence and fear entered him what if she was already near Doctor Doom. He had no choice but check or try again and he saw her. Wanda looking through the glass confused her eyes glowing red. He swallowed hoping he could reach her if anyone could put a fight against Doctor Doom it was her.

He ran at her and she threw her hands out which he immediately grabbed a hold or at least hoped but he felt it. Her hands, her physical presence as he turned walked a few steps backward pulling her towards him before letting go and falling over. He was too afraid to look up to know that he failed or didn't work.

“Brother!” he heard her yell. He swallowed looking up, holding his chest. He wanted to cry, to hug her, kiss her but he couldn't. She neared him full of concern and he cleared his mind.

“Wanda....I need...your help,” he managed to breathe out when suddenly he was flung forward, hit in the back. He was caught off guard. He hated the fact as he ached and pushed himself up to see Wanda blast Doctor Doom back. He was filled with pride but he couldn't afford to compliment. This man was strong much too strong and he didn't want Wanda, this Wanda to die either. “He's...trying to corrupt....stock market, please go!” he manages to let out before being pushed back once again. Pietro was tired, achy, hungry, he shakily pushed himself up, his strength draining as he shook his head. He managed to see Wanda's shield before her other hand went towards the glass, her fingers glowing red before suddenly there was a loud buzzer. They all looked at the window. Doctor Doom slowly made himself to the glass as Wanda faded once again. His heart sank as he wanted to cry, he never got to tell her how proud he was of her, how he missed her, loved her.

Doom stared at the glass and the numbers before banging his fist on the thick glass. It only cracked as he stared back at Quicksilver looking quite angry. Pietro held his shoulder as he took a deep breath as Doom stormed towards him.

“Fuck,” he swore when suddenly a web hit his arm and suddenly Doom's magic extended through Spider-Man's web and connected to his arm, he pulled back and pulled Spider-Man toward him instead. “No!” Quicksilver let out.

“You! Another pig for the slaughter!” Doom growled. Spider-Man through his legs out swinging about to kick him but suddenly the same force field that bounced him back kicked in. Spider-Man legs bounced back as he was caught off guard.

“Oh-oh, not good, did not see that coming,” Spider-Man managed to let out.

“Shall we see if I can squish you just as easily as your brethren?” he asked. He began holding his neck as Spider-Man struggled as Doom began to toss him towards the crack window.

“No...wait!” Quicksilver yelled as the thick glass shattered as Spider-Man began to fall through the stock exchange stories bellow. Quicksilver rushed through the air, jumped through window and glass as he catches Spider-Man as he fell. He managed to catch him and bounce off a console or two. He paused ignoring the gasps from the people around him. “Kid...are you alright?” Quicksilver asked as Spider-Man looked barely conscious.

“Ugh...nice...catch,” Spider-Man breathed out before fainting. Quicksilver looked up to see suddenly the other Avengers were there. Strange, Captain, Iron Man, and Black Widow, another female he never seen before, appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Doctor Doom was finally outnumbered as he began taking steps backward. He shuddered a sigh of relief, he knew they can deal with him. He began making his way out carrying an out conscious Spider-Man, ignoring the stares of those around him.

“Run...” he could hear his sister voice in echo in his mind. “RUN!” her voice yelled and he found enough strength to listen to her cry. He ran, he ran out of there and towards safety.

* * *

Wanda woke up the next day feeling miserable. She could not help but worry for her brother. She wiped a few loose tears that slipped out before sitting up. She placed her feet down on the carpet below. She sat there just trying to push out the images of her brother wounded, asking for help, telling her to run. She could not help but feel what she did may have made things worse then better. It was the whole feeling of the unknown. She made her way towards the shower as she tried to remember what Natasha told her. It was very out there-way of thinking but it once again brought a smile to her lips. Natasha trying her hardest to comfort, bring logic, to keep her hopes up. Even if it wasn't something she was great at or maybe thought she was great at. Though her trying made all the difference and who knows what if she was right. Wanda walked out of the bathroom putting her hair in a ponytail. As she started her morning Yoga routine.

She could help but wonder maybe she was right. Even though her powers were considered magical in a sense she did not have enough training, she did not have access to arcane and mystical knowledge. Everything she tapped into was just by sense, ability, and gifts alone. She could not help that there was a grain of truth in what Nat told her. After breakfast she finds herself staring at Pietro's old door. She sighs wondering if he's there, she hopes he alright.

“Hey, Wanda! I heard we finally going to attach you to that power source today, feeling excited?” Shuri asked as she came out of the kitchen with a gyro. Wanda shrugged and smiled.

“I- I didn't know it was today,” Wanda answered. Shuri smiled and shook her head.

“Don't worry I trust Hank and Doctor Selvig that they selected the right choice,” Shui said hopefully. “See you in an hour,” she said with a wave of her arm, as it was holding her food. Wanda waved and smiled. She turned around, a new sense of excitement washed over her. Shuri looked way too happy it was contagious. Wanda rushed back into her room as she began studying some of the things Bruce gave her, refreshing her mind. She wanted to start this part of the project right.

Soon Wanda was back in the lab, in the suit that was made for her. She sat down with the others first as they all stared into the holoscreen.

“Great, you're all here, let's get started,” Hank said clapping his hands. He clicked on the screen and a bright glowing ball of light showed. “This here is the power source we have chosen for Wanda to be able to tap into. Believe me, when I say this, it was NOT easy to come by,” he said looking at it as it zoomed in. “I was actually amazed how they were able to contain it as well, as you can see the outside is like some metallic crystallized structure, not from this planet, the molecular structure-”

“We get it, how does this help, Wanda?” Shuri interrupted.

“Better yet, what is it?” Bruce asked as well.

“Ah, that well, I'm sure some of you may have heard of it, but the energy is called. NOVA Force,” he said. They all gave each other blank confused looks. “It's an energy, usually given to those who are chosen to protect, it grants the user numerous gifts, it's force is actually tapped into the planet, the source of origin. It can be endless at times, as long as the planet Xandar is accessible, which it is at the moment. Okay any more questions?” he asked changing the screen.

“Yeah... I mean how did SHIELD get this, I'm assuming SHIELD acquired it, right?” Bruce asked. Hank sighed as he leaned against the console.

“You know, I don't know. I went up to Coulson explained that this would possibly the safest energy source Wanda to tap into and that if he can find a way to get some. He said he had some people in mind, I'm guessing aliens, of course, and sent them out,” he said with a shrug. “Okay anymore side-tracking, irrelevant questions?” he asked. Everyone was silent. “Okay good. So we decided to have Wanda get accompanied with it, let her touch it a bit but nothing too prolonged. I suggest timed intervals of contact and exposure and then test readings after each interval to see how much strong her power has gotten after each exposure? Anyone have a problem with that?” he asked. They all were silent as some shrugged. “Good, let's get started,” he said happily.

It was exactly how Doctor Pym noted. At first, Wanda was at the lab as stared at the glowing energy, endless, bright, almost blinding. At first, she was tasked to just touch it for a second, then asked to test her abilities. There seemed to be a small noticeable difference but nothing major. After each task, she grew stronger but the whole process was draining. Then eventually she was no longer putting out the same results.

“Wanda, are you getting tired?” Bruce asked through the intercom. Wanda tilted her head and glared.

“Yes, of course, you keep asking me to push myself and then expect me not to get tired, this is the tenth time, I'm tired, I'm hungry and frustrated,” she answered. They were all quiet as they were discussing something for a few minutes. Wanda sat on the table eating a granola bar as she could see them arguing but at the moment cared less. She didn't even bother to try to listen in. Then suddenly they stopped.

“Wanda, we have voted for you to hold the source for a whole minute. Hank wants you to actually try to absorb some of the energy. He thinks you may be able to absorb it and use it to you know recharge, energize you up in a way,” Bruce said. Wanda nodded.

“Okay...” she said simply tossing the wrapper aside not caring at the moment. She was just done and over this whole testing at the moment. She stood up and made her way to the source once more thinking of what she was asked to. She was nervous but she was more than ready to do this. She took a deep breath as she glances to see the others back in their usual stations. She exhaled as she grabbed it and picked it up and closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes trying to absorb the energy. Her eyes were closed but she can see it happening in her mind's eye. Herself moving towards the light, like a vortex as she was traveling through space and time. She kept moving forward until she saw a planet, full of people, buildings, she got closer and closer, then through the ground and to the center of the core. There she can hear whispers, a whisper, it was in another language. It sounded a bit confused at first. Then Wanda's eyes opened as she let go of the power source and placed it back on the table nervously. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Great, fantastic, how do you feel Wanda?” Hank's voice asked. She looked around, she didn't feel tired anymore. She did feel energized, awake.

“I feel...better, more awake like I just woke up and after a morning run,” she said with a shrug. “I saw...” she paused.

“What...what did you saw?” Hank asked.

“I heard, I mean I saw a planet, people, I went into the planet and I heard a whisper in another language,” she explained.

“That doesn't sound good,” she could hear Bruce though the glass wall.

“Well was it....mad?” Hank asked a bit nervous. She breathed out a smile.

“Not really, more confused,” she said. Hank nodded. “That's great, try not to let that happen again,” he added. She could hear Shuri laughing as the mic cut off. Wanda looked down and shook her head. She made her way out to change back into her normal clothes.

Even though Wanda wasn't as tired anymore she was still hungry enough to join the others as they all explained to Natasha and Bucky who were there what they were doing.

“That's great, that's progress, right?” Nat asked.

“It is small progress but... well now I'm worried about Xandarians might find out about Wanda using some of its energy,” Shuri noted.

“Same,” Doctor Selvig.

“Hmm maybe you should just go for the whole enchilada then instead of small tests, they might find us out before it's too late,” Bucky suggested. They all stared at Bucky and nodded.

“It's risky but you know, you might be right,” Hank agreed. “I think it depends on Wanda, here,” he said looking at Wanda. “I think she'll know if they might be upset or coming after us after all,” he said looking at Wanda who shrugged and then nodded. She finished eating the fries in her mouth.

“I think you're right but so far they or whatever spoke didn't sound mad, more confused, maybe even curious,” she answered. “But if I feel like it might go south then I will most likely take Bucky's suggestion,” she said eyeing him then the others.

The next day they decide to take a day off to see if Wanda showed any adverse reactions or effects. Instead, she uses it to train with Natasha.

“Ouch!” Wanda lets out as Natasha's palms her lower jaw. “Ah, you made me bit my tongue,” she let out. Natasha chuckled.

“Too slow...okay, I'm sorry,” she said suddenly feeling bad. “I just want you to be at your best and you seem a bit distracted although better,” she explained. “I mean you're starting to fight better overall,” she added. Wanda nodded as she conjured a mirror to look at her tongue. She opened her mouth and noticed a small bright red mark on the side of her tongue.

“Ugh, stings,” she said. Natasha perked a brow.

“Well can't you just make it go away like you just summoned that mirror,” she said. Wanda lowered the mirror and stared at her confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Where did you get that mirror? The compact or do you always fight with makeup and girly accessories on you? Like did you pull that out of your ass or what?” she joked. Wanda laughed but realize she was right.

“You're right I didn't even realize it. I just thought I need a mirror to look at the damage and suddenly there was a mirror in my hand," she said. Nat's eyes widen before raising her brows.

“Then heal yourself,” she demanded. Wanda lowered the mirror and swallowed.

“Fine,” she said, she rolled her tongue perking a brow. “Wait,” she said as she raised the mirror back to face. “Hey it worked!” she said happily.

“Great!” she said punching her with her elbow. “Heal that too,” Natasha joked as Wanda held her arm.

“You bitch,” she let out but suddenly felt better. “Oh, wait, hey I did it again,” she said with a small laugh. Suddenly Natasha held out a gun. Wanda's smile faded as her eyes widen.

“Psych, for another day perhaps,” she joked putting the gun away.

“Gah, Nat I swear your sense of humor sometimes,” Wanda let out as she held Nat's hand to help her up.

“Yeah, I know Bucky says the same thing, it's too dark, you don't have to do that. Yet, Clint found it hilarious,” she said with a shrug.

“Totally different men,” Wanda reminded.

“I know,” Nat agreed.

Wanda found herself staring inside Pietro's room. She leaned against the door frame. Hoping to sense him, feel him, anything. Though she felt nothing. She swallowed down her sadness. She wanted to believe he was alright.

“Thinking about him?” she heard Nat from behind. Wanda turned around startled. She smiled as she saw Nat wearing her new dress.

“You're finally going on that date?” Wanda asked. Nat shrugged.

“Yes, how do I look?” she asked raising her arms.

“You don't even have to ask you know look great,” Wanda admired. Nat gave a goofy smile as she blushed.

“I know, well I don't know what if Bucky thinks it too much?” she asked.

“Then tell him to get with the times,” Wanda joked. They both chuckled. “No, anyone with eyes can see you're stunning,” Wanda complimented. Nat smiled.

“Thanks, Wanda. Try not to dwell so much on it, remember what I said,” she said and walked away. Wanda watched as Nat left and glanced back in Pietro's dark and empty room. She swallowed she wanted to believe it.

Once again Wanda is in the lab, as she's staring back down at the power source.

“Ready for Day 2, okay try to access the energy but at the same time try not to make contact if you can help it,” Hank said. Wanda nodded. “Great, let's begin,” he said.

It took Wanda a lot concentration to tap into the source without her mind getting pulled into the light, into the vortex that brought her to the planet called Xandar. She was close a few times and had to stop because she was once again drawn near.

“Shit,” Wanda swore opening her eyes. “Sorry,” she let out.

“Not it's fine you were able to hold for three minutes, that's not bad,” Hank said. “You can stop glowing now,” he added.

“What?” Wanda asked as she realized she radiating a light. She looked a lot like Captain Marvel as the others stared at her in awe and confusion. She swallowed just as confused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Like a power leakage or accidental exhibition, she pulled the energy into her as she absorbed it into her. Her eyes glowed white for a bit before turning red and then normal. She had a small red aura still around her but it was faint.

“Whoa,” Bruce said simply in awe.

“It's amazing, how she can control it, force it to her will,” Shuri agreed.

“Perhaps we should wait a bit before testing her strength, this time around,” Doctor Selvig suggested.

“Agreed,” Hank said. “Wanda we're taking an hour break, at ease,” Hank said. Wanda nodded as she decided to drink some Vitamin Water and snack. It grounded her and soon the red aura faded. After the hour she was back in the lab.

“Okay, Wanda good luck,” Bruce noted. Wanda nodded and figured he meant it was showtime. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted and suddenly started the strength test.

“Whoa!” she heard Shuri as they all covered their eyes. Then it faded. “It's amazing the charts are much higher, I wonder if this how Captain Marvel feels like?” Shuri asked out smiling.

“Probably,” Hank said looking a well.

“I think she'll be ready for the next part soon, perhaps as early as next week?” Doctor Selvig.

“Well it's worth a try,” Bruce said in agreement. Wanda swallowed as she knew what they meant. She should have enough power to be able to succeed. To reach the other universe now. It scared her, mostly the thought of failure scared her.

So Wanda found herself in her room. Staring at the wall, she can feel the energy draining as her fear rose. Fear, was causing her to lose some of it. “Stop being afraid,” she told herself. She can see it, see her energy, see other's auras sometimes, their colors, emotions. Maybe this was the effects of the Nova Force, after all, Hank did say it granted the user many gifts. Maybe this was just one of them. Maybe she already had it all along and now she's just able to access it. So many thoughts ran through her head as she pushed her hair back. She was scared, scared to fail, even worse why hadn't she seen her brother?

Wanda found herself pacing around in his room. “Pietro,” she whispered. “Please let me know you're alright,” she asked. Nothing. She sighed sitting on his bed. “Are you angry? Are you upset because of what I did?” she asked out. “I didn't think I didn't mean,” she growled frustrated holding her head. “Please just tell me you're alive,” she whispered. Wanda took off and headed into files looking into the books Bruce gave her. She could understand them a bit more. It wasn't' enough though, something was missing. She found herself searching through computers.

“Wanda?” she heard Nat form behind. “It's like 3 in the morning, why are you up?” she asked. Wanda stopped typing for a moment.

“I can't' sleep, I must research,” she answered.

“Yeah...but aren't you tired,” Nat asked confused.

“Not so often thanks to the NOVA Force, I seem to need less sleep,” she revealed. Nat nodded.

“It's cause you look kind of dazed, like on autopilot,” Nat said. “Look just try to get some rest, for me and the others, alright?” Natasha said and left her alone. Wanda started looking into other things they had, things on spirituality and mysticism as well. Her eyes glowed red as she tilted reading something.

Wanda once again found herself in Pietro's room. She held a silver necklace with a red stone. Her thumb rubbed the stone a bit as she smiled. She closed her eyes, memories of her and her brother, popped in her head. Especially those of Pietro in that reality. A soft smile came across her face as she looked at the necklace once more. It was dawn, the night was lighting up, in a light blue hue. Birds started chirping. She embeds it with some of the energy, her energy, as she held it out above the bed Her eyes glowing red, she tried to focus on sending it to him. Her hand opened as the necklace fell. She slowly blinked, she didn't hear anything, no soft thump, nothing. Wanda looked down as she saw nothing on the bed. She pulled out a sheet to see if it slipped under or something. Nothing the necklace was gone.


	22. Everywhere

Quicksilver took Spider-Man to the nearest hospital. Both of them suffered internal injuries. Luckily because of their mutations their chances of survival were high. Pietro was stuck in the hospital wing for a week in SHIELD's medical faculties. He suffered from a few fractured ribs, some torn muscles in the back and shoulders, and a bruised kidney. He sighed frustrated as he sat there waiting to go back to his room. Though the nurses didn't allow it.

“I'm better already, I want to leave now!” Pietro complained. 

“I'm sorry but Fury demanded you to stay put for a week. He wants your injuries to heal properly,” she explained changing out his IV. “He thinks if you start speedrunning too soon you might injure yourself again. Which would cause things to heal improperly or longer healing times,” she said with a sigh. “So you're just going to have to wait,” she said frustrated as she left. 

He hated it, because he hated what was on the TV and even in times where he was allowed to use a laptop or listen to music, his mind wandered to Wanda. He closed his eyes frustrated as he could feel the emotional pain turn physical in his chest. He held her, felt her hands, saw her defend him. She was there and even though it was a short while it was enough. Enough to open those wounds enough to miss her all over again. 

Finally, he was released and able to roam around the facility and do things he wanted. Though Fury saw him holding a basketball and warned him not to get too comfortable. He eyed him go before rolling his eyes turning with a sigh. It was a vague but fair warning. He can only suspect what he meant with that. He decided to play some basketball regardless and was bummed out that most of the team was out doing personal things and living their lives. He later went to his room to relax checking his email and saw that he was considered for an upcoming assignment. He closed his eyes and sighed, he had a feeling that's what he meant but at the moment all his emotions turned to his sister, Wanda. He sighed as he closed his laptop and took a shower. He quickly made his way towards Wanda's room. He sat there staring at her bed and the memory popped into his head, the one where he dreamt of her, where he saw her as a ghost, confused and shocked. How he tried to reach for her and nothing. 

He fell asleep on her bed hoping to see her, feel her, get anything from her but found nothing. He grimaced and sighed when he woke up and gripped the sheets. Hoping to smell her, hear her, sense her, yet, again nothing. He growled sitting up and quickly making the bed before heading towards his room. He began taking out clothes he was planning on wearing for the day and tossing them on his bed. He started searching for a matching pair of socks, looking for a sock that was missing. He found it and smiled as he went to his bed to grab the rest of his clothes and lifted them up when he saw it. He did a double-take at his bed as he looked around to see if someone was playing a trick. He stepped back and stared at it. Suddenly his face contorted as he forgot to breathe. He dropped his clothes and reached for the necklace. “Wanda?” he breathed out looking around. “Wanda are you here?” he asked a bit louder. He looked around his room, nothing, no sign of his sister anywhere. He grabbed the necklace and held it tight. His sister was alive and she was thinking of him too. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Wanda... wake up,” she heard someone say. Wanda groaned, she felt like she just went to bed but she didn't. She managed to sleep for six hours. 

“What?” Wanda groaned. 

“Hey your therapist wants to speak to you...so get dressed,” Nat informed before closing the door. Wanda rolled her eyes and groaned. She fell back asleep for another hour. She lazily got up and got dressed. After her shower, she felt wide awake. She happily made her to the therapist holding a pita in her hand as she ate on the way. She knocked on the door as she heard him say.

“Come in.”

Wanda entered and smiled as he was already standing and seemed to be ready to leave. “Ah, Miss Maximoff, finally you're awake. I was about to step out for lunch...which I assume you're in the middle of having,” he noticed the pita in her hand and smiled. Wanda smiled as well.

“Yes,” she said. “Nat told me you wanted to see me,” she added. 

“Yes...yes that's right. I wanted to tell you that you will longer be needing my services, so you got your wish,” he said with a smirk. Wanda slowly blinked and tilted her head.

“Really? How come, why now?” she asked, confused. 

“Come now, don't act like you never wished for this day,” he said with a chuckle as he began making his way towards the door. “Smells good, might get one myself,” he noted as Wanda was taking a bite. “After you,” he gestured, opening the door and letting her out. He began slowly stepping away from his office. “It has come to my attention that our therapy sessions may be counter-productive,” he paused. “Considering what you have been tasked to do, dwelling in the bounds of reality, common laws of physics might not be something that will help you,” he revealed. Wanda just kept eating as she was thinking over his words. He paused looking down at her. “Miss Maxmioff my job was to ground you to reality, make sure that you were sane that you didn’t break,” he paused as she finally swallowed and stared up at him wide-eyed. He smiled at her expression. “But what they are asking you to do is the complete opposite. To break the bounds of reality and physics, to do what I fear might break your mental state. I personally can't condone that as a therapist. However, I know how important it is to you and the others for you to succeed,” he paused. “I'm sorry for the things I said that may have disappointed you, hurt you, I really do hope you succeed,” he said softly. Wanda looked down and nodded.

“Thank you,” she thanked sincerely. “I'm sorry I was... a tough patient Doctor Luxton,” she added. He shook his head. 

“You're one of many Miss Maximoff,” he said with a wave. “Have a good day,” he added and walked off. Wanda stared and felt a bit sad before filling that sadness with another bite of her pita. 

“Hey Wanda, how are you feeling?” Bruce suddenly asked as he began making his way toward the lunchroom. Wanda shrugged. 

“Better actually, I was wondering if we are going to start again soon?” she asked. He smiled.

“Tomorrow perhaps, we're still analyzing the data...I mean aren't you tired from the last test run?” he asked confusedly. She shrugged once more. 

“No not really, in fact, I think it's working, I feel more powerful actually,” she said happily. He sighed and clicked his tongue. 

“Look how about I ask the others to do a small test during the afternoon,” he decided. She smiled. 

“Great, because I feel like I'm losing a bit of that energy like it's slightly fading or draining,” she admitted.   
  


“Really?” he asked in shock. “Oh...oh we need to find out if this is true,” he said, taking off. Wanda smiled as she rolled her eyes. Sure enough, the others decided to see if what she said is true. After a few tests, they sighed. 

“She's right,” Shuri said looking at the data.

“Well she's right about losing some of its power but I'm not sure how or why?” Hank asked. Shuri began typing as he compared it and brought up the new tech she installed in the lab. She smiled. 

“She's like...leaking, like her aura, can't seem to contain it,” she said shaking her head. The others looked over to see Wanda's aura which was quite huge compared to most people. Though thin wispy trails can be seen radiating from her as well. 

“Interesting,” Doctor Selvig said. “I've heard rumors of these things in meta-physics, never seen or heard of this in real life. Your technology is amazing, Shuri,” he said, impressed. 

“Okay, so what do we do about it?” Hank asked at Shuri who shrugged. She sighed. 

“They say these things happen when the soul is wounded. Like emotional wounds, attachments are things that are preventing the aura and soul from healing. However, since the energy is from elsewhere she might just be overflowing,” she said. “This is something Wanda is going to have to learn how to fix herself or find some Reiki master or other master of those things to help,” Shuri said. They all nodded. 

“Welp let's do a test, let's see how much she's leaking within 24 hours, shall we,” Bruce said. They all agreed. They weren't all in agreement for Wanda to use the stone again but eventually, they decided to let her do so. “Alright Wanda, you know what to do. Good luck,” Bruce warned. 

She stared at the stone hesitant at first but she was determined. She picked it up and began to absorb its energy, closing her eyes trying hard to avoid the mind summons, though even though she was trying to fight it she could see it blinking in and out through the tunnel and through the planet. She can once again hear the whispers of the alien language. Wanda tried to wake up, open her eyes but she couldn't when she suddenly felt she was there. 

“You come again,” the voice finally spoke in English but it was telepathically. It sounded like many people were talking at the same time. Wanda gasped as she responded telepathically. 

“I'm sorry but I must do this” she strongly.

“Do what? Steal my energy that is supposed to be given to my people?” 

“I'm sorry but I must do what I need to,” Wanda explained.

“You wish to break through realms and rules of reality to bring back those you care about. It is a very dangerous game you play. It will have dire consequences.”

“I've messed up already and at this point. I don't care,” Wanda stood her ground. 

“Very well, but remember the things you are changing, altered, for good, for bad, for neither. However, your choices do not interfere with my fate.” The voice was quiet as was Wanda for a moment. “You think what you need is my energy. It is not the energy you need. You have already managed to alter reality without my power. The power you seek is already within you. What you need is enlightenment, the knowledge, and know-how to do what you seek.” Wanda's breath hitched. 

“Then show me, tell me how,” she demanded. 

“It does not work that way,” the voice responded. “But you will understand soon.”

Wanda suddenly gasped opening her eyes. She was still in the lab, the metal crystal in her hands, suddenly just knowing what to do. How to make it work, in bits in pieces, as if the knowledge was implanted in her. She slowly put the source down and stared lost in thought. 

“Are you alright Wanda?” Bruce asked. She suddenly looked up and nodded. “Okay just checking, we're going to need to see how much energy you're currently holding, okay?” he asked. Wanda nodded once more and smiled. Shuri put on her sunglasses as suddenly Wanda did as she was told. After a while, she looked at the data and took off her glasses. 

“Strange,” Shuri noted. 

“What?” Bruce asked. 

“Some of those whisps, those leaks seem to be gone,” she said confused. They stared at Wanda who just remained quiet, lost in thought. 

“She's too quiet, too passive, something happened,” Hank agreed. 

“Wanda are you alright?” Bruce asked. Wanda smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, I just feel....enlightened,” she said breathlessly. They eyed each other but shrugged. Wanda found herself on her bed, looking at videos Bruce had told her to watch. She clicked on one that called her in particular. Parallel universes, she began watching it before shaking her head. She blinked somehow knowing this was true. Did she know about this, how, why? She suddenly looked up from her laptop, her eyes glowing red. Images started to appear, faint like shadows, then they became more clear but still transparent. It was a girl, no it was her, mostly her. Sometimes others but most of the transparent people she saw were of herself. Herself watching tv, reading a book, kissing someone, talking to someone, dancing. Wanda scoffed out a smile. “Amazing,” she breathed out. She closed her eyes before slowly opening them. The room was empty once more. Wanda closed her laptop and made her way to the kitchen. 

She sat down on Pietro's bed. She had juice and some chips. She laid back as she slowly blinked, her eyes slowly glowing red as she could see the shadows appear once more. She smiled softly as she suspected most were of her brother. Some strangers or others she had never seen. She smiled trying to learn how to control these visions she was seeing. She concentrated on just the ones her brother was in as the others slowly faded out. She looked around, he was everywhere still, so many of them. She smiled and sighed. _I wish I could see the ones I'm no longer in the same universe._ She thought and suddenly many of them began to fade. Only a few were left. This saddened her a bit. Out of the hundreds she was seeing she saw about twelve. Twelve times she left Pietro on his own. 

Wanda sat there sticking a chip in her mouth watching her brother on the computer, two were sleeping already, another one walking towards the shower. Others were playing video games, another one was dancing with headphones. She smiled drinking juice as she spied on her brother a bit. Seeing his ghostly apparitions still brought her some comfort. She stuck a chip in her mouth as she saw one enter the room pacing back and forth a bit. She tilts her head as she could see bits of red streaks, light. An image popped in her head, the night she saw him running in the parking lot. Blue and red streaks, she blinked and it was starting to fade before as she lost concentration. She swallowed before glaring concentrating on this particular verse. 

Wanda's jaw dropped to see her brother's apparition he was talking to himself, no pretending, no acting. He paused to pretend to be speaking to someone, maybe he was, but he paused and scolded himself. He put his hands in his face and tried again. She smiled brightly as she tried to hear what he was saying. 

“I'm Issac, Issac Giles, and I'm part of the CIA...ahh...part of the CIA?” he asked himself, shaking his head. Wanda giggled as she continued to watch him act. She wondered why he was acting? Though instead she just watched him practice a few times, even hiding his accent at points. She stuck a chip in her mouth proud of him as he sighed and went to his bathroom. She closed her eyes, she missed him. 

Wanda woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. Both Shuri and Natasha were there talking already. 

“Hey, good morning,” Nat greeted. 

“Yes, good morning, Wanda, how are you feeling?” Shuri asked. Wanda shrugged. 

“So far so good,” she answered with a shrug. She got milk and decided to have a bowl of cereal. She grabbed the Frosted Flakes and started pouring.

“Ah, the sugary stuff,” Nat said shaking her head. 

“What I can splurge once in a while,” Wanda said, sticking out her tongue. Natasha rolled her eyes as Shuri laughed. 

“Don't forget we're going to see how much energy you're losing today, so be at the lab around the same time as yesterday,” Shuri noted as she grabbed an orange. Wanda nodded. 

“Alright, see you there,” Wanda said. Shuri nodded and left. “So...Nat...how was your date with Bucky?” Wanda asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Oh, so now you remember, for a while I thought you didn't care about my love life,” Nat teased. Wanda held back a chuckle. “Just playing it was nice, he's such a gentleman, very classy, it's like seeing a whole new side of him,” she said with a shrug. “I mean when he's out in the field he's different. I suppose we are all” she said sadly. Wanda nodded. 

“Well I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, we all do,” she decided. 

“How are you holding up, with all these experiments and power?” Nat asked, eating her salad. Wanda shrugged. 

“At first it was hard but now not so much,” she answered. She did not want to reveal more than she felt was necessary. It's not like she didn't trust Nat but she just didn't want her to get involved or get in trouble for hiding her secrets. She had enough to deal with at the moment. 

“Well I heard they might be asking you to try to cross over or something in the few days, you think you're ready?” Natasha asked delicately. Wanda softly smiled. 

“Only time will tell,” she said happily. Nat eyed her before smiling. She knew Natasha knew she was hiding something but she was grateful she wasn't pushing her about it. 

Wanda found herself in Pietro's room once more. She stared around, it was empty. She closed her eyes and opened them; they slowly turned red as she could see the shadows appear but she quickly focused on the universe he was in. The shadows slowly faded, less and less were showing up. Until there were none. She looked around confused, he wasn't here. _How would she know this was the right universe?_ She thought as she looked around and saw it. She slowly made her way towards his drawer and noticed the pendant she had given him. She smiled, her attempt worked. She slowly picked it up, her smile widening. When it dawned on her and suddenly it vanished. 

“Shit!” she swore looking around for it. She got on the floor to make sure it didn't fall under the bed or drawer. No, it was gone. Did she accidentally crossed over, did she make it to his world? She stood up and took a deep breath calming herself as she tried once again to go back to that world. The pendant, she thought and suddenly she looked around then down. It was on the floor by the drawer. She bent down and picked it up. “Am I....here?” she asked out. She placed the pendant on the drawer once more and turned around. She could see the subtle differences, objects of personal effects, scents, pictures, she was in his room. She smiled as she carefully stepped around with each step getting a feel for the environment, the energy signature, the universe she was in. As if she was absorbing its data, bits of energy so she can get back quicker. She stepped about and turned suddenly realizing she was back in her universe. The room was empty once more, the air felt different, the energy along with subtle differences, like the weather was sunnier here and cloudy at his. She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried again. 

Wanda looked around to see she was back and she looked over to the drawer to make sure she was in the right universe as she spotted her pendant and smiled. She looked around once more. This was the universe she was in originally. This was the universe she shared with another self. The Wanda in this universe, this was the brother she got to know. The one who called for her, the one who missed her, the one who saw her die from Thanos. The brother who pulled her to his universe and asked for her help. All this whelmed her heart as she opened his closet to see if he too had a collection of shoes and sure enough he did. She scoffed out a giggle, her eyes watering up. She covered her mouth, it was so odd to understand and grasp the concept of what was happening. That this Pietro was not the one she grew up with and yet it was. That they were most likely to have differences, different memories, and experiences. Though yet she felt as if she knew him all her life. Perhaps it was because of the time she shared with Wanda in this universe. She grabbed a jacket that looked familiar and suddenly the scent of his cologne hit her nose as her heart skipped a beat. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes sniffing it. She turned around as memories flooded in. 

She could see the sun slightly above her as she felt herself floating on the lake. The water was cool, it's a dark, a muffled sound in her ears as she could feel herself slowly starting to sink as she held her breath. She closed her eyes as she felt her body slowly slip under. She opened to see the sun, a waved ball that slowly started to get smaller. She blinked a few times, her heart was heavy. Sadness and grief whelmed her. Suddenly she felt it. A tight grip on her arm that startled her. She gasped taking in water to see her brother pull her to the surface. 

“Wanda!” he yelled as she began choking as she tried to kick and breathe but couldn't. Instead, she felt herself lose more air and began to feel faint. She did faint. The next thing she knew was hearing her brother. “Wanda...Ó Bože...Wanda...zobudiť sa!” he said as she could feel him pressing against her chest. She couldn't see anything just darkness, she was starting to feel light. “Dýchať! Wanda! Dýchať!” She could feel his lips on hers once more, breathing life into her, oxygen. She could hear the panic in his voice and it hurt. Suddenly she began coughing out water. 

“Ughhhh, huh....ahck,” she let out before holding her chest gasping for breath. She held the soft sand below her as she looked down seeing more water slowly pour out. She was hurt, grateful, scared, and sad. Suddenly the memory shifted. She was hugging herself, staring at the lake, shivering a bit. She suddenly felt his leather jacket around her shoulders. It was their father's but he had been wearing it for a while. She could faintly smell the same cologne on it. 

“Why did you do it?” he asked in their native tongue. Wanda shook her head. “Why!?” he demanded. 

“I feel such grief....mamma, papa, we're alone,” she cried. He shook his head sadly. 

“But I'm still here!” he cried back sadly. They were both quiet. “Am I not enough...enough for you to stay?” he asked sadly, looking down. Wanda suddenly felt guilty and sad. She felt selfish as she heard and felt his pain and betrayal. Her eyes watered. 

“I'm sorry, brother,” she cried as she leaned in to hug him. He hugged her back crying. 

“Please don't do that again....we can get through this, I promise,” he spoke softly. 

Wanda opened her eyes, still hugging the jacket before wiping a tear. She looked around and realized she was back in her world. Then she realized she took his jacket. She gasped in shock. She took something from his world. Suddenly the door opened. 

“Wanda? There you are? Why are...you...here?” Natasha asked unsurely. Wanda smiled. 

“Sorry just remembering something...” she admitted. 

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked carefully. 

“Yeah...just...” she paused and sighed. “I miss him...you know...I find myself coming here often,” she said. Natasha nodded. 

“Well the others want to know if you want to stop into town, you know it's an hour away but we figured it'll be a nice change. You know for lunch,” Nat added. Wanda smiled and nodded. 

“Of course,” she said happily. Natasha smiled as well.

“Great, see you in twenty minutes, nice jacket by the way,” she added closing the door. Wanda's smile faded as she remembered she was still clutching the leather bomber jacket. She smiled sniffing it one last time. Before opening her eyes once more. She looked around and it was the same room, the same energy. She tossed it on the bed before literally stepping back into her own reality.


	23. Never Tear Us Apart

Wanda enjoyed lunch in the small diner as they all ate and chatted. They noticed Wanda seemed happier, lighter, but they were hoping this positive attitude would help the success of the next step of the mission. Later that evening they asked Wanda to see how much she was leaking and it was about 6%. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Bruce said looking at the data. “It looked like she was leaking way more than that,” he added confused. Shuri continued to type. 

“I don’t know, maybe she’s found a way to control it more? I mean she still has the same whisps of leakage but maybe it’s just not flowing out the same since yesterday,” she typed confused. 

“Something happened,” Hank said numbly as he tapped a pen on his lips. “It has something to do with her attitude,” he added. 

“She did say something about being enlightened after that last session. I have a feeling she’s hiding something,” Doctor Selvig agreed. “However, that being said it’s best if we don’t push her about it. If she manages to stop the amount of energy she’s losing, its for all our benefits, is it not?” he asked. 

“Enlightenment, before the reading she had more of them, see,” Shuri pointed out. “Afterwards she had less and now it seems the same but the energy is lasting more, ever since this enlightenment,” Shuri agreed. “Either way, I agree with Doctor Selvig, we keep quiet,” Shuri added. 

“You can come in now, Wanda,” Bruce noted on the mic. Wanda stepped in and smiled. 

“I know,” she paused. “So how bad is it?” she asked, taking a deep breath. 

“To be honest, it’s really not that bad. It’s about 6% less than yesterday,” Bruce answered. Wanda smiled and nodded. 

“Good, that’s good right?” she asked looking at the other who nodded. She smiled. “Well I’m going to get out of this suit and take a shower, maybe grab a snack,” she said making her way out. “See you all soon, yes?” she asked with a wave. 

“Goodnight, Wanda,” Hank said with a wave. 

Wanda did as she spoke, she took a shower, and headed for the kitchen. She was a bit hungry but she did have a hefty lunch. She found herself grabbing a peanut butter and jam sandwich and some water. She made her way to his room as she once again began to spy on her brother. Though all she got a glimpse of him making his way to the bathroom. She clicked her tongue and sighed as she ate some of her sandwich. Her nerves were high. As she remembered what she did earlier that day. She knew what the others wanted as well, as they mentioned it at lunch. They were thinking she had enough energy to cross over. 

To be honest she was afraid to disappoint them even though she was sure she wouldn’t. Crossing over in the lab was making her nervous. What if some experiment was going on in the other realm and gets zapped out or messed up? What if others were there and she freaks them out. What if she somehow manages to mess up? She was mindlessly drinking her water as she realized she was sitting on the side of his empty bed with the light on. Her eyes darted around while he was still in the bathroom. Most likely taking a shower, her eyes darted to the door as she suddenly locked it magically. She closed her water and tossed it on the bed. She stood up and began to pace the room. She wanted to do it, she wanted to see if she could go to his world. 

She continued to pace the room as she nervously wiggled her fingers. She tried calming her breath. “You can do this....should I do this?” she asked, turning. “What if I mess up, what if I create this weird thing they warned me about, what if it’s the wrong one?” she asked herself. “What if he gets mad?” she asked as she turned around and suddenly gasped bumping into someone. 

“Whoa, what...Wanda?” Pietro said, as she suddenly faded from his view. Wanda gasped as she held her mouth in shock. Her eyes watered for a moment before she began to giggle in excitement. She had accidentally gone to his world and bumped into him. He was topless in his boxers, a towel around his shoulder, she felt his hand on her arm for a moment, she was there. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, finally coming to as she felt weak in the knees. She sat down on the bed for a moment. “I did it, I did it...I finally did it, he was...there, alive. I-” she paused to sigh. She swallowed looking around suddenly a determination was inside of her. She didn’t care about the risks at the moment. She stood up and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. She saw the pendant on the drawer as she turned around to see him dressed up in pj's now, he was sitting on his bed facing the window. He slowly turned his head in her direction as if he sensed her. 

“Brother,” she breathed out. He suddenly stood up and stared at her in shock.

“Is this…really you?” he asked out nervously. Wanda slowly smiled as she began making her way around the bed but within a blink, he was in front of her. He swallowed looking down at her nervous as he seemed conflicted about what to do next. 

“It’s me brother...I’m here,” she whispered as suddenly his arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She could hear him whispering in her ear. 

“Cnelo sa mi toľko,” ( _I missed you so much_ ) he breathed. “Plakala som, plakala som toľko nocí,” ( _I cried, I cried so many nights_ ) he continued. “I was so scared that day, I was afraid I would never see you again, never told you how much I missed you and feel-”

“Shhh, shh, shhh,” she hushed pulling away to get a better look at him once more. Her smile softened as she could see the pain in his eyes. “I missed you too, I missed you for many years now, I was afraid...afraid I angered him when I messed with the stocks, I was afraid he would take his anger out on-” 

Wanda gasped as she was alone once more. “Damn, it!” she swore as she stepped back and suddenly was back in his reality. Pietro was panicking searching around. 

“Wanda..Wanda...please don’t-Wanda!” he yelled, realizing she was back. 

“I’m here,” she said, putting her hands out which he grabbed immediately. 

“What happened, where were you?” he asked out. She shook her head and smiled.

“I was back...back in my reality,” she answered. “It seems I can’t cross over very long yet, maybe I need more practice?” she asked out tilting her head up at him but was hugged instead in return. She smiled, hugging him back tightly, her eyes closed as he twisted her lovingly. 

“I don’t care, I just want to hug you,” he answered. She was silent as she hugged him back. They embraced for a good moment. Whispering to each other, afraid the other would go in any second. “You died in my arms, your last breath, your last words, embedded in my mind,” he spoke. “It broke me, I didn’t want to carry on but I did,” he whispered. Her soft smile faltered as reality was slowly seeping in. 

“I remember even though I shouldn’t,” she admitted. “I remember bits of pieces of things I shouldn’t,” she whispered back. She couldn’t take it as she pulled away. “I’m sorry but I’m not your sister, I shouldn’t be here,” she said sadly. 

“No! No… you’re my sister...please I want you here, don’t go,” he pleaded as she faded. “Wanda...Wanda? Please don’t do this to me, please…don’t,” his voice broke as he fell to his knees. 

“Brother…” Wanda cried as she could barely see and hear him break down. She wished she hadn’t done it like that. She just could feel the guilt and realization get to her, pulling her back. She wasn’t his sister, the one he grew up with. She just had some of her memories, feelings. She was sure he understood that, knew that, but all she felt was guilt. The guilt brought her back as she sat on the floor holding onto her sheets of his bed. 

She knew she broke the laws in a room where there was no energy containment, where things could go very wrong. A part of her believed she knew what she was doing, a part of her wanted to believe if anything did go wrong she could fix it. Yet she knew it was wise if she waited. So she did, as she stared depressingly ahead of her, holding onto the bed’s sheets. Sheets that did not smell like he slept there, waiting for any sign of anomaly or time rip, any blatant consequence. Though nothing came as she fell asleep hanging off the side of the bed. 

She woke up early in the morning. She didn’t have the heart to take a peek and spy on her brother, afraid of what she might see. Though she stared ahead angry at herself as the sun’s light rose in light shades of baby blue. Nothing odd happened, no crazy blackhole or dire situation. She just needed to know to see if her visits would have consequences and so far she saw none and once again she didn’t care. She wobbly stood up and crossed over to see her brother sleeping in his bed peacefully. 

“Brother,” she whispered loudly as she lunged on his bed and stood on all fours. Pietro woke up startled as he jerked awake, wide-eyed. 

“Wanda!” he gasped before shoving her on the shoulder as she smiled and grabbed her shoulder. “How could you? Suka,( _bitch)_ ” he shoved her again. “I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would never come back,” he said angrily as her smile brightened. 

“I know I’m sorry but I had to make sure...make sure nothing bad happened and so far nothing...plus,” she paused looking down. “I felt guilty, your words, they brought a sadness, Pietro I...I did something...I did something bad-”

“I know you told me,” he interrupted. 

“I killed other Avengers,” she whispered. “I lost it, I was locked up in The Raft for months and that’s how it happened,” she whispered trying to explain to him. “I merged consciousness with the Wanda in this reality, your sister, I only have bits of her memories, her emotions, I’m not her,” she said. Pietro swallowed as his eyes searched hers as he seemed to be taking in what she was saying. 

“I don’t care, you are my sister, we come from the same blood, we grew up together, you came searching for me as I did you,” he said strongly. “That’s all that matters to me,” he said reaching for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

  
  


( _Thump Thump Thump_ ) 

  
  


“Are you up buddy!? Rise and shine I got some great news!” Clint’s voice came from the other side. Wanda’s eyes widened as she smiled in excitement as she realized Clint was alive in this world. 

“Clint,” she worded before she faded and Pietro stared back at the door. 

“Ah, yeah, just a sec,” Pietro said, shaking his head collecting himself. He was a mess. He cried himself asleep, sure he wasn’t going to see Wanda ever again, even thinking he was just dreaming, to see her in the morning, then filled with relief, anger, then hope, and now he wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he made his way to the door. He opened a door to see Clint dressed and ready. 

“How are you doing there buddy?” Clint asked happily. 

“To be honest, I don’t know,” Pietro answered. 

“Doesn’t matter get dressed and eat up, I got some great news,” he said as suddenly Pietro was dressed. “Damn that was fast,” Clint said, turning. “Come on,” he said. Pietro began walking with Clint. 

“What are you doing here, what’s going on?” Pietro asked with the bowl of cereal he had got from the kitchen, as Clint didn’t even notice.

“Big news, big plan!” Clint started. “I heard you were supposed to be training for a mission but that’s on hold buddy because you have to be a part of this,” Clint said excitedly. 

“A part of what?” Pietro asked before taking another spoonful of cereal. 

“A part of this mission to get Doc Doom his just desserts, he fucked you up pretty bad and I demanded you be there to see this happen, to be in on it,” Clint said. Pietro grinned. 

They were all in SHIELD’s war room. Most of the Avengers were there as Fury explained the elaborate plan. However, Quicksilver wasn’t part of the original plan but agreed he should be there. He was going to take Hawkeye’s part instead. 

They all boarded off the Quinjet to an unknown location in Bulgaria. SHIELD spent days setting up this takedown. 

“Don’t worry, just remember the few lines and words you’ll be fine, besides just follow everyone’s lead,” Hawkeye noted as they got a scope of the area. Pietro jerked his head to the side as he readjusted his gear. 

“Wish me luck,” Pietro said simply.

“Wish us all luck,” Hawkeye said with a smile as he began walking into position. 

  
  


Doctor Doom’s jet landed in an open space of the forest. Himself and a few men unboarded the jet as they began to walk to the desolate castle. Hydra’s soldiers saluted him as Doom’s entourage passed. 

“Ah, Von Doom, I’m happy to see you have agreed to meet up once more,” the Hydra officer greeted. “Come walk with me, let’s get down to business, shall we,” he motioned as he turned. 

“I agree,” he paused. “I know secrecy is dire, however, this place is desolate,” Von Doom noted, taking in the ruined castle. 

“I always thought you were fond of historic places,” the Hydra officer replied. “It has a certain gothic charm does it not?” he asked. 

“I can agree to that, however, it lacks the right amount of accommodations I’m used to,” he said looking over his armor. “I see nothing wrong with mixing the old with the new,” he added. 

“Yes, that’s why we will make the best of partners,” he agreed. Then suddenly they heard gunshots. “Halt!” he said, raising his hand. “Was that your men?” he asked, turning. Von Doom crossed his arms. 

“Of course not you idiot!” he said angrily. Suddenly a wounded Hydra soldier came to them. 

“Sirs SHIELD agents have been spotted they’re infiltrating the area, we must leave now!” he warned. 

“Fools! You have been compromised!” Doom scolded. 

“No need, we have suspected that this may have happened as SHIELD has infiltrated the last mission as well. We have created another secure location not far from here,” the Hydra agent said. “Let’s move,” he said. They both began to make their way out as they could see, Captain America, Black Widow, and War Machine causing a ruckus out front. 

“Activate Protocol S,” Doctor Doom said to himself and suddenly the jet he arrived on started shooting at certain agents. 

“Very nice,” the Hydra agent said. 

“Not nice enough,” Black Widow said as she shot one of Von Doom’s men. 

“Hmph, Garick, Vice, take care of her,” Von Doom said. 

“Don’t worry I have a few men waiting for us outback by an escort vehicle but we must hurry or we’ll be followed,” the Hydra agent warned. They continued their way out as they arrived near a black SUV. Two Hydra agents waited patiently. 

“You know where to go, let’s move quickly!” he said, getting into the back seat. 

“Going somewhere, douche bags!” Hawkeye said as Hydra’s men raised their weapons. 

“Hmph, another one?” he asked. Soon Black Widow can be seen catching up. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Doom!” she yelled, running towards them when suddenly one of Hydra’s men shot Hawkeye in the chest. 

“Ahh..” he suddenly fell back. 

“No!” Blackwidow yelled. 

“Von Doom, hurry,” the other man said as he got into the driver seat and the other jumped into the passenger. Blackwidow ran towards Hawkeye as she examined him. 

“Don’t let them...get...away,” he breathed out. 

“Ah, that was close,” the Hydra Agent sighed, shaking his head. 

“Indeed, I am getting second thoughts about our partnership,” Von Doom stated. They began driving through the forest and soon stopped by an underground military bunker. It was well secluded and still very hidden. They all stepped out. 

“Well, perhaps this will be better suited for you, it’s up to date,” the Hydra agent said making their way in. The underground bunker had modern security and doors. As they stepped in the stairwell lit up. “We were hoping SHIELD wouldn’t show, the boardroom is quite simple, if you may follow me,” he gestured. It was a large open room, yet dark room, with a simple square table and two chairs. 

“It’s adequate enough,” Doom said, making his way to a seat. As soon as he grabbed the chair the lights darkened for a bit before turning back on. “What’s this?” he asked as the room lit up more brightly then darkened once again. 

“Ah no need to worry, just protocol, SHIELD’s have been put up for your protection,” the Hydra agent answered. 

“Don’t you mean _our_ protection?” Von Doom asked. 

“No...just yours,” he said once more as Von Doom stayed quiet. Suddenly the agent stepped into the light and was no longer the same man, moreover, in the same clothes. As Doctor Strange walked up, still walking like an agent of Hydra. 

“No…” Doom said realizing what was happening. 

“Oh..yes and there is a seal in place to make sure you don’t go Sorcerer up in here,” he joked lightly. 

“How… I could sense magic, you-”

“I was technically not using any, most of it was acting but I did use a bit to change outfits, also a simple amulet to damper magical auras doesn’t hurt either,” he added. 

“Grr...bastard!” he said storming towards him when he hit an invisible barrier. 

“That’ll be SHIELD’s doing,” Strange noted, walking to the side smirking.

“You two, why are you standing there...wait,” he realized. 

“You do it, no I’ll do it… okay, we’ll both do it,” suddenly one of them took off their helmet. “Nah I changed my mind,” Falcon said, shaking his head. 

Suddenly the other one stepped forward. “Hail Hydra…” he whispered before taking off his helmet as well, he shook his silver locks. “Psyche!” Quicksilver joked instead. “Remember me? I bet you do,” he added before backing away. Victor Von Doom shook his head. 

“Well played, however, you know I won’t be locked here forever,” he said bitterly. 

The others walked out as Fury made his way towards Doom to give him the talk. 

Hawkeye, Blackwidow, and Captain America were out by a jeep. 

“You got him?” Steve asked. 

“We got him,” Sam answered. Steve smiled. 

“Did you see his face? Well at least his eyes, was it worth it?” Barton asked as he held ice to his chest. 

“It was worth it, too bad Spidey-Boy wasn’t here to see it,” Pietro said, placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Thanks...how’s your shoulder, chest?” he asked. Clint shook his head.

“You hesitated, you almost blew it!” he scolded. “But you didn't. I'm proud of you,” he said as Natasha smiled proudly as well. 

“Yeah, I heard you’re making quite the 007,” Sam noted. 

“Same, Fury thinks you have real potential,” Steve said as Quicksilver looked down blushing. 

“He still needs work dealing with compliments,” Natasha joked as they began to laugh. 

“Strange where are you going? We didn’t get to even compliment your German Hydra acting skills!” Sam called out as a portal appeared. 

“No need, I already know, impressive, right,” Doctor Strange joked. “Sorry if I don’t take the long way back,” he said back into the portal with a bow and suddenly he was gone. 

“Man, we should have told him he sucked,” Clint said jokingly as they all laughed once more.


	24. I Hold You

It was late when Pietro got back to the Compound. He was still sporting his Hydra disguise when he walked into the room. He closed the door when he saw Wanda suddenly appear in front of him. He stopped and leaned back in shock as he saw it happen. To others, she would just appear in the blink of an eye but to him, he can see her slowly materialize like a ghost becoming transparent. Suddenly Wanda’s arms were around his neck as she hugged him.

“Where were you? I popped in three times to see if you were here but you weren’t,” she paused stepping back getting a look at him. “Oh your clothes,” she said confused. Pietro smiled, grabbing his sister’s shoulders. 

“Ah yes, you wouldn’t believe the day I had,” he said as Wanda gave him a perplexed look. “We..got him...Doom, we captured him. He’ll be locked up for a while,” he revealed. Wanda smiled as she hugged him once more. 

“I can’t believe it… I mean I can, I'm just...WOW! I’m so relieved that I don’t have to worry about him,” she breathed out checking her brother once more.”You don’t know how much I was worried about you...and him, getting to you,” she said sadly. She looked up at him and cupped his cheeks and her eyes met his as they stared at each other for a moment. “Who are you?” she breathed out. As Pietro scoffed out a smile. 

“Me, your brother,” he answered confused. 

“But you feel, seem different, your energy,” she tried to explain. His smile faded as he tilted his head a bit. Somehow he knew what she meant, his sister was always in touch with the unknown. Though the way she said it sent chills down his spine. 

“Losing you...losing someone you love changes a person,” he explained as he grabbed her hands from his face as he held them in his hands looking down. “Things have been different, I’m doing other things,” he tried to explain. Wanda tilted her head and smiled. 

“No...it’s fine, anything you do to keep you fine, keep you at your best,” she said as she suddenly turned and began to walk away, feeling his hands slip from her own. She made her way to the bed and sat. “Tell me, tell me what you have been up to,” she asks calmly. Pietro smiled softly as he began to walk closer. 

“Well can I at least get out of these clothes and take a shower?” he asked before smiling. Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled but faded as well. He sighed dropping his head, he wasn’t sure he’ll ever get used to that. He decided to head to the shower. When he came back Wanda was back in his room looking through his closet. 

“I see you’ve expanded your wardrobe,” she said browsing. 

“I see you’re still snooping in my closet,” he said as he grabbed the leather jacket she grabbed earlier and held it up. Wanda smiled blushing as she stepped back. 

“It’s one of your favorites,” she said looking down. 

“It was our father’s,” he said, putting it back in the closet. 

“Yet when I saw it, it reminded me of you, your favorite cologne is all over it,” she answered. He smiled blushing this time. 

“Yeah,” he agreed as he made his way towards his bed and plopped down on it as he put his arms behind his head. Wanda smiled as she turned around and watched him bounce a few times on his bed. 

“So, well, tell me?” she pushed once more sitting on the bed. He looked up and sighed. 

“Where to start?” he asked himself. “Ugh let’s see the drunken depression I fell into after you left. The thrashing Tony gave me, the additional training Clint and Nat tutored before being used as a Secret Agent, my first passed assignment, Doom?” he asked. Just uttering all the things had done since she was gone. 

“Wow, you've been busy, you’re an agent now, too?” she asked looking at him. He shrugged. 

“What about you, Sis?” he asked, eying her. Wanda’s smile faltered. 

“Not much, I’ve been demoted, my status is on probation, I’ve been mostly locked in the Compound,” she said sadly. “My main goal has been trying to find ways to bring the others back, to undo, what I’ve done,” she said. 

“Don’t,” he said before suddenly he was near her holding two ice-cream cones, sitting next to her. “Don’t talk about it anymore,” he finished handing her the ice cream. “Now it’s not the time to be sad, we’re finally together, Sis,” he added bumping his shoulder into her. “Let’s just talk about good things for now,” he said as he took a bite of his ice cream. 

Wanda faded a few times but each time she was there longer than the last. Soon she was able to be around 30 to 40 minutes before losing her grip. They spent the night talking and catching up with her brother. She woke up in her bed and smiled. Her mind was a buzz, hopeful, refreshed. She woke up and began her daily routine, Yoga, breakfast, practice. 

“Owe!” Wanda yelped falling on the mat. 

“What’s the matter with you, you’re off your game,” Natasha scolded, helping her up for the third time. Wanda sighed as she rubbed her jaw. “Heal yourself,” Natasha reminded. Wanda pursed her lips and did what she was told. 

“Yeah, I know, I know, I’m just tired,” Wanda answered. 

“Mmmhmm, well tired or not, you’re an Avenger,” Natasha said with a sigh. 

“Yeah, well doesn’t feel like it,” Wanda let out. Nat frowned. 

“Yeah...I don’t blame you,” she said. “You do know they're going to have you try tomorrow,” Natasha reminded her, deciding to call it early. 

“I know and I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous,” Wanda answered. 

“Who wouldn’t,” Natasha said. “You got a lot on your plate, remember just take your time, you can do this, sooner or later,” Natasha said, giving her a pat. Wanda spent time studying things that Bruce gave her. Though she found herself becoming bored as if she didn’t need to know anymore. Even though, she was nervous and bored as she found herself popping in to check on her brother. Most of the time just visually peeking. She didn’t want to come by when someone else was there. 

“Boo,” Wanda said, covering Pietro’s eyes with her hands. Pietro smiled as he paused his game. “What are you playing?” she asked. He sighed. 

“StarCraft,” he answered “I’m supposed to be studying for my next assignment,” he said turning in his chair. “What took you so long?” he asked. 

“I took a nap, lost track of time. I didn’t want to pop in too early,” she answered. “I don’t want us to get in trouble,” she explained. “What I’m doing… it’s not allowed,” she tried to explain. “They’re laws, consequences,” she said making her way to his bed and sitting down. 

“Yet they want you to fix what you did?” he said, scratching his head confused. Wanda rolled her eyes. 

“Yes,” she agreed. 

“Sounds like complete shit, if you ask me,” Pietro said shaking his head. Wanda shook her head in agreement. 

“It’s just how it is and tomorrow they want me to do this in front of them in the lab,” she said. “I’m afraid,” she revealed. 

“Why, Sis?” Pietro asked as he sat next to her. 

“I don’t want to succeed,” she answered honestly. 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“If I do they will ask me to find a way to bring the others back next. I don’t know how,” she said. “Plus what world do I go to? What if someone is in the lab or the computer catches me in their cameras? What if I cause a mess between multiple realities?” she explained. He shook his head. Life was much more complicated in her end. He sighed before looking up. 

“What lab are they doing it in?” he asked. 

“C-Lab, you know the one between the hangar and the Quinjet,” she said. He nodded. 

“I don’t think anyone is doing anything in that lab, here,” he said. Wanda rolled her eyes. 

“And the cameras?” she asked. 

“I’ll deal with the cameras,” he said sternly. She tilted her head making a disbelief expression. Though she smiled nonetheless. He chuckled at her reaction. “Trust me,” he said. He placed his arm around her and brought her near as he planted a kiss on the side of her head. She looked up at him taking in his calm confidence and comfort. “Go now get some rest, you got a big day ahead of you,” he said. Wanda slowly smiled before nodding. Her eyes lazily closed once more as she nodded. 

“You’re right, get some rest too,” she said before fading from his view. 

  
  


Wanda woke up gasping, a slight blush on her cheeks as she rolled on her back. She had some confusing and slightly inappropriate dreams featuring her brother. She shook her head and covered her face in her hands. “Ughhhh,” she let out. All she could see was his strong gaze and his lips. “Get out of my head,” she groaned. It was just normal, right, because of all the times she had seen him lately not to mention, been thinking of him. She sighed uncovered her face and sighed before rolling her eyes and deciding to get dressed. 

She tried her best to go along her daily routine but in the back of the mind, she could not help but feel her nerves steadily grow. All the while her brother’s reassuring insistence that he would take care of it. Though she trusted him, it all still made her nervous. Wanda nervously munched on an apple before making her way to the lab.

“Hey, Wanda!” Bruce let out. She glanced at all their hopeful smiles. Smiles that made her even more nervous. “Big day, are you ready to try again?” Bruce asked. Wanda shrugged before nodding. 

“Nervous? Don’t be, I have complete confidence in you,” Hank said approaching. “Just change into the suit, we’re going to measure how much energy you lost first before changing you up and going for another try of dimension-hopping. Is that okay?” he asked. Wanda swallowed. 

“It seems like a lot but yes,” she said strongly. 

“It is but you're magnificent and I know you can do this. So get dressed,” he urged. Wanda did as she was told and changed to her suit. She was once again in the lab as they did a measure of her energy. 

“It’s actually a little less than what we calculated,” Shuri noted. “Great news, yes?” she asked.

“Fantastic,” Hank agreed. 

“Okay, Wanda if you like you can try re-energizing a bit by tapping into the NOVA Force for a bit. If you feel capable without it, then just proceed to the next step,” Bruce said. 

Wanda stared at the glowing stone on the table, a part of her really wanted to tap into it but another part of her thought better of it. However, it was as if it was calling to her, alluring to her, yet she resisted. 

“No, I think I’ll be fine without it,” Wanda said loudly. The others behind the glass gave each other looks before watching what Wanda did next. She sat on the table as she did that day. Her mind wandered as she hesitated. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was trying hard not to cross over completely. But as soon as she opened her eyes she knew she was gone. The room looked slightly different, the energy was different, it was empty, dark. She closed her eyes, she could sense him, he was nearby. 

“Brother,” she whispered in her mind, hoping she connected to him telepathically before suddenly fading back. Wanda opened her eyes to see the bright light of the lab. She calmed her breath as she sat up. 

“Congratulations, Wanda you did it!” Bruce said happily. Wanda smiled as she could hear and see the others hugging each other and celebrating. She smiled before it slowly faded, an idea forming in her head. Soon Bruce and the others came out. “You did it, Wanda, you did it!” Bruce came out first. Followed by Shuri and the others. 

“I told you she was magnificent, I was right!” Hank said happily. Shuri noticed Wanda’s expression before frowning. 

“What’s wrong? What did you see?” Shuri asked, knowingly. Wanda shook her head. 

“Nothing too bad, I saw Stark, Bruce, Natasha, they were arguing in the lab, the conference room, where you guys are usually at. But….Tony...he turned and I think he saw me,” she said. “What if they try to figure out why?” she said sadly. The others looked at each other nervously. 

“I-I never thought of that,” Bruce said in shock as he pushed his hair back. 

“Damn, out of all the damn people, why Tony,” Hank said, shaking his head. 

“He is quite capable of actually trying to find out why,” Doctor Selvig agreed. 

“Maybe they’ll think he was just seeing things,” Bruce said.

“Not if they check the lab's security cameras,” Shuri said, shaking her head. 

“There are numerous realities out there, even if he did get suspicious there is no guarantee he’ll find ours. Plus it may even take time,” Hank said. 

“True, however, us-- our experiments may provide a hole or an easier link for him to access ours than others,” Doctor Selvig stepped in. 

“I’m sure we’re not the only one messing with time, in this lab,” Hank countered as they all gave him serious looks. “Okay, even so, it’s Stark, he’s an Avenger. He’s a smart guy, I’m sure he knows the consequences of this endeavor and won’t even bother,” Hank added. 

“I don’t know,” Bruce said with a heavy sigh. 

“Look, the fact remains that Wanda succeeded. She did the impossible, let’s focus on the positive and let us, worry about what to do with the rest,” Hank said looking back at Wanda happily. The others silently agreed as their gazes returned back to Wanda, smiles plastered on their faces. Wanda nervously smiled back as well. 

“Yay?” she said with a shrug. 

  
  


Wanda changed outfits and made her way to the kitchen to get a bigger snack. Though she found Natasha and Bucky already cooking in there, looking quite comfortable together. Wanda blushed as she was trying to quietly back out when Nat spotted her.

“Wanda! I heard you did it!” Natasha said happily as she came rushing towards her with her arms open. She gave Wanda a hug. “How was it? Are you tired? Scared?” Natasha asked. “How are you feeling?” she asked suddenly. Wanda shook her head and smiled. 

“I’m feeling fine actually, a bit nervous still, this is all so sudden and weird,” she answered. Nat smiled and nodded. 

“Well I’m happy for you but I won’t deny, I’m nervous about all this as well,” Bucky said sadly as he was cooking some type of dish she had never seen before.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just worried about petty things,” Natasha said, eying him. 

“No, he’s afraid, afraid if I find a way to bring the other back that I might take you away,” Wanda answered. They both gave each other odd expressions. 

“Wanda I thought you agreed not to read people’s minds and stuff,” Nat said a bit stiffly. 

“I don’t have to read his mind for that,” Wanda answered, making her way towards Bucky. “Look if I do find a way. I won’t take away Nat, not unless she wants to,” Wanda said looking at Natasha who looked away.

“That’s the problem, she wants to do what’s right,” Bucky said calmly. Wanda nodded as she stared at Natasha who was still silently looking away. 

“Don’t worry we’ll figure this out,” Wanda said strongly. 

Soon they were all eating dinner around the table. Shuri complimented on the Wakandan dish he cooked up. 

“A little heavy on the spice but other than that, you did great! It’s nice to get a taste of home,” Shuri complimented as she continued to dig in. “Though Wanda is right, I think we either do the experiments elsewhere or move the lab,” Shuri noted. Wanda’s eyes widened. 

“Perhaps, she’s right, an odd location will likely cause fewer suspicions from those of other realities,” Doctor Selvig agreed. 

“No!” Wanda said strongly as they all looked at her confused. 

“What’s the matter, what’s up?” Natasha asked confused. 

“Wanda crossed to another reality to see you, Banner, and Stark, arguing but she’s sure Stark saw her,” Shuri answered. Natasha shook her head. 

“It’s true but I think it’s best if we stay here, I mean after all I did it by merging to Wanda of the other realm, maybe it’s more successful if I’m by a place, Wanda...Me might be in another dimension,” she uttered. The others were silent as Natasha perked a brow and shrugged. 

“Possibly, perhaps you merged into a Wanda who was also in the lab, you wouldn’t know because you’d still be in well... you,” Shuri said.

“Could explain why the others were arguing too,” Bruce said, shaking his head. 

“I find this all fascinating but we must find a way to make sure we don’t really interrupt others' reality until we are really ready,” Doctor Selvig said, taking a drink from his glass. 

“Perhaps if we can create a thing to cover up our tracks,” Hank said to himself. “Like an energy disperser,” he said. Shuri smiled. 

“I think we can do that,” Shuri agreed, pointing her fork at Doctor Pym. He looked at her nodded with a smile. 

“Couldn’t trust anyone more,” he complimented. 

Wanda sighed coming out of the shower. She rolled her eyes. She really almost blew it. All she wanted was a way to slow things down and she almost moved the project to Wakanda. She blow-dried her hair a bit before making her way to Pietro’s room. She noticed his ghostly visage reading on a laptop as he sat on his bed. Suddenly Wanda appeared. 

“Brother,” she greeted. Pietro looked up and smiled. 

“Sis, I expected you sooner,” he said, putting his laptop aside. She threw her head back and goofily made her way to his bed and sat down. 

“Ah, I almost made a big miss of things,” she said sadly. Pietro chuckled as he was suddenly sitting next to her like the night before. 

“How so?” he asked, smiling. She shook her head. 

“I created a lie to try to slow down the project and it was almost moved to Wakanda,” she revealed. 

“Wanda,” her brother scolded seriously. 

“Ugh, I know,” she said covering her face. “Luckily I created another lie, to cover it up. Well it was more a half-truth, but anyways I did slow down the project, I’m so stressed out. I should never lie about this stuff, I feel so guilty,” she said shaking her head. 

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a half hug. “Ah, silly,” he scolded. “You would probably make a great agent,” he said, however. Wanda uncovered her face and looked up. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Clint said when we screw up, we just need to do our best to unscrew it as much as possible, with still trying to successfully complete the mission,” he said with a shrug. 

“Sounds complicated,” Wanda said with a goofy smile. 

“Yeah it is, but you...kind of did the same thing. Your mission was to slow down the project, you screwed up a bit but fixed it and still completed your mission, yes?” he asked. Wanda chuckled looking up at him once more. 

“Who are you again?” she teased. He threw his head back and covered his hands in his face this time. 

“Ahhhh, I don’t know anymore, Issac now I suppose,” he laid back on his bed frustrated. Wanda chuckled. “That reminds me I have to be gone for a few days.” 

“What?! Why? Part of the reason why I did this was to spend more time with you,” she whined. He uncovered his face and scoffed out a chuckle. A small pain hit his heart. Years, he thought he would always have time for Wanda. That Wanda was the one so busy that he would have to fight for her time and attention. Now it was reversed, no wonder Wanda was so confused. No wonder things still feel so different. “I just have to, Wandz, it’s a small mission, no worries,” he said sitting back up once more. 

“I will always worry about you,” she said strongly, her face full of concern. He smiled. 

“Don’t, I’m pretending to be a CIA agent. Basically, we’re trying to see if this Ex-SHIELD agent is not leaking information to other government agencies,” he said. “Simple,” he added. Wanda nodded and smiled. She gave him a small hug. 

“Hey, what did you do about the cameras?” she asked, suddenly pulling away. He smiled. 

“I heard you,” he said. “In my mind,” he added. She smiled. 

“I called you,” she agreed. 

“So I made my way to the security room and chatted with the guard a bit. He went to use the bathroom and I looped old footage, over the small anomaly,” he said. Wanda’s eyes widened. 

“You know how to do that?” she asked. He shrugged. 

“Among other things,” he said with a shrug. Wanda smiled happily. 

“Whatever you did, thank you,” she said, giving him another small hug as he put his arm around her. “Goodnight, brother, please don’t be gone that long,” she whispered before fading. He swallowed as he felt her warmth disappear. 

“I love you,” he whispered before letting his arms drop, realizing he was holding only air. 

  
  
  
  
  



	25. Hush and Walk Away

It didn’t take Doctor Pym and Shuri long to invent an energy scatter. Something Wanda was sure she could do on her own. She was watching a video about time, space, travel, as she sighed closing her laptop. She could not help but feel they were going about this all wrong. Though she could not figure out how. It was also annoying that when she wanted to talk to someone about it, her brother was not there. When she needed someone to talk to, to listen to without judging. He was gone. She felt like a ghost haunting a room. She sighed frustrated. 

Maybe Doctor Luxton was right. Maybe she never did recover, never fully healed. She was tempted to call Nat but she knew she was with Bucky visiting some places from his past. She hated it. She felt trapped as she wandered around the compound but popped in to see the others testing their experiments. 

“It’s too small now, the energy disperse is also small now,” Hank complained. 

“You’re right,” Shuri agreed. “I’m thinking four and a half-inch diameter but instead of a mass disperse perhaps one with a delayed reaction that spreads,” Shuri suggested. 

“I get you, you can do that?” he asked, impressed. 

“Not sure but I have an idea in my head,” Shuri answered. 

“Must be nice hanging around with your peers,” Wanda said as Bruce watched them drinking some coffee.

“Yeah sometimes,” he agreed. “Though I prefer a balanced variety,” Bruce answered. “That's why the Avengers is a collection of all types, you know,” he answered and smiled at Wanda then remembered. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should never have mentioned that,” he said. Wanda chuckled and shook her head. 

“No don't worry and though I’m not really an Avenger, you’re right, it takes all types,” she agreed. 

“So how are you feeling? Nothing weird, no sickness?” he asked. Wanda shook her head. 

“No,” she answered. She was quiet. “Though I can’t help but thinking we’re going about this all wrong,” she said with a shrug. 

“How, so?” he asked. _That you’re asking me to bring people back from realities we don’t know they went. That a stone was involved and altered everything momentarily, the said stone is missing, that you want to search through multiple realities and just pull ones back here or assume they were sent to different realities, to begin with._

“I don’t know,” she answered her voice hoarse. 

Wanda found herself out by the lake near the compound. She stood watching the sunset. She wondered if the sun was setting the same exact way in his reality. She closed her eyes and opened them. It was. It was as if she never switched over and for a few seconds, she began to doubt if she actually did or not. Her thoughts roamed back to her brother once more. A sadness filled her heart. Everything was different, she longed to have what had been. When she left his life, it altered his life completely, opening up new opportunities for him. Perhaps her passing was meant to be, for his betterment. Maybe she was the one holding him back all this time? 

She exhaled the sadness slowly rising about to go back when she felt it and heard it. Her eyes slowly opened as she swallowed the pain and sadness back into her gut. She slowly threw her hand out, reaching for his, as she always did. She suddenly felt his fingers brush against hers, hesitant at first as if he did not want to startle her. Before feeling his warm hand intertwined with hers. She smiled looking down, relieved to know that some things are still the same. 

“The sun is so pretty here, like always,” she whispered. 

“You used to stand here a lot when we first moved to America,” he answered. “Then slowly you came less and less,” he said sadly. She nodded. 

“Life got the better of me,” she agreed. She finally dared to look up at him. His eyes reflected the sun's light as he stared in awe. She smiled taking in the moment. As he finally realized she was staring up at him. 

“What?” he asked, embarrassed. 

“Nothing, just trying to keep this in my memories,” she replied. He chuckled letting go of her hand and as he nervously pushed his hair back. 

“No need, I’m back in your life again, you’re back in mine,” he said grabbing her hand again. She looked away and nodded. 

“I will always fear that something may happen to you,” she said softly. “That I won’t be around to help you, to save you,” she admitted. “I don’t think I can live life knowing you died twice,” she said sadly. 

“No Wanda, you won’t. Okay,” he said strongly. “Stop dwelling in the past, look to the future, you’re making yourself sad, like always. I’m here now,” he said sitting down suddenly. “Come, sit let’s enjoy the sunset,” he said patting the ground next to him. Wanda smiled, her heart quelled. She forgot how much she needed her brother to balance her out. To know when she was self-sabotaging herself. She sat down looking at the sunset, feeling his warmth next to her as the rays of the sun slowly began to fade over the trees and lake. Her brother really was the stronger one, was able to move on, make something great for himself. While she never fully recovered, she never learned to grow independent. She always needed someone and it hurt. “Don’t look so glum, you’re ruining the sunset,” Pietro scolded. 

“Tch,” Wanda clicked her tongue as she looked at him with a grimace. “I am not, my face has nothing to do with the beautiful sunset,” she said looking back at it. 

“Yes, because I want to remember the beautiful sunset and my beautiful sister’s face,” he said. “Now cheer up,” he said shoulder bumping her playfully. She let out a scrunched up smile before just smiling. She took a deep breath and for a moment felt calm, peaceful, relaxed. As if time stood still just for them. She slowly leaned against him, placing her head upon his shoulder, as she felt his head softly lean on hers. She felt loved, unconditionally, as if no matter what she did, he would always be there. She closed her eyes, and for a small bit, she felt her heart warmed, taking it in. Though, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She was holding them both back, Pietro from moving on and becoming the best self he can be and herself from his independence. She was being selfish and she hated it. Her eyes slowly opened.

“Let’s face it, we’re different,” she started softly as the sun was completely behind the trees now. “We changed. After you died, I changed and after I did, you changed,” she said sadly. She sighed. “You changed for the better. I’m so proud of you,” she breathed. “I just want you to be proud of me,” she added. 

“I am,” he said simply. 

“I didn’t change for the better,” she revealed. “I became more selfish, I have always been selfish, it seems,” she said. “How did you ever put up with me?” she joked. 

“Because you put up with me,” he joked back. “Short-tempered, brash, impatient, distant,” he said. _Maybe it was I that made you that way?_ She thought. 

“But I’m not proud of myself and what I’ve done. What I keep on doing,” she said, pulling away sitting up. She looked up at him seriously. He suddenly looked down at her, searching her eyes confused. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back. She stared into those eyes as her heart stopped for a moment. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she faded once more. 

Wanda held onto the ground below her as she felt herself beak finally. She sobbed looking down. She knew if she ever wanted to grow and truly become independent that she needed to leave her brother where he belongs-- in the past, in his reality. To let him live his life, without having to worry about her anymore. That’s what his life is now, this was hers. 

Wanda returned back to her room, depressed with the decision she made. Her heart ached, it was as if he died all over again. Though she knew it was for the best, Pietro and his reality were a distraction, a lovely distraction but she belonged here and she had a promise to keep. To fix what she messed up. That’s what her main target and focus should be. 

* * *

  
  
  


Pietro stared down at his sister, her eyes, her face, so sad. He could not understand why and it pained him just to see it. It pained him not being able to bring her happiness and he was trying his best to put up a happy face, though he couldn’t and the way she said _I love you_ , as he responded, _I love you too_ , the closeness of it all, the way she closed her eyes and smiled almost made him want to grow near. Though she faded instead and he knew it was for the best. 

The next couple of days he waited, lingered, up late, hoping Wanda would pop in. He knew she could be busy, especially what they wanted her to do. Though days began to turn into a week and he could feel himself breaking all over again. Wanda didn’t seem to be coming back and it hurt him. He felt betrayed. He tried his best to keep himself distracted as he was playing on his gaming console and then heard a knock on his door. 

“Yeah?” he called out. Natasha came in. 

“Hey, been quiet lately, what’s up?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Ah, just need a bit of alone time, been into this new game I picked up,” he added. Natasha nodded and flashed a smile.

“Ah-huh, hey I just wanted to warn you, Fury has his eye on you for another assignment,” she said walking backward out. Pietro threw his head back and sighed frustrated. 

“I’m starting to feel more like an agent than an Avenger,” he complained. 

“I never said being an Agent was boring,” Nat warned. “So heads up, check your emails soon,” she noted before leaving. 

  
  


He read his email and sighed frustrated, he couldn’t concentrate as he slammed his laptop shut. He pushed it aside as his mind wandered to Wanda and it hurt. He shook his head as he found himself on his feet looking for another distraction he was cleaning out his closet, deciding he could use some more shoes when he saw a familiar tux. He looked at it about to toss it when he paused looking it over once more. 

He was back in the Bronx making his way towards an alleyway towards a dive club. He walked in and sat down as he began chatting with a few customers and guys when he heard a familiar click of heels. 

“Что ты здесь делаешь?” (What are you doing here?) Effy Malikov asked as she stood by the table, her arms crossed, in a black female business suit, as usual. 

“Я просто пришел сюда, чтобы оценить соревнования. Может быть, проверить некоторые лекарства,” _(I just came here to scope out the competition. Maybe check out some drugs_ )

“Ммм, я вижу,” ( _Mmmh, I see,_ ) she replied as she snapped her fingers. “Остальные уходят,” ( _The rest of you leave_ ) she ordered. The others around the table did as she told them immediately without complaint. She sat down and looked at him calmly. “Now tell me why you’re really here?” she asked seriously. He scoffed a smirk. 

“I’m here for a distraction,” he answered smoothly. 

“What kind of distraction?” she asked. 

“The physical kind,” he answered bluntly. She eyed him, perking a brow. 

They were both suddenly in another room. Her private chambers were much more clean and elegant as she suddenly shoved him against the wall, their lips locking onto each other, as they whispered subtle seductions in Russian. Her hands roamed through his tux and onto his shirt as she felt his strong muscles as she began to rip a few buttons of his blouse. She paused to take a breath as she gazed up looking up at him then smiled softly. 

“Ah… I see,” she paused as he leaned in for another kiss as she pulled away. "Ah-no." 

“What?” he asked frustrated.

“I saw your eyes,” she answered, her hands suddenly straightening his blouse a bit before leaning away. “The eyes of a wolf licking his wounds,” she said with a sigh. “If you’re looking for a rebound, then I’m not the girl for you. I already fell for that bullshit once and...it...it didn’t work out,” she sighed defeated. 

“What, what are you talking about, I’m just looking for a good lay,” he responded. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” she said, stepping back pouring herself a shot. “Truth be told, I find you way too attractive, even if you say that’s all you after and really that’s all I’m after," she gave a long pause, her eyes elsewhere. "I don’t trust myself,” she revealed. He sighed looking down. “So who broke you?” she asked before swallowing the shot. 

“It’s none of your business,” he answered simply feeling totally drained and bummed. She shrugged. 

“Fair enough,” she said searching through her desk putting her glass aside. 

“You know, SHIELD they're onto you. They’re still after you, they want you off the streets,” he warned and he could not figure out why he did it. She smiled as she began slipping some pills into a small bag.

“Ah, what else is new,” she said with another shrug. “Loverboy, walk it off,” she said before chuckling. “Or should I say run it off,” she joked. She suddenly held out a bag of drugs. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“You know what it is, my newest shit,” she answered. “Here, take it,” she held it out strongly. 

“How much?” he asked. 

“It’s on the house,” she said. “For warning me about SHIELD...and,” she paused, releasing a devious smile. “-for killing Dobbs. It expanded my trade overseas greatly,” she said, smirking tilting her head. “Go on, take it. Don’t use it all in once,” she added. He lazily made his way towards the bag and snatched it. He noticed six tablets in it. He looked down and sighed before rolling his tongue. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. 

“Yeah!” she cheered pouring herself another shot. 

“No I mean, you sure you’re forfeiting a ride on this?” he asked, presenting his body, backing away arrogantly. She scoffed, shaking her head. 

“Shut the fuck up and go,” she said laughing. He rolled his eyes and head as he turned before smiling. He suddenly stopped short of the door and turned. 

“Thanks,” he said slowly, turning once again. She pushed up her glasses and eyed him seriously. 

“Your welcome, go,” she said once more. 

  
  
  



	26. Apocalypse

She wakes up as memories of his face hovering hers as he says _I love you too_ , briefly flashes in her mind. She turns to her side as she hugs her pillow. It was quiet moments like this, when she was alone, with nothing to distract her that she felt the most pain. She woke up and started her daily morning routine. All the while trying to push back the pain before preparing for her day. It was easier during the middle of the day, where she spent most of her time in the lab. 

“Okay, day 17, realities noted 93,” Bruce recapped as Wanda was constantly reality jumping and noting different realities. It was her own fault, the day she left Pietro’s reality she was too afraid to go back. So she went to another and told what she saw and another. With their perfected energy scatterer that she used after each jump, it made it highly unlikely for the others in the other reality to trace back to this one. 

Wanda found herself in the lab with the metal energy bomb that came in shipments from Wakanda, nonstop. “Okay, Wanda, ready?” he asked. Wanda nodded as she concentrated on a different reality. She opened her eyes, another empty lab, lights were on this time but nothing different going on. She sighed turning on the timer for the energy dispenser, she let go of it as she stepped back into her reality. 

“Tagged it,” Hank said as he noted it. 

“Anything different?” Bruce asked as Wanda shook her head. “Good,” he noted. Wanda sighed, she hated this but she found it a great distraction from her decision and sadness. After a few minutes, “Alright, ready for another one?” he asked. 

After a couple of hours, Wanda put her foot down. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked.

“No...I’m not,” she replied bitterly. 

“What? Why not?” he asked. 

“Why not? I’m tired, I’m hungry, how’s all this reality tagging going to help?” she asked frustrated. 

“Well it makes it easier to keep track and if the others are in any one of them-”

“If...IF they’re in any of them? Even if they were, how would we even find out?” Wanda countered as they paused as she can see them talking to each other for a bit. Though she was too tired to even snoop into their conversation. 

“Well we were discussing that actually...actually how about this, it’s been a few days since you used the NOVA Force, why don’t you charge up,” Bruce suggested. Suddenly a pedestal raised from the ground presented the metal crystalized source. It began to glow immediately like it always did, as if tempting her, with vast amounts of energy. 

Wanda eyed the stone biting her lower lip as she carefully approached it. She slowly picked it up and tried to absorb its energy but after a couple of minutes, she found her mind slowly being drawn back to its source. This time she did not fight it, she felt it was inevitable. Wanda opened her eyes but she was not in the lab, she was back again in the center of the planet before the source. 

“You’re back again, young one,” the voice noted. 

“Yes,” she replied simply.

“I sense your frustration, what is bothering you now?” the voice asked. Wanda swallowed. 

“I feel stuck. I feel as if my peers are going about this all wrong?” she paused. “We are supposed to find a way to bring the others back and now... now they’re more fascinated with the idea of finding out how many realities are out there,” she answered.

“They are endless. An answer that will distract them for ages.”

“Exactly!” Wanda complained. “What should I do? How can I make my peers see? See that this is not the way to go about it? How should we go about it?” she asked almost pleadingly. 

“Were your peers around you when you first altered reality?” the voices asked. 

“No...they were more like...innocent bystanders,” she answered an inkling of realization dawning to her. “Oh my gosh...it’s not them who can do it? Only me?” she realized as she could feel herself being drawn back. “Wait!” 

“Yes?” 

“I have one more question, why can’t I stay in another reality for too long?” she asked quickly. 

“Because you are forcing yourself into a reality you don’t belong. Sooner or later time and reality balance itself out in both realities, pulling you back to yours while casting you out from the other.” Wanda looked down feeling a sadness creep up. 

“So there is no way I can stay in another reality for a long time?” she asked sadly. 

“I did not say that.” 

“What?!” she let out, shocked.

“You disconnected too early the last time you were here. You did not stay connected long enough to have the knowledge bestowed upon you.” 

Suddenly Wanda was back in her reality as she gasped blinking a few times as she slowly began to put down the source. Her eyes darted side to side. Like a light, she suddenly knew what they meant. 

“Hey, Wanda are you alright?” Bruce asked. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah...yes,” she said. 

“Good are you feeling better...maybe better enough for another try?” Bruce asked. She took a deep exhale and then sighed. She did not have the heart to tell them no. Besides she did have the energy to do so once more. 

Wanda watched as Bucky leaned down giving Natasha a romantic kiss. She smiled as she left the dining area. The others were just buzzing with the idea of their being so many different realities. A part of her wanted to tell them that tagging all of them was fruitless that the NOVA Force said it was endless. Though then she would have to admit that she was talking with it. Something she did not want to disclose. 

Instead, she found herself in her room, sitting on the bed as she wiggled her fingers, her red aura glowing from them as her thoughts wondered what they told her. That it was really up to her. They weren’t going about this wrong, she was, well they all were, she supposed. She twisted her fingers, thinking about the times Natasha told her to heal herself. Practice warping reality. Maybe the answer was that she didn’t send them off but made them simply disappear from her reality, a death, a horrible death. She swallowed and it hurt to realize this. Though now she had a lot to think about. She wondered if she had the energy and power to fix what she did without making things worse. 

* * *

  
  
He found it hard, very hard to cope with the idea that Wanda was not coming back. He had managed to use three of the pills without getting caught. Though he also found his concentration lacking. Fury noticed this and Pietro had no choice but to ask him to either postpone the mission or have someone else take it. Fury, however, insisted it should be him. So he postponed part of the mission and insisted he could step in later, the part he really wanted him for. 

It helped ease some of the stress off his mind but it also took away another distraction. He found himself slipping into depression and becoming more careless and he hated it. Maybe Wanda was right, maybe she was a distraction, maybe he was better off without her. The next couple of days he was starting to feel better until he got an email from Tony Stark. 

He wanted the whole gang at his tower this weekend for a surprise. He shook his head, knowing Tony he was going to turn this into a celebration. Which he did. As they all found themselves at Stark Tower, including Thor.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it your birthday bash,” Thor apologized. 

“Don’t worry no one wants to be reminded of them aging while seeing someone who really doesn’t,” Tony accepted his apology. 

“I’m not sorry I didn’t bring a present,” Thor added as he gave him a rough pat as Tony nodded a bit bummed. 

“Doesn’t matter cause today...I’m bringing the surprise,” Tony said as he clapped his hands together. 

“So what is it? Where is it?” Natasha asked, holding a wine glass. 

“You really want to know? Well since you’re so eager...sure...why not,” he said looking back. “You can come out now!” he said. Everyone looked confused as a familiar face came phasing through the wall. Everyone’s eyes widened as some of their jaws dropped.

“Oh..my..god,” Natasha breathed out. 

“Holy shit!” Fury let out. 

“You did it… you actually did it!” Clint said as he smiled at Rhodey who smiled back.

“I knew you could but...wow,” James said looking at Steve. 

“The one who can wield Mjölnir! Vision, welcome back!” Thor was the first to step up and greet him as he patted him. Vision swayed a bit as he looked up at Thor and smiled. 

“Thor what a pleasant surprise, I’m glad you could make it,” Vision responded. 

“Wow...he still sounds the same too,” Scott said walking up to him as well. “But how?” he asked.

“Yeah, the stone was destroyed,” James agreed. 

“It was but thanks to-” Stark started.

“Thanks to my late sister, Shuri, and a few others from Wakanda, we were able to bring your friend back,” T’challa stepped up. 

“Exactly,” Tony said. 

“I’m sorry about your sister,” Hope said to T’challa.

“I still miss her, though, I know she would have wanted this,” he replied to Hope. “A chance to bring back an Avenger,” he added. 

“You really outdid yourself Stark,” Steve said to Tony, impressed. “You didn’t have to,” he added. 

“You know...I have to disagree,” Tony replied. “This, bringing back Vision, it was theraputic...in a way, it helped ease my soul a bit,” he admitted. “Plus look at them, their smiles, how often can someone get the chance to bring back a hero,” he added. Steve smiled. 

“You even manage to surprise me at times too,” Steve countered. They all mingled about greeting and talking to each other and Vision. Asking him questions. 

“So be real, how long were you alive, up and running?” James asked, drinking a beer.

“You mean functional? I suppose about three weeks. Stark wanted to perfect me and also…” he paused as Vision brought back his human visage. 

“Nice!” Scott said happily. 

“Man this is great,” Clint said to his side as Pietro was just quietly drinking a beer like the others. Pietro looked up at them then back at his beer which he drank from.

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed simply. 

“Real enthusiastic there buddy, you’re kind of quiet. What’s the matter?” Clint noticed as Pietro turned around to face the bar that was looking outside at the city’s night skyline. 

“It’s just seeing Vision, brings back a lot of memories...most of them involving my sister,” he answered looking at his beer and twisting it. Clint’s face frowned. 

“Oh man, I didn’t realize..this must be a little hard on you, huh,” he said sadly. 

“Yeah, a little,” he said looking away. He was quiet. “It’s like why him? Why can’t my sister be back?” he asked himself. Clint frowned, not even bothering trying answering. Pietro suddenly pushed himself off the bar and walked off towards Vision. A part of him wanted to punch him but a part of him knew it would hurt and solve nothing. 

“Hey, Vis,” Pietro greeted as Vision looked at him suddenly. 

“Pietro, I hadn’t heard someone call me that..since…”

“Since, Wanda?” he asked. The others suddenly turned and backed away, James and Scott making toothy grimaces. They had a feeling where this conversation was going. 

“Why yes...in fact, only a few days ago, Tony told me what happened to your sister,” he said sadly. “I’m sorry,” he added. Pietro looked up and rolled his eyes before nodding. 

“That’s it? Only sorry?” he asked, a bit irritated. 

“There is nothing more I can say to remedy the sadness attached to this fact,” he said. Pietro nodded again looking away. He suddenly got closer as he placed a hand on Vision’s shoulder. 

“My sister… my sister loved you, dearly,” he added. “She sacrificed much for you. So forgive me if I find your answer inadequate,” Pietro said strongly. 

“Exactly, nothing I will say will ever be adequate,” Vision agreed. Pietro swallowed a grimace, his nose wrinkling for a moment. 

“No, you don’t get it. You and my sister you guys were intimate, you need to say something more than just that… whatever the fuck you just said,” he said starting to get frustrated. 

“Look, Pietro… I think you should-” Natasha suddenly tried to interrupt.

“Not now, Nat,” he warned bluntly. Natasha’s eyes widened as she kept walking. 

“Okay then,” she said, raising her arms and backing off. Clint went up to her and held her back, whispering something. Pietro looked at Vision a bit more calmly.

“Tell me the truth, what do you feel for my sister, what do you remember?” Pietro asked seriously calm. Vision was quiet for a moment as he looked away, his eyes elsewhere. 

“I have many memories of your sister. Many good memories of Wanda, even some considered... intimate,” he paused. “However, I can see them, see her face, understand the words of the feelings attached to them. Process the appropriate word for the situation,” he revealed. Pietro eyed him seriously.

“But?” he asked. 

“I cannot remember the feelings that come with them,” he added. “I can see Wanda’s beautiful smile and know it is beautiful. I can see the love, the love we shared. I cannot feel it anymore. I cannot remember the feeling. The feelings attached to those memories... are gone,” he revealed sadly. “Perhaps a consequence of no longer baring the Mind Stone,” he confessed out loud. Pietro shook his head as he looked up. 

“You know what… I’m glad my sister is dead. I’m glad she’s dead and not alive to hear what you just said...what you just told me,” he said backing away suddenly filled with sadness and regret. 

“Pietro,” Pepper called out as it seemed most of the others had been watching their discussion.

“It’s fucking, not fair!” he let out. Realizing what was going on feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed. “Huh, is life fucking fair? No! Why did Wanda have to die and you get to come back?!” he yelled, throwing his bottle down at Vision’s feet. It shattered spilling beer and glass everywhere. 

“No one said life is fair, dude,” Scott said, stepping back. 

“Pietro, calm down,” Natasha said. 

“No...fuck this,” Pietro suddenly disappeared. 

“Pietro wait!” Shit!” Natasha let out.

“Is he gone?” Sam asked, confused. 

“Seems like it,” Steve said. Tony sighed, shaking his head. 

“Just let him be. He has to cool off, I mean this probably wasn't easy for him,” Clint said to everyone before checking up on Natasha. “Are you okay?” he asked. Natasha looked down and nodded. 

“It’s just, I’m worried,” she revealed. 

“Remember he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself,” Clint reminded her. 

“Can he?” she asked. 

“Give him a bit more credit, he’s going to need a few days to chill, okay,” he reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the title for this chapter is for the theme song of the first half of the next chapter. Heads up.


	27. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the choppy transitions.

Wanda found herself frustrated as weird things were happening subconsciously. Like wishing for the sound of rain and suddenly it would start raining even though the weather was just sunny. Wanting to hear a song on her playlist and it would play next. Wanting something to eat and find it was just there on the counter. It was small things but it did have her worried and suspicious. It wasn’t until morning when she was eating breakfast as all she wanted was to escape. She was dreading going back to the lab. As she just missed her freedom and being an Avenger. Her mind went into full daydream mode. She could see it now, a bad guy attacking New York, crazy chaos all over. When suddenly she heard the alarm. 

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE 

Wanda dropped her spoon in her cereal bowl as her jaw dropped. All the monitors of the room turned to location. It was New York. Her eyes widened and the bad guy was none other than Doctor Doom and he had minions or robots? 

“You guys got that? Prepping Quinjet for, Black Widow, Hulk, Winter Soldier,” Coulson alerted. Wanda rolled her eyes as she was sure her name would be called.

“What about me? Shouldn’t I go? It looks pretty bad,” she said as Natasha grabbed a pear and took off.

“I agree but he didn’t call your name,” Natasha said making her way to the Quinjet. 

“But….Coulson!? Why can’t I go?” Wanda asked out.

“Spider-Man is already on it, so is Wasp and Ant-Man,” Coulson let out. “Besides we have made a pact with the mutants. We’ll see which ones will step up to the task,” Coulson added. Wanda sighed frustrated as she watched the others disappear. 

She made her way out of the compound frustrated watching the jet take off. When it dawned on her. What were the odds of her knowing something bad was about to happen? Was it really a premonition or was it something else? Something worse? Was she that desperate for a distraction to get out of the same endless lab work that she accidentally created one? Wanda swallowed this was not good. 

“Oh no,” she breathed out. She suddenly looked around as she walked someplace out of sight. She made her way towards the lake and suddenly remembering what she learned she opened a portal. She stood there shocked that it worked. As if she’d known how to do so all her life. She shook her head before marching through. She was in New York, ontop a high rooftop. She saw a beam of fire or light come from below and hit a news helicopter. Her eyes widened as she was about to reach out and stop it when she remembered she wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. 

The helicopter hit a tall building and broke through a few windows. “Oh god, no!” she said holding her hair back desperately. “Don’t kill anyone!” she yelled frustrated. She flew towards the building it was empty and the helicopter, the people inside it were, alright? They looked around confused as they steadily got out of the helicopter. She shook her head as she flew back away from them. 

She looked down, it seemed Coulson was right, a few mutants stepped up to the plate. She sighed relieved but at the same time they could have caused the helicopter crash but she most likely caused the mess in the first place. Spider-Man suddenly made his way towards the crash. She turned around hoping he did not see her. Though she was on a high rooftop, where no one would be. She quickly made a portal and went back to the compound. 

She walked nervously around a bit, wondering if she caused the mess, that she was losing control of her powers once more. It was unnerving as she made her way towards the control room and watched through the many monitors what was going on. 

“So far, so good,” Maria Hill noted. 

“Yeah, I agree, Captain Marvel, Thor, and Hulk are doing a good job thrashing those bots,” Coulson noted. Wanda bit her nails nervously. 

“Nervous?” Hill noticed looking at Wanda.

“How can I not, we can’t afford to lose anyone else,” Wanda answered. HIll nodded.  _ How can I not? I probably caused the whole disaster, _ she thought. 

Most of the team was out for the day as she tried to keep herself distracted. She came out of the kitchen. Hank, Doctor Selvig, and Shuri watched the others in the Holoscreen.

“Look at him, completely different people. Bruce seems so docile and Hulk...well Hulk is Hulk,” Hank noted. The others laughed as they agreed. Wanda smiled as she silently agreed. Hanging out with the others was a pleasant distraction unlike the past few days. Though guilt filled her. She needed to not let this happen again. 

She found herself in her room, trying to get her emotions in check. She was having a hard time. She was a bit scared. Scared of what she did. Though she had been practicing to alter reality a bit more. Maybe this was the consequence? 

She walked out of her room about to go to the kitchen for a late-night-snack when smelt the familiar scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her heat ached as she stared at the room next door. She slowly found herself making her way towards it and opening the door. 

The room was empty and as always, dark. She bit her lower lip as she looked down and began to look around once more. Her eyes glowing red as she could see the many realities blending in, their shadows, turning into apparitions before slowly focusing into the one she wanted. The one she left. She could see him, pacing back and forth, he looked distraught. He looked frustrated as he suddenly tossed something across the room. She sighed and against her better judgment she was there. 

“Pietro,” Wanda called out hesitantly. Pietro stopped by his nightstand on the other side of the bed. He stared at her hurt, serious, and aggravated all at once. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were never coming back,” he finally responded. 

“I tried,” she answered breathlessly and defeated.

“Well try harder,” he said strongly. Wanda’s heart sunk, his words hurt. She watched as he continued to search for things. Ignoring her presence for a few moments. Before kicking a basketball away frustrated. Wanda leaned back startled by the ball hitting the wall and bouncing off, flying past her. “You think it’s easy for me knowing that you’re alive somewhere, easy for me to move on when you keep coming and going whenever you God damn please?” he asked bitterly. Wanda swallowed as she looked down slightly shaking her head. He was suddenly right in front of her face.“That’s right so go,” he let out. She gasped looking up at him as she eyed him hurt as she suddenly faded. However, she smelt it, the smell of alcohol. She exhaled frustrated. Had he been drinking? She suddenly found herself sitting in front of his bed. It was in her reality as she was thinking over what to do. She shook her head frustrated.

The words still stinging fresh in her mind, riddled with truth and it hurt. Though he was also hurting, he had been drinking heavily, and he only did that when he was emotionally hurting. Before she knew it she looked around, fading back to his reality as she saw him pacing back and forth, distracted looking for something once more. 

“Pietro...are you...?” she began to ask. 

“No!” he snapped before pausing “I'm...I'm drunk,” he started angrily knowing she was back before finally admitting the obvious. 

“What? How?” Wanda asked knowing that it wasn’t possible after their experiments. 

“How? With drugs… and I’m also high... about to get higher,” he admitted smugly no longer caring about anything anymore. She stared at him; hurt, judging for a moment as he silently looked away. Eventually, she began looking down, she came here looking for comfort but instead it seemed Pietro needed it more. “You made your decision, without even asking me. Asking me how I felt about it,” he paused calming once more. “I love you, you say you’re holding me back that you’re selfish? Yes! Your love kept me close and when it was gone, I broke and learned to move on but now...now knowing that we can still be in each other's lives, it hurts. It hurts me whenever you go. I want to be selfish, I want to grow with you, with each other. I don’t want you to fucking leave! Can’t you see that!” he yelled at her frustrated. She stared at him hurt. 

“It brings me comfort knowing you're alive in this reality. Does it not give you any... knowing I’m alive...in mine?” she asked sadly, her voice breaking as she tried to fight back the tears that were desperate to come out. He stared at her, his gaze softening before looking down shaking his head. 

“I'm not strong, I thought I was but I’m not, I'm depressed and every single fleeting moment, every thought drifts to you. I can't do this....not anymore,” he admitted sadly. They were quiet as he suddenly popped in an unknown pill in his mouth as if it was nothing. Wanda’s eyes widened as she gasped, panicking. She suddenly stood from shock. 

“Yes you can! You can do this, you don't need me! You don’t need this...this drug-” Wanda started to rave before suddenly appearing back in her own reality. She looked around making sure she was back in the dark empty room. “FUCK!” she yelled out frustrated. She needed to stop him, he was losing it, he was about to do something rash. Her eyes watered up, she didn’t want to lose him again either. No, she couldn’t live knowing she lost him again. She stepped back to his reality to find him sitting by a nearby table in front of the window, his sleeve rolled up with a needle in his hand. 

“No!” she screamed as she magically flung the needle from his hand and across the room into a wall. Pietro looked up confused and in shock as he saw her then the needle that hit the wall near his bed. 

“What the fuck! Wanda!” he scolded, his head turned, as his eyes darted side to side looking for the needle when suddenly Wanda rushed towards him. She knelt down in front of him, trying to look up at him as she placed her hands on the sides of his face. She can feel how hot he is, see him sweating as she forces him to look down at her. 

“Pietro...Pietro...look at me,” she demanded.“Look at me,” she said more softly as she can feel him try to shake his head away from her hands. “Pietro… look at me,” she whispered more softly as he finally calms and looks down at her. His pupils dilated as his eyes were wide, sad, desperate. “Don't do this, you're stronger than this,” she whispered desperately shaking her head lightly. His eyes searched her as he slightly shook his head in turn, her hands still holding on. 

“No,” he whispered back, his heart sinking. “No I’m not, Sis,’ he admitted his voice breaking as he began to slowly cry. 

“Yes, yes you are...you’re stronger than me, remember?” she asked. “You’re the one that’s always saving me, you’re supposed to save me, remember?” she begged trying hard not to cry and be strong. He shook his head, even more, ashamed to cry in front of her. 

“No, I’m weak, useless. I’m lost without you. I failed, remember, you died,” he reminded her, images of her dying in his arms flicking in his mind. Wanda shook her head because she felt the same exact way. 

“No...no...I’m the weak one, can’t you see. I came back even though I shouldn’t, even though I didn’t want to. I tried so hard...but I’m weak. I feel lost without you…” she paused trying hard not to cry as she could see his body jerking with each sob, shaking his head not listening to her as if could not believe the words she was saying. She slowly lifted near him. Placing her forehead upon his. “Can’t you see I need you?” she asked desperately. 

“No...no...no,” he uttered, her heart was sinking as her mind desperately searched for a way to show him how she felt, the words. Though she couldn’t find anymore as she could feel him trying to shake her hands away from his face, tears running down his eyes when suddenly before she knew it, her lips were on his.

“Yes,” she protested as soft quick pecks at first, never drawing too far from his lips. Her lips parted to breath as she could feel him starting to calm. No longer shaking as he looked down at her clearly for a moment and before she knew it, she found her lips back on his once more. Slower, desperate to convey how she feels, how much she truly loved him. Breaking for a moment exhaling a slight breath before suddenly kissing him once more, this time intimate, full of yearning as her tongue slips in with his. She could feel his tongue, mingling with hers as she felt one of his hands on the side of her face. Their kiss deepened even more as their feelings seemed to pour from their bodies as their hands began to slowly roam. Her hands slowly sliding back towards his silvery locks, while the other rubs the rough stubble of his cheek. Before they part for a moment. 

“Wanda...” he manages to breathe out, a hesitant confusion plastered on his face. Her breath hitches as she stared up at him, his tears gone. Suddenly he’s near once more, his lips on hers, firm, gentle yet passionate, as their tongues desperately dance with each other before suddenly pulling back looking down at the other’s lips, “Wanda...no,” he whispers but before he can continue they’re both near, planting small chaste kisses, just living as if the other would be erased from reality forever. As they break apart to catch a breath and suddenly reality hits her, as she realized what she had done. Wanda gasps slightly as her face turns blank, her heart numb as she suddenly fades away.

  
  


A few seconds pass as she can feel the lump in her throat form as she stared past the darkness looking up at the window, still kneeling in front of an empty chair. 

  
  
  
  


Pietro gulped as he saw the reaction, the moment gone as realization finally hit her. Her face changing into a confused blank stare. Though before he could react, say anything she was gone. He blinked a few times his heart sinking, then suddenly full-blown panic. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered looking around. He needed to get out of here, be gone, not feel anything. He suddenly ran towards the wall and picked up the needle and held it steadily in his hand as he neared it to his arm and vein. Before dropping his head. He already fucked up enough, did he really need to fuck up more? Disappoint, Nat, Clint, Fury? His sister...she kissed him as a desperate distraction to stop him. “FUCK!” he yelled again and tossed the needle against the wall and heard it break this time. He suddenly held his head desperate, confused as he tried to run off in his usual blur but couldn’t. He picked up his leather jacket before hastily leaving his room.

  
  
  
  


Wanda knelt there for a couple of minutes as shock and horror washed over her. After a while she stood up, mindlessly walking back to her room. She closed her door and just sat on her bed. Images of what just happened suddenly flickered in her head. “Oh my God, what have I done? What have I done? It’s just a dream right? It was just a dream, it wasn’t real? It was real? He was drunk. I took advantage of my brother, he tried to stop, to warn me but I kept going? Why?” she shrieked, grabbing her sheets in full-blown panic, mortified as the moment replayed once more in her head. “What have I done?” she asked herself again covering her face in her hands, remembering the kiss once more.  _ He reciprocated, but he was drunk, high, he was not in the right state of mind. He was just doing it not to hurt her feelings to keep her near. _ “Oh my god what have I done?” she asked again, her hands shaking in fear as she lightly touched her lips. They were still slightly tender from the moment, her lips, such sinners they were.

  
  
  
  
  


Pietro couldn’t run as he usually did. He found himself in the vehicle room and took one of the many agent vehicles that were there for show and emergency. He stole the keys and quickly started driving off. He turned on the radio, he realized it had been a long while since he drove anything. Except for the motorcycle in Europe a few weeks back. He blindly searched for a station he liked as he realized that the car was a convertible. Before he knew it he popped the top down and had a familiar feel of running. 

So driving a convertible wasn’t that bad after all. He swallowed trying to concentrate on the music, trying to push out the moment in his head. The look of her shock, maybe regret was burned inside his head. “Fuck,” he swore. His heart sank, he was sure Wanda would never come back again. He could feel the warm tears stream down quickly dry from the breeze, as he was getting closer to the city. 

The lump in his throat was heavy as he found himself at a dive bar, open late. Drinking as much as he can before the effects of the Anti-X runs out. Each drink, a memory of his sister flashed by. Simple memories, childhood memories, pure innocence, fun, then slowly grew darker, as their parent's death lingers. Homelessness, outcasts, orphans, survival, and ultimately revenge. He could remember when a man approached them, with a chance to be able to get revenge. A few orphans and parents, survivors of the attack, in a circle as a man, preached that if they walked away--nothing but if they went with him, a chance for revenge. He remembers talking it over with his sister, convincing her. 

He remembers the experiments, he remembers watching others not make it, dying. He remembers the few who did and were gifted with far less useful abilities, he remembers having to kill to survive, kill to prove their worthiness, kill to earn their freedom. The guilt that hung over him when he was first able to reunite with his sister. 

“Sestra, nevedela som ... odpusť mi,” ( _ Sister, I did not know….forgive me) _ he asked as he looked down shaking his head. The way she looked up at him, hurt at first before smiling softly. She nodded before hugging him tightly. ”Nevedel som, že to pre nás urobia. Nemyslel som si, že to urobia ostatným, prežijú nás také hrôzy. Prepáčte, prepáčte,” ( _ I did not know they would do this to us. I did not think they would do that to the others, put us through such horrors. I’m sorry, I’m sorry _ ) he uttered. 

“Je to v poriadku, je to v poriadku, aspoň sme spolu,” ( _ It's okay, it's okay, at least we're together now _ ) she whispered back. The lump was back as he swallowed. 

He was watching the sunrise on the Brooklyn Bridge, he stared back at the pendant he found, the pendant he was sure she gave him or gave back? 

“We’re free now, we could do anything we want,” he remembers saying. “Run, leave,” he added.

“They won’t let us, Hydra, they’re everywhere remember, they only let us out cause they think we will go after Stark,” she said. 

“They’re gone,” he reminded. “SHIELD took the facility,” he added.

“Just one of probably many,” she said sadly. She kept walking sadly against the crowd. He could see the sadness in her eyes when he remembered something, something he saw that she might like. He ran back the few blocks, took the item and brought it back. 

“Hey look what I got!” he said suddenly in front of her trying to cheer her up. She stopped looking at the necklace and softly smiled. “I noticed you’ve been dressing in red lately, cause of your powers now, they’re red,” he said more quietly. “The stone is red like your powers, I saw it and it reminded me of you, plus you like silver too,” he said. He handed her the necklace as she took it and smiled softly.

“You need to stop stealing, you said you’d only steal to survive, remember,” she said as she admired the necklace. 

“We need to be happy to survive, happy to make good decisions, to think rationally,” he thought up quickly. “Are you happy now?” he asked. She looked up and smiled. 

“Yes, put it on, please,” she said, handing him back the necklace as she turned and lifted her long dark locks. It was a half-baked excuse but she decided not to push it and he was grateful. 

He swallowed as he lifted his hand out and threw the necklace out it to the water. Immediately regretting his decision as he suddenly ran back a few feet then ran forward jumping towards the pendant. However, it was too far ahead of him as he saw it hit the water first. He fell in a few seconds after he desperately began searching for it. It was so dark, only the lights of the bridge and the light tint of the sun rising. He kept swimming deeper when he saw a glimmer of silver and felt his hand touch its' cool chain. His eyes glanced at it and began swimming up. He gasped for breath as he stared at the necklace coughing out as he tried hard not to cry again. It seemed no matter how hard he wanted to let go of his sister, he couldn’t. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Had a rough night?” Clint’s voice suddenly asked. Pietro groaned staring up at the blinding sun through the leaves of a tree. 

“More like a fucking rough life,” he groaned turning to his side. He was sleeping in the back seat of the convertible, his car was parked under a few trees in Central Park. As a few SHIELD agents had been contacted by authorities and noted to check it out. 

“You’re one of the few people I know that I’ll allow to say that,” Clint said looking at Natasha who sighed. “Looks like he fell off the wagon,” he added. She shook her head. 

“Obviously,” she said looking at him snoring once more. 

“What should we do?” he asked. She hissed.

“Fuck it, take him to a hotel, sober his ass up, I’ll take the property back, report him still missing,” she said to Clint. 

“Got it,” he said leaning over towards Pietro. 

He woke up in a nearby motel, Clint was watching TV eating some Chinese as Pietro groaned turning over in his bed. 

“You’re awake, good, cause you smell like you took a dip in the bay,” Clint said, taking a bite of food. Pietro groaned loudly once more.

“Yeah,” Pietro replied. 

“Good, glad you changed your mind, dude,” Clint added as Pietro closed his eyes. He probably thought he jumped as a suicide attempt, though at the moment he was starting to contemplate it. He could remember seeing the necklace in his hands as he gasped for air. His eyes widened. 

“The necklace,” he gasped, sitting up suddenly. 

“Hmmh, what?” Clint asked startled looking towards him.

“A necklace, silver and red, it was Wanda’s,” he said desperately looking around. 

“Ugh, yeah, I saw it in the car it’s here, dude,” he said standing up heading towards a table and picking it up. He looked it over and smiled. “I thought it looked familiar,” he added as he walked over and handed it back to him. Pietro grabbed it from Clint and looked down at it sadly. The memories of the night before flooding in, along with regret and sadness. 

“Glad you found it, huh,” he said. “Well eat up, you’re going to have a lot of running to do,” he said with a grin. 

  
  
  



	28. Deep End

Wanda woke up and blinked a few times before wiping the dry tears. She lazily sat up, feeling her bare feet hit the carpet, it was grounding. She lazily made her way to her bathroom as she stared in her reflection in the mirror. She could not recognize her own reflection, she was thinner than usual, swallow, more pale, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess. Nat’s voice ringing in her head. “Heal yourself,” she repeated as she tried her best to make herself look normal. She looked a bit normal but she was not healed. Her wounds were just hidden. 

Wanda didn’t have the heart to protest as she finished the routine. 

“World, 168 tagged and noted,” Bruce said as he waited for Wanda to grab another energy scatterer. She summoned it to her. “Ready when you are,” he said. Wanda nodded before closing her eyes and heading to another world. She opened her eyes and gasped as she stared back into the lab and saw a version of her brother and herself. They were arguing with each other, she was wearing a suit similar to what she was wearing. Wanda glanced down confused as she looked back up to see them argue before she saw Pietro shake his head. Wanda swallowed as she saw Wanda from their world shove him back. Wanda closed her eyes, dropping the energy scatter before returning to her world. 

“World 169, tagged and noted, thanks Wanda...Wanda?” Bruce asked once again. Wanda nodded. 

“I’m fine,” she said.

“You don’t look so fine,” Bruce replied. 

“Yeah, uh, it was...I just...nothing,” she said.

“Okay… how about we take a small break.” 

She watched as the others talked to each other speculating about the number of worlds and trying to figure out if they can trace energy signatures to find the others. Wanda kept quiet, as all she could feel was the guilt and shame seeping back in. When they continued she entered a world that felt so similar to hers and Pietro’s. The energy, very similar between the two. She looked around and the lab was empty but almost exactly the same with Shuri’s update. She wondered if the Wanda in the world had a similar suit as she and the other did. She stepped around, the energy somehow put her heart and mind at ease. It was strange, she almost did not want to leave. As she looked around a bit more through the glass. She could feel it, though, guilt, and duty pulling her back as she quickly dropped the energy scatter and disappeared. 

“Holy shit! Wanda what happened? Are you alright?” Bruce asked as the others came rushing in. Wanda nodded.

“Yeah,” she answered.

“Are you sure? What took you? Did you crash an experiment? You aren't hurt?” Hank asked, making sure, worried. Wanda smiled.

“No...no it’s just the world was so similar, it was confusing, almost felt like I never left,” she said, They stared at each other nervously.

“I think it’s best if we pause for now,” Doctor Selvig, noted. 

“I agree,” Shuri second. 

She could hear them talking about the dangers of the project suddenly and questioning her mental stability. Wanda rolled her eyes, for barely noticing. She was glad for the most part that they ended the day early. She found herself in her room, late afternoon the sun was setting and the orange hues lit up her room. She sighed slowly heading towards her bed when she smelt that familiar scent. His cologne.

“Oh no...please don’t,” she whispered looking down. Her heart sank, it ached as she immediately started missing him. She pushed her hair back frustrated. “Why?” she asked out, she looked out the window to the sunset, she remembered the sunset at the lake, she remembers reaching for his hand and feeling him grasp hers. She closed her eyes and frowned before her eyes opened gleaming red. 

Images appeared mostly of herself before she focused on the world he would be in. Sure enough, she saw him pacing a bit.

“Wanda?” he asked out. “Wanda I know you’re here...I can feel it, you’re here...are you? You’re nearby?” he asked out. She tilted her head as she saw him stop pacing as he stood by the end of her bed and looked out the window. He began biting his thumbnail nervously. An old habit she thought he grew out of. 

She sighed as she continued towards her bed and turned around and sat down. She looked at her door, seeing it click, locking it. Wanda swallowed closing her eyes before opening them once more realizing her room was empty. That she was in his world. She felt his presence nearby, as he was sitting on the end of the bed facing the wall. 

“Why are you here? Why do you call for me? Do you not hate me?” she asked, numbly, voice hoarse. She just simply stared at the door and the floor in front of her. 

“For what?” he responded just as numbly.

“You know for what. For what I have done,” she said bitterly. 

“We done,” he corrected.

“You were drunk, on drugs, you weren’t yourself,” she pauses slightly shaking her head. “You would never would if you were yourself.” she breathed out ashamed.

“How would you know?” He responded weakly.

“What?” she whispers in a shriek. “What is that supposed to mean?” she asked in a high pitch whisper as her head finally snapped in his direction. He just continued to sit there, shoulders hunched facing the wall, too ashamed to look at her. 

“What it does.” 

“Stop!” 

“Stop, what?”

“Stop lying to make me feel better, stop forgiving my mistakes! I don’t deserve it! Any of it!”

“Keep your voice down, Sis,” he whispered. She looked towards the door, eyes wide, a pain stabbing her heart as she flinched when he called her, Sis. Before she knew it, her arms were raised as she was holding her hair in her hands, confused, frustrated, and mortified. “I said I love you,” he whispered. Her arms lowered as her heart broke, feeling as it shattered into a thousand pieces. 

“But not like that, never like that,” she cried, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. He was silent for a long while as she was left to wallow in her agony. Tears streaming out of her eyes sliding down her cheeks gravity pouring them below. 

“Maybe I do,” he finally admitted meekly. She shudders as she cries, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly. Her heart took another hit. 

“No,” she cries. 

“But you don’t... so I won’t….you don’t have to worry. I won’t love you like that,” he says, finally feeling ashamed as he too was gripping the bed sheets tightly. She sobbed disappearing back to her world feeling cold, ashamed, confused. She was back in her room when she turned to her side and flung herself down to her bed. 

“Oh….god,” she cried, roughly grabbing her sheets and curling herself into a ball. “Help me,” she cried. “Help me,” she cried again, for she could not help but feel the aching pain in her chest. Wanda sobbed for a long while before she knew it, it was night as she found herself heading towards the kitchen. She was dehydrated from all the crying and she was a bit hungry but more confused and depressed. 

She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle when suddenly Natasha entered. 

“Thirsty? Got any juice...hey...what’s wrong?” Natasha asked, noticing her face. Wanda swallowed as she looked away wiping off a few tears that suddenly slipped out when she showed her concern. 

“Ah, nothing, I guess it’s all the stress from all these experiments. It’s finally getting to me, you know,” Wanda lied. Natasha nodded. 

“To be honest, I don’t know how you do it. It can’t be good for you,” Natasha noted as Wanda nodded, twisting her water bottle cap as she silently made her way towards the exit. When suddenly she turned.

“Did you ever loved someone you regretted? Like regretting falling in love, loving someone?” she asked. Wanda’s eyes widened. She could not believe she just asked that, especially out of nowhere. Natasha stared at her wide-eyed, quiet as she thought over her question before looking down.

“Not so much regret as more like I regret letting go, not spending more time with that someone, giving me….us the chance to be happy,” she said. She paused looking down. “I didn’t want to be selfish,” she admitted, a little sad. 

“Do you regret your decision?” Wanda asked.

“No… I don’t know. I regret not knowing. I regret not being selfish about the things that counted. We only live once. We can die any minute, us, you know, maybe I should have given it a shot, been selfish for those fleeting moments,” she admitted. Wanda nodded feeling a bit sad as she could truly feel the emotions as she could see the sadness in Nat’s aura suddenly. Natasha nodded, shaking it away as she looked up at her. “Don’t worry, you’re still young, beautiful, you'll find love again,” Natasha finished as she made her way out of the kitchen. Wanda stood there alone contemplating Natasha’s words. 

Before she knew it, her legs were moving as she was back in the parking lot. Not caring at the moment as she neared the trees and created a portal. She was once again in the city. She walked out of an alleyway and just kept walking. She was lost in thought as she felt like an ordinary girl. A normal person in the scenery, in the background. No one special, no one with special abilities to fly, to warp, to alter reality. She watched as random faces passed. She looked around in Time Square all the lights, all the people, music, noises. She watched as people laughed, couples kissed, she noticed as people were selling things, some people were gambling in an alleyway not too far off. It was just freedom, it was life, plain and simple. 

She wanted to get lost in it all, lost in all the hustle and bustle, lost in the chaos. She noticed a street musician playing the violin. Everyone was around watching, some tossing in some money, two couples danced together and she realized it was the tango. Wanda smiled as one couple was older and the other much younger. Yet both skilled, both looked very much in love. It warmed her heart. The song ended as people clapped. She clapped happily, forgetting her problems for a moment. 

Soon the musician began to play once again and a few people began to dance and sway, the music reminded her of home. Wanda closed her eyes as she began to dance with a few others, completely ignoring the stares she got as she closed her eyes and danced to the music.  _ Ignore them, live in the moment, ignore them, they do not matter right now, ignore them, and feel free _ , she thought. She opened her eyes dancing and to her surprise, a few people were cheering her and the others on. She wasn’t alone, she wasn't dancing alone. A young couple looked at her as they danced very similarly, they may have been foreigners. Wanda smiled as she twirled and clapped as she continued to dance. Living in the moment, feeling free, forgetting who she was, that she wasn’t the Scarlet Witch, former Avenger, that she wasn’t the person who took her friends away, who made a mess, who saved lives. She was just, Wanda, living in this moment, dancing. She closed her eyes, her heart feeling free before looking up and spun a few times, the lights of the city dizzying her for a moment. 

She closed her eyes once again, slowing to a stop, before slowly opening to see those around her. Her mouth gasped when she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. The world stopped spinning as she stared ahead through the crowd. She saw it, no a couple, no it was them. Herself and her brother, dressed up, holding hands walking through the crowd. They looked happy as they just kept walking, right through everyone who walked passed them. Her eyes widened as her heart ached. A tear slowly slipped out as the vision faded. She swallowed as she suddenly walked off from the crowd and music. 

What did that vision mean? Was she just hallucinating? Was she seeing another reality? She did not know as she hugged herself, walking through the crowd once more. Was it possible? In another reality, was it already happening? Where it was true? She stopped and looked around feeling cold.  _ No it can’t be, it was wrong, morally wrong. People would shun them, _ she thought as she kept walking once again. Though, her mind wandered, the odds is that it probably was happening considering the number of realities were endless. She paused looking around once more. Everyone minding their own business, not noticing her. Not caring. 

Wanda kept walking as the vision played in her head once more, followed by Natasha’s words. Regret. She swallowed, shaking her head. She knew she meant for a normal relationship, a normal romance. She doubted she would support or believe if she told her how she felt about her brother. “Even I can’t believe it,” she said to herself out loud. Though when she said it, she felt better. She scoffed as she continued to walk a bit more before feeling tired. 

Wanda created a portal back to the compound. She found herself flying in the air. The wind in her face as she flew around a bit more, flying over the water of the lake. She laughed feeling free once more. She spun about and stopped. She paused hovering over the lake. She was flying.  _ How was this normal? How was anything she did normal? _ She thought. She slowly flew towards her favorite spot and sat down waiting for the sun to rise. She swallowed, all she wanted was a normal life. All life gave her was the opposite. She was lost in thought, her life was a mess, her friends were losing track of the mission, she was miserable here. She was possibly in love with her brother and her brother might be in love with her back? “Ugh,” she let out as she slapped her hand on the ground. Her heart stinging once more. She hugged her legs as she slipped into her memories. His face, his smile, the way they kissed that night, his words. She looked away and swallowed. He had to be lying, to make her feel better. Why wasn’t he mad at her? Why wasn’t she mad at him for not being mad at her? “Gah,” she let out, was she really a glutton for punishment and self-pity? Probably. She laid back, confused as she continued to think. She stared at the night sky slowly getting lighter as the stars slowly began to fade. She blinked as a calmness came to her heart. “I think I’m in love with my brother,” she slowly admitted to herself out loud. She waited but no lightning struck down and killed her, no person with a pitchfork came along with flame. “Fuck, just kill me now,” she added turning to her side. She felt her cheek hit the cool dirt, the smell of earth below her. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

She opened her eyes to see the sun rising as she slowly sat up once more. She smiled softly. Though she could not help but wonder, if he really did love her back or said it to keep her from dying from embarrassment or just to keep her around. She swallowed, she did not know. “Am I going to do this?” she asked herself. She wasn’t sure as she stood up and turned around stepping into his world. The compound looked exactly the same. She smiled as she closed her eyes and realized her brother was nearby, running, exercising? “Morning run,” she said to herself. “Pietro,” she whispered to herself and spoke telepathically. As images of the sun rising over the lake flickered in her mind. When she felt it, her hair pushed to the side as she slowly opened her eyes. Pietro stood slightly out of breath a few feet in front of her. 

“Wanda…” he said breathlessly. She stared at him, her eyes watering, as she could see his face, scared, wide-eyed. She could feel herself losing her nerve. 

“I love you,” she whispered suddenly. He looked a bit nervous and confused. She slowly smiled, the sun rising above the trees behind her. “I love you,” she repeated before jerking her head a bit realizing why he was confused. “I love you....like that,” she finally managed to utter. His eyes widened as he looked like his breath left his body. He suddenly took a step forward as she suddenly noticed people walking in the distance. It looked like Clint and Natasha. 

She gasped as she glanced back at Pietro. He glanced back over his shoulder before eying her once more as she glanced over once more in their direction and when she was glancing back to him once more he was suddenly near. 

As if time had slowed down around them, she felt his hand under her chin gently raising her hand up towards his face, being lifted before his lips were upon hers. Her eyes closed as she felt a short but passionate kiss. Her heart whelming suddenly as if the pain that was lingering was suddenly vanishing with each passing touch before she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to realize he was gone, they were gone. She lazily blinked realizing she was back in her universe. Her heart was numbing for a moment before it slowly began to warm, heal, as she scoffed out a small smile. 


	29. Falling

He felt her warmth disappear as he let out a long breathy sigh. 

“Hey, there you are!” Clint yelled. Pietro slowly turned around and gave a nervous smile. He watched as Nat and Clint were making their way towards him looking a bit concerned but they were also pretty far. “We were looking for you!” he said as he neared. 

“We wanted to make sure you looked sober,” Natasha added, crossing her arms. He nodded. 

“I feel sober enough, been running for the past thirty minutes,” he revealed, pushing his hair back. They nodded. They all knew his body would detox and process things at a much faster rate. 

“Good cause Fury wants to talk to you,” Natasha said. “Clean up see you in a bit,” she said. He nodded before disappearing as Natasha’s hair flew forward as she paused and smiled as Clint looked her over and chuckled.

“Does it feel how it looks?” he asked. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah it does,” she admitted as they kept walking. 

He took a shower, it was numbing, odd, he was trying hard not to let his thoughts wander. Not yet at least. He got dressed as he headed to meet Fury. Pietro waited in the board room by himself, he was confused he thought others would be there. Though Fury walked in and smiled. 

“Stand up, let’s take a walk,” he said with a wave of his hand. Pietro stood up and did as he was told. They began walking around the Compound at a steady pace. 

“Heard you had a rough couple of nights,” he started. Pietro blushed and looked down. 

“Yeah,” he simply answered. Fury nodded. 

“But you got through it pushed on,” he said. “I like that about you, you’re stubborn, you’re fast, you process things faster,” he pointed. “But I needed you sooner. I needed you for a previous mission that we had to hold back,” he admitted. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said sadly. He stared at him sternly.

“You’re new and you’re young. So I’ll only say this once don’t fuck up again,” he said. Pietro nodded wide-eyed. “You’re lucky you’re a goddamn, Avenger and a perfect candidate,” he said shaking his head. “Since we’re postponing that mission till a few more months. I’m going to have you do a simple one to get you back into practice,” he said shaking his head. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he apologized again. 

“Don’t apologize just don’t fuck up,” he said. “You’ll get your files in your email, you leave in three days,” he warned as he walked off. Pietro sighed, shaking his head. 

He returned to his room and sure enough, his next mission was sent to him. He was to pose as a unique weapons merchant in Paris France. He was to look for any stolen tech, from Wakanda, Stark, SHIELD, Hydra, among others. He had three days to study his character and study the items, weapons, and tech he needed to spot. He pushed his hair back frustrated. Luckily Nat and Clint and a few other SHIELD agents were coming with him, though they weren’t working exclusively together.

Pietro spent half the day studying and left only to eat a large lunch and dinner. He was talking to the others about the mission, mostly about the tech they were supposed to spot. 

“How do these guys do it? Get their hands on these items?” Pietro asked, drinking his third can of juice.

“You know I wondered the same things sometimes and I think I know how some do it but others, I have no idea,” Clint admitted. 

“Spies, traitors, inside men,” Natasha just said with a shrug. “That’s what we’re basically doing trying to get acquainted with these men, gain their trust get their info then fuck them,” she said simply drinking some water. 

“Don't know why they need us,” Pietro said with a shrug as he took out a box of crackers and started munching. “Couldn’t other SHIELD agents do this?” he asked. They shrugged.

“Believe it or not a lot of weird unexpected shit goes wrong during these events,” Clint revealed looking at Nat who shrugged in agreement. 

“Really?” he asked in shock. 

“Yeah, it’s weird, I guess they rather just let experience or in your case speed, deal with it,” she teased. Pietro looked up and rolled his eyes. He made himself dinner and decided to study on his person a bit and use the next two days to study the tech and weapons. 

He read over his profile, luckily it was an easy role. Yugoslavian son of a warlord. Anton Spiva, young, rich, and a bit crazy it seems as he read his hobbies on the laptop. He perked a brow, as he suddenly grabbed a quarter in his wallet. Coin collector that sounded normal he thought. He looked at it as he nervously flipped it between fingers. 

He paced about his room, remembering his temporary family names, muttering to himself, still flipping the coin. He paused as he began talking. 

“Does it look like I have all day? Do I look like someone you want to fuck with?” he asked posing, ready for a fight. 

“Yes?” 

Suddenly Pietro turned around wide-eyed as Wanda stood there chuckling at him. “Wanda...you’re back,” he whispered, grasping the coin. 

“Couldn’t help but notice you were acting,” she said smiling, calming herself. He looked down and nodded. 

“Yeah I have another mission in three days, I’ll be gone for a week, in Paris,” he revealed. She nodded and looked down. He swallowed suddenly becoming nervous. This whole time he was busy concentrating on his mission he didn’t give much thought about what happened. He pushed it in the back of his mind, like a great agent actually. Though now that he thought about it he should have taken some time to think about it. “Ah….do you want to sit down,” he said gesturing towards the bed. Wanda’s brows raised as she flashed a smile and sat down nervously.

He swallowed as he sat down a couple of feet next to her. He placed his arms between his legs and cupped them. He bit his lower lip as his nerves grew. “Ahhh...fuck,” he swore looking away rocking back and forth before trying to calm himself. His leg shook nervously as he was too embarrassed to look at her. He could feel her staring at him, but he could not sense her thoughts, read her expression.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” she asked. He inhaled through his nose and shook his head. 

“Not really,” he answered. She looked down and sighed. 

“If you want...we can forget it, it ever happened,” she said, nodding her head lightly. “Nothing happened, it’s for the best,” she said as she stood up. 

“Yeah..no,” he said looking away standing up. “No sit down,” he said once again. This time Wanda rolled her eyes and sat back down. She looked at him seriously. 

“We need to decide something,” she said. He looked away before scoffing. He finally looked at her, her eyes were searching for his as he looked away once more. 

“You can’t even look at me,” she said sadly. “Look at me,” she demanded, “I said look at me,” she demanded strongly as she grabbed his arm and he dropped his head. 

“I can’t,” he said. 

“If you can’t then you never will, again,” she whispered strongly and his heart sank, the way she said it, he was sure she meant it. He shook his head. 

“Isom nervózny, okay,” ( _ I’m nervous, okay _ ) he responded irritated. “I don’t know what to do next. I want you...I love you and...and for the longest time I thought this was...impossible,” he admitted. “Dreams are much different than reality,” he whispered. Wanda smiled softly as she let go. 

“I’m nervous too,” she admitted. “I’ll come back later, yeah?” she asked standing up. 

“No, wait,” he said, grabbing her hand suddenly. He stood up pulling her to face him as he neared. “How about we just don’t talk,” he whispered as he gently cupped her face and inched down his lips connecting with hers. He kissed her gently at first before fully, their tongues mingling as Wanda pulled back and stepped back to breathe. His eyes opened to see her staring upwards, her eyes slightly red as she adjusted her red shawl that was slipping before jumping back at him. Her lips tightly against his, surprised by her hunger. 

He found himself stepping forward pressing her against the door with a loud bang as she muffled. His body on autopilot urges slowly starting to take over.

“Mmmhh...careful,” she whispered as his lips suddenly lowered towards her neck as she closed her eyes and sighed. 

****  
  


(THUNK, THUNK, THUNK)

“Hey, are you alright?” Clint suddenly asked. “Sounded like you tripped.” They broke apart, Wanda’s head looking back at the door, his face pale, eyes widened in fear. He could feel her disappear. 

“Ugh, yeah...just accidentally tossed a shoe near the door,” he lied, not even believing himself. 

“Ha, alright have a good night,” he said and left. He threw his head back and palmed his face before pushing his hair back frustrated. He walked back towards his bed, not sure what to do next. He spent a couple more hours practicing before waking up. 

He laid in bed a bit confused, a bit frustrated. He was grateful she did not come back for the night. He closed his eyes, that was mutual. The look she gave him before that kiss. “That kiss...fuck,” he said slapping the bed, just the memory of it was starting to turn him on a bit. “Fuck,” he swore again and headed for a brief cold shower. He ran a bit as he usually did, it freed his mind, so effortless it seemed at times. It gave him time to think and now he used the time to think about what he should have done yesterday. 

It was mutual, they made a decision. Albeit taboo and forbidden yet he didn’t care. Well he did a bit, he cared what others would think, would say but for now, all he wanted to do was feel. Consequences be damned, live life with her. Though he was sure it was best to take it slow. 

He took the time to study as he knew Wanda had a habit of popping up during the evening. Though suddenly she appeared around mid-noon. He felt the weight in the bed shift. He slowly looked up from his laptop. She sat there smiling. 

“Studying?” she asked. He smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said as he continued to type something. 

“Do you need any help?” she asked, a bit curious. He glanced down.

“Not really,” he admitted. “But I could use the company,” he smirked looking down. She blushed looking away. He glanced up and realized, she was blushing, she was blushing because of him. He suddenly felt his face reddened. Great now he was blushing. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He sat back and closed his laptop. “Can’t concentrate,” he revealed. She sighed, shaking her head. 

“Sorry,” she said. “I usually don’t come this early but we’re on break, well more like a forced break,” she admitted. He tilted his head and smiled. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. She looks down shaking her head.

“I kind of messed up the lab, on purpose but I made it look like an accident,” she said. He leaned back in surprise. 

“Why?” he asked. “Wait...you didn’t do it for me? Did you?” he asked nervously. She smiled and shrugged. 

“A little bit but no...I am tired,” she said sadly. “I am tired of doing the same thing, I am tired of being sidetrack,” she paused. “I need to make a decision, it’s a serious one. One that will alter reality, one that will affect many lives,” she admitted lowly. He swallowed, he knew what she was talking about. 

“Then do it,” he said sadly.

“I want to...but I’m scared,” she admitted. “I’m scared of the potential consequences,” she said with a sigh. “Scared to mess up,” she admitted looking up at him. Her eyes watery. He took a deep breath and suddenly crawled near. He sat next to her and hugged her before placing a kiss on the side of her temple. She turned into him, hugging back. “Život je neporiadok, Život je ťažky. I’m so scared,” ( _ Life is a mess, life is hard. I’m so scared  _ ) she whispered. 

“Viem….viem,” ( _ I know….I know) _ he whispered back. He pulled away and looked into her watery eyes. His heart ached as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Just remember, no matter what...I love you,” he whispered. She smiled as she hugged him back sobbing. 

“Som tak zmätená,” ( _ I’m so confused _ ) she admitted. 

“I know…” he paused holding her protectively. “It is hard for me too,” he said. Though he knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t going to let her go. They were both quiet for a while, he somehow felt he needed to take charge. He needed to make her feel better. Suddenly a thought came to him. “Wanda, come back in a couple of hours,” he whispered. She looked up and nodded. 

She faded from his grasp as he closed his eyes and sighed. He suddenly sat up and stretched. He went grocery shopping for their favorite food, snacks, and drinks. He thought of a way to have Wanda help him study. Soon he was back in his room carrying bags of items. He pulled out the bagel bites and frowned. “Damn,” he said, placing them in the microwave while grabbing a few things in the cupboard. 

“Are those bagel bites I smell?” Clint said entering the kitchen.

“Don’t even think about it,” Pietro warned, grabbing a couple of bowls and spoons, he disappeared before reappearing with two more boxes of bagel bites. “You can have one of them,” he said, handing him the other. “But you gotta make them both,” he added. Clint took the box and smiled.

“No problem, thanks!” he said happily taking the box of bagel bites. The microwave beeped as Pietro slowly opened the microwave and eyed Cint warningly before disappearing with his snacks. Clint shook his head before opening his box of food. 

Pietro stepped in to find Wanda looking through the bags of food. She looked up and smiled. 

“Bagel Bites?” she asked with a smile. He smiled and was suddenly by his bed. 

“Our favorite,” he teased. She smiled brightly, grabbing one carefully and blowing it off. 

“So this was your plan, to cheer me up with comfort food?” she asked looking at her snack. He smirked. 

“Is it working?” he asked as she took a bite and chewed for a bit. She swallowed before nodding. 

“So far,” she admitted. He chuckled as he began eating as well. They both sat on his bed as she quizzed him on some things. She stuck a chip in her mouth. “It’s blue waves are deadly to most living matter, especially humans but not much against other materials,” she asked. 

“Tesseract powered weapon...most likely...Hydra,” he answered. She smiled and nodded as she took a drink of water before raising her finger. 

“I have this weapon, it looks like a ray but really it’s like acid, you wanna see it?” she asked. He chuckled. 

“Alien, Skrull,” he answered. She threw her head back.

“How did you know?” she asked. 

“It sounds cool...and scary, no one should have that shit, sis, come on,” he said shaking his head sticking his chip in dip and stuffing it. She rolled her eyes.

“True, true,” she agreed. “Okay how about this one, I stole it, it's a cannon it sprays lots of water,” she said.

“Hydroblaster created by… that dude,” he said, not sure. Wanda laughed putting her chip in dip and pulled to her mouth as the dip slipped off onto his bed. “Wandz!” Pietro scolded.

“Oops, wait...wait watch,” she said staring as it suddenly disappeared as if nothing was there. His smile faded as he shook his head. 

“Why do I even seem surprised...look at you..look at us,” he said. He suddenly was near and he held her face in his hand again. “You’re amazing,” he whispered before kissing her. She closed her eyes, kissing him softly back. He pulled away and smiled. “Good because you left crumbs all over my sheets and I need them gone,” he added. Wanda threw her head back.

“Jerk,” she whispered before she leaned in and kissed him back. His heart panged for a moment before fading. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her back gently this time as they softly enjoyed each other’s company. He suddenly pulled away. 

“I’m terrified,” he finally revealed. “I’m terrified that the others will find out, get caught, I’m terrified of losing you,” he admitted. She sighed looking down.

“I am too,” she whispered as her lips slid across his jowl. She rubbed against his face. “Yet when I’m with you...I just feel…” she breathed out heavily. “Pain, love, warmth, comfort….lust,” she added barely audible. He stiffened a bit, not moving, not sure he heard the last word. She pulled away, “No one needs to know,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Besides...nothing is forever,” she looked down. That was the most painful lesson she learned over and over again. He looked down remembering her dying in his arms. 

“Then just let things...flow...enjoy the time we have now until fate says otherwise... again,” he whispered before looking up once more. Her eyes looked hurt as she closed them and kissed him. He held her tightly, kissing her back before feeling her warmth disappear. 


	30. Innerbloom

He spent the next couple of days in his room longer than usual. He used this time to “study” and spend time with Wanda. Although he was finding it harder to keep away from her physically. Though it did make him feel a bit better that she was the same way. Half the time it was her that initiated something between breaks and he was finding it hard not to give in and pursue other acts. He knew it was best to take it slow but he was starting to wonder if she didn’t want to. 

It was odd thinking about it when he was cooking up lunch for them. His mind, emotions, were now all blending in, brotherly thoughts and not so brotherly thoughts. The border that was so blatantly there was seemingly starting to blur and fade. He closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. “I feel like a freak,” he said to himself. 

“You are a freak,” Clint said as he entered. “A speed-freak. Cool, you’re cooking?” he asked, noticing the pot of water boiling. 

“Why do you always sneak up on me like that and why always in the kitchen?” he added, turning back towards his pot of boiling water. 

“Simple, it’s around the time we all start coming in to eat, I’m hungry, I smell food, I eat food. Besides the kitchen is the heart of the home, haven’t you heard?” Clint teased, pulling out stuff for himself to make. 

“Yeah a large home,” he said as he continued to make his spaghetti. After a half an hour he was almost done, he pulled two plates and forks and pulled them aside. Then Natasha stepped in.

“Ah that smells and looks good,” Natasha said looking at his food.

“Thanks,” Clint said by the stove. 

“I’m talking to Pietro,” she said looking at Clint shaking his head as she noticed he had two plates.

“Two plates and forks?” she asked, perking a brow. He swallowed looking away.  _ Fuck. _

“Yeah, here have some,” Pietro offered, preparing her a plate. She smiled brightly. 

“Awe, that’s nice, I’m gonna remember that,” Clint said fake, with a hint of bitterness. Pietro rolled his eyes as he took his pot and the plate and fork to his room. 

“So what you’re making smells good,” Nat asked as she started to eat.

“You want some?” Clint asked. She smirked.

“Maybe...maybe I’ll let you have some of my spaghetti for some of your...chili?” she asked. He smirked. 

“I don’t know,” Clint said playfully. “I don’t think you’re ready for this chili,” he teased. She rolled her eyes as Pietro quickly took a few beverages from the fridge and left. They were both quiet for a moment. 

“He was here just now, right?” Nat asked, unsure. 

“Yeah, I think so, saw a blur...maybe,” Clint said, shaking his head looking back at his chili. 

Wanda dug into her spaghetti happily as she slurped up a few noodles. She noticed Pietro slow down with a few drinks. 

“Ah, drinks...no napkins?” she asked. He suddenly appeared with napkins. She smiled. They were both quiet for a while. “You’re getting better, I mean cooking...especially spaghetti,” she said twisting her noodles around her fork.

“Yeah, I noticed how much you and Vision seemed to cook it often,” he revealed. She blushed and shook her head. 

“So weird, I miss him...and I don’t,” she said with a sigh. He swallowed.

“I’m sorry,” he realized. She shook her head.

“Don’t,” she said she grabbed the soda he brought and took a drink. They continued to eat a bit in silence. “So...tomorrow you’re leaving. Excited?” she asked, pushing her plate aside. He leaned back still eating from his pot. 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready,” he admitted. She smiled while drinking, he looked at her and pushed his pot aside on his bed. “Wanda...I was thinking...maybe you can come...you know visit me, while I’m over there,” he asked. Wanda’s eyes widened as she looked up at him confused.

“How...I mean wouldn’t that blow your cover?” she asked. 

“Not if you stay out of sight, in the hotel room, maybe undercover,” he said with a shrug. She bit her lip thinking about it. 

“Possibly,” she said finally. He nodded as he drew near. “Perhaps I can come back for you, during the night...though I know how you hate traveling long distances,” he said. She smiled, shaking her head.

“No need, I can travel long distances now, I know how...I can create a portal,” she said. He smiled at this revelation. “In fact, that’s how I can stay longer. They said, using a portal,” she added. 

“Who said?” he asked.

“This planet...a force, I tapped into to acquire extra energy,” she revealed. He nodded not sure but decided not to press her more about it. 

“So how about it? I can give you the location, hotel, room number,” he spoke again. She smiled.

“I’ll try,” she said leaning in for a kiss. 

* * *

  
  


Wanda woke up, she had a lot to think about. She was stalling and the others were a bit upset that she slowed down the project yet again. She kept to her thoughts as she wandered around the compound as the Shuri was packing up to visit home. 

“Hey, Wanda finally got to see you, been hiding?” Shuri asked, carrying some luggage. Wanda shrugged. 

“A bit, just feel guilty for that EMP blast I did to the lab,” she said Shuri shrugged.

  
“Honestly I don’t know how it happened but it did make us realize that our side of the labs needed some more protection, which I’ll be working on when I get back home,” she said. Wanda smiled. 

“I heard Doctor Pym is heading home for a bit too,” Wanda said. 

“Yeah, he is,” Shuri said. Wanda nodded. “Don’t feel bad, when we get back we’ll finish this,” she said hopefully. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Wanda admitted. “Have a safe trip,” she said as Shuri walked outside. Shuri took off in a high tech jet from Wakanda. Doctor Pym however, had more humble transport. 

“Wanda, just wanted to say, Goodbye!” Doctor Pym waved. “Remember we have a backup of all data so don’t let that blow out get to you,” he added. “See you in a couple of weeks,” he said. Wanda waved as well. Wanda felt her heart sink. The compound was starting to feel empty again. Though she was happy they had families to go back to.

She sat in the kitchen talking to Bruce and Doctor Selvig.

“Don’t you have places to go to?” Wanda asked, holding a cup of coffee. 

“Me?” Bruce asked, pointing to himself. “A house, yes, a home? Not so much,” he admitted. “Besides I think it’s best if I stay here, organize and look into the data some more,” he said. 

“What about you Doctor Selvig?” Wanda asked. He chuckled.

“I might take a deserved break,” he said. “Just a week perhaps,” he started. “A few days of fresh air can refresh the mind, see things from a new perspective,” he added. 

“I can sure use the fresh air,” Wanda said with a smirk.

  
AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

Her eyes widened as everyone looked up. Bruce made his way out of the kitchen to the holoscreen. 

“We have a unique situation here,” Coulson said as the others followed after. 

“Prepping Quinjet for Black Widow, Hulk, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch,” it announced. Bruce looked at Wanda who looked around confused. 

“Me?” she asked out. Bruce smiled. 

“Seems so, get ready!” Bruce pushed happily making his way towards the jet. 

“Get ready? Get ready?” she whispered. “Oh shit,” she said as she ran towards her room. Doctor Selvig laughed as she struggled to remember what to do. She was the last to get into the jet as she nervously boarded as the others clapped as she got on board and got into her seat. 

“Been awhile! Are you excited!” Black Widow asked. 

“This problem is delicate, a group of rogue mutants, have been spotted causing chaos in a small town in Europe. Guess?” Hill's voice paused. 

“Sokovia,” Winter Soldier guessed.

“You got it,” she said as the jet was taking off. 

“They call themselves the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants...talk about uncreative,” she added. “Anyways relations with mutants are a bit delicate still so try not to use force unless necessary,” Hill reminded. “Scarlet Witch, you're the best option for a quick, quiet, and harmless takedown, got it,” Hill informed. Wanda felt her hands grip the handrest of her seat, her heart was beating quickly as she grew nervous. She felt like she was going to be sick. “Wanda?” Hill asked. 

“Got it!” Wanda snapped out of her mini panic attack.

It took a few hours to arrive. When they arrived the destruction was evident. Some of these mutants were strong. They searched around the area. 

“Why did they do this?” Wanda asked as she passed as the fire slowly dwindled.

“A daughter of a prominent person was killed by a mutant. Sokovia decided that all mutants were to be rounded up and cast out from the country,” Natasha answered.

Wanda stared at the twisted metal, metal that was shaped as if an artist had created it. She saw a dead officer twisted in metal, his bones cracked, like a macabre sculpture. She slid her fingers along the now cool metal and shivered. 

They got a lead that they were mutants hiding in a nearby forest. They spent a night in a hotel before heading out in the morning. She could feel their glances, her fellows eying her. 

“So does it feel weird?” Bruce asked. “Being in your home country?” he asked as they trekked a path in the woods.

“A little bit,” she admitted. “I never thought I would be here without my brother and yet here I am,” she said looking up. They suddenly heard a sound as if something flew in the air. 

“Get down!” Winter Soldier yelled. They all ducked as they realized something was in a tree. Natasha looked at it confused. 

“It looks like..bone or keratin…” she said, examining it. Soon another came at them and another. Wanda turned her head and shielded herself. She marched forward holding her shield. Then soon gunshots were being fired. Wanda successfully shielded herself as they bounced off and flew past.

“Owe!” Bruce let out as he fell back holding his shoulder. Nat made her way towards him.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, kind of,” he admitted. She frowned before looking back.

“So much for a delicate situation,” Natasha let out, loading her gun angrily. She and the others began to fire back. Though a mutant suddenly dropped-kicked her from the side knocking Natasha back. “What the...ughhhh,” she let out feeling a bit slimy. 

“Nat?! Ahhhh!” Winter Soldier felt his arm twist suddenly holding him back. “Fuck!” he swore. 

Wanda looked around, they were good at hiding but she can sense them, so far maybe five. Suddenly there was a loud roar as Hulk landed in front of her. Then a few mutants appeared to take him on as Wanda flew in the air to get a better view. She can see Hulk throwing a few of them around. She felt someone staring to her right, she turned suddenly greeted by a wave of flames. Wanda threw her arm out and tossed him aside as well. 

“Enough!” they heard a voice yell. “Take him down now!” Wanda looked for the owner of the voice. Suddenly a female dressed in White appeared and approached Hulk before suddenly he just shut down falling asleep. Wanda gasped.  _ How did she do that?  _ She thought as the woman looked up and tried to do the same. Wanda’s head stung as it went blank. She suddenly fell towards the ground. 

Her body ached as she could hear them talking.

“She’s much stronger than the others,” the woman in white said. “Her power, I can feel it, it’s incredible,” she paused. “Pity,” she added. Wanda remembered what Nat told her.  _ Heal _ . She suddenly felt the aches disappear. Wanda stood up as she stared in front of her. 

There were around thirty people in front of her, most likely mutants. Some obvious, some looked normal. 

“Don’t be afraid child, we don’t mean any harm. After all, you came after us first,” the oldest spoke. Wanda’s fingers wiggled, glowing red. 

“You hurt my friends.” 

“They crossed into our territory,” a female said. 

“You killed innocents!” Wanda snapped.

“They killed us first!” a guy replied. 

“Quiet, let the Avenger speak,” the man in the metal armor said as he floated closer and landed. Wanda swallowed as she stared at the man. “My name is Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, however, you may call me... Magneto,” he greeted. “To whom do I speak?” he asked. She stared slightly intimidated. Something about this man seemed familiar. 

“I’m...Wanda Maxmimoff but you...can call me Scarlet Witch,” she said strongly. His face went blank as he looked away and swallowed.

“We shall negotiate,” he said simply. He held his hand up. “Stand down!” 

  
  
  


Wanda sat in the Quinjet tired as she remembered negotiations. SHIELD would allow them to leave peacefully as long as they did not harm anyone else. SHIELD also promised to send a skilled negotiator to stop the force round-up of mutants in Sokovia. 

“We wouldn’t be able to do it without you,” Natasha said looking at Wanda who was lost in thought. She turned her head and smiled.

“I’m just glad no one was really hurt,” she said glancing back at Bruce who was already asleep. “I’m tired,” she realized. Natasha smiled. Wanda laid back, trying to get some rest on the ride back to the compound. 

She dreamt she was back in the forest. She could remember their faces more distinctively. These mutants, they were like her in a way. They had special abilities, still outcasts, still feared. Obviously that man was there to protect them. If only he knew that protecting someone like herself, like themselves is folly.


	31. Mr. Sandman

He got to Paris France and immediately Clint, Nat, and a few other agents took off in separate cars and hid in separate parts of town. To make it look like they had no relation. It felt nice knowing though they were in the same town. He booked a room in the Shangri-La. It was said to be a beautiful hotel with great views. When he got to his room, he was pleasantly surprised. It was true. He unpacked a few things, ate some lunch, and got ready to go to the EXPO. 

It was a decently long drive. He got to see some parts of Paris, some of it was nice, other parts not so much. He pursed his lips to the side, how was this considered the city of love? He didn’t get it. When he stepped out he knew his head was in Anton’s mind. He put on his sunglasses as he made his way into the building. It looked like a normal airplane hangar. The guards checked him, checked his invitation, and let him through. There were quite a few people already there. He perked a brow. He should have known that many people would be after these weapons. 

He silently strolled, every once in a while finding a weapon he knew he had to get info on. He stood there, tumbling the coin as he looked at a high tech weapon. It seemed familiar, it was from Stark Enterprises. He wasn’t sure what it was but obviously it shouldn’t be here. He searched around looking for the potential dealer but instead caught Natasha who was strolling by eying the same tech with a champagne glass in her hand. He let out a micro smirk as he stared back at the weapon. 

Soon a person caught his interest and struck up a conversation. 

“You like what you see?'' This man was a middle-eastern. Anton shrugged.

“I have heard Stark makes dangerous weapons,” he answered. 

“That he does,” the man answered. They both stared at each other seriously. “He also makes very expensive weapons,” he added.

“I think it’s wise to say that all invited guests could afford a weapon or two,” he answered. The man stared before perking a brow and smirking.

“You’re right,” he agreed and let out a laugh. “Haha, come let's talk business,” he said, putting his hand on his back as they began to talk. He also studied for this part. First casual interests, find out the weapon, what it does. Ask how he acquired so he doesn’t have to worry about getting caught with it down the line. Perhaps ask if they can acquire anymore. It took about 30 to 40 minutes of casual chit-chat. All the while he did spot Clint across the room, with shades on. Also chatting up a stranger. The first two days went well. He at least got a decent intel on three stolen, dangerous weapons. He typed it up on his laptop. Every once in a while hoping his sister would pop in. She didn’t. 

He wondered what was keeping her? After all, she didn’t seem busy, especially the last few days before she left. Maybe she changed her mind? Maybe she was just afraid she would get him caught. Which was something Wanda would totally stress over. It disheartened him as he stood out at the balcony, enjoying the taste of wine. Looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance along with the rest of Paris. This view was something to be shared. 

The next day was devoted to auction and bidding. He woke up, he had plenty of time to prepare as the auction wasn’t till around 6 PM and closer in town. According to the files, most of the larger weapons will not even be in the building. Just some smaller specialty items, but everything was still up for auction. SHIELD had given him a budget of 60 Million. He stared at his laptop and his jaw slightly dropped. He wasn't even sure if this was some joke. Though he was sure it wasn’t. Why would they state so? There were 6 weapons they were really allowed to bid on according to Hill. They were the most dangerous, but if they did bid on something they suspected was dangerous their budget was 60 mill. 

“Ugh, only in my dreams!” He groaned pushing his hair back before getting ready to go. This time he wore a nice tuxedo. Cologne, shaved, his hair brushed nicely. He stepped out of his hotel room feeling much like James Bond. When he arrived at the location, he was pleasantly surprised, the venue was gorgeous. He was once again frisked over and let in as he looked around. Crowded with people, food, wine, a bar, gambling as well it seems. It was a great day to have 60 Mill. 

He looked over, seeing some items in glass cases that were going to be auctioned and starting prices. He was sure he saw a gun and it belonged to Hydra. 

“Don’t even think about it, it’s mine,” he heard Natasha warn as she casually passed by eying it as well. 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked back. She smirked as she continued to browse at the other cases. 

He made his way to a gambling area as the auction was beginning. Some of the smaller weapons were going first. He decided Nat could have her puny gun. He bought about 30K worth of chips and made it to a Craps table. Which unfortunately Clint was already at and seemed to be winning. 

Though, he figures his presence might shake him a bit as he put a simple bid on the Don’t Pass. 

Unfortunately, they were both winning and losing, but winning more than losing. Which distracted them a bit from the auctions going on. Which he had to occasionally check back and he knew one of the bigger weapons was coming up. He casually looked back as he decided to bid on this weapon to look remotely interested in the auction. 

He took his dice and rolled it and grinned. He was outbid and he raised his sign up before rolling his dice again. He could feel Clint getting nervous as he was actually bidding on his number to win. He rolled again and suddenly they both won as everyone in the table cheered or got upset. Unfortunately, he lost the weapon. It wasn’t too bad though he now had 130k more worth of funds. When suddenly there was arguing along with a gunshot. 

Pietro scoffed, raising his hands surprised. “What the fuck I thought there were no weapons allowed!?” he called before ducking. People were starting to yell before more gunshots were heard. Clint crawled his way near him.

“Told you shit always goes down,” Clint whispered. Suddenly there was an explosion. “Fuck!” he yelled as they both ran towards a corridor. 

“Does it always go down this bad?” Pietro asked, bending low.

“Not this bad…” he said looking around. “Have you seen…” Pietro glared at him and shook his head. 

“Not since before the auction,” as the fire sprinklers went off and the sound of the ambulance can be heard. Soon Natasha appeared.

“What the fuck are you waiting for! You know the protocol, disable most dangerous weapons before they are stolen,” she scolded.

“Right,” Clint said. He looked at Pietro smirking, in fact, they both were. 

“Fine!” he yelled knowing this was probably mostly going to be him. He ran disabling the nearest weapons that he could remember, some he didn’t and tossed them aside near Clint and Nat. He ran back and forth except slipping once from a puddle of water and slid into a roulette table, which a few people witnessed before getting back up and continuing his job. After about a minute he was done. 

“I think I got all if not most!” he yelled.

“Fucking lifesaver, let’s get out of here,” Clint said as they began to make their escape. He handed Nat her puny gun as well. She smiled, grabbing it. 

Pietro arrived slightly wet as he ran so fast that most of his clothes dried off. His pants and jacket were torn, however. It was awkward as he slowed down too early and someone from room service eyed him curiously. He slid his card, entered the room, and closed it leaning against the door. 

He stared at the empty room in front of him. His heart sunk, he was hoping Wanda would show up tonight. He stared at the moonlight lighting up the balcony. The room was beautiful, romantic to say the least. He slowly made his way to the balcony and opened the glass doors. A cool breeze slightly blew in, the sheer white curtains swaying a bit. He sighed, taking off his cufflinks staring out at the beautiful view. He steadied his breath, the adrenaline finally starting to settle. 

He turned around as he finished getting undressed. He sat soaking his muscles in a warm bath. Even the bathroom had a nice view. He rolled his eyes wandering once again why she couldn’t make it the past few days. He was tempted to just fall asleep in the bath. However, waking up to cold water wasn’t that pleasant. Soon he got out and got dressed. It was a long day. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do tomorrow either with the whole explosion. He laid down staring at the ceiling, his nerves grew. He picked up her pendant and looked at it in the moon’s light. He rubbed the red stone softly with his thumb. His heart ached, he missed her. She wasn’t near. But maybe he can at least see her in his dreams. 

* * *

  
  
  


When Wanda arrived she took a shower and got some rest. She awoke around early afternoon the next day and ate some take out that Bucky had ordered and picked up. She sat there half-listening, her memories still on yesterday’s events, her heart, however, was no longer here. 

“Earth to Wanda,” Natasha let out with a wave. “Are you there? You seem...spaced out,” she added. Wanda shook her head and smiled softly.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Wanda asked. Natasha smiled.

“I was just asking how do you feel that there are others out there, like you?” Natasha asked. Wanda looked down and thought.

“I want to be selfish and say, good. I’m glad but I know how my life is… I don’t know if being like me is a curse or a blessing,” she answered. Natasha starred as did the others. 

“You’re right,” she agreed. 

“Very wise, answer,” Bruce said with a nod. Wanda nodded. 

She found herself retiring early that evening. Grateful to actually be useful for once other than a science experiment. She found herself pacing her room as thoughts or her brother popped in her head. He wanted her to go, he wanted to stay longer. He probably expected her a couple of days ago. She was nervous. Would he be upset, was he even still there? She swallowed not sure what to do. It would be the fourth night of his supposed week. Though knowing how things never went exactly as planned she still wondered if he was there. 

She sighed as she snuck out of her room and went over to his. Dark, empty, she wasted no time crossing over. The room was still dark and empty but it had his things in it. She smiled softly, he may still be there. There may be a chance. A chance to see him, a chance to be with him. She took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes. She opened them and she was back in her realm. 

She wondered how to go about it. Her mind started imagining possible scenarios.

A formal portal to another world, lets both universes know that something is fully transitioning. Like putting a bookmark in time and space. Whatever crosses in or out is accepted, reality adjusts. So it would not force her out nor pull her back into her reality without her doing so. How she knew this, well she wasn’t sure but she was sure it had to deal with the NOVA force. She found herself on her laptop typing the hotel and saw images of it. A small smile spread across her lips. It was beautiful. She clicked on the site and found that she could make reservations online, she swallowed wondering if the same room was open. She bit her lower lip as she booked the room just in case. It was pricey but being an Avenger paid well. 

“I need a vacation…” she said to herself and realized why not. 

  
Wanda found herself in Paris, France. She opened a portal not too far and made her way to the hotel. She looked around, it was beautiful, she wondered if it was just as pretty in his realm. It was quiet and most of the city was most likely asleep. She was surprised to see it still bustling a bit as she made her way to the front desk and checked in. The guy perked a brow when he realized she had no luggage. She made her way to the room and quietly opened the door. Empty. She walked in, the moon was still illuminating the room. 

“Wow,” she breathed as she saw the balcony. She stepped out enjoying the fresh air. She smiled even by herself. This place was nice. She turned noticing the time. She sighed it was 12:20 AM. She sat down taking off her boots contemplating what to do next. She got undressed to her undergarments and laid back. She wasn’t sure if she would cross over tonight or just tomorrow. Her nerves got the best of her as she stared out at the balcony. She could open a formal portal tomorrow. See him in the morning, she thought as she laid back staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes before sighing, turning to her side, hugging her pillow. “I miss him,” she whispered to herself. 

She laid on her bed trying to sleep for a good twenty minutes. She wasn’t sleepy. She was just lost in her thoughts. Her heart, a soft ache as she contemplated what to do still. Though, she let out a lazy blink, focusing on his world. She lazily opened her eyes to the sound of soft snoring. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel his warmth immediately. She stared, lying perfectly silent trying hard not to wake him. She swallowed before a soft smile graced her lips. 

He was peaceful, he smelt good, like soap and spices. He laid on his back, his chest slowly lowering and rising. She let out a breathy sigh, just watching him sleep brought comfort. Then he turned to his side, her side. She closed her eyes trying her best to stay perfectly still. She felt his arm, briefly touch hers before sliding off. Her breath hitched before slowly sighing. He was quiet, _too quiet_ , she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. 

His eyes were half-open as he stared at her. 

“Is this a dream?” he asked half asleep. 

“Maybe,” she whispered. She slightly smiled, she could not help but mess with him still. Taking advantage of his confusion. Soon he blinks as a soft smile graces his lips. His hand suddenly across the curves of her cheek, caressing her gently. 

“Wanda,” he breathed out simply as she closed her eyes, giving in to his gentle touch. That slowly slipped from her cheek down to her bare shoulder, caressing her arm, causing the fine hairs in her arms to rise. Her legs stretched briefly in reaction to his touch, her feet slightly rubbing together in anticipation. She opened her eyes and she wanted to speak, tell him more. Yet all she manages to do is stare and hope he can sense it. Hope he can read her thoughts and feel her desire. Yet he slowly scoots near as she sees him close in, her eyes partially close as her lips gently part in waiting. 

His lips are gentle at first as he meets the corner of her lips, his hand back on her cheek. His eyes close as he places fist a gentle kiss, one, then two, then three. The third his lips are greeted with a breathy sigh. As their tongues meet and mingle as her hand holds his cheek in turn. Her thumb, gently rubbing the stubble of his shapely jowl as their lips never seem to part. The simple kiss now passionate full of wanting. Their breaths are heavy when they finally part as their eyes open to make sure the other is there. Their hands roaming, as she scoots closer, firmly up against him now. Her leg wrapped around his hip as their lips met once more. 

Another long passionate kiss, followed by soft gentle ones, as his lips search for the soft skin of her neck. Her hand gripping his side tightly, as she can feel his hand lost in her auburn hair. A nip, near her neck and shoulder, elicits a moan and she can feel her body heat up, losing to want and need. 

His hands continue to explore from her hair to the small of her back to the soft flesh of her bottom. As his lips break and he stares at her and he knows he can longer hold back. He nears and kisses her lips, sliding down to her jaw, showering kisses on her neck. “Potrebujem ťa...potrebujem ťa teraz,” ( _I need you….I need you now_ ) he whispers softly by her ear.

“Potom ma vezmi .... prosím,” ( _Then take me….please_ ) she whispers heavily in return as she glances him over, she feels his need. She feels how hot and hard he is and inturn, his want fuels her desire. 

“Nemôžem.” ( _I can’t_ )

“Áno ... áno teraz.” ( _Yes...yes now_ ) she replies desperate now as she thrusts her pelvis forward and she sees his eyes close silently moaning. She knows it will be no other way, as she pushes him on his back and quickly straddles him. She begins to take off her bra as she bends over and kisses him once again but his arms reach for her back and quickly finishes off the job for her. Before she knows it she feels her bra slipping and stripped aside. She watches his hungry eyes staring at her breast as she raises her hips and begins to slip off her panties. Her eyes close as she feels his mouth against her breast, sucking on her nipple sending a shiver down her spine as she closes her eyes and shudders a moan. “God,” she breathes out and she knows she’s wet. 

She straddles him momentarily before lifting up and trying to slide down his boxers. Which he quickly helps by raising his hips enough to help her slide them off. She glances and sees how hard he is as she straddles down but doesn’t penetrate. She kisses him once more, holding the sides of his face as she slowly thrusts in anticipation. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out as she slightly thrusts. “Fuck,” he releases again as he glances down desperate before pausing for a bit looking back at her consciously. She feels him staring and she pauses as well. Silently knowing that if they do this, there is no turning back. She stares at him, sad frightened as he does the same in return. His chest aches, fear, hurt starting to rise but then she slowly nears kissing him gently slowly once more. And he feels his heart pouring out to hers as their hands roam the other's hair, as their tongues dance conveying what words can’t. Before he knows it he’s lifting and placing her on her back as she spreads her legs as their lips never seem to part. He knows it’s now or never, silent permission, granted as he reaches for himself and slowly steers closer as he can feel her warmth, wet as he slowly slips the tip in, pausing for a moment. He senses her flinch a bit before slowly sliding in all the way. 

“Uhhh….” she gasps out and slowly she constricts around him and starts to move. His eyes shut as he moans from the response and slowly begins to thrust into her. Slow and steady at first, both thrusting in turn. His lips stray back to her neck, as he can feel, how wet and hot she is. He can hear it, him sliding in and out of her with each slow thrust with small moans as she grips on to his back. 

“Fu--u-uck,” he shudders as his pace starts to quicken, and soon he is thrusting fast and steady, her head back, her back arched, her nipples hard. He arches and his lips are back on her breast once more.

“Oh….god,” she whispers and she can feel it building, “Oh god...fuck,” she whispers again and her moans and words excite him more. 

“Fuck...why are you so wet….please don’t I-” he pauses as she thrusts into him and groans loudly. 

“Fuck,” she shudders as her legs wrap around him tightly as she grips onto him. She pulls his face back to hers as she kisses her cries of pleasure into his lips. Both muffling their moans with each other's lips as they can’t seem to stay apart, can’t seem to stop, a medium pace drive. 

“Brother, don’t stop,” she lets out as she feels close now.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispers and he doesn’t know why her cry turns him on even more as he tries to do what she desires. His stamina is not the problem, he can thrust all night but the constricting grip of pleasure around his shaft was going to make him break soon. “I don’t think..I...can,” he admits as he continues to thrust steadily into her. 

“Uh….I haven’t felt like this... in so long…” she reveals trying to urge him not to quit, not to stop. He shudders as he lifts from her to watch her face reveal her ecstasy. He groans, closing his eyes.

  
  


“Me neither, Sis,” he lets out playfully and she smiles trying hard not to chuckle, payback for the moment earlier as she buckles and brings him closer kissing him once more as they stop and slow down a bit. As much as they want to give in to their desires, it love the reason they are coupling. Slow and painful, he does not want to disappoint her as they take steady breaths, glistening with sweat as she kisses him passionately once more.

“I love you,” she whispers, eyeing him as he stares for a second, before his lips are on hers, passionate. His thrusts slowly begin to pick up as she moans into his mouth. She’s louder now, not caring. She doesn’t care anymore, all that matters is this moment and the pleasure that is building. She feels him moan as his lips are by her neck, his breath heavy near her ear.

“I love you….please don’t go….promise to never leave me,” he begs as he thrusts quickly as she arches her back “Promise,” he demands.

“I promise!” she cries out grabbing the sheets, arching her back and she feels him connect, one, two, three, and within four thrusts she quivers out a loud moan. Ecstasy fills her up, her toes curl and she feels him pounding into her now.

“Milujem ťa, si môj,” _(I love you, you’re mine_ ) he utters biting down her neck before groaning his final thrusts. 

“Áno! Áno moja láska,” (Yes! Yes my love) she declares throwing her head back as she can feel him spilling into her. Warm, wet, and sticky as she can feel him almost slip out. Soon his thrusts slow as she can feel the world beginning to settle. Their breaths become steady as she relaxes. 

She feels coldness and she realizes she has faded back. She slides to the side a bit, also sliding up. “Fuck,” she lets out before crossing back. She sees her brother lift his head to make sure she’s back. His head drops back onto the bed. Her head drops back to the pillow as she places a hand on her face. “Fuck,” she swears again realizing what they had done and how amazing it felt. She hadn’t felt euphoric in so long. 

They are quiet for a few minutes, basking at the moment. “You wear me out, sister,” he finally admits and she closes her eyes and scoffs. The memory and his touch, still fresh as she smiles. _I want this again, I will want this forever,_ she thought silently. She pushes her sweaty locks back with her hands before scooting lower, getting more comfortable. Her hand caressing the muscles of his arm and the soft curves of his back, coaxing him near. He groans slightly as he slides up next to her. His blue eyes simply staring, piercing into her before slowly closing, his hand reaching for her hand. Their fingers intertwined, taking each other for their own. 


	32. Heart of Glass

She wakes and she is amazed that she’s still with him. Their bodies intertwined with one another, legs overlapping, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Her breath steadies, dawn is nearing and her heart sinks. She knows she needs to go back. Yet she does not want to. Not really, he had picked out this beautiful room, probably hoped to spend a few evenings, maybe even days, with her. Yet she wasn’t able to. She closed her eyes, taking in his natural scent. She shouldn’t want this scent, but she did. It gave her comfort. She sighed heavily, a part of her just wanted to disappear but it wasn’t right. She didn’t want to hurt him any more than she already has. She has put him through so much and though he holds her as if he’s the one protecting her. Maybe she was the toxic one? She didn’t know. She didn’t want to wake him, but she could not leave him, even with all those sweet nothings. 

So instead she found herself gently pulling away. He was still sleeping, as she gently caressed his cheek and pushed back the silvery strands of hair. A soft smile, her heart whelmed. He was peaceful, so cute when he was asleep. She pulled away and shifted away from him more and this time he groaned turning to his back. She carefully slid to her side and sat up, putting her feet on the floor. She smiled, amazed how long she stayed without being forced back. She closed her eyes. 

She was back in her reality, the balcony window was still open. She magically closed it as she crossed back over, not even leaving her spot. She felt him stir this time as he began to lazily sit up. He scooted closer to her muttering something. Soon his lips were on her shoulder as his hand slid down her arm. Placing gentle kisses towards her neck. She breathed out closing her eyes, feeling that eerie release, the tingles of euphoria in her body. 

“Vieš, že nemôžem zostať…” ( _ You know I can’t stay… _ ) she whispered. 

“ _ Nie je to pravda, sľúbil si, _ ” (Not true, you promised) he whispered back as he continued to kiss near her collarbone. She sighed heavily again.

“I did...and I will…” she said turning to him as he paused and looked up at her with lazy eyes. “Musím však niečo urobiť. A viete, čo to je,” ( _ But there is something I need to do. And you know what that is _ ,) she whispered to him as she held his head and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes and sighed. He simply nodded. 

“Then go,” he said defeatedly. 

“Not yet,” she whispered before kissing him once again. The passionate kiss immediately excited her as their kisses slowly grew more and more passionate. He laid back this time, his head at the other end of the bed as she was on top of him. She can feel his heat, how hard he was and she didn’t want to wait for another time. She carefully reached for him, one hand still on his jowl, her thumb rubbing his stubble as she slid on top of him. She could feel him release a breathy grunt as she straddled him and felt how hard he was inside her. 

Slowly she began rocking her hips, as they continued to kiss each other. Passionate, slow, still full of need, yet gentle. Their lips only separate so they could steadily breathe. She held herself up staring at him as she began to quicking her thrust as she could see him biting his lower lip, admiring the view between them. 

“Nemôžem si to vziať, to je také dobré,” ( _ I can’t take it, this feels so good _ ) she whispered as she quickened her pace. She just wanted to come now, the pain between her legs, the wetness of each thrust, as she could feel his hands on her hips, steadying her, moving her now to his urgency as well. “Fuck yes, don’t stop,” she whispered.

“Fuck,” he breathed out as suddenly he pulled her near and slammed his lips on hers as he tried hard not to thrust into her. “Choď do toho,” ( _ Go ahead _ ) he uttered between kisses. She nodded as she rocked back and forth long and hard a few times before coming. She released a long euphoric groan, arching her back, rocking a few more times. She felt herself constrict around him and the way he jerked his hips, he did too as he buckled and held her hips tightly. Biting down on his lips as he pumped into her and she could feel him, coming as well. “Fuck….fuck…” he swore as her jaw lowered in pleasure as she rocked a few more times before collapsing. “I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean to…” Though her lips were already on his, quieting him. They kissed a few more times before separating. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to go,” she said while slipping off of him. They were quiet just catching their breaths.

“I know,” he said breathlessly. She scooted up to him, placing her head on his chest along with her hand. She could feel his heart beating, his body warm, as his chest slowly raised and lowered. She closed her eyes, smiling.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back,” she whispered as she pushed herself up to him once more. She stared into his eyes and smiled. “But know... I’ll be back,” she lowered herself, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I promise,” she added before leaning away and disappearing. 

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. It hurt, he knew, felt she was telling the truth. Yet it still pained him all the same. 

  
  
  


Wanda suddenly felt aware of how naked she was. His body heat and presence no longer there with her. She was alone and she suddenly felt cold and ashamed. She steadies her breath as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. She stared at the bathtub and the view it had. She grimaced such a shame. She made her way towards the shower and turned it on. She could imagine it, both sharing the same tub, bubbles, splashes, food and drink, the view. She groaned in regret as she finished washing up. 

She sighed as she realized she left her undergarments back in his reality as she decided it was too tempting to go back and get. So she got dressed without and checked out of the hotel. She walked out enjoying the difference in the atmosphere before finding a place to teleport back to the compound. It was still very early in the morning there. The sun wasn’t even rising yet. She stared at the Compound. It looked quiet but she knew better. Security, morning team was coming in and the graveyard shift was leaving. No one bothered to approach her; they simply nod as they made their way back to their cars. 

Wanda wandered around the compound feeling much like a ghost, she ate a granola bar as she explored the compound lost in her thoughts. She sat on the roof watching the sunrise. It was a good view. Her thoughts wandered back to what the NOVA Force said. It was all up to her. She swallowed, gripping the edge of the building. It was a scary thought. She could make things much worse. Though, something told her to try, to do it. Do it anyway.

She sniffed as a few tears came out of her eyes, she was going to miss a lot of people she knew here. Natasha for one, Bucky, Shuri, Hank, Doctor Selvig, and or course Banner. She calmed herself, she knew what was going to do but not now, it was too late now. Tomorrow. 

Wanda woke up once again around 12 in the afternoon. She lazily got up as she decided to eat a small lunch. She was a bit bummed that Doctor Selvig, Doctor Pym, and Shuri were gone, though they were off with their families. She came out of the kitchen with a carrot stick in her mouth as she ran into Natasha. 

“Hey been slacking it, haven’t you?” Natasha said making her way to the kitchen. “You haven’t practiced in a while. You need to get to it, you helped us greatly last time, especially with that mutant situation,” Natasha reminded as she stepped in. Wanda followed her back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah but how often is that really going to happen?” Wanda asked. “Besides it’s not fun just practicing by myself,” Wanda added. Natasha smiled.

“True,” she agreed, taking a whole bunch of water bottles in front of the refrigerator. 

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked.

“Banner insisted he can beat Bucky in a game of Badminton,” Natasha said. “So I’m going to watch,” she added. 

“What’s that?” Wanda asked.

“It’s like tennis but with a little netball,” she explained. “Don’t ask, I’m just going to watch them make fools of themselves, wanna come?” she asked. Wanda smiled and followed Natasha out to the court. It was a pretty day and they decided to use some of the outside training areas. 

“Oh, you brought more witnesses to see my victory?” Bucky asked, smiling. 

“Go ahead, keep telling yourself that!” Bruce said as he adjusted the sweatband around his head. Wanda and Natasha gave each other looks before finding a spot to watch. It turns out Bruce was actually pretty good at Badminton and even though Bucky was more athletic he wasn’t as skilled. However, he was still more athletic and was barely able to beat Banner. 

“Told you!” he said happily. Banner bent over shaking his head. 

“This isn’t fair, I’ve been playing this game since a kid,” he heaved. 

“How about teams?” Bucky suggested. “Nat and I, vs you and Wanda,” he added. 

“Ugh, I don’t think so,” Wanda said shaking her head. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Natasha said making her way out. “Besides you can use the exercise,” she said sticking out her tongue. Wanda rolled her eyes as she took off her sweater and grabbed a racket. She checked up on Bruce who still looked a bit spent.

“Are you alright there, Bruce?” Wanda asked. He shook his head before nodding.

“Yeah, just needed to catch my breath,” he said. “Are you sure you wanna join the losing side?” he asked. Wanda smiled. 

“Absolutely,” she said strongly. Bruce smiled as he stood up straight.

“Losers buy dinner!” Bucky added. “You game?” he asked. Wanda nodded and smiled. 

“Sure why not?” she said looking at Bruce with a smirk. The game started fairly enough. Of course, Bucky and Nat were better and Wanda felt like the weakest link. Then she remembered she was a witch and slowly they started to win more. 

“You know I’m starting to think they’re cheating,” Bucky told Natasha as he gave her the shuttlecock. Natasha just smiled.

“Probably but they can both use a win,” Natasha said as she hit the shuttlecock too hard it hit the net. 

“Maybe, you’re cheating for the wrong side,” Bucky added playfully. 

“Maybe,” Natasha said with a smile. He shook his head and smiled as well.

Finally, both Bruce and Wanda won. 

“Ahhh! YES!” Bruce yelled happily holding the sky. Wanda came over and gave him a hug.

“Yes, we did it!” she yelled happily. She pointed to the other side of the net. “Dinner is on you!” she yelled as she magically gave Bruce a bottle of water. 

They all decided to go out someplace nice to eat. They all got dressed and made their way into the city. There they ate at a lively place, a rooftop with lights, and a great view of the city. 

“That’s a nice dress,” Natasha said looking at Wanda’s dress. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I wore it,” Wanda said as they waited for their food. 

“It’s pretty where did you get it?” she asked. 

“In a thrift shop in a little town in Europe,” Wanda said. Natasha’s brows raised. “It was when Vision and I were in hiding,” she said looking down. Wanda’s face grew pale. Though it wasn’t in sadness, it was the fact that it was the absence of sadness. Shouldn’t she be devastated more? 

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said. Wanda shook her head.

“No, it’s okay,” she said drinking from her glass. “This is good wine,” she added, changing the subject. 

“I know who picked it?” Natasha agreed.

“I did!” Bruce said proudly. “It’s perfect for an evening like this, not too dry, not too sweet,” he said looking at his wine glass admiring it. Everyone chuckled and soon their food was served. It was like a mini banquet. 

“Why did you order so much!?” Wanda asked as a variety of food was planted on the table. 

“We figured we can all use a victory meal plus he’s the Hulk,” Natasha added in a whisper.

“Yeah but Bruce… I...I don’t eat like the Big Guy,” Banner replied. Bucky perked a brow. 

“Then you can take the rest and let him eat it later,” he joked.

“Haha, very funny,” Bruce said. 

“I wonder if he would actually do that,” Natasha whispered to Wanda as they both silently thought about it and imagined it. They ate their fill as they mingled a bit with the others. Bruce and Wanda watched as Natasha and Bucky danced with the other patrons. 

“Ah man this was a great day,” he said happily. Wanda nodded in agreement and though she was happy it also brought pain to her heart. 

“You’re right I’m going to miss this,” she said simply taking a sip of wine. 

“Awe, they’ll be other nights,” Bruce said with a shrug. Wanda nodded as she watched a few others dance. 

“Do you dance?” she asked suddenly looking up.

“Me? No...god no, I’m terrible. I have two left feet,” he said shaking his head. 

“Awe come on!” Wanda said, throwing her head back. “No one is that bad!” she said shoulder bumping him playfully. 

“Yes they are...wait are you asking me to dance? Dance with you?” he asked in shock. Wanda rolled her eyes and bobbed her head.

“Yes, come on now it’s not that hard,” she said grabbing his hand. She steadily led him to the dance floor. They both faced each other though he was quite stiff. “Okay, it’s all about relaxing and finding the rhythm,” she said as she began to dance. Though it seemed he had trouble finding the rhythm.

“I..I can’t do it,” he said, trying to walk away. 

“Oh come on, look!” she said, grabbing his hands once more. She could see how red he was in embarrassment. She slowly started to sway to the rhythm once more. “Just follow my lead, copy me a bit,” she said. He nodded as he tried and he was able to actually get her rhythm with some persistence. “See was that so hard?” she asked playfully.

“Yes!” he said.

“It looked painful,” Natasha teased as she passed by to get some drinks. 

“It was not,” Wanda said as the song transitioned to one she really wanted to dance to. “Oh, I like this song! Come on!” she said, pulling him back onto the dance floor.

“No, wait!” Bruce said. “I can't, I'll make a fool out of myself and you…” he said desperately. 

“No one cares and if they do who cares!” she said, pulling. They began to dance a bit. A few people were staring at them mostly at Bruce. 

“See,” he whispered. She held his hands gently. 

“Okay, just focus on me for a bit,” she said as he finally did what he was told. Close your eyes and listen to music. She said closing her eyes as well because she knew they would be glowing red. She imagined him not caring anymore, dancing carefree, and dancing pretty good. She let go and backed away from him, her eyes opened to see him slowly getting better as he bobbed his head a bit. 

“Hey, you’re right I think I can do this,” he said as he spun around happily. Wanda chuckled as she spun around as well. They danced a few more songs before heading back.

“I bet she helped him cheat with dancing too,” Bucky whispered to Natasha who was both slightly drunk in the back seat. 

“Probably, but it was a fun night, who cares,” she said as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. 

Wanda smiled as she couldn’t help but overhear. 

They arrived at the Compound a little over midnight as they bid their farewells. She made it to her room and landed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. It was a good night. She wiped a few tears from her face. She got up and took a shower. She tried her best to take a nap. Though she was anxious. She tossed and turned most of the time. Soon she gave up and sat up. She hugged her knees as she stared in space. She was thinking of what was to come, concentrating on the possible outcomes, and the one she wanted the most. She bit her lower lip coming to. She looked over to the clock and stared. 

Wanda stood up, her Avenger’s gear on as she quietly marched towards the lab. No one was there, security probably was starting to get curious. Though they will have to deal with it because now they’re back home in their houses soundly sleeping. She smiled her eyes still glowing red as the container that the Nova Force was stored in started to raise. She swallowed staring at it, it was radiating brightly. She carefully walked up to it and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry but I will need a lot of energy to do what I’m about to do,” she whispered. She grabbed it with both her hands. It’s light energy radiating from her body, glowing white and red. Her eyes turned white as she concentrated on bending reality. 

“Good-Bye and Thank you,” Wanda said to the Nova Force.

“It’s only from this reality, farewell...Wanda Maximoff.” 

Wanda took one last power surge and suddenly she felt nothing. She was floating as she placed the metallic crystal back on its pedestal, still glowing as if she had taken nothing from it. Everything was silent. She watched as it began to lower and walk away. She walked out of the compound and started to fly. Before she stopped, she wasn’t tired thanks to the energy she stole. She steadied her breath as she threw her hands up and suddenly opened a portal, a portal to another reality. A ticket, a final goodbye, that she was leaving. Wanda closed her eyes holding onto all the good memories she had left and hoped that one day they would forgive her. 


	33. Believer

The sound of a buzzing and a cell phone vibrating on wood, woke up Phil Coulson, from a sound sleep. He blindly searched for his cell phone and answered it. 

“Coulson speaking,” he answered hoarsely.

“Coulson it’s Hill, you’re not going to believe this,” Maria Hill started. He simply grunted as she decided to continue. “I just got a call from Laura Barton, she said Clint is back, he’s alive!” she said excitedly. Coulson suddenly sat up confused and in shock. Adrenaline pumping into him.

“Wha-what?!” he asked, confused. 

“It’s true, I heard him in the background. She said she heard someone break in their home, made her way to the kitchen with a shotgun to see him raiding their refrigerator,” she explained.

“Wait have you talked to him?” Coulson asked.

“Negative, Laura says he thinks this is just some sort of prank,” Hill said. Soon there was a beep. “Hold on we’re getting another call...it’s from wait,” she paused. He was put on hold as he sat up trying to imagine what was going on. Soon his phone started to vibrate once more. It was from Pepper Potts-Stark. He swallowed as he answered it.

“Coulson speaking,” he answered.

“Coulson...it’s me...Pepper, he’s back,” she breathed out, sounding on the verge of tears.

“What?! Who?”’

“Tony...he’s back, he’s alive, just came into bed like it was nothing. I panicked, I called security and Hogan came and just gave him a hug. It has to be him, it’s too much like him. He’s not an alien, right? I’m not just having a panic attack, hallucination right now, please tell me did you do this?” she asked.

“Ugh...wait can you hold on a second,” he suddenly was back on the line with Hill. 

“It was Sam Wilson, he's alive,” Hill said.

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive, heard him myself, still have not confirmed Barton,” she said.

“Get this, Pepper Potts just called, Stark is back,” he said.

“What!?” How? How is any of this possible!?” Hill said.

“I don’t know we need to Assemble the full team, everyone, emergency meeting ASAP, I’m getting ready, make it for 1 PM,” Coulson said, coming to his senses. 

He hung up grabbing his clothes to take a shower when his phone rang again. 

“What now!?” he asked out irately and swallowed when he saw the name and number.

_ Nick Fury _

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself. 

The meeting room was packed, almost everyone was there, even Thor and Valkyrie managed to make it. Coulson stepped into the room trying his best not to tear up. 

“Everyone is here,” he said softly to himself as he saw a long table surrounded by confused Avengers and Agents. 

“Almost,” Fury noted as he walked past him entering. “I see no sign of the Maximoff Twins, last time I checked Wanda Maximoff was and is considered still alive,” he said seriously tossing a few files on the table. 

“It’s true, we can’t find her,” Natasha said seriously. Her arms crossed but her face betrayed her as she looked worried. Barnes leaned in and whispered.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” he said, not trying to make his concern for her well being overly expressed. 

“Okay, we got a room full of Avengers, some that should no longer be here, a good chunk of you...us, was presumed dead!” Nick started. “Actually, Coulson, technically you’re in charge would you like to continue?” he asked. Coulson nodded and stepped up.

“As you heard Fury, is right. Many of you died but many of you are back. As you may or may not remember or know. Wanda Maxmioff, AKA Scarlet Witch, suffered from a psychotic break. Her breakdown led to the deaths of her fellow Avengers that led her status to be revoked and locked up in the Raft.”

“Wait, when did this happen?” Suddenly everyone turned around. 

“What the fuck, Captain?” Sam let out in shock. “You’re...young…” he said.

“It seems so, which sucks, by the way, I didn’t plan on living my life out twice,” he said a bit bitter. “So when did this happen?” Steve asked.

“A few months after the Infinity War, with the loss of Vision, coupled with her brother and a few more allies, Wanda Maxmioff broke,” Coulson said. “We should have realized this sooner. We did too late, as you may remember a few of our allies were sent to investigate. Fury, Wilson, Lang, Rhodey followed by Banner and Barton. Were sent to a location where Wanda Maximoff’s psychotic episode led to the decimation of a home and a few more allies. However, we did gain one back,” he pauses looking at Natasha.

“A few months later we heard word that Hydra had infiltrated The Raft, they were particularly interested in Wanda Maximoff and were experimenting with her and her abilities,” he said. “We had Bucky and Nat get her back from the Raft where we decided to actually get Wanda the help she needed and perhaps get her to undo the damage she caused,” Coulson said. 

“We were nowhere near finishing, in fact, Shuri and I were in the process of collecting some of the data that was damaged due to some minor setbacks,” Hank stepped in. Shuri nodded in agreement.

“It’s true I would have calculated two-three more years before...this,” she said confused. 

“So it’s settled we need to find Maximoff ASAP, she’s too dangerous to be out free,” Stark said as a matter of fact.

“She’s probably the reason why your back, Stark, all of us,” Natasha said bitterly. 

“Well Quicksilver isn’t’ back neither is Vison? Why is that?” Stark said.

“We don’t know if they are or not, heck we didn’t even know why Steve is young again,” Fury said pointing at him confused. 

“Fury is right, they may just simply not have checked in,” Hill stated. 

“Regardless, she’s missing and she’s dangerous, extremely. What’s to stop her from doing this again?” Stark said angrily. 

“Maybe treating her like a human being might help,” Rogers said looking around. Stark rolled his eyes. 

“Barton, Lang you’re awfully quiet,” Coulson said as the two looked confused. 

“Yeah, I’m with Steve with this, I mean maybe if we paid more attention this wouldn’t have happened. I mean seriously, we’re Avenger’s we do and see a lot of stuff most people can’t take. We’re human...most of us are anyways and we make mistakes,” Lang said. 

“Coming from an Ex-Con,” Fury stated before looking at Barton. Clint looked around confused.

“Eh, I’m with Scott, I’m just happy to be back and I have no beef with Wanda. I mean other than I hope to never piss her off again,” he said jokingly. He looked around at the silent room. “What it’s a joke, come on, you know it’s true,” he said. 

“I thought it was funny,” Peter Parker said with a nod. Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“I thought it was funny, too,” Thor whispered to Valkyrie “But no one laughed,” he said as she shook her hand. 

“I got a call, I’ll be back,” Hill excused herself. 

“This can’t be good, we’re pretty sure she did this and we don't know how she did it. This could have serious consequences no offense but maybe bringing someone like Stark and Romanoff, people who died should have stayed dead. This could split the timeline, this could really mess things up,” Strange stepped in.

“And suddenly I'm a Wanda fan,” Stark said, shaking his head. 

“I think the consequences are in our favor,” Bruce said simply. 

“You’re a man of science you would be on my side!” Strange said in shock.

“Yeah, I am but honestly so far I see a whole bunch of living and ungrateful people. You don't know how much time we spent trying to fix this,” he said. 

“Wait you were trying to bring me back?” Stark asked, confused.

“No...not you only the few Wanda took out… see clearly a better result occurred,” Banner said presenting Stark who huffed crossing his arms looking seriously confused and a bit hurt. 

“I’m with Strange, we are messing with things no one has the right to mess with. No person should have the power of a god,” T’Challa said. 

“No!” Shuri said in protest. 

“You know it’s true Shuri, someone like Wanda should not be allowed to exist,” he said.

“No,” Shuri said again.

“You’re just disagreeing because you got to spend time with her. If you hadn’t I know you’d be on my side,” he said sternly.

“So, and yes what’s the point of making friends if we just turn on them like that? Wanda did this with good intentions, this much I know. She would never want something bad to spring from this,” Shuri said bitterly. 

“Yeah, you know what I think we should just leave things like it is. I mean if Wanda is as powerful as you know Thanos, maybe we should just be grateful,” Quill said. Most of his friends nodded in agreement.

“Most of us will not rest easy knowing she’s out there and can still do this again,” Danvers said. 

“You know what, I’m thirsty and I’m done for the day,” Natasha said as she could sense arguments to ensue. 

Natasha escaped and took a deep breath. She covered her face. “My god, Wanda, what did you do?” she whispered as she looked around. A couple of days passed and there was still no sign of Wanda. Danvers was right most of them were afraid she was still out there, afraid if she altered reality once she can do it again. She saw their point of view but she also knew Wanda deserved to be free. She began to worry about her safety. Even though she hoped that deep down they never found her. 

She decided to go out on a date with Barnes to help ease her stress. She began looking through her closet and paused as she saw a white paper hanging from one of the dresses. She pulled it out, it was the dress she bought with Wanda. It had an envelope taped to the hangar with her name on it. Natasha held her breath as her heart raced. 

She looked around to make sure no one was around as she took the letter and hung up her dress. 

_ Dear Nat, _

_ I’m guessing by the time you find this, most people will be in full out panic mode and I’ll be long gone. If things went according to my wishes, then almost everyone will be back. I just wanted things to be back to what they were. When the team was full, we were full of hope, duty, we had meaning. When it was broken all those things began to slip away. It pained me to know that I was the cause of most of it. I wanted nothing more but to fix what I had done.  _

_ It was painful, I was miserable for a good part of it. However, I made new friends, it brought me closer to people I would never have imagined. For that, I will always be grateful, grateful that you were there. When I started experimenting with the NOVA Force. I lied, I was able to speak with it. It gave me the knowledge and know-how of what needed to be done. It was also painful to know what I really did. I did not lose the others in other realities, they simply vanished from ours. You were brought back by whims alone, most likely.  _

_ Once I knew what I had done, I knew what needed to be undone. It took me great strength and courage to do what I did. Please forgive me I could not take you away from this plane. You deserve to be happy, you, Bucky, Clint, Scott, even Stark. I confided in you and you covered for me when you shouldn’t have to. Thank You. Know that I will not be dead. Thanks to our experiments of reality hoping I have found happiness in another. Another reality where I did not do so much wrong, where people will not look at me and think; there she is, the witch who killed me. I brought back their lives but I could not find it within me to undo the memories and pain. It’s theirs to keep. Please take comfort knowing this, rest easy, and know I will miss you very much.  _

_ Please burn this letter after you read it.  _

_ Sincerely, Wanda.  _

Natasha sat on her bed and re-read the letter before crumbling it. She dropped her head. She wanted to burn the letter but a part of her didn’t. She was sad, Wanda was gone. Though maybe she was happy. It pained her knowing what Wanda had been feeling as she wiped a few tears from her face. She sat there for a while, almost forgetting her date with Bucky. She hid the letter before heading to the shower.

Barnes found Natasha out in the parking lot wearing the same dress she bought with Wanda. She held a lighter as she lit up a paper and dropped it watching it shrivel up and burn. He stepped beside her watching the paper turn to ash.

“It was from Wanda, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. 

“Did she do it?” he asked. She nodded once more. 

“She’s no longer here, she’s gone,” she revealed. His gaze softened a bit.

“Shouldn’t we tell the others to stop their search?” he asked. Natasha shook her head and stared at them.

“No, they don’t deserve to know,” she whispered. “Let’s go,” she added, grabbing his hand as nothing but ash blew away.


	34. I Found

Pietro took a bath as he sipped on champagne. He might as well enjoy the room while he had it. He stared at the view, hoping one day to bring Wanda back to actually enjoy the room, the night, the week, properly. He swallowed though, a part of him wondered if they could ever do such a thing. He heard his phone vibrate as he checked it over. 

Check Email

He sighed, throwing his head back putting his wine glass down. He took a breathy sigh, leaning back and sunk into the bubbly water below. He finished bathing and got dressed. He decided to bring his laptop out and checked it. 

_Mission Debriefing: Successful_

_SHIELD has found that enough weapons were sabotaged or confiscated. However, there is a final meeting at the Private at 1:30. Remain in character until further notice._ Pietro sighed as he closed his laptop. 

He ate his fill, a very large breakfast, and knew his bill was going to show it. However, the tab was on SHIELD. So he took advantage of it. He got dressed once more as Anton Spiva would. He rented a limo to the meeting place, it was a famous location by the looks of it. Many of them were briefly frisked, as the security seemed to recognize them. He smirked as he brought out a coin and nervously tumbled it between his fingers. SHIELD wanted to know if their covers had been blown but so far people seemed to be acting accordingly. 

An auctioneer stood up as the crowd gathered. 

“Where is my money!? The weapons you promised were destroyed!” a man already began to yell out. 

“Many of the weapons can be replaced, I assure you, however, a few...cannot,” he paused. “It pains me that those whose items were destroyed in the fire, will be issued a refund if purchased in the auction,” he said. Many people began to grumble amongst themselves. “We assure the same event will not happen again, the culprits who started it will be dealt with, they will no longer be invited as well. However...if you feel you need to make sure it’s more permanent, I will not stop you,” he said. “I pride myself in delivery, we will be having another auction in six months,” he said. “Until then enjoy today’s food and drinks,” he said as he stepped away. The others continued to grumble as some left while others stayed. However, since they were always supposed to gather intel, he knew Clint, Natasha, and himself would have to linger. 

They talked amongst others getting names, learning more about the buyers a bit about who they unusually bought from. In terms, the time was well spent. Soon he found himself leaving. Once again he returned to the room and typed up a report. He sighed about to close his laptop when he decided to check the bank. SHIELD gives his account a large sum to bid. He didn’t use it however, it was no surprise it wasn’t in there, however, they had a bonus. He neared to make sure it wasn’t a joke. 300k. He scoffed as his jaw dropped he also began to wonder how rich Natasha and Clint actually were. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He scoffed and got up and answered. 

“Yes?” he asked. It was Clint. He cleared his throat.

“Mr. Spiva, I finally found you, you’re a very lucky guy, I could use a lucky guy like you, may I come in,” he asked. Pietro tried hard not to laugh and nodded. He let him and closed the door.

“Fuck, what a nice room!” Clint said looking around. Pietro sighed.

“Yeah, check out the view,” he said. Clint made his way to the balcony and looked out. 

“Awe man, very nice,” he agreed. “So, we got two days to remain in character, ready to bounce?” he asked. Pietro perked a brow.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Clint rolled his eyes.

“We’re supposed to be assholes who buy guns and kill people for a living. Well, I kind of do, but you know the bad kind. So let’s act like assholes and spend cash! You got your bonus right?” he asked. Pietro shrugged.

“Yeah...is it a trick?” he asked confused. 

“Hell naw, SHIELD dishes out bonuses when the mission is very successful and it was thanks to you buddy!” he said happily. “So come on, Anton! I always love making it rain and it’s one of the few times I can actually get away without Laura hassling me about it,” he said making his way out. Pietro shook his head and sighed. 

“Alright, wait who are you again?” he asked.

“Carl Redford, ex CIA, turned baddie,” he said as he opened the door. “Got a gambling addiction too,” he added before getting back in character. Clint had rented a beautiful dark maroon Porsche Panamera. He wasn’t really a car guy but he did like the car. They drove off and found some women at the mall. Bought them a few things and that’s all it took. They were hooked and it seemed Clint was an expert at charming the ladies. Later that evening they rented a small yacht for themselves and a few ladies and their friends cruising around the river. Partying till the evening, music played, wine, food, all around them and sure enough, Clint had cash out and was making it rain as promised. It was entertaining seeing a few women begin to fight over some cash and now he knew why Clint liked watching it as two of them began to get physical.

“Ladies, ladies, no need, Carl has enough for both of you girls.”

“Elle m'a volé-”

“Na-ah-ah, I said there was more than enough, now apologize to Cecile,” he said sternly. Pietro shook his head and laughed. This would have been totally degrading yet these women took it for a night out and a bit of money. He had to admit Clint knew how to stay in character. He felt a girl cuddling into him as he brought a cherry and opened his mouth. 

“Ahhh,” he gestured as the blonde next to him did as she did what she gestured as he placed a cherry in her mouth. 

He woke up next to a girl, he was sure nothing had happened. He wasn’t really drunk even though he had to pretend to be. Though Clint was drunk, Pietro’s eyes widened, as he began to worry for his friend. He ran towards his room and Clint was staring at them, he had just showered, three girls in his bed. Pietro looked at him wide-eyed as Cint raised a finger to his mouth.

“You didn’t?” he asked. Clint smirked as he began putting on his shirt and walked out of the room and closed the door.

“No, made sure they were even more wasted than I was,” he said as he made his way to the captain and began to dock. The evening cost about 200k, which Pietro felt he should at least pay half. 

They still hung around with a few of the women as they ate brunch at a local restaurant when there was a call. It was from Natasha.

“веселиться вместе?” ( _Having fun together_ ) she asked.

“Вы можете сказать это,” ( _You can say that_ ) Pietro replied. As Clint perked a brow in his direction.

“Alright what I’m about to tell you, you have to promise not to break character,” she said sternly. He swallowed. 

“Продолжай.” ( _Go on_ )

“Something happened and you’re not going to believe this but...Wanda’s back. She’s alive,” she finished. 

“Вы лжете мне?” (Are you lying to me?) he asked calmly. 

“No, just got a call, the mission is ending early, be at the airport an hour,” she said and hung up. Pietro hung up and stared at his phone and smirked. 

“What was that all about?” Clint asked, trying to remain in character. 

“Time’s up, our flight leaves in an hour,” he said simply. Clint raised his brows. 

“Chop, chop ladies, you heard the man we gotta go!. CHECK!” he yelled out to the waiter. They both walked out of the restaurant.

“Whatever happened to remaining in character?” Pietro teased.

“SHIELD doesn’t change flights like that unless it's important. However I will admit why I wasn’t informed about this change as well has me wondering,” he said, a bit insulted.

“She’s back,” he said as they reached his rental. 

“Who?” Clint asked.

“My sister,” he said seriously. 

“Are you fucking with me?” he asked wide-eyed.

“Call her yourself,” he said. They both got in the car as Clint called Nat as they began heading to the Shangri-La hotel. “Are you fucking with me? I mean us? Because if you are... then you need to go back to therapy because this prank is low...even for me,” he scolded.

“Look that’s what Fury and Tony told me,” she said angrily. “I’m not fucking lying they’re calling a small meeting why else did I call you risking your cover, now shut the fuck and be there at the time!” she scolded.

“Wait, Tony contacted you?” Clint asked, confused.

“Yes, he somehow managed to get a hold of my number, look that’s beside the point, if Tony thought it was worth the risk, then it has to be true, see you in an hour,” she hung up. They stopped at a light as he looked at Pietro pale. 

“It’s gonna be alright buddy, breathe,” he reminded himself more than anything.

“I want to smile, I want to smile and never stop but I’ll look too happy for Anton,” he said with a small smile anyhow. 

“Don’t worry buddy we got this,” he said steadily. He stopped by Pietro’s hotel first. “Alright, do what you do best,” he said as Pietro zoomed off. A few seconds later he was at the hotel desk, calmly checking out. Then he suddenly was back in, his suitcase between his legs. 

“Fuck can you just open your trunk,” Pietro complained as Clint popped his trunk and suddenly the luggage was gone all he heard was the passenger door opening and closing each time, he assumed Pietro must have moved. 

“Fuck, let’s go!” Clint said. 

Soon they were both at the airport along with Nat when a jet arrived. It wasn’t the Quinjet but it was another SHIELD jet, one for inconspicuous matters, one that was also fast but not nearly fast enough. 

“I think I should just run,” Pietro said. “I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he said. 

“Fuck no I wanna see this together,” Clint said bitterly.

“Clint...don’t be selfish,” Natasha said, smirking.

“Nat don’t you lie, don’t act like you don’t wanna see this too,” he said. Natasha bit her lower lip and kept silent. Pietro scoffed. “Ah, see!” Clint teased as the jet was landing.

“Alright, I mean if this is real which I’m pretty sure it is, then I wanna see Pietro’s face when he does see her,” she answered, blushing and hugging herself. 

“Me too,” Clint said warmly with a nod. Pietro shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll stay… just because it’s you guys if it was anyone else I’d be outta here, already,” he said. 

They entered the jet and then after an hour, Pietro began to grow nervous. _How did she do it? Why was she back? Was this some elaborate prank? Was she here for good? Was she going to actually keep her promise?_ All these questions were buzzing in his mind. 

“You look really pale, dude. I think you need to eat something,” Clint said. “Here I’ll get you something,” he said as he began to stand up.

“I...I’m going to be sick,” Pietro suddenly let out and was gone. All they heard next was vomiting in the restroom. 

“He’s gonna need a lot of food,” Clint said, shaking his head as Natasha hugged herself worried. When he came out, they found about 6 boxes of random snacks and placed them near his seat. He smiled softly and a bit embarrassed he puked loudly. 

“Thanks,” he thanked as he began to munch on them. 

“No problem, Nat is getting some bottles of water,” he said a couple of minutes later Natasha came out with an 18 pack of water. 

“Ughh, here,” she dropped by their feet. “This should tide you over,” she said satisfied. Pietro looked up and smiled.

“Thanks, Nat,” he thanked and grabbed one, he immediately downed the first bottle. They stared at him with raised brows. He had to admit, it felt nice knowing he had friends who cared for his well being, not only his well being, his happiness. Not just friends, mentors as well. Though, their piercing stares of nervousness, with slight smiles of hope on their faces made him a bit embarrassed. 

“You guys I’m fine,” he complained as he looked away. “In fact, I’m going to take a nap because this JET IS TAKING FOREVER!” he yelled towards the pilot. “See, fine,” he said calmly once more and laid back and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, totally fine,” Clint said shrugging at Natasha who shrugged as well. 

The jet got there late afternoon. A few others were already there. In fact, Tony was talking to Doctor Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne in the parking lot. 

Clint, Natasha, and Pietro walked off the jet and made their way towards the others. 

“So what’s the news?” Clint asked. 

  
“Hi, just got here myself,” Hank answered. “We’re just here along with Tony to help SHIELD confirm the possibility of her story,” he answered. 

“And you are?” Pietro asked.

“Hi, Hank Pym and my wife Janet Van Dyne, we're here just to get some facts,” he reassured. 

“Don’t worry I think it’s solid, it sounds reasonable,” Tony said. 

“What does?” Clint asked. 

“Her story, of course, the reason why she’s here,” Tony explained. “I mean we’re still running some tests but this seems to be the real Wanda well one of them, anyway,” Tony said.

“Where is she? I want to see her,” Pietro said.

“Look, we’re just running a few more tests. I mean we don’t want you to meet some alien or imposter, we-hey! Hey! Damn it,” Tony yelled as Pietro took off inside. 

“Awe man, let’s go!” Clint said running after along with Natasha. 

“What’s with all the running?” Hank asked, confused.

“They must be really excited,” Janet said smiling watching the others run inside. “Oh let’s go see too,” she urged Hank to stop talking and follow.

“In a minute, let’s walk, shall we,” Hank said as they continued to walk and talk. “So what exactly is her story?” Hank asked. 

“She said, Shuri T’Challa, Bruce Banner, and myself had invented a machine to breakthrough realities. The reality she came was on the brink of ruin, destruction, she said their only hope for possible survival was to send a few remaining Avengers to realities that they knew there was no longer a counterpart,” he said. 

“Hmm, sounds risky,” Hank said.

“On that, I completely agree, but according to her the number of realities is endless and you know it’s quite possible I may get desperate enough to do that,” he said, making a grimace.

“Depends on your definition of destruction and ruin, I suppose,” Hank said, shaking his head. “It sounds...plausible to say the least,” he said, not too sure. “Janet?” he asked. She sighed, as she hugged herself. 

“Honestly, I agree, I mean if any people can find a way, it seems you’d be one of them, Stark,” she said. Tony nodded flattered.

“Why thank you Miss Van Dyne,” Tony replied as they stopped. 

Pietro stared at the lab’s large window as Wanda sat on a bed attached to a few instruments. His jaw dropped in awe, his eyes wide. Natasha hugged herself, smiling as she glanced at Clint who was also smiling as well. 

“Do they know each other?” Janet whispered.

“Do they?” Tony repeated. “That’s his sister, his twin sister. She died saving us from Thanos,” Tony whispered. 

“Oh...oh, that’s right,” she realized. “Oh my goodness,” she said, placing a hand on her chest, realizing why everyone was quiet. Wanda slowly looked up and through the glass as she was sensing something. Pietro walked up to the glass as he placed his hand on it. Wanda’s eyes glowed red as she pulled some of the needles and pads off her body. She walked towards the window and raised her hand near the same spot Pietro did. 

Janet covered her mouth with her hands, excited, sentimental as she stared at Hank. 

Clint suddenly turned around.

“I’m going to cry,” Clint whispered trying hard not to cry. Natasha chuckled as she neared him and gave a hug but her smile faltered as her eyes watered up as well. Suddenly Wanda made her way out towards the lab, as others tried to hold her back but Fury told them to stand down. Wanda exited the lab and stood there staring at her brother. 

“You’re alive,” she breathed out happily. 

“Yes,” he said simply as she ran towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged her tightly as he kissed the side of her head. She was here, she was here for good. He just knew it. 

“I told the others...how you were gone...that you...you got shot,” she cried as she hugged. “Please don’t let them send me back,” she whispered. 

“They won’t, I won’t let them,” he whispered. 

“This is so emotional, are you sure we need to be here?” Janet asked, trying hard not to cry. Wanda suddenly realized they weren’t alone.

“Clint...Nat? Hank?” Wanda asked out confused.

“You know me?” Hank asked in shock confused, pointing at himself. Janet smiled as she glanced at Hank and his reaction. Tony looked just as confused as he decided to give the others some more privacy. 

“Wanda...I thought…I...you were gone,” Natasha let out finally. Wanda ran at them and gave them both a hug at the same time. 

“Oh my God, Wanda you’re back… I mean it’s really you right?” Clint asked jokingly. Wanda stepped back and smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m glad you’re still the same here, both of you,” she said stepping back. 

“Enough of sentimental, crap,” Fury said. “Look you’re not off the hook we still need to finish a few more tests,” He said pointing back at the lab. “But I’m pretty damn sure we can wait til tomorrow,” he added. “You’re not contaminated, you’re in perfect health. If you’re some imposter, you’re a damn good one,” he said shaking his head. “Pietro why don’t you take her to her room,” he said as he walked towards Clint and Natasha. “Heard all three of you guys did great! I even heard you got some more intel,” he began.

Pietro led Wanda towards her room. “I can’t believe it,” he said to himself. “Ah, your room, about that,” he said, trying hard not to smile brightly. “I’m sorry to say your crap is gone,” he said. Wanda shook her head.

“It was not crap! That was my stuff!” Wanda yelled at him. 

“Not all of it, I kept some, but a good chunk is gone,” Pietro teased. Wanda smiled blushing. 

“Thanks,” she said as they walked to their room. 

“After you, sis,” he presented her door. Wanda opened her room and stepped in and he was right a good chunk was gone. She already suspected as she did pop in once or twice before. Pietro followed after. He closed the door and subtly locked it.

“Chýbal si mi,” ( _I missed you_ ) he whispered as he suddenly neared as she turned to face him. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“Tiež si mi chýbal,” (I missed you too) she whispered back. 

“Neviem, ako ste to urobili a je mi to jedno. Ľúbim ťa,” ( _I don’t know how you did it and I don’t care. I love you_ ,) he whispered as he placed his hands on the side of her face.

“Tiež ťa milujem,” (I love you too) she whispered as their lips met for a small yet passionate kiss. “Don’t let them take me,” she breathed before planting another kiss. 

“Never,” he whispered and she knew he meant it as they embraced each other tightly as if it could be their last.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE shiiiiit. I finally finished this baby. Welp that was longer than I intended it to be. To be honest I really wanted something that was more romantic and slow-burning. I know forbidden love kind of shit. Most fanfics add a lot of the naughty stuff *cough-smut-cough* which I enjoy. But to be honest, I really feel like these two have some super strong feelings for each other with plenty of examples, not including Ultimates, I enjoyed Ultimates but I’m talking about other verses as well. The lengths these two have done for one another is pretty evident in the comics. So yeah, when MCU bought these two characters and actors on the big screen right after Godzilla. LMFAO I was like….okay...and then I was like, oh oh this isn’t helping my ass at all. WEEE! My bordering shipping has turned into full-on shipping. I think it’s complete BS that Quicksilver is not back in the MCU. They’re both integral to each other’s lives in the comics. I get it, ATJ doesn’t want to play him. *just rip my heart out and spit on it* BUT there’s no excuse for his character, to still not be in MCU. Get yer shit together! 
> 
> Anyways, where was I? Yes, knowing myself I had a story outline in my head started typing the outline out but I thought no this is going to be too long and sidetracked. I really just wanted a strong, slow-burning, angsty romance. I’m pretty sure I went heavy on the angst.:p I felt like I needed some more yearning though. So after the first ten chapters, I was welp so much on just concentrating on the romance, the story is already set might as well go all the way and there you have it, a long-ass fic. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it, and if you have time listen to the playlist (next chapter) that inspired most chapter titles and some minor moments in the story. Please be kind, kudos and review.
> 
> Note to self: No more Gif Banners for every chapter.


	35. Sound Track

I think it's safe to say that whether you are just barely reading the story or near the end. That the soundtrack won't ruin anything, it's a Ship SoundTrack that inspired mostly the chapter titles of the story. Some of them have more than one artist as both versions or cover work well and others because SPOTIFY does not have the artist. 

**[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Sx83G_oFguQ-VWxlXB8CTdH2eRELHUL) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TapmJOewbBWturADxwcQL?si=gQL8w8p0Q1q9pFQbahM5fA) **

SOUNDTRACK

Röyksopp - You Don't Have a Clue

Ursine Vulpine & Annaca - Lover's Death

Ruelle: Bad Dream

Ursine Vulpine & Annaca - Without You

[Hayley Richman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEZo_3AQZ2Y) / [Nirvana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJr-iFh1OZk) \- Heart Shaped Box 

[Love & Rockets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BERkLsJYe0) / [Collide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lM0fOTIjlM) \- Haunted When The Minutes Drag

Massive Attack - Dissolved Girl

The Black Keys - Tighten Up

The Neighborhood – How

[Valley of Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9E5ov-KL1Q) / [Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9T-2Fb_ZlY) \- Rule the World

Sneaker Pimps- Half-Life

Portishead - Sour Times

Woodkid feat. Lykke Li - Never Let You Down

SYML - Leave Like That

Massive Attack - Better Things

MISSIO - Everybody Gets High

Lana Del Rey – Shades of Cool

Sixpence None the Richer - Breathe Your Name

LP-Lost On You

Hidden Citizens - I Ran

Röyksopp - Only this Moment

Supreme Beings of Leisure - Everywhere 

Bishop Briggs – Never Tear Us Apart

CLANN - I Hold you

KALEO -I Can't Go On Without You

Cigarettes After Sex - Apocalypse

Isak Danielson - Power

Ruelle - Deep End

Joy -Falling

RÜFÜS DU SOL - Innerbloom

SYML -Mr. Sandman

Blondie - Heart of Glass

Imagine Dragons - Believer 

Amber Run - I Found

It's around 3 - 4 Hour Sound Track Enjoy


End file.
